Tan Lejana como una Estrella
by AnJuDark
Summary: TERMINADO. Esta historia de amor comienza cuando Edward Cullen, un joven de bajos recursos economicos, entra a trabajar en la casa de los multimillonarios Swan. Ahí conocerá a Bella, la engreída heredera del matrimonio.
1. Nuevo trabajo

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo Trabajo**

Y bien, ahí estaba: en mi primer día en la casa de los Swan.

Soy Edward Cullen y esta es mi historia.

Era un joven de 19 años en ese entonces. Tenía como padres a dos personas extraordinarias: Carlisle y Esme. Además, era hermano mayor de Alice, Jacob y Seth, de 16, 10 y 5 años respectivamente. Pertenecía a una familia muy humilde, pero unida. Mi madre trabajaba, desde hacía tres años, en la casa de los multimillonarios Swan, mientras que mi padre desempeñaba sus dotes de carpintero en una sencilla mueblería.

Había tomado la decisión de ayudarlos económicamente desde muy joven y, en los últimos cuatro años, había trabajado de cargador, repartidor y /o velador en una bodega, la cual habían clausurado tenía poco, dejándome desempleado.

Acababa de ingresar a la universidad pública de Forks para estudiar medicina, mi principal objetivo en aquellos momentos, el cual me provocaba gastos, los cuales, la beca que me había sido otorgada, no bastaba.

Tuve suerte de que, Simon, el chofer de los Swan, decidiera marcharse hacia otra ciudad, dejando su puesto vacante. Mi madre se apresuró a informarme y obtuve una entrevista con la señora Swan al día siguiente. Quién diría que ese sería el inicio de todo.

La señora Swan, una mujer de porte elegante y carácter engreído y altanero, me explicó en qué consistía el trabajo. Me dijo que, a diferencia de mi madre y hermana (quien tenía poco trabajaba en aquella mansión,) yo tendría que quedarme a dormir en la casa por si mis servicios hicieran falta durante la noche o alguna hora poco recurrida.

El trabajo era casi de medio tiempo (digo casi, por que, pese a que generalmente comenzaría a partir de las dos de la tarde, la señora dejo muy en claro que, si se me llegase a necesitar durante el día, ella no se hacía responsable de mis faltas en la escuela)

Acepté sin titubear ya que estaba acostumbrado al estudio autónomo y el dinero era realmente necesario para ayudar a mi familia para que mis hermanos continuaran con sus estudios. Al día siguiente, antes de llevar mis pertenencias (que no eran muchas) a lo que era mi nueva habitación (un pequeño lugar al fondo de un pasillo), me dirigí hacia la universidad y pedí hablar con el director para poder cambiar mi horario de manera que pudiera estudiar durante el día. No tuve problema con ello gracias a mi buen promedio.

Todo estaba listo. El inicio de una nueva vida.

Y ahora me encontraba frente a aquella dominante puerta. Frente a mi destino. Frente a todo lo que me enseñaría a vivir.

Mi madre me recibió segundos después de tocar el timbre. Me reconfortó verla ahí, aunque sabía que a partir de las cinco de la tarde, quedaría completamente solo en aquella residencia. Había visto, en muchas ocasiones, esa enorme y lujosa casa, pero jamás en mi vida había puesto un pie dentro de ella.

La mansión era más parecida a un castillo, inmensamente enorme y con adornos con los cuales mi familia y yo comeríamos por semanas. Esme me dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde me informó que, después de comer, vería a la señora Swan.

–Buenos días – saludé poniéndome de pie

–Llegas a tiempo, muchacho – dijo, ignorando mi saludo y examinándome con su altiva mirada – Espero siempre sea así, no me gustan las impuntualidades. Mi hija saldrá de la escuela en media hora – informó, sin más ni más – Ve a traerla. Que tu madre te de la dirección del colegio, aunque dudó mucho que te pierdas. Es el único de prestigió en todo este pueblo

Trabé los ojos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Si algo no soportaba era la soberbia. Y claro que sabía donde quedaba aquel ostentoso colegio de monjas. Era imposible no girar la vista cuando pasabas al lado de semejante construcción.

Asentí mientras tomaba las llaves que ella me proporcionaba y me dirigí hacia el garaje. Me quedé embelesado al ver a los tres lujosos autos deportivos pulcramente lustrados. El que manejaría era uno de color negro. Tomé el volante con un poco de vacilación. No era la primera vez que conducía, pero había una enorme diferencia entre las toscas camionetas y aquel carro. Aun así, no tuve problema alguno para ponerlo en marcha y dirigirme hacia mi destino.

Llegué a la dichosa escuela minutos antes de lo predicho. Escuché cuando la campana de salida sonó y una pequeña cantidad de jóvenes fue saliendo poco a poco, (la gente capaz de pagar semejante cuota era contada en Forks). No me preocupé por buscar a la hija de la señora ya que ni siquiera la conocía y mi madre me había dicho, antes de salir, que ella sería quien se acercaría al reconocer el automóvil. Esperé fuera del carro, con mis ojos fijos en las llaves mientras jugaba con ellas.

–Hola – saludó una voz suave.

Alcé mi vista y, por un momento, pensé que me había muerto y había despertado en el cielo. Aquella jovencita era más hermosa. Más que hermosa, era divina. Su largo y espeso cabello color caoba caía sobre su rostro, tan fino y pálido, que parecía de porcelana, sus inmensos ojos color chocolate estaban adornados por espesas y rizadas pestañas negras y sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor rozado que contrastaba perfectamente con la blancura de su piel-

–Tu debes ser el hijo de Esme – continuó ante mi silencio. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa que dejaba a ver que era tan engreída como su madre – Yo soy Isabella Swan.

–Buenas tardes, señorita – saludé en cuanto me repuse del asombro.

Me apresuré a abrirle la puerta trasera de la camioneta e indiqué con mi mano que podía subir. Ella caminó sin vacilación y subió sin verme ni agradecer a mi gesto.

Llegamos a la casa en poco tiempo. Bajé rápidamente y abrí la puerta para que bajara. De nuevo, no obtuve un agradecimiento; pero me dedicó por varios segundos una mirada supervisora.

–Bella, súbete a cambiar. Tenemos una comida con los Hale – ordenó su madre mientras se acercaba.

Noté que el rostro de Isabella se ensombrecía mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del recibidor

–Muchacho, ¡¿Pero qué esperas?! ¡Ayuda a mi hija con su mochila! – exclamó e inmediatamente tendí mi mano para coger el objeto que me habían indicado

La chica no discutió y se descolgó su ligeramente pesado bolso y me lo tendió

–Date prisa – indicó su madre – y tú muchacho, en cuanto dejes las cosas de mi hija en su recamara, bajas inmediatamente.

Asentí sin decir palabra alguna y seguí a la señorita Swan hasta el segundo piso. Ella tampoco dijo palabra alguna y, en cuanto llegamos al umbral de una enorme puerta, se detuvo

–Hasta aquí esta bien – su voz sonaba molesta – ¿No pretenderás que te voy a dejar pasar, o sí?

No contesté. Asentí, como lo hacía con su madre, y tendí la mochila para que la cogiera.

Lo último que hizo antes de dar media vuelta y cerrar la puerta frente a mis narices fue dedicarme una inmerecida mirada congelada.

Definitivamente, me encontraba trabajando en una casa en la que había tanta altanería como dinero.

*************************************

Conduje, siguiendo las indicaciones de la señora Swan, hasta una mansión, igual de grande y lujosa que la de los Swan. Estacioné el carro en el enorme garaje y bajé para cumplir con mi papel de abrir y cerrar la puerta para que las "patronas" tuvieran la facilidad de entrar o salir del coche.

–Regresa a la casa y a las diez vienes por nosotras – fue la última orden que obtuve.

Regresé a la casa y mi madre estaba ya fuera de ella, junto a mi hermana, listas para irse. Me despedí de ellas dándoles un beso y mandando saludos a mis hermanos y a papá.

Me encontraba en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua cuando una chica, muy guapa y con uniforme, hizo acto de presencia. Se quedó parada por un segundo en el umbral de la puerta al verme y después siguió caminando mientras me dedicaba una amable sonrisa

–Hola – saludó – ¿Tu eres el nuevo chofer?

–Si – contesté sonriendo.

–No sabía que tendríamos un chofer tan joven y… apuesto

–Gracias por el cumplido – dije, mientras la miraba a los ojos – Tampoco sabía que tendría de compañera de turno a una mujer tan guapa

Con las mujeres, afortunadamente, siempre había tenido suerte y lo confieso: me encantaba jugar el papel del seductor. Aunque, generalmente, yo era el seducido y accedía encantado de la vida.

Mis padres muchas veces me habían reprendido ante esta actitud, pero era algo incontrolable en mí, eso sí: siempre les dejaba claro que yo no buscaba una relación seria y siempre les daba a elegir.

–Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Edward Cullen – respondí mientras me ponía de pie y le tendía la mano

–Mi nombre es Tanya – informó la chica mientras correspondía mi gesto. Llevé su mano hacia mis labios y deposité un beso sobre ellas

–Mucho gusto – dije, volviéndola a mirar a los ojos

Le ofrecí asiento y nos pusimos a charlar sobre trivialidades en las cuales le comenté que era hijo de la cocinera y estudiaba medicina por las mañanas. Por mi parte, me enteré que ella trabajaba medio tiempo y, al igual que yo, se quedaba a dormir todos los días, a excepción de los miércoles, y que se encontraba estudiando tercer semestre de preparatoria.

La chica, además de guapa, era agradable. Nada mal para mis gustos, pensé, y por sus miradas, tal parecía ella pensaba lo mismo. El teléfono sonó y Tanya se apresuro a atender la llamada, segundos después me informó que era para mí, de parte de la señorita.

–¿Si? – dije en cuanto tuve la bocina del teléfono en mi oreja

–Ven por mí. Ahora mismo – fue la respuesta que obtuve.

–¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Tanya en cuanto entré a la cocina y cogí las llaves del carro

–La señorita quiere que vaya por ella – expliqué - Nos vemos – dije con voz suave

Ella no contestó, solo emitió una risita nerviosa.

En cuanto llegué a la casa de los Hale, visualice rápidamente a la señorita Isabella quien se encontraba en la acera de la carretera. Me detuve frente a ella y no tuve tiempo ni de bajarme por que ella caminó, a grandes zancadas, hacia la camioneta y se adentró violentamente en ella

–Te tardaste – casi gritó – Cuando te diga _ahora mismo_, es _ahora mismo_ – la violencia de sus palabras me sacó que de quicio.

– Disculpe, señorita, pero yo no soy costal de arena para que me use de desquite ante sus problemas – solté, arrepintiéndome casi al instante.

Sabía que aquellas palabras podrían significar el despido en mi primer día de trabajo

–¿Qué has dicho? – el miedo incremento al oír el tono ofendido y, más enfadado aun, de su voz

–Lo siento señorita – me disculpé. No obtuve respuesta y manejé nervioso hacia la casa. Baje rápidamente del carro y en cuanto abrí la puerta, Isabella bajó y se posicionó frente a mí con gesto desafiante

–¿Qué sabes _tú_ de mis problemas? – retó

–Le ruego me disculpe – volví a suplicar

–¿Sabes que te puedo despedir cuando yo quiera, verdad? – Sus palabras me hicieron temblar – Ten cuidado en como me hablas. Tú y yo, no somos iguales – recordó – Y noticia de última hora, criadito: si quiero que tú seas mi costal de arena, _serás_ mi costal de arena. Para eso te paga mi mamá: para _servirnos_


	2. MI lugar, TU lugar

**CAPÍTULO 2: Mi Lugar, Tú lugar.**

**EDWARD POV**

Pude sentir un ligero olor a alcohol en su aliento mientras hablaba. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no responderle como se merecía a aquella mimada jovencita y quedarme callado, aguantando sus groserías.

– Le ofrezco mis disculpas de nuevo – fue lo que dije. Tragándome el coraje ya que, si alguien debía disculpas aquí, era _ella_.

– Tus disculpas me valen… –

Empuñé mis manos y decidí alejarme antes de no poder controlar mi lengua y decirle un par de cosas, con las cuales, mi despido sería automático

– Como guste – dije entre dientes – si me permite, me retiro

Me dirigí de nueva cuenta a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y esperar a que el reloj marcara las diez. Mis dedos se apretaron en torno al cristal como única prueba de toda la rabia que me consumía. Maldita niña ricachona. ¿Qué se creía? Bien sabía que el dinero les robaba razón a la mayoría de las personas pero nunca pensé que fuera en medidas tan grandes.

– Llévale esto a mi hija – fue lo ultimo que me ordenó la señora en cuanto estuvimos dentro de la casa, tendiéndome una pequeña cajita de regalo

Subí hacia el cuarto de la "señorita gruñona" y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando alcancé a escuchar un llanto proveniente de la misma habitación. Dudé dos segundos antes de tocar

–¿Quién? – preguntó una voz fingidamente clara

– Su madre me ha ordenado que le diera esto – dije, con voz ligeramente alta para que me pudiera a escuchar al otro lado de la puerta

No obtuve respuesta. Tras varios segundos, la puerta se abrió. Mis ojos visualizaron a una Isabella completamente despojada de todo maquillaje y caro accesorio. Sus enormes ojos chocolates estaban enrojecidos. Tendí el regalo y ella lo cogió sin decir palabra alguna. Mi mirada se perdió un momento en lo frágil que se veía. En lo bellamente frágil que se veía.

–¿Se encuentra bien? – quise saber. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía preocupado por aquella soberbia muchachita

– No – contestó clavando sus ojos en los míos y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, cerró la puerta en mis narices

Bajé las escaleras aún con su imagen en mi cabeza, preguntándome si todas las niñas hermosas y millonarias serian así de extrañas y difíciles.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna controversia. Se volvió rutinario para mí el levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad y salirme de alguna clase para llegar a tiempo a mi trabajo, ir a traer a la señorita Isabella al colegio y atender sus ordenes, autoritarias y faltas de respeto o consideración. Aún así, en algunas ocasiones, la encontré con los ojos hinchados provocando que naciera en mí, una preocupación absurda e incontrolable. Así como la misma ardiente atracción que no iba aceptar de manera tan fácil.

Llevaba casi un mes trabajando en aquella lujosa casa y era extraño que no conocía aun al señor de esta. Cuando le pregunté a mi madre, me dijo que el señor Swan era un hombre importante y de muchos negocios y casi nunca se encontraba en su hogar debido a sus frecuentes y prolongados viajes.

Debido al buen sueldo, había podido comprar los libros necesarios y le había dado íntegramente la beca mensual a Esme. Todo iba bien, si se descartaba el hecho de que mi hígado se estaba pudriendo debido a todos los encontronazos que tenía, a diario, con la hija de la patrona. La chica realmente era rebelde y grosera. ¡La más grosera que haya conocido en toda una vida! No le podía decir nada para llamarle la atención. No le podía prohibir nada, por que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua la contestación que me dejaría completamente callado. Si llegaba tarde, de puro milagro no me mataba. Y no terminaba de recalcarme lo deficiente que era en mi trabajo durante todo el camino. Era importable. Más que insoportable, la chica era un verdadero demonio...

... Pero qué bellos y hechizantes ojos tenía...

Esa madrugada me encontraba en pleno periodo de exámenes y llevaba dos días sin dormir ni descansar un solo minuto. Me hallaba sentado, casi desparramado, en una de las sillas del comedor, tratando de relajar mi mente y mi vista para continuar leyendo. Era, aproximadamente, media noche y el sueño trataba de apoderarse de mí, cuando el sonido de unos pasos se escuchó detrás.

– Hola, Edward – saludó Tanya.

Levanté mi vista y el sueño se fue inmediatamente en cuanto vi el pequeño camisón que traía

– Tanya – dije, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz.

–¿Sigues estudiando? – preguntó acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la mesa. Mi vista se dirigió hacia su pierna que había quedado descubierta – Te ves cansado. Deberías relajarte un poco

– Tal vez, necesito que alguien me de un masaje – susurré, mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella.

Una sonrisa picara se dibujó en sus labios rellenos y sus brazos encarcelaron a mi cuello.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos de manera violenta y apasionada. No era la primera vez que la besaba, pero no había pasado nada más, ya que, al dejarle claro mis prioridades, ella había decidido dejar todo esto en una amistad. Noté con satisfacción que, tal parecía, se había decidido, al fin, en ser una muy buena y complaciente amiga.

Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y yo no vacilé en recostarla en la mesa. Mis manos se dirigieron hacia sus piernas y, con un gemido, me dijo que fuéramos a su cuarto.

No lo escuché dos veces...

Como anteriormente lo había dicho: me encantaban las mujeres y jamás, por nada del mundo, desperdiciaría una buena noche de pasión en brazos de una.

Me vestí y salí de su recamara en cuanto ella se quedó dormida. Me dirigí hacia la cocina para recoger mis libros e irme a estudiar a mí recamara. Las letras entrarían ahora con mucha más facilidad. O al menos eso pensaba, pues no esperaba encontrarme con lo que se venía.

Me quedé petrificado al ver de espaldas la silueta más fina que había visto en toda mi vida. Jamás me había fijado en el cuerpo de Bella ya que sus delicadas facciones era capaz de llamar tanto la atención, como para que su figura no fuera algo esencial; pero, en ese momento, había sido un crimen no bajar la vista de su rostro ya que su delgada blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel, y su diminuto bóxer dejaba ver sus piernas, tan exquisitas como ella

Mi atención a su cuerpo se rompió en cuanto vi que en su mano llevaba un frasco, e impacientemente se servía un vaso de agua y un puño de píldoras. Aterrorizado, me lancé hacia ella, quien emitió un grito, interrumpido por mi mano. Jamás la había tocado, pero en ese momento, estaba tan asustado que no tuve tiempo de pensar en mi atrevimiento. Giré su cuerpo, sin destapar su boca, para que me viera y dejara de forcejear. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme y, en cuanto tuve seguro que no gritaría más, la liberé.

–¿Qué pensaba hacer? – pregunté, arrebatándole de las manos las pastillas sueltas y viendo la etiqueta del frasco

– No te importa. Lárgate – ordenó

– De acuerdo. Si no me va a dar explicaciones, iré ahora mismo a preguntarle a su madre si esta enferma

–¿Me estas amenazando? – inquirió ella, pero percibí miedo en su voz

– De ninguna manera. Una amenaza viene cuando hay temor, supongo que su mamá esta enterada de que usted necesita tomar once somníferos al mismo tiempo, así que no creo que haya problema.

Ella calló y desvío su mirada de la mía, dándome la respuesta que tanto temía con aquel silencio

– Señorita, ¿Qué tramaba hacer?

Su respuesta me dejo helado: sus brazos engancharon mi cintura y empezó a llorar con su rostro pegado a mi pecho.

Instintivamente, una de mis manos se dirigió hacia sus largos y suaves cabellos, acariciándolos. Ella no dio explicaciones y tampoco se las pedí. La abracé hasta que su llanto se convirtió en un pequeño sollozo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez aquella Bella, inofensiva y cautivadora, con sus ojitos irritados y su cuerpo temblando bajo mis manos.

Me acomodé en una silla para sentarla sobre mi regazo y acunarla como una pequeña bebé. El tiempo se me hizo inexistente con ella entre mis brazos. Era nuevo todo lo que sentía al tenerla así de cerca. Un instinto que me pedía protegerla, cuidarla...

Un hondo suspiro salió de su pecho. Fue entonces cuando supe que era conveniente que se fuera a su habitación. Estaba completamente dormida y no quise despertarla. La cargué lo más suavemente que pude y me dirigí escaleras arriba.

Dejé caer su cuerpo delicadamente sobre su ostentosa cama y me retiré. No sin antes perderme un breve instante en el camino que las lágrimas secas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas.

Fue imposible estudiar. Mi mente estaba completamente ocupada en el por qué Bella había querido hacer semejante estupidez. ¿Qué era lo que le tenía tan angustiada? ¿Quién la lastimaba tanto?

Al día siguiente, la mascara de frialdad y superioridad habían desaparecido de su rostro aquella tarde. Al momento de abrirle la puerta para que subiera y bajara del carro, ocultó su rostro con sus cabellos, evitando verme.

– Veo muy mal a la señorita Bella – dijo a mi madre y a mí, Alice una mañana – No ha probado bocado alguno, tiene días

– Pobre muchacha – lamentó mi mamá – Está tan flaquita que me da pena que no coma

–¿Siempre es así? – pregunté, tratando de sonar desinteresado

– Tiene un par de meses que empezó a comportarse diferente – contestó mi hermana – la señorita tiene su carácter, pero es buena, ¡Aquí la bruja es su mamá!, sabrá Dios que le hizo

– Alice, no tienes por que hablar así de la señora – reprendió mi madre

–¿Esa es la charola de su desayuno?

Mi hermana asintió

–¿Qué vas hacer, Edward? – preguntó mi madre al ver que salía de la cocina con la charola en manos

– Tal vez la señorita necesita motivación para comer

Caminé hacia la habitación, sin comprender aún el motivo que me había impulsado a moverme hacia allá.

– Adelante – ordenó Bella, sin preguntar antes quién había tocado

– Permiso – dije, apareciendo por la puerta, viendo, con contenida diversión, como ella se erguía de su cama y, con grandes zancadas, acortaba la distancia que nos separaba, posicionándose frente de mí, con gesto airado y menospreciante.

–¿Quién diablos te ha…?

– Usted señorita – contesté antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta – Hace cuatro segundos

Ella calló y yo reprimí una sonrisa.

– Dime qué se te ofrece y después desaparece de mi vista – ordenó, dando media vuelta, negándome otra vez el acceso a sus pupilas

– Mi madre me mandó para que le trajera el desayuno – informé mientras acomodaba la charola en una mesita que estaba por ahí.

– Ya le había dicho a Alice que no tengo apetito

– Si sigue sin comer, se va a enfermar –

Sus ojos me miraron con burla

–¿Qué? ¿_El doctorcito mediocre _viene a darme sermones sobre salud? – preguntó con fría y afilada voz, hiriendo mi ego

– No – contesté, con el mismo timbre de voz condescendiente – "_El doctorcito mediocre_ viene por que le dan lastima las pacientes depresivas y anoréxicas"

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – inquirió, claramente molesta, mientras se giraba para verme con desprecio.

Sin embargo, esa vez, no sentí miedo, si no una gran satisfacción por no dejarme humillar. Ya era el momento de decirle sus verdades a esa niña malcriada.

– Me atrevo, por que usted me ha provocado

– _Chachito_ ¿se te olvida que tú y yo no somos iguales? – Preguntó con odio mientras se acercaba a mí – ¿Se te olvida que ahora mismo, si yo quiero, te puedo correr y dejarte sin dinero para que no puedas continuar con tu estúpida carrera?

– No sé por qué demora tanto en cumplir con sus amenazas – desafié.

– No lo hago, por que en primera: me das lastima – confesó – y, en segunda: será cuando _YO_ quiera, no cuando tu así lo desees

–¿Le doy lastima? – Repetí, con la burla presente en mis palabras – ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que la que daba lastima aquí, era usted!

Una fuerte cachetada fue lo que recibí como respuesta. Tenía pensado darle una de mis más duras y frías miradas a aquella petulante muchacha, pero no pude. Mi plan quedó completamente estropeado al ver que ella estaba llorando.

Inexplicable era la sensación que sentía cuando la veía en ese estado tan voluble. Era enfermiza la necesidad que me daba el querer consolarla y limpiar sus lágrimas.

– Lo siento – murmuré.

Esperé varios segundos por su reacción. Ni diez bofetadas, ni veinte mil palabras ofensivas que me hubiera podido dar, me hubieran hecho sentir así de fatal cuando despegó su mirada de mí, dio media vuelta y, con sus manos empuñadas a sus costados, murmuró

–Retírate, Cullen. Y deja de meterte en mi vida.


	3. ¿Asco?

**CAPITULO 3: ASCO**

**BELLA POV**

–¿Te has fijado en lo guapo que esta tu chofer? – preguntó Jessica en cuanto vio a Edward bajar del carro

–No – mentí, patéticamente, mientras caminaba.

Y es que realmente se tendría que estar completamente ciega como para no fijarse en ese tipo.

–¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Pero si es un bombón! – exclamó sin despegar la vista del muchacho.

Trabé los ojos, irritada

–Si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no vas y si lo dices? – propuse extrañamente exasperada. Jessica dejó de alardear sobre Edward conforme más nos acercábamos.

–Buenas tardes – saludó él, clavando sus verdes ojos en mí, mientras abría la puerta para que Jessica y yo pudiéramos subir.

Yo, como siempre, traté de ignorarlo lo más que pude. Aun no me lograba explicar por que no había pedido a mamá que lo corriera. Era tan… _irritante_. Seguramente era la lastima que me daba el pobre muchacho… o tal vez era el miedo a que dijera algo de las muchas cosas que sabía con el poco tiempo de conocerme

–¿A la casa de la señorita Jessica?

–No – contesté, de manera tajante – Iremos a la casa

–¡Bella, Rose y yo tenemos un trabajo! – agregó Jessica con voz animada.

Edward se limitó a asentir, sin despegar su vista sobre la carretera.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa, Jess y yo subimos a mi recamara.

–Ay Bella – dijo, con un profundo suspiro en cuanto estuvimos a solas – Realmente que Edward es… _guapísimo_

–¿Podrías dejar de hablar, un solo minuto sobre mi chofer? – pedí, frunciéndole el ceño para manifestar mi desaprobación.

–_¡Ash!_ ¡Este bien! ¿De que quieres hablar entonces? – Preguntó – Todavía falta para que Rose venga… ¡Hablando de Rose!... ¿Cuándo viene Jasper?

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco. Hubiera preferido seguir hablando sobre ese bastardo chofer en lugar del hermano gemelo de mi mejor amiga que, por cierto, se suponía llamar _mi novio._

–No sé nada de él, Jess.

–¡Pero es tu novio!

– "_Jessica_" – reprendí, con voz afilada – Tiene _AÑOS_ que no lo miro

–A tu mamá no parece importarle eso – recordó

–Lo sé. Pero tengo la esperanza de que él se niegue o que ya tenga a alguien más

–Lo dudo mucho… hasta donde sé, Jasper sigue siendo muy exigente a la hora de escoger alguna novia

–Tal vez cuando me vea ya no llene sus expectativas – dije con esperanza.

–¿Bromeas? – Inquirió mi amiga en medio de una sonora risotada – Si le gústate cuando estabas en plena pubertad, no dudes que le gustaras ahora.

–Qué "emoción" – repuse sarcásticamente

–Señorita, ¿Puedo entrar? – pidió Alice al otro lado de la puerta

–Si, Alice, pasa

–La señorita Rose ya vino – anunció.

Le dediqué una sonrisa amable. Alice era todo lo diferente a su hermano y me caía bien, si no fuera por que mi madre amenazó con correrla si se _"entrometía"_ en mi vida, estoy segura que aquella niña sería una gran amiga

–Dile que suba – pedí, amablemente

–Ya le dije, pero quiere que usted baje… dice que tiene una sorpresa para usted

–¿Una sorpresa?" – Repitió Jessica con demasiada curiosidad – ¡Vamos, Bella!

Suspiré, de nueva cuenta, irritada. Jessica me caía bien pero a veces era demasiado animosa para mi gusto.

Bajé las escaleras y me reuní con Rose quien se encontraba a pies de estas

–Hola – saludé – ¿Qué pasa? Me dijo Alice que quería que bajara

– Así es – asintió la rubia, con una sonrisa – Mira quién vino

Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio que caía por encima de sus hombros, apareció ante mi vista. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos

–¡Jasper! – exclamó Jessica y éste le dedicó una sonrisa.

Yo seguía sin decir palabra alguna

–Hola, Bella – saludó el chico, dedicándome una sonrisa de lado, con la cual, hubiera arrancado los suspiros de innumerables chicas que se encontraran alrededor.

Pero yo me encontraba demasiado asombrada como para dejarme aturdir por un rostro bonito.

–No pensé que fueras a venir tan… _pronto_ – lo siento, no pude decir nada más.

–Yo también me alegro de verte– repuso, sonriente. Me imagino que tratando de simular mi seca _bienvenida_

–Jazz, ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a pedir una jarra con agua? – ofreció Rose para ayudarme a recuperar el aliento.

El chico no discutió y se marchó hacia donde le indicó su hermana.

–Gracias – dije sinceramente, mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

–Discúlpame, Bella – se apresuró a decir mi rubia amiga – No pensé que te lo fueras a tomar mal...

–No es eso, Rose… – calmé – lo siento es tu hermano y…

–No, Bella. Tú eres mi amiga y me preocupa lo que sientas… Además, Jasper me ha contado algunas cosas en el camino – confesó

–¿Qué te contó? – se adelantó a preguntar Jessica

–Digamos que Jasper ya tiene a _alguien_ más – susurró Rose confidencialmente – Pero les cuento en cuanto se vaya. No tardará mucho. Solo venía a saludar

Jess y yo asentimos, esperando a que el gemelo de Rose apareciera por la puerta

**JASPER POV**

–Oye, ¿Podrías preparar una jarra de agua y cinco vasos? – le pedí a la chica con uniforme que se encontraba en la cocina, dándome la espalda.

–Seguro joven, en un momento – dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sin que lo pudiera evitar, al ver su rostro.

La chica era linda. Demasiado, para ser sincero. Sus rasgos eran muy finos, más que los de una muchacha de clase alta que se la pasa untándose cremas caras para "el cuidado de la piel".

–¿Agua de limonada esta bien? – preguntó mientras sacaba los vasos de la lujosa alacena

–Si – respondí, aún sin dejar de contemplarla

–En seguida lo llevo – anunció, cuando vi que aun seguía en la cocina

–No – discutí – Esperaré

Me maravillé al ver la gracia con la que se movía de un lado a otro en la espaciosa cocina. Me extrañé al encontrarme en esta situación, ya que no solía perder el tiempo con cualquier muchachita y menos de esta forma.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba?... Tenía claro mi tipo de chica, o al menos eso creía. Jamás antes me había llamado la atención alguien de esta manera, al menos que se presentara frente a mí una jovencita guapa, rubia, de delineadas curvas, bien vestida, rica…

… Y esta niña era todo lo contrario.

Aunque no por eso dejaba de ser lo más sencillamente hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello era negro, al igual que sus ojos. Su cuerpo era pequeño, y resultaba frágil a la vista de toda persona… por sus facciones, podía calcularme a lo mucho unos diecisiete años…

–Aquí tiene, joven – dijo la chica rompiendo mis cavilaciones – ¿Quiere que llevé la charola? – preguntó al no ver ningún movimiento en mi cuerpo

–No – volví a discutir – Yo la llevaré – sostuve la charola y salí de la cocina.

Tras platicar un pequeño momento con las chicas, me retiré. No había en aquella plática que no hubiera escuchado ya antes: maquillaje, viajes, películas, grupos de rock… solía escuchar de ello todo el tiempo, hasta con Vanessa, mi novia que vivía en Colombia

Dejé a las vanidosas muchachas en su mundo y salí de aquella casa con el carro de Rose (Bella se había ofrecido en llevarla), eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Manejé dos calles arriba y la vi de nuevo. Caminaba al lado de una señora. Ya no portaba el uniforme. Su ropa era sencilla, apostaría que de segunda mano, pero aún así pude notar que varias miradas masculinas se posaban en ella (incluyendo la mía). Traté de tomarle menos importancia y las rebasé. Aún así, mis ojos no pudo evitar posarse en ella, por el espejo retrovisor, hasta que la perdí de vista

**BELLA POV**

–Ya me dio flojera este trabajo – se quejó Jessica aventando su pluma a un lado.

–Tienes razón. No logro entender absolutamente nada – acordó Rose

–Odio las matemáticas – agregué

Las tres suspiramos profundamente y nos quedamos largo rato en silencio

–¡Bella! – soltó Jessica de repente – ¡Tu mamá no esta!

–Si. ¿Y eso qué?" – pregunté

–¿Todavía tienes la botella que no nos acabamos aquella noche? – Inquirió con voz juguetona y traviesa.

Capté al instante. Rose y yo le sonreímos. Me levanté rápidamente para ir a la cocina, en donde había escondido hasta debajo de un cajón de la alacena la botella de vodka. Rebusqué hasta el fondo hasta que mis manos tocaron su objetivo. Me levanté victoriosa, con la botella en mano

–¿Qué se supone que es eso? – preguntó aquella aterciopelada y molesta voz

–Edward… de veras, búscate algo mejor que hacer que vigilarme – pedí, de manera arrogante.

Su mirada se clavo en la mía.

–Deme eso – ordenó extendiendo la mano. Aferré la botella a mi pecho

–No – me negué con obstinación.

–Señorita, sus amigas tiene que irse hoy a su casa – recordó – Si sus madres se quejan que aquí fue donde se embriagaron, es muy probable que la señora me despida

–Y eso... ¿Debería importarme?

–_Debería"_ – acordó, sosteniéndome la mirada con gesto airado – Recuerde que yo puedo soltar muchas cosas que a su madre le interesaría saber.

– No va a pasar nada, Edward – dije tratando de no exasperarme – Solo serán unas copitas. Si quieres, hasta puedes acompañarnos – traté de usar la persuasión para que accediera, pero su rostro era aún serio e inescrutable

–¡Edward! ¡Por favor! – Chillé – Te prometo que no pasará nada

Tras pasar casi un minuto en silencio, al final, suspiró vencido

–No me haré responsable de esto – amenazó antes de irse.

Lo contemplé mas de la cuenta. El garbo de Edward era algo a lo que no lograba acostumbrarme por mucho que me repetía que solo era un pobretón…

Salí disparada hacia la habitación, con el jugo de uva en una mano y la botella en la otra. Jessica y Rose celebraron dando mudas palmadas con las manos. No perdimos tiempo alguno, encendimos el aparato de música a todo volumen y comenzamos a tomar el líquido embriagante sin detenernos. Tras un par de horas la botella estaba ya vacía y nosotras muy mareadas

–Creo que ya… es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo Rose, meneando la cabeza, tratando de controlar el mareo

–Iré a llamar a Edward – anuncié, mientras me ponía de pie en medio de un bamboleo.

–Si quieres… voy yo – dijo Jess.

–I–ré yo – atajé, con voz firme

Bajé las escaleras a tropezones. Los escalones simplemente no estaban en donde suponía mi vista. Caminé hacia la cocina, gritando "Edward" desde la sala. Pero no obtenía nada más que silencio.

– "¡Edward!" – no contestaban. Ni siquiera la muchacha que se quedaba supliendo el turno de la tarde, así que decidí ir hacia la recamara de mi chofer.

–_¡Ah! Ed-Edward... _

Me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta. Escuchando los gimoteos de una mujer.

Algo dentro de mí, me ordenó… me _exigió_ abrir la puerta de tajo y, lo lamenté al instante, pues encontré a mi chofer en la cama, con la sirvienta que cubría el turno de la tarde. No recordaba su nombre.

–¡Bella! – exclamó el muchacho mientras se separaba bruscamente de la sudada mujer.

Esperaba que ninguno de los dos hubieran notado mi expresión un segundo antes de tornarla sarcástica y grosera

–Vaya, vaya – dije, contemplando fríamente los cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por las sabanas – Ya veo por que estuviste tan accesible…

–Señorita, por favor… – comenzó a decir la muchacha, a la cual silencié simplemente con la mirada.

–Apresúrate, Edward. Tengo prisa – ordené con una voz completamente desconocida para mí. Era una mezcla de furia, burla, frustración, amargura, condena, pena y fingida despreocupación…

–¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Rose en cuanto me vio entrar al cuarto. Seguramente mi cara había retomado el gesto dolido que tuvo por un segundo al ver a Edward con aquella muchacha

– "No" – mentí. No encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía. Sabía que era absurdo el sentirse molesta, dolida… más que absurdo, era algo _estúpido._ Edward no era nada mío y jamás lo sería. Obviamente

Tras esperar unos cuantos minutos bajamos (a como pudimos debido al mareo) y nos encontramos a Edward ya listo con el carro. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y yo le respondí la mirada de forma acusadora y burlona. Noté que Jessica le coqueteaba a la hora en que la ayudaba a subir del auto (la cerveza la hacía más atrevida) y que Rose lo contemplaba un buen rato

– Llévanos primero a la casa de Jessica – ordené. Edward se limitó a asentir y me echó otra ojeada por el retrovisor.

–¿Por qué a mi primero? – rezongó mi amiga

–Por que es la casa que nos queda más cerca – contesté

–Edward, ¿No quieres ir a trabajar a mi casa? – ofreció Jessica coquetamente.

Él aludido no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risita.

_Maldito Don Juan Pica Flores._

–Créeme, Jess –dije despectivamente - El servicio de Edward es completo… hasta ofrece espectáculos pornográficos gratis.

La sonrisa de esté se desvaneció

–Si es conmigo, con todo gusto – respondió Jessica mientras se acercaba hacia el chofer. Vi sus intenciones: quería acariciar su cabello o su rostro, la jalé antes de que tuviera oportunidad.

–¡Ya cálmate! – ordené, esperando que se interpretara que estuviera enojada por la dignidad de mi amiga y no por los celos que me invadían irracionalmente

– "_¡Ash!,_ Bella. El hecho de que tu no quieras aprovechar a este mango no significa que yo no

–Esta bien – acordé tajantemente – allá tu si quieres probar saliva de chacha… creo que Edward estará muy complacido de terminar lo que yo interrumpí hace un momento. ¡Hubieran escuchado! Los gimoteos de la sirvienta se escuchaban hasta la sala.

Rose y Jessica abrieron los ojos ante mi comentario y vi como Edward apretaba con fuerza el volante. Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra más durante todo el camino, pero su rabiosa mirada se posó en mí de manera amenazante.

.

.

–¿Me puede decir por qué se empeña en hacerme la vida imposible? – preguntó en cuanto estuvimos a solas

– "¿Yo?" – inquirí de manera inocente mientras me auto señalaba con un dedo

– Si, _usted _– repitió, firmemente.

–Ay, Edward – suspiré, en un intento exagerado de demostrar apatía – Créeme que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar vigilando tu miserable vida

–Claro, como intentar suicidarse – repuso, levanté mi mirada, para aniquilarlo con ella

–¿Pero quién te crees…?

–¡No! – Interrumpió furioso – ¡¿Quién te crees _TU_ para estar divulgando mi vida con tus amigas?!

Me quedé estática ante el tono de su voz… era incapaz de creer que un simple chofer me hablara de esa manera.

– Nadie te ha dado derecho de que me tutees – alegué – Respétame, por que no somos iguales y tal parece que eso se te esta olvidando conforme pasan los días

–Respeto se da a quien lo merece – dijo, con voz afilada – Y tu, _Bella_, lo menos que inspiras en mí es respeto

–¡Claro, claro! El hacer el amor con la sirvienta en la casa de la patrona no es muy educado que digamos – discutí

– Tampoco lo es el abrir la puerta sin antes tocar – protestó

– Al menos la hubieras llevado a otro lugar para _"amarla"_" – recomendé mientras a mi mente venía aquella grotesca imagen y los incómodos quejidos que había escuchado

– No la amo – confesó en un susurro

– ¿No? – pregunté, realmente curiosa y sin poder ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba ante su confesión. Él negó con la cabeza – ¿Entonces por qué…?

– Vamos, Bella – interrumpió divertido – ¿No me digas que eres de esas niñas fresas que piensan que solo el amor te mueve a tener sexo con un persona?

Agaché mi cabeza. Realmente ese había sido el motivo del por qué no me había acostado nunca antes con ningún chico. La idea parecía divertirlo, así que obviamente no lo admitiría frente a él

–Eres un idiota – acusé, con verdadero enojo. Sentí un poquito de lastima por la muchacha. Solo un poquito. Edward se encogió de hombros

–Eres un patán – volví a acusarlo.

No hizo gesto alguno, su mirada se clavo en la carretera – "Pero supongo que la estúpida es ella…" – concluí

–¿Tu nunca has hecho algo parecido? – preguntó

–Deja de tutearme – ordené, tratando de desviar el tema

–¿Lo has hecho o no? – insistió, ignorando fácilmente mi comentario anterior.

–¿Ser la idiota de un tipo? No – respondí. Con esa contestación no iba a mentir y él podía suponer lo que quisiera

– ¿Tanya es idiota? – inquirió en cuanto el carro paró en el garaje de mi casa

– Idiota es poco – aclaré – Mira que acostarte contigo es… lo más bajo que alguien pueda hacer – esperaba que no notara la nota de celos debajo de la frialdad de mis palabras

–¿Es mi imaginación o estas celosa? – _¡Maldición!_

–¡Por favor, Edward! – Exclamé – No sueñes tanto – le recomendé mientras emprendía la marcha hacia la puerta de la sala. Huyendo, realmente. Ni bien había dado dos pasos hacia delante, sus brazos me acorralaron entre su cuerpo y el carro.

– ¿Y por qué no puedo soñar? – preguntó con voz peligrosamente seductora.

–Te estas pasando, _chachito_ – advertí, concentrándome al máximo para no hacer manifiesto mi nerviosismo. Desgraciadamente mi voz se corto ligeramente

–¿La estoy haciendo temblar, _señorita_? – cuestionó, la suficiencia salía a borbotones de aquellas palabras. ¿Qué podía esperar? Era obvio que él muy idiota sabía que feo no era. Era claro que estaba consciente de que todas podían caer rendidas ante sus verdes e hipnóticos ojos, ante la miel y profundidad de su voz, ante la perfección de su rostro y de su alto y musculoso cuerpo…

– Solamente de asco – respondí desafiante, olvidándome de lo que momentos antes había pensando. Esperaba que se separara ante el veneno y crueldad de mis palabras, pero paso lo contrario.

Su cuerpo se apretó hacia al mío, dejando solo escasos milímetros entre nuestros labios. Inclinó su rostro para que su nariz rozara levemente mi cuello, y, después, subió lentamente, hasta mi mandíbula. Cerré los ojos ante el placer que me dio el tener su aliento contra mi piel.

– ¿Te sigo dando asco, Bella? – preguntó con su boca casi pegada a la mía

Ya no podía pensar coherentemente. ¿Quién podría resistirse ante semejante tentación? Moví mis manos hacia su cabeza, aferré mis dedos en su cabello y jalé su rostro hacia el mío para poder besarlo.

Él correspondió el beso de manera intensa. Moviendo sus labios contra los míos con fiereza. Me atrapó aún más contra el carro. Podía sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Su calor traspasando hasta mis huesos. Mis manos se deslizaron hacia su cintura. Quería que me apretara más. Quería sentir ese calor más cerca de mí.

En ese momento entendí como es que Tanya, y muchas otras más, no habían sido capaces de no dejarse llevar por él…

Pero yo no era Tanya…

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, que emergió de no sé donde, llevé mis manos hacia su pecho y lo alejé. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, sus labios estaban húmedos y su respiración era un pequeño jadeo al compás del mío. Estuve a punto de volver a besarlo, solo a punto. Antes de que eso pasará, lo quité de mi camino y salí lo más rápido que mis pies lo permitieron


	4. Compromiso

**CAPITULO 4: COMPROMISO**

**EDWARD POV**

"¡Alice, date prisa hija!" – exclamaba mi madre yendo de un lado a otro con varias cosas en la cocina – "¡Tenemos solo tres horas y no esta lista la comida ni la mesa!"

"Hola, mamá" – dije en cuanto llegué de la escuela y tomaba las llaves para ir a traer a Bella a la escuela – "¿Por qué tan apurada?"

"¡A la señora se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de un momento a otro!" –

"¿Una fiesta?" – repetí, confundido.

"El señor viene de su viaje de negocios y la señora quiere recibirlo con una cena" - explicó mi interlocutora

Levanté las cejas por el asombro. Llevaba ya casi tres meses trabajando en ese lugar y, tal parecía, hasta esa noche, iba a tener el gusto de conocer al _Sr. Swan_

"¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? Todavía falta media hora para ir a traer a Bella"

"Señorita, Isabella" – corrigió mi madre – "que no se te olvide que a la señora no le gustan ese tipo de confiancitas"

Suspiré mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco. Si la _"señora"_ supiera que tenía pocas semanas su hija y yo nos habíamos besado.

Aun recordaba aquella imagen, tan clara como si hubiera sido ayer.

"¡Esto es injusto!" – entro quejándose Alice – "¿Dónde esta la otra muchacha cuando se le necesita?"

"Ella entra a las cinco" – informé

"No se a que viene, el trabajo es en el día" – volvió a refunfuñar mi hermana

"Calma, Alice" – dijo mi madre "La señora le habló para que viniera, no ha de tardar"

Tanya apareció justo en el momento en el que yo salía de ahí para ir a traer a Bella.

"¡Edward!" – saludó de forma demasiado entusiasta, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y besando ligeramente mis labios. Lo primero que hice fue apartarla rápidamente, mientras miraba a mi mamá. Ya me esperaba su mirada desaprobatoria

"Nos vemos, Tanya" – dije secamente – "Tengo que ir por la señorita"

Alice se adelantó a salir y me siguió hasta donde estaba el carro

"¿Otra de tus conquistas?" – preguntó con burlona desaprobación. Le dediqué una sonrisa inocente – "Ay, hermanito. ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar?"

"Vamos, no es nada" – alegué a mi favor – "ella sabe que… solo somos _amigos_"

"Si, _seguramente_."- replicó, cruzando sus delgados bracitos sobre su pecho – "Ya la quiero ver llorando el siguiente mes, cuando se te pase el gusto"

"Vamos chaparra, no es para tanto" – tranquilicé –"Hasta ahora ninguna se ha suicidado por mi" – agregué mientras le volvía a sonreír, abriendo la puerta del automóvil.

**************************************

En cuanto llegué a la escuela, Bella ya me estaba esperando donde usualmente solía estacionar el carro. Desde aquella noche, su mirada era más gélida y su indiferencia más acentuada.

"Buenas tardes" – saludé con un asentimiento mientras subía a la parte trasera del carro. No contestó.

"No vamos a ir a la casa" – dijo ya adentro – "Llévame a Port Angeles, tengo que hacer algunas compras"

La miré por el retrovisor al escuchar extraño el timbre de su voz. Tenía los ojos hinchados y húmedos.

"¿Le pasa algo?" – pregunté en cuanto llegamos a un lujoso departamento de ropa

"No" – contestó. Aunque era obvio que me mentía.

Esperé afuera mientras Bella hacía sus compras. Imaginé que la causa principal era la fiesta que habría en pocas horas. Tras esperar cerca de una hora, Bella salió con dos bolsas en las manos. Me apresuré a ayudarla. Cuando llegamos, aún estaba mi mamá y Alice en la casa

"Alice, ¿Acaso no piensas ir a la escuela" – pregunté molesto

"No puedo dejar a mamá sola"

"Yo la ayudo, vete ya" – indiqué mientras la empujaba hacia la salida de la cocina, me sonrió agradecida y se fue, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla

"Gracias" – murmuró mientras se quitaba el mandil

"Alice" – llamó Bella, entrando al lugar.

"¿Si señorita?" – preguntó mi hermana de manera amable. Era claro que ambas se agradaban.

"¿Se te ha hecho tarde para ir a la escuela, verdad?"

"Solo un poco, señorita"

"Si quieres, te puedo llevar" – se ofreció. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Alice ya me había contado que Bella siempre había sido muy amable con ella, pero no podía creer que hasta ese grado.

"No señorita, gracias" – repuso mi hermana con una enorme sonrisa apenada.

"Vamos, Alice…" – insistió la otra muchacha… sin embargo,

"Bella" – la voz de la señora nos hizo saltar a los tres – "Deberías de estar arreglándote, en lugar de estar platicando con la servidumbre" – recomendó, mirándonos, a mi hermana y a mí, con desprecio.

El rostro amable de Bella se descompuso rápidamente en aquella mascara fría y petulante, tan característica de ella.

"Si, mamá" – acordó la muchacha y contemplé, con tristeza, el como se retiraba de mi vista.

"Edward" – llamó la_ patrona_ – "A las 7 te quiero listo, iremos a traer a mi esposo" – ordenó.

Ayudé en lo que pude a mi madre y a Tanya (evitando las insinuantes miradas y roces que me brindaba, estando Esme presente)

"Tanya, ¿Podrías hacerme favor de tranquilizarte mientras esta mi madre?" – inquirí molesto. Pero a la chica no parecía afectarle mi tono de voz. Acercó su cuerpo mientras me empujaba hacia la mesa y recorrió mi pecho con una de sus manos

"¿Acaso mamá no te deja tener _novia_?" –

"Tanya… tu y yo no somos…" –

"Ya lo sé" – interrumpió, sin que mis palabras (o la intención de mis palabras) le afectara - "¿Te veo hoy en la noche? Tiene días que no te visito"

Le sonreí de lado. Era algo que no podía evitar al pensar en la cama y en Tanya al mismo tiempo.

"Claro, pero ahora, compórtate, ¿Si?" – pedí de manera más amable. La chica asintió para después, inclinarse y rozar mis labios, restregando su cuerpo con el mío.

No lo pude evitar y, aprovechando de que no había nadie en la cocina, llevé mis manos hacia la parte más baja de su cintura y la apreté fuertemente contra mí. Sentí como una de sus piernas se comenzaba a entrelazar con una de las mías…

"¿Ustedes no se cansan de andar de calientes, verdad?" – interrumpió aquella voz tan familiar y dolorosa. Me separé bruscamente de mi amante, para verla y un suspiro ahogado se me fue en cuanto la vi.

Estaba hermosa. Su vestido color azul marino resaltaba cada delicada curva de su cuerpo. Solo una belleza de tal magnitud era capaz de dejarme mudo y embobado tanto tiempo.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó tajantemente – "¿La chacha te comió la lengua?"

Aquello me hubiera molestado si no la estuviera viendo con tanta idolatría. (Últimamente se le había dado por tratar más que mal a Tanya cuando estaba yo presente) Pero esa noche solo estaba para ella… para nadie más, así que los insultos quedaron, fácilmente, de lado.

"Mi mamá no podrá ir, todavía no se termina de arreglar, así que iremos tu y yo por mi papá" – indicó, y, rápidamente, abandonó el lugar.

Yo salí tras de ella como perro faldero, olvidándome de Tanya por completo.

En el viaje pude ver como Bella se secaba en dos ocasiones unas rebeldes lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

"No debería de estar llorando" – aconsejé – "tiene mucho que no ve a su padre, debería de estar feliz"

"_Debería_" – replicó con acritud – "Pero hay algo que me impide disfrutar el regreso de mi padre"

"No le gustan las fiestas" – afirmé

"Y en especial esta" –

"¿Por qué es tan mala?" – quise saber

"No tengo por que contarte mi vida, Edward" – contestó – "Yo no te ando preguntando sobre la _chachita_" –

"No debería referirse así de ella, se llama Tanya" – le recordé

"Me vale un comino si se llama Tanya o Simiona… no voy a malgastar mis neuronas en recordar a alguien tan insignificante"

"¿Entonces yo no soy insignificante?" – pregunté. Ella me cuestionó con la mirada – "Usted se aprendió mi nombre a la primera" – recordé, provocando que al instante, una delicada risa, seca y afilada, saliera de su pecho

"Vamos, Edward. Ya baja de tu nube" – aconsejó – "¿Acaso crees que _tú_, un simple chofer, podrías ejercer un poco de atracción en mí?"

Aquel comentario dolió. Pero luché por que no se hiciera evidente en mi rostro

"El beso que me dio hace semanas demostró todo lo contario" – dije a mi favor. Desde lo ocurrido, jamás habíamos tocado el tema. Así que no sabía que esperar de Bella. Esperé por largo rato antes de que ella hablara

"Te puedo besar otra vez, si quiero, y sigue no teniendo significado alguno" – contestó, al fin. Frené el coche

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó mirando la oscuridad por las ventanillas – "Esto no es el aeropuerto"

"Ya lo se" – admití – "Solo quiero dejar muy en claro que yo también la puedo besar otra vez y seguiría significando absolutamente nada"

Bajé del carro con un movimiento rápido y me adentré a la parte trasera de este. Cerré la puerta y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, sin darle oportunidad a ejercer el más mínimo rechazo. Esta vez fui yo quien comenzó el beso. Bella forcejeó ligeramente durante unos segundos antes de darse por vencida y dejar caer sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. La oscuridad de la noche, y la idea de saber que nadie nos podría ver, mandó a mi mente una señal para intensificar aquel contacto físico.

La besé con más pasión, sintiendo cada parte de su boca contra la mía, apretando su rostro con mis manos. Podía sentir como nuestras respiraciones se volvían mas intensas y en un movimiento automático e inesperado fue guiando su cuerpo para que se acostara completamente y yo quedara encima de ella. Mi boca se separó de la suya y resbaló por su cuello.

_Para, Edward _me ordenaba la poca conciencia lógica que tenía. Pero mis manos no obedecían en absoluto. Con un temblor, nunca antes sentido, se desplazaron por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura, pequeña y frágil. Mi boca seguía saboreando su cuello y comenzó a bajar un poco más. Una de sus manos aferraba mis cabellos y la otra mi espalda.

Comencé a bajar con los labios el fino tirante de su vestido, mientras escuchaba a Bella suspirar profunda y entrecortadamente.

_¡DETENTE! _Gritó una voz interior. Logrando que me separara de ella entre jadeos. La miré con deseo infrenable, pero sabía que esto no era lo correcto. Yo no merecía a Bella. Estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo, mirándonos a los ojos con cautela.

Esto… no… significó nada… ¿Entendiste?... – preguntó ella mientras recuperaba la respiración

_No significo nada, PARA TI_

Me bajé de su cuerpo calido y me puse al volante de nuevo. Manjé con la vista puesta en la carretera pero con los pensamientos en la mujer que se encontraba en el asiento trasero.

Aceleré más. Estaba a punto de fracasar. Faltaba poco para decidirme parar el carro e ir de nuevo a besarla y hacerla mía. (Aunque, muy probablemente, Bella pararía. Seguramente ella me había estado siguiendo el juego todo este tiempo)

Llegamos al aeropuerto justo a tiempo (gracias a que rebase los 135 kilómetros por hora)

"¡Papá!" – exclamo Bella mientras se aventaba a un hombre alto y de aspecto recatado.

"Bella, cariño mío" – el hombre le hablaba con mucho amor a su hija mientras la cubría de besos

"Papi, como te he extrañado" –

"Yo también cariño. Yo también" – tras dos minutos de muestras de afecto, ambos caminaron en mi dirección

"Papá, él es el _chofer_" – escupió Bella la última palabra mientras me miraba de forma mordaz

"Mucho gusto, muchacho" – el señor me tendió la mano de manera amable. Le correspondí el gesto rápidamente.

"El gusto es mío, Sr. Swan" – dije. Tal parecía que la combinación de ese carácter tan explosivo de Bella se debía a la arrogancia de la madre y la cordialidad del padre

Llegamos a la casa. En el patio había ya varios lujosos carros estacionados. El rostro de Bella volvió a mostrarte triste y molesto

"Te siguen disgustando las fiestas" – comentó el padre divertido

"Esta, sin duda, se lleva el premio"

"¿Jasper Hale esta de regreso?" – inquirió

"Como me conoces, papá" – dijo Bella mientras lo abrazaba.

Entré por la cocina para evitar pasarme por la sala. Encontré a mi mamá aun ahí junto con Tanya que llevaba una charola con suculentas botanas

"Mamá, ya es muy tarde" – dije

"La señora me pegará las horas extras" – contestó con una sonrisa – "no nos caería nada mal el tener un dinerito extra… así podríamos celebrar tu cumpleaños"

"Mamá… no tienes por que preocuparte…"

"Tiene años que no celebramos tu cumpleaños" – interrumpió – "Siempre has sido el que se ha sacrificado para que nada les falte a tus hermanos pero, ¿Y tu qué?"

"Mi mejor regalo son ustedes" –

"Tú eres un regalo para nosotros" – dijo mi madre pellizcando una de mis mejillas – "Aunque seas un todo un _Don Juan_" – me acusó con su tierna mirada

Le sonreí de la misma forma con la cual le había sonreído a mi hermana

"Te quiero" – confesé

"Si, ya se que me quieres, pero eso no va a lograr que me olvide de sermonearte el día de tu descanso" – sonrió – "Ahora, ¿Podrías ayudarme a repartir todas estas botanas?"

"Claro" – tomé una de las charolas con comida y me dirigí hacia la sala. Varias personas vestidas de forma elegante se encontraban ya. Entre ellas distinguí a Jessica, (quien en cuanto me vio me saludó animadamente desde lejos) y a Rose. Busqué con la mirada a Bella. Se encontraba al lado de su madre y advertí que su mirada se posaba en mí.

La gente se aproximó y acabaron pronto con las botanas que sostenía…

**BELLA POV**

"¡Por Dios, Bella!" – exclamó una de mis compañeras de clase – "¿Quién es ese bombón?"

Trabé los ojos. Era la cuarta vez (excluyendo a Jessica) que me preguntaban acerca de Edward.

"Es mi chofer" – contesté de manera mucho más cortante

"¡¿Tu chofer? ¡¿A qué agencia vas?!" – quiso saber – "Para que le diga a mi mamá que vayamos en seguida"

"No lo contratamos en ninguna agencia, es el hijo de la cocinera" – repuse mientras posaba mis ojos en el susodicho.

Realmente no podía culparlas. Edward era… _perfecto_. Ninguno de los presentes le hacía justicia. Edward (vistiendo sencillamente el uniforme) superaba por mucho a todos los chicos con lujosos trajes y poses.

Todo lo de él era tan natural: la forma de moverse, la enigmática luz de sus ojos color verde, su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, sus labios al sonreír cordialmente… esos labios que tenía menos de tres horas acababa de saborear…

"¿Bella, me estas escuchando?" – preguntó mi madre rompiendo mis cavilaciones

"Perdón. ¿Qué?" –

"Ya es hora del brindis" – anunció con voz desperada. Caminé con desgana. Mi madre me jaló para que quedara justo al lado de Jasper.

"Hola, Bella" – saludó. Toda la noche no nos habíamos hablado (para gran frustración de Renne)

"Hola" – dije

El brindis comenzó

"Quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por haber venido" – comenzó a decir mi mamá – "Esta fiesta, como ya todos ustedes saben, fue por el regreso de mi esposo de su viaje a Madrid. Pero también hay un segundo motivo: el regreso del joven Jasper Hale" – todos aplaudieron y yo trabé los ojos. Estas cosas me aburrían – "Jasper, cariño, bienvenido" – Jasper asintió. Su rostro mostraba que tampoco le gustaba mucho el detallito de mi madre – "Espero que tu y mi hija sigan con su compromiso… ya sabes que eres como un hijo para nosotros y nada nos haría más feliz que verlos llegar al altar…"

Dejé de escuchar por que la mirada de Edward me había atrapado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido mi madre a mencionar tal blasfemia? ¿Cómo? si todavía Jasper y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar sobre formalidades en nuestra _"relación_"

Me encontraba aturdida… mientras una desesperante angustia me llenaba por dentro. ¿Creería Edward aquellas palabras? ¿Debería importarme de esta manera tan absurda lo que él pensara? No. No debería. Pero _lo hacía._

Jasper se mostraba tan confundido como yo. Los invitados no se dieron cuenta de nuestros rostros, tomando nuestro mutuo silencio como una afirmativa a la petición de mi madre. Aplaudieron y siguieron entre sus charlas artificiales, mientras yo no hallaba las horas para que todo esto terminara…


	5. Aceptando la realidad

**CAPITULO 5: REALIDAD**

**EDWARD POV **

Gracias al cielo, la maldita fiesta había terminado. _¡Mierda!_ Las palabras que la señora había dicho aun resonaban una y otra vez en mi mente. ¡Que estupido había sido! ¡Que estupido era! ¿Por qué, maldita sea, me tenía que poner en este estado el saber que Bella estaba comprometida? Era lógico ¿No? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué ella se fijara en mí? ¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota!

Eso era más fuerte que yo y esa noche tenía dos opciones:

La primera: esperar a que viniera Tanya… y la segunda: ir a buscar a Bella a su recamara.

Mi conciencia, mi débil conciencia, sabía que la primera opción era más lógica y audaz… ¿Qué se suponía iba a ser yo en el cuarto de _"la señorita"_? ¡¿Qué?! ¿En que momento, Dios mío? ¿En qué momento fue a nacer en mí todo esto? ¿Y por qué sentir esto justamente por ella? Suspiré profundadamente mientras me cubría los ojos con mis brazos…

Y, aun sin saber muy bien con que objetivo, me paré de la cama y me dirigí hacia su cuarto… todo estaba ya oscuro, eran alrededor de la una de la mañana… seguramente estaba durmiendo ¿Qué iba a ser si estaba dormida? _¿Qué?_ Estaba completamente loco y aun sabiendo eso mis pies no frenaban.

Llegué a mi objetivo, ¿Qué tenía en especial esta niña que me hacía arriesgar hasta mi propio trabajo, sin el cual, simplemente no podría seguir estudiando? Sollozos, habían sollozos al otro lado de la puerta… ¿Tenía que tocar o me arriesgaría a ver si estaba abierta? Elegí, como siempre, la opción menos apropiada: la segunda. Estaba abierta _¡Maldita suerte!_ ¿Tan desgraciado era conmigo el destino como para ponerme todo, ante ella, de una manera tan fácil, tan…_ tentadora_?

Ella se percató rápidamente de que su puerta estaba abierta, entre la oscuridad, vi su oscura silueta levantarse rápidamente de la cama. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Irme? Eso sería lo único rescatable

"Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó susurrando con voz entrecortada. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y le puse seguro, aún sin saber qué estaba haciendo – "Edward… sal de mi cuarto" – ordenó. No obedecí. Caminé hacia ella y en la oscuridad rocé su mejilla. Estaba húmeda y calida

"Esta llorando" – susurré – "¿Por qué?"

"¿Has venido a eso? ¿A preguntarme por qué lloro?" – _No. Realmente no. _

"Te vas a casar" – dije, ignorando su pregunta. Mi mano aun estaba sobre su mejilla. Ella no la había retirado

"¿Y si me caso qué? ¿Te tengo que pedir permiso?" –

"Por supuesto que no… solo pensé que tu llanto se debía a eso" – _falsas esperanzas_

"No finjas conocerme" – pidió con voz triste, mientras intentaba inclinar su rostro hacia abajo

"Intento conocerte" – confesé, sin poder contener la adoración que le tenía

"No me tutees" –

"¿Por qué no?" –

"Edward, ya dime que haces aquí" – imploró

"No lo se" – admití. ¿Qué más daba mostrarme débil ante ella? – "disculpe por molestarla…" – retiré mi mano de su mejilla y me di media vuelta, ¿Qué podía seguir haciendo ahí?

"No te vayas" – dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo y sus labios aprisionaban los míos. ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Por qué tenía que torturarme de esta manera tan hermosa? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo débil que era y lo mucho que ambos podíamos perder en este juego?

A mi no me importaba perder. Tome su cintura entre mis manos, solo una ligera blusa la cubría, sus labios se movían insistentes en la oscuridad. Moví una mano hacia sus cabellos, suaves y sedosos. Rocé sus mejillas, rocé su cuello, rocé sus hombros y sus brazos, mientras que a la vez, sentían sus manos moverse en mi espalda, provocando un cosquilleo en ella.

Mi mano se atrevió a descubrir su vientre plano y desnudo, suave y fina piel. _¿Por qué no paras esto Bella? Para, por que yo no podré hacerlo mi boca te desea, mi cuerpo te necesita, mi alma te adora… _

_Me guías. Irónica situación. Por primera vez tengo miedo. Tal vez es por que te quiero. Ahora nos encontramos en tu cama, mi cuerpo junto al tuyo, ¡Detén esto Bella! Mis manos ya no podrán controlarse más y comenzaran a deshacerse de lo que estorban… Detén esto, Bella y como una orden lo haces. Pones tus manos en mi pecho y me alejas. _

_Nos miramos con cautela, una vez más… Sentía su respiración entrecortada, una vez más…. Me duele estar tan lejos de ti… una vez más. _

"Infiel" – susurré. No por él, si no por mí. Aunque yo no tenía ningún derecho de llamarle así ¿Qué era Bella de mí? Nada, más que la hija de la patrona

"Vete, Edward" – pidió. Obedecí. Obedecía cada palabra y cada mandato que ella me daba. Era un esclavo, un mendigo y ella, era mi diosa. Su peor castigo: provocarme el deseo de un amor que jamás podría tener.

Al llegar a mi recamara me asusté al ver una silueta femenina esperándome.

"¿Dónde estabas?" – preguntó Tanya.

"Fui a tomar un vaso de agua" – ella caminó hacia mi y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos

"Te encanta hacerme esperar" –

"Claro que no" – susurré – "Ya no te haré esperar"

La rodeé con mis brazos y rápidamente la llevé hacia mi cama, en donde la besé y la desvestí con desesperación salvaje mientras buscaba en ella _su _calor. Busqué en cada milímetro de piel _su _piel y no encontré nada de ella…

Y es que nadie era como Bella…

***********************************

"¡Caray hombre!" – exclamó Emmet mientras me daba un manotazo en la espalda – "Te ves mal"

"No dormí bien anoche" – expliqué sin prestar mucha atención

"Yo te podría ayudar a dormir mejor" – ofreció Victoria mientras se sentaba en mis piernas. Los demás comenzaron aullar. Decidí ignorarla, no estaba de humor para andar con jueguitos seductores.

"¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?" – pidió Emmet en cuanto estuvimos al fin solos

"Ya te dije que no dormí bien" –

"¡Vamos, Edward!, no soy idiota y soy tu amigo… te conozco. Algo te pasa"

Realmente me conocía bien. Emmet era mi amigo de años, un chico de familia muy acomodada, pero modesta. De las pocas (por no decir la única) que te encuentras en la vida, casi juraba que sus padres no tenían interacción alguna con las demás familias _"de sociedad". _

"¿Tienes problemas económicos? Ya sabes que si se te ofrece te puedo ayudar…"

"No es eso, Emmet" – interrumpí – "Por ahora estoy bien, en el lugar en el que trabajo me pagan demasiado de manera considerable"

"¿Entonces?" – insistió

"La hija de la patrona" – dije suspirando derrotado. Emmet no lo iba a dejar pasar

"¿Qué tiene la hija de la patrona?" – inquirió sin entender aún. A veces me sorprendía lo poco observador que era para percibir los sentimientos de los demás

"Me estoy enamorando de ella" – confesé de manera atropellada. Mi amigo abrió los ojos, dilatados por la impresión

"¿Has dicho _ENAMORANDO?_" – asentí muy a mi pesar y él soltó una sonora carcajada – "¡Edward, no bromees! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿_Enamorado_?!

"Si no te vas a tomar esto en serio…" – dije, exasperado, mientras me ponía de pie. La situación no me resultaba nada cómica

"Tranquilo, tranquilo" – Emmet me tomó por el hombro y me hizo retroceder. Me analizó varios segundos con la mirada – "En realidad parece que si estas enamorado"

"_En realidad"_ – repetí

"Pero eso no es tan malo" – objetó y trabé los ojos

"Es la hija de la patrona" – le recordé – "¿Eso no es malo?" – mi amigo se quedó pensando por unos cuantos segundos.

"Dices que trabajas en la casa de los Swan, ¿No?" – asentí – "Tienes razón, es una familia muy conservadora e idealista… sobre todo la señora… a mi mamá le cae como patada de burro" – rió quedamente

"Lo sé…" – comencé a decir – "no me logro explicar por qué esa niñita me ha llegado a… a atrapar de esta manera"

"Es muy linda. La he visto de lejos" – admitió Emmet

"No es solamente su físico, Emmet" – aclaré mientras la recordaba – "Es su personalidad… creo que soy masoquista" – sonreí al acordarme cuando me pegó una cachetada y las humillaciones que había recibido de ella

"Estas enfermo, amigo" –

"No se que hacer"- admití

"¿Has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?"

"No… ¿Para qué? Ella me humillaría y… ¡Es claro que ella se burlaría de mis sentimientos!"

"¿Tan descorazonada es?" –

"No. Solo que… ella esta comprometida y es muy frívola… principalmente conmigo"

"Si esta comprometida, amigo, mejor ya ni luches" – recomendó con voz sabia.

Suspiré

"No es fácil" – discutí con voz apesadumbrada.

La tarde paso sin acontecimiento alguno (si descartamos que fuera por Bella a la escuela y una punzada de dolor me diera al verla)

La tardé pasaba tranquila. Me acomodé en la cocina para comenzar a trabajar en un reporte sobre las células humanas y sus funciones. Llevaba varias horas, ya casi finalizaba el trabajo (Gracias a que Tanya no se había parado por ahí)

"¡Si mamá!" – gritó Bella. Su voz provenía de la sala – "¡Ahorita le hablaré a Jasper para que salgamos!"

Apreté el lapicero con la mano. Traté de concentrarme en mi tarea

"Edward, vamos a salir" – anunció Bella y salió antes de que pudiera responderle. Me levanté, llevé mis cosas a mi recamara, cogí las llaves del carro y me dirigí hacia el.

Lo que me faltaba: tener que ir con Bella a sus citas amorosas. La chica subió al carro con gesto molesto

"¿A dónde?" – pregunté

"A donde tu quieras" – lo miré extrañado a trabes del retrovisor – "Llévame a donde sea, pero que este lejos de mi casa y de mi madre" – exigió.


	6. La Otra Cara de la Moneda

**EDWARD POV**

Llevarla a donde yo quisiera…

Esa frase, mencionada por otra mujer, hubiera pegado a mi morbosa mente de manera rápida y tenebrosa… pero ella no era _otra_ mujer… ¿Por qué me resultaba tan diferente esta chiquilla? ¿Por qué no podía verla solo como un cuerpo de deseo y placer? Yo sabía que quería más que eso, mucho más…

La deseaba, no lo iba a negar, pero era un deseo diferente. Un deseo amoroso, lleno de cuidado y miedo por mi parte. No le quería dañar, quería que ella fuera feliz. Desde que la conocí, un deseo infinito de protegerla me nació (no lo quería reconocer, pero así fue) haría todo lo que fuera (y ella me permitiera hacer) con tal de verla feliz. Pise más fuerte el acelerador. ¿A dónde podría llevarla? Por lo que había visto, Bella frecuentaba solo lugares de alta sociedad, lugares lujosos y muy selectos, solo para gente como ella: gente con dinero y status social elevado.

¿Quería Bella ir a algún lugar de aquellos? Jamás la había visto realmente feliz al mencionarlos, ni al salir ni al entrar de ellos… al contrario, siempre salía con su bello rostro cubierto de amargura, de soledad… ¿Entonces a dónde? Tampoco la podía llevar a lugares en los cuales yo frecuentaba: un mundo totalmente paralelo. Un mundo en el cual el contraste se tornaba blanco y negro. Como nuestras vidas. Seguramente se asustaría.

Aún así me arriesgué. ¿Qué podía pasar? Solo que ella viera con sus propios ojos otro tipo de vida, la cual ignoraba (y probablemente, ignoraría) por completo. La llevé a mi casa. La veía por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro, (antes triste), se veía curioso al recorrer las oscuras y desoladas calles del barrio en donde solía vivir.

"¿Dónde es aquí?" – preguntó con voz baja, sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla. Seguí el rumbo de su mirada: una señora de edad avanzada tirada en el suelo, sin protección alguna de la fría noche

"Este, es el barrio en donde vivo. Espero no le moleste el que la lleve a mi casa. No se me ocurrió otro lugar a donde ir" – no hubo respuesta – "Si gusta, la puedo llevar a otro lugar" – ofrecí. Ella negó con la cabeza

"No" – se limitó a decir y siguió mirando a través de la ventanilla. Pocos minutos después llegamos a mi casa.

Las luces estaban encendidas. Detrás de la desgasta cortina se veía la sombra de mi madre y la de uno de mis hermanos. Seguramente estaban terminando de cenar. Estacioné el carro en un estrecho lugar junto a mi hogar. Ayudé a Bella a bajar del carro, su mirada estaba posada en mi casa.

"¿Tu casa?" – preguntó señalándola

"No esperaba a que fuera una mansión, ¿O si?" – pregunté sonriendo. Estaba seguro que probablemente, mi casa tenía el mismo tamaño que la sala de su mansión.

Ella me miró de forma acusadora, como si mi comentario no le causara gracia alguna. Ignoré su gesto y la guié hacia la única puerta que teníamos por entrada, la abrí y le indiqué con un gesto a que pasara. Ella dudó un segundo en la puerta y sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

"Siéntase en su casa" – indiqué con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

"Gracias" – contestó sonriendo levemente, y entró con la cabeza agachada.

"¡Edward!" – exclamó sorprendida mi madre al vernos entrar – "¡Señorita!"

"Buenas noches, Esme" – saludó Bella tímidamente levantando la vista. Analizó mi casa con la mirada

"La señorita comenzó a sentirse mal en el camino – me apresuré a decir - la casa nos quedaba cerca y decidí pasar para que le prepararas un té, de los que solo tu sabes cómo hacer para calmar los nervios" – mentí con convicción.

Había venido pensando en el camino que excusa darle a mi madre. Mi padre apareció en la pequeña sala, trayendo cargado en la espalda a Seth. Jacob aun estaba en la mesa mirando con extrañeza a Bella

"Buenas noches" – saludó mi padre con aquella sonrisa gentil tan suya. Bella volvió a saludar. Mi madre la invitó a sentarse mientras se adentraba en la cocina junto con mi padre, dispuesta a preparar el té. Encendí el viejo televisor

"Siento mucho no tener televisión de paga" – me disculpé en tono bromista.

Realmente quería descubrir en el rostro de Bella algún gesto de apatía o arrogancia, pero nunca fue así. Su mirada viajaba, una y otra vez, (tratando de ser disimulada, pero sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos y fáciles de leer, al menos para mí) y solo se tornaba extraña. Podría jurar que estaba maravillada

"Tu casa es muy bonita, Cullen" – comentó. La miré extrañado. Sabía que mi casa era bonita, toda mi familia estaba orgullosa y feliz de tenerla, puesto que a todos, nos había costado. Pero ni de lejos pensé que Bella podría verla de tal manera

"Gracias" – dije – "No pensé que le fuera parecer así"

"Las cosas no son como parecen" – comentó pero su voz ahora sonaba triste. Instintivamente, le tomé su mano entre las mías. Sus ojos se volvieron a los míos

"No quise ofenderla" –

"Eres afortunado ¿Sabes?" – dijo cambiando de tema y desviando la mirada para posarla en mis hermanos (Jacob y Seth) quienes se encontraban frente a nosotros, jugando. Seth se percató que era observado y le dedicó una calida sonrisa, carente de un diente, a Bella. La muchacha correspondió el gesto de manera automática y se acercó a mi hermano menor para tomarlo en brazos

"Esta pesado" – comentó alegremente mientras adquiría equilibrio para mantenerse de pie

"Es por el que mamá tiene que cocinar al doble" – expliqué. Exagerando un poco.

"¿Tu eres la novia de _Ebwar_" – preguntó inocentemente mi hermano con sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad

"Este… no" – contestó Bella, se escuchaba apenada ya que mi mis padres habían entrando justo en aquel momento – "Edward es solo…"

"Su chofer" – interrumpí para completar la frase – "Trabajo en su casa, es hija de los patrones" – expliqué mientras tendía mis brazos para que Seth viniera conmigo y dejará libre los brazos de Bella.

"Aquí tiene su té, señorita" – dijo mi madre. Bella lo tomó agradeciéndole de manera sincera. Mis padres se sentaron en el sillón de frente. Mientras Bella bebía

"Muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso" – comentó Bella cuando terminó

"Con eso se sentirá mejor" – aseguró mi padre sonriendo mientras su brazo se pasaba por los hombros de mi madre – "Esme tiene un don con los tes, aparte de ser ricos, son milagrosos" – dijo orgulloso y besó coronilla de mi madre como siempre solía hacer.

"¿Y dónde esta Alice?" – preguntó Bella

"Todavía no regresa de la escuela" – contestó mi madre

"¡¿Todavía no?!... ¿No es peligroso para ella estar a estas horas aun en la calle? – su voz sonaba preocupada. Mis padres asintieron, dándole la razón.

"Se lo hemos dicho" – explicó mi padre con voz pausada y triste. Reflejo de la impotencia que sentía al tener que soportar el que Alice tuviera que arriesgarse solo por no poder darnos una vida más cómoda (una absurda culpa que él se auto imponía) - "Pero no quiere dejar de trabajar en su casa… dice que en algo es lo que nos ayuda"

"Podemos ir a traerla" – ofreció Bella al instante. Mis padres la miraron asombrada

"No tiene por que molestarse, señorita" – se apresuró a decir mi madre – "mi hija ya ha de venir en camino. Muchas gracias"

"No es ninguna molestia, sabe perfectamente que usted y su hija me agradan" – mi madre sonrió apenada.

"Gracias" – dijo mi padre. Seth comenzó a llorar. – "Llevaré a la cama a Seth, seguramente ya tiene sueño"

"Te acompaño" – ofreció mi madre – "En seguida volvemos"

"No se preocupe, ya nos vamos" – dijo Bella poniéndose de pie – "Muchas gracias, Esme – su mano se alargó para estrechar la de mi madre - Gracias…" –

"Carlisle" – informó mi padre con una sonrisa ya con Seth en los brazos

"Carlisle" – repitió Bella y, al igual que mi madre, le tendió la mano – "Nos vemos luego"

"Hasta luego" – dijeron mis padres al unísono. Bella y yo salimos de mi casa. Ella se giró hacia mí, antes de entrar al carro

"Muchas gracias, Edward" – me dijo con voz suave – "Mira que el traerme a tu casa, fue el mejor lugar al que hubieras podido traerme"

"Me alegra que así haya sido, dudaba mucho que se sintiera a gusto en un lugar tan distinto de a los que usted esta acostumbrada" –

"Vaya que es realmente distinto" – acordó – "Tu casa es por mucho mejor a todos los lugares que he visitado" – alcé una ceja al oír esto, mirándolo incrédulo ante sus palabras

"Tu casa es… es un hogar" – explicó – "Es demasiado calida… demasiado tranquila y tu familia se ve que es tan unida… me gustaría estar en tu lugar, me gustaría que mi familia fuera así"

"No debe decir eso" – aconsejé tratando de animarla – "Usted tiene una familia…"

"Mi padre todo el tiempo esta de viaje" – interrumpió – "no tengo hermanos y mi madre es… ¡Bueno! Ya te abras dado cuenta del carácter que tiene… - asentí sin decir nada al respecto.

"¿Por eso todo el tiempo llora?" – quise saber.

"¿Te parece exagerado?" – preguntó – "Seguramente piensas que sí. Seguramente has de decir: que niña tan mimada y dramática ¿Qué más le puede pedir si tiene dinero y nunca se le ha negado nada?... – preferí no contestar, puesto que más de alguna vez había pensado de esa manera y no lo quería admitir en esos momentos. Me limité a rozar su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos.

De esta Bella me enamoraba cada vez más. De la Bella que se encontraba escondida detrás de su arrogancia y frivolidad. Lastima que era tan difícil y extrañó encontrarla.

"¿Quiere que la lleve ya a su casa?" – pregunté. Ella asintió. Después sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Y como solía pasar mi mente se sintió aturdida.

Solo pude cerrar mis ojos para sentir el leve y delicado roce de sus labios, sabiendo perfectamente que con cada uno de ellos aseguraba aun más mi entrada a un infierno personal.

**JAPER POV**

Manejar y manejar. ¿Qué más podía hacer en este pequeño pueblo? Era completamente aburrido, casi patético. Rodeaba las diferentes calles de Forks con mi carro, el parabrisas se movía lentamente de un lado a otro para despejar las pequeñas y breves gotas de lluvia que caían. Mi mente se dirigió por un momento hacia Bella: mi _"prometida",_ sonreí maliciosamente. Su madre estaba completamente loca y obsesionada con un compromiso que jamás se llevaría a cabo. En primera: por que Bella no estaba, ni en lo más mínimo, interesada en mí y en segunda: el sentimiento era reciproco.

No iba a negar que Bella era hermosa, pero chicas hermosas habían un montón; me caía bien, la veía como una amiga, alguien preciado pero hasta ahí.

Mi celular sonó. Era Vanessa.

"¡Hola, bebé!" – saludó la entusiasta voz al otro lado de la línea sin darme tiempo de contestar el típico "Hola"

"¿Qué tal, Vane?" – pregunté – "¿Cómo te va?"

"¡_Perfect!_ – contestó – "Bueno… sería perfecto si tu estuvieras aquí… ¡Te extraño tanto, corazoncito!" – trabé los ojos. Le había dicho miles de veces que no me dijera así, pero parecía que estaba sorda para ese tipo de peticiones – "¿Tu no me extrañas?" – su voz sonaba empalagosa

"Claro…" – contesté. Para ser sincero, casi no me acordaba de ella estando acá.

"¿Estas ocupado, o algo por el estilo?" – inquirió por mi falta de entusiasmo en la charla. Iba a responderle que no, y a disculparme por mi actitud inventando cualquier estupido pretexto cuando la vi caminando sola por una desolada y oscura calle

"¿Sabes, Vane? Tengo un problema aquí en casa…" – me apresuré a mentir – "Te marcó en cuanto me desocupe, ¿Si?" –

"Pero me marcas" – ordenó. Me imaginé su rostro haciendo un puchero, como una niña de cinco años.

"Si" – aseguré e inmediatamente colgué. Pise el acelerador. Estaba seguro que era ella. Una parte inconciente, me decía lo absurdo que era el poder reconocerla a tal distancia y con solo una par de ocasiones de haberla visto. La ignoré fácilmente. La seguí a corta distancia, manejando detrás de ella.

¿Acaso estaba loca? Era demasiado tarde y ella sola, sin compañía ni protección. Sus pasos se tornaron más rápidos al percatarse de la presencia de mi carro a sus espaldas.

Aceleré hasta que mi carro quedo a la par de su cuerpo y su rostro se giró en un movimiento brusco, agresivo. Era claro que ella estaba completamente asustada y sabía al peligro que estaba sometida al caminar sola en aquella situación. Bajé las ventanillas polarizadas del carro para que me viera, antes de que se echara a correr, (podría apostar que estaba a punto de hacerlo). Cuando me vio su rostro se tranquilizó un poco, solo un poco.

"Hola" – saludé un poco divertido por la forma en que me miraba. No era la mirada que me otorgaba en la casa de los Swan: una mirada obediente y tímida. Esta vez, sus pupilas se tornaban cautelosas, precavidas y llenas de una acusación inmerecida

"Me dio un gran susto, joven" – señaló. Su voz igual era demasiado distinta.

"Lo siento" – dije sinceramente – "no fue mi intención… solo es que la calle esta muy desabitada y me pareció raro verte caminar sola, es peligroso"

"Lo se" – admitió aun con voz tajante – "Que tenga buena noche" – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, volví a acelerar el auto

"¿Vas a tu casa?" – noté en su rostro un nerviosismo muy parecido al pánico

"Así es" –

"Te puedo llevar, si gustas" - ofrecí

"No, gracias. No esta muy lejos"

"Vamos, ¿No pensarás que quiero hacerte daño, o si? – dejó de caminar al escuchar eso y su rostro se volvió para verme. Su mirada aún seguía siendo calculadora – "Sube" – pedí con sonrisa amable

"Le recuerdo que esta mochila pesa más de lo que aparenta" – amenazó señalando el bulto que traía sobre su espalda – "ya me ha servido anteriormente y no se han quedado con muy buenos recuerdos ni muy buena cara" – me hubiera reído. Si no hubiera sido por que había dicho _ya me ha servido anteriormente _

"Así que… has tenido malas experiencias" – dije en cuanto ella ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Me sorprendió mucho el que no haya hecho comentario alguno sobre lo lujoso que era el auto (como siempre, siempre, solía pasar)

"Unas tres… o cuatro" – contestó despreocupadamente – "me las he podido arreglar bastante bien"

"Te lo tomas demasiado a la ligera" – comenté ligeramente molesto (y sin comprender muy bien la razón… seguramente era por que no me gustaría que a mi hermana, Rosalie, le pasará algo similar) – "un día de estos, la suerte estará de tu lado y te pueden hacer daño"

"¡Ba!" – exclamó de manera despreocupada

"Tal vez eso es lo que buscas" – las palabras salieron cortantes, afiladas. Su mirada flameó en mi dirección

"Usted no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que busco" – contestó completamente a la defensiva – "¿Usted que sabe de las necesidades que me obligan al estudiar de noche? Le recuerdo que no todos tenemos ni el dinero, ni las comodidades que poseen ustedes… Tampoco tengo un carro, ni siquiera una bicicleta, en la cual trasladarme para llegar más rápido a mi casa y no correr tanto peligro… No es que lo busque, joven, no sea idiota… aquí el caso es que _no me queda otro remedio_"

Me quedé por varios segundos mudo, sin poder decir algo. ¿Qué le podía decir? Sus palabras habían sido claras, pausadas, sin temor. Con una seguridad que en toda la vida había visto en una chica. Pero fuera de eso, estaba que, por primera vez, alguien me decía la verdad en mis narices… tan sincera, que me había llamado _idiota…_

"Lo siento joven" – dijo tras mi silencio – "pare el carro, iré caminando"

"¿Doblo hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha?" – pregunté al llegar al final de aquel camino

"No es necesario…"

"Claro que no" – interrumpí – "Pero quiero hacerlo"

"A la izquierda" – indicó. Pocos metros después llegamos a un callejón, a lo lejos de este, se podían ver varias luces de las pequeñas y humildes casas que en el habían. Alice me indicó que estacionara el carro en la entrada

"Aquí esta bien" – dijo mientras abría la puerta para bajar

"Te llevaré hasta tu casa" – anuncié

"No quiero… no me agrada la idea de llegar a mi casa en _esto"_

"¿_Esto?_" – inquirí ofendido. ¡¿A mi carro ultimo modelo le llamaba _ESTO_?!" – creo que no conoces acerca de carros…

"En absoluto" – interrumpió tajantemente (tal parecía, aun seguía ofendida por mi comentario pasado) – "No se nada sobre carros, y ni me interesa saber" – abrió la puerta, bajó del carro y la somató fuertemente al cerrarla. Me quedé como idiota un buen rato

"¿No se piensa ir?" – preguntó tras no haber arrancado el auto

"Esperaba a que me dieras las gracias" – mentí en parte

"No le debo ni un solo agradecimiento… si toma en cuenta que esta noche me impidió encontrar _lo que estaba buscando_" – me dedicó otra mirada asesina. Estaba claro que mis palabras le habían ofendido de manera exagerada. Alice desapareció en aquel oscuro callejón, cuando ya no pude ver más su silueta, arranqué el carro y fui a casa.


	7. Tentando a la suerte

**BELLA POV**

"¡No lo puedo creer!" – exclamó Jessica con ofensiva incredibilidad – "¡Pudiste hacer la tarea!"

"Edward me ayudó" – admití mientras recordaba la noche pasada. Sonreí sin pensarlo ante las imágenes que vinieron a mi mente…

"_Edward, necesito que me ayudes" _– le había dicho en la tarde. Si quería ser completamente sincera conmigo misma, debía admitir que independientemente de la tarea, quería estar con él…

"_¿En qué le puedo ayudar?"_ – había preguntado él con su típico comportamiento formal mientras se ponía de pie

"_¿Tu sabes sobre matemáticas… verdad?"_ – él había asentido mientras yo le ponía sobre la mesa la serie de ejercicios que tenía por tarea. Él alzo una ceja, mirándome incrédulo mientras yo ponía mi mejor cara de arrogancia

"_Los necesito para mañana"_ – informé mientras me disponía a salir de la cocina.

"_Espera"_ – llamó mientras me tomaba del brazo y me traía de vuelta – _"¿Pretendes que YO te haga la tarea?"_ – inquirió frunciéndome el ceño. Yo sonreí, era tan divertido verlo irritado…

"_Cullen, debes decidirte"_ – recomendé mientras le miraba a los ojos – _"una de dos: o me vas a tutear… o me vas a hablar de usted" _– él bajó la mirada

"_Lo siento, señorita"_ – trabé los ojos. ¿Acaso no entendía que me gustaba, me encantaba, que me llamara por mi nombre? La suavidad y dulzura de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre era algo que quería escuchar todo el tiempo

"_No hay problema"_ – dije. Volvió a mirarme

"_Pero yo no le voy a hacer la tarea"_ – discutió con voz firme – _"es su responsabilidad, no la mía"_ – había sonreído en mi fuero interno. Esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar.

"_Entonces… tendrás que explicarme cómo se resuelve esto" –_ traté de que mi voz sonara aburrida, pero dudo mucho que lo haya conseguido – _"no tengo ni la menor idea…"_

"_En eso si puedo ayudarla"_ – acordó mientras tomaba entre sus manos mi libreta de pasta dura. La vio por unos cuantos segundos mientras alzaba sus cejas – _"¿No puede resolver unas simples fracciones?"_ – preguntó con voz burlona y ofensiva… entrecerré mis ojos para verlo con furia

"_No"_ – admití muy a pesar y una sonora carcajada salió de sus cuerdas vocales

"_Estas a punto de terminar la preparatoria… y no sabes resolver algo tan simple que hasta un niño de primaria podría hacer" _– seguía riéndose. Aquello era humillante. Ahora el chofer se burlaba de la patrona… le arranqué mi cuaderno de las manos y mi mirada asesina se agudizo

"_Te vine a pedir ayuda… no a que te burles" _– recalqué. Las carcajadas cesaron pero la sonrisa y la mirada burlona seguían presentes. Sus ojos verdes tenían un aspecto divino con aquel brillo divertido. Fijé mi vista en la mesa con tal de no perder concentración

"_Lo siento, Bella"_ – se disculpó – _"Claro que te ayudare"…_

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde en la mesa de la cocina. Mamá había salido a una reunión con sus amigas de sociedad y papá se había ido otra vez de viaje, pero me sentí feliz a su lado (pese que a la mayoría del tiempo se había pasado riendo por mi poca habilidad para las cuentas)

"¡Ay bella que suerte tienes!" – la sonora exclamación de Jessica interrumpió mis recuerdos – "Tienes a un chofer que además de ser sorprendentemente guapo y amable, es inteligente" – mi amiga emitió un profundo suspiró.

"¿Alguien menciono al chofer de Isabella?" – preguntó una estridente voz, la cual sabía pertenecía a Irina.

"¡Si!" – chilló Jessica mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco – "¡¿Verdad que es guapísimo?!"

"¿¡Guapo?!" – inquirió Irina con voz emocionada – "¡Por favor! ¡Ese hombre es mucho más que eso!" – apreté la pluma con más fuerza. _Idiotas._ Pensé y al momento mi imaginación voló hacia algo un poco sádico: Irina y Jessica estampadas en la pared, y yo riendo frente a ellas mientras les aplastaba sus cráneos…

"Bella" – llamó Irina. – "¿Por qué no llevas a Eddy contigo hoy a mi fiesta?" – ofreció

"No puedo llevar al chofer como compañero de un baile" – recordé siseado

"¡¿Por qué no?!" – inquirió Jess – "si te da vergüenza, yo lo puedo invitar"

"¡No!" – exclamé furiosa sin que lo pudiera evitar. Las dos chicas me miraron con los ojos dilatados de la impresión – "Jess, ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer invitar a _ese_?" – pregunté con veneno en la voz

"_Ese_ es todo un hombre" – repuso Irina – "yo no dudaría dos veces en llevármelo a la cama… sería mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños" – las dos chicas rieron escandalosamente mientras en mi mente yo les gritaba solo una palabra: _¡ZORRAS!_ Sonreí a mi pesar para poder disimular la enorme furia que sentía

"¿Entonces que dices, Bella?" – insistió Jess – "¿Lo llevas tu o nosotras vamos por él a tu casa?"

"No es necesario" – dije – "Llevare a Edward al maldito baile"…

**EDWARD POV**

"Hola, Eddy" – saludó una chica al verme bajar de la camioneta. Lo miré extrañado, no recordaba haberla visto jamás y ella hasta sabía mi nombre. Aún así, la chica era guapa…

"Hola" – saludé sonriendo con cautela – "¿Nos conocemos?"

"Desgraciadamente no" – respondió la chica – "Pero podemos empezar desde hoy, ¿No crees?" – no pude evitar sonreír de lado.

"Claro" – respondí. Sentía algo demasiado fuerte por Bella, pero el placer por los cuerpos femeninos era algo que no podía controlar mucho aún. – "Podrías empezar por decirme tu nombre"

"Irina" – contestó – "Te vi en la fiesta de Isabella" – el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre me hacía sentir una sensación calida en el estomago

"¿La conoces?" – la respuesta era obvia, pero era una necesidad hablar de ella…

"Claro" – respondió sin darse cuenta de mis nuevas intenciones – "Vamos en las mismas clases" – _Perfecto_, pensé.

"Y… ¿Dónde esta ella ahora? Se supone que salen entonces a la misma hora"

"Esta con Jasper" – la respuesta hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera al mismo momento en que mis ojos flamearan

"¿Jasper?" – pregunté

"Si" – afirmó – "Es su prometido, supongo que ya lo sabes" – asentí con la quijada tensa. Claro que lo sabía, pero era fácil olvidarse de eso cuando tienes a Bella todo el día junto a ti.

"¿Estudia él acá o…?"

"No. Vino por Rose y me imaginó que aprovecho para ver a Isabella" – la chica sonreía y yo me quemaba por dentro – "mira" – señaló – "ahí vienen" – y era cierto. Ella venía con él… sus ojos color chocolate se clavaron en mí pero yo giré mi rostro, evitándolos

"¡Edward!" – exclamó Jessica. – "Ya veo que no pierdes tiempo, Irina… seguramente ya lo invitaste para la fiesta de hoy"

"¿Fiesta?" – pregunté

"Hoy es mi cumpleaños" – informó Irina – "Y habrá una fiesta con ese motivo en mi casa… te espero ahí" – le correspondí la sonrisa insinuadora que me había regalado ¿Qué más daba esforzarse el ser fiel si _ella_ estaba con _él_?

"Seguro" – respondí y no me alejé cuando la chica se me acercó más de lo debido

"Edward ¿Qué esperas? Ya nos tenemos que ir" – dijo Bella mientras me jalaba de la manga de la camisa

"¡Nos vemos, Eddy!" – dijeron animosamente las dos chicas. Yo sonreí exagerando la picardía (aunque detestaba que me llamaran así)

"¿Podrías quitar tu cara de estupido?" – pidió Bella. La miré por el retrovisor

"¿Se puede saber qué le paso a la señorita que esta tan enojada?" – inquirí de manera formal

"No tengo por que darte explicaciones" –

"¿Se peleó con su novio?"

"¡Jasper no…!"… ¿Jasper no qué? – "Jasper y yo no peleamos" – dijo al fin. Mis manos se apretaron contra el volante. Decidí ya no discutir ¿Quién era yo más que un simple chofer?

"Te cambias" – ordenó en cuanto llegamos a la mansión – "iremos a la fiesta a las ocho de la noche" – asentí. Bella caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala y dio media vuelta para verme – "¿Tienes ropa decente para que te pongas?"

"Toda ropa es decente, señorita" – respondí con la quijada alzada y voz afilada – "La marca es solo un lujo que ustedes se dan mientras otros mueren de hambre" – recordé. Su rostro se descompuso por un leve segundo, casi imperceptible, antes de retirarse.

Cuando entré en la cocina mamá me sirvió algo de comer y después se sentó frente a mí

"¿Pasa algo?" – pregunté al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Ella negó con la cabeza pero a mí no me engañó e insistí hasta que me contó la razón de su pesadumbre

"Me lo hubieras dicho desde antes" – dije mientras le tomaba de la mano

"No, Edward" – dijo mi mamá con voz entrecortada – "Ya haces bastante con darnos lo de tu beca…"

"Y nada" – interrumpí mientras me paraba de la silla y me retiraba hacia mi recamara. Debajo de mi ropa había un pequeño paquete de billetes enrollados en donde tenía un poco de mis ahorros (el salario de los Swan era demasiado bueno). Regresé a la cocina en donde seguía mi madre y le tomé las manos para darle el dinero

"¡No, Edward!" – exclamó mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos – "¡No es justo, hijo!"

"Lo que no es justo es que no me digan lo que pasa" – discutí – "No quiero que se vuelva a repetir" – ordené de manera tierna mientras tomaba las manos de mi madre entre las mías – "a mis hermanos y a ustedes no les va a hacer falta absolutamente nada mientras este yo" – prometí

"En cuanto me paguen, te lo repondré" – negué con la cabeza – "gracias, hijo"

"¿Gracias de qué?" – pregunté – "Mañana es tu descanso, aprovecha para ir y comprarle el uniforme y los libros a mis hermanos"

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche yo ya estaba esperando a Bella para llevarla al baile. Llevaba puesto el uniforme, realmente, esa era la ropa más nueva que tenía. Bella bajó y, como siempre, lucía hermosa. Me miró por largo rato, mientras, yo me sentí cohibido, pero traté de no demostrarlo

"¿El uniforme?" – preguntó levantando una de sus cejas

"No tengo nada mejor" – respondí sinceramente. Jamás me había avergonzado de no tener el dinero suficiente como para tener más de tres pantalones y cuatro camisas ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

"Acompáñame" – pidió mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba escaleras arriba. Entramos a una extensa habitación y yo me apresuré a encender la luz para no estar en la penumbra con ella.

Bella revoloteó en la habitación y se detuvo en un enorme clóset de caoba fina que. En sus manos sostenía una camisa color gris perla y en la otra un pantalón de vestir color negro. Lo mire incrédulo

"¿Qué te parece?" – preguntó enseñándome las prendas

"Excelente para cualquier otra persona menos yo" – respondí

"Edward, no te pongas difícil y pruébatelos" – dijo Bella mientras me aventaba la ropa - "Date prisa, no tengo tiempo para andar discutiendo contigo" – empuñé mis manos por el coraje, pero después se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor. Si Bella quería rapidez, rapidez le iba a brindar.

"Esta bien, señorita" – dije mientras llevaba mis manos hacia mi camisa y la empezaba a desabotonar. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos en el momento en que arrojé la prenda hacia el suelo.

"¡Cullen!" – exclamó – "¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?"

"Obedecer sus ordenes" – respondí quitándome el cinturón – "¿Acaso no pidió que me diera prisa?"

"¡Estas loco!" – gritó con un susurró mientras caminaba hacia mi – "¡Eres un depravado! ¡Un enfermo!" – me controlé para no sonreír. Era tan divertido verla así de sonrojada y enojada a la vez. Moví mis manos para desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón mientras disfrutaba de su incomodidad

"¡Edward Cullen, ni te atrevas!" – sus manos me empujaron lo suficiente como para que mi espalda pegara a la pared y apagara la luz. Tal parecía había tropezado con mi camisa en el suelo. El cuarto quedó en penumbras y sus manos se sentían frías sobre mi pecho desnudo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Esto no estaba en mis planes. Mis manos, automáticamente, se apretaron en su cintura. Me estremecí cuando sus manos se movieron por mi pecho, dirigiéndose hacia mi estomago. No pude contenerme, tenía que calmar el repentino fuego que había nacido, y la besé. Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Por qué no paraba si sabía que estaba comprometida? ¿Por qué correspondía de esa manera si yo era el chofer? Su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío, en la espalda sentía la fría pared y enfrente sentía el más placido calor.

Mis manos se deslizaron hacia sus piernas y las descubrieron de la seda que las cubría. Después, la cargué de tal manera que tenía sus piernas quedaran enrolladas en mi cintura, cambie nuestras posiciones y ahora ella es la que estaba pegada hacia la pared. Bella jadeó entrecortadamente sin despegar sus labios de los míos cuando empujé levemente mi cadera hacia ella… no podía controlarme, la deseaba, aunque sabía que era prohibida, la quería para mí.

"Edward…" – susurró cuando mis labios besaban su cuello – "Edward… para" – sin embargo sus piernas apretaron más mi cintura, haciéndome difícil el hacerle caso. De repente, la luz se encendió

"¡¿Edward?!... ¡¿Señorita Bella?!" – exclamó mi hermana viéndome con los ojos saltones. Solté a Bella con cuidado para que no cayera mientras buscaba una buena excusa para explicar a mi hermana la ausencia de mi camisa, el pantalón desabrochado, el vestido de Bella arremangado hasta el inicio de sus piernas, la posición en la que nos había encontrado…

Sabía que no existían ni una.

"Alice…" – comenzamos a decir Bella y yo al mismo tiempo con las respiraciones aún agitadas. Mi hermana seguía con sus labios abiertos por la impresión

"Está bien" – dijo la pequeña en cuanto se recobró – "Yo no he visto nada" – pero la mirada que me dedicó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarnos otra vez solos, no fue nada alentadora. Me giré para encarar a Bella.

Estuvimos largo rato en silencio que fue roto por ella

"Ponte esa ropa" – ordenó antes de salir rápidamente de aquella habitación. No tuve cara para no obedecerle. Afortunadamente, las prendas que usaba el señor Swan hace varios años me quedaban a mi medida…

* * *

**Hola^^**

**Bueno pues aquí estoy con otro capitulo ^^**

**Jejejje disculpen la tardanza**

**Los dejo!**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Hasta luego!**


	8. Invirtiendo papeles

**EDWARD POV**

Bajé las escaleras mirando hacia todos lados. La conciencia me remordía, ¿Cómo tenerla limpia si mi hermana me había visto besando a la hija de la patrona? Una luz llegó a mi mente en ese momento… miré el caro y ostentoso reloj de pared que se encontraba en la sala. Eran las siete y media de la noche ¿Qué hacia Alice a esas horas en la casa? Se _suponía_ que debería de estar en clases…

Unos pasos detrás de mi provocaron que girara para ver de quien se trataba. Era mi hermana, que, por cierto, llevaba un vestido el cual usaba solo en las pocas ocasiones que ella llamaba "_especiales_". Había sido un regalo por parte de papá el día de sus quince años. No fui capaz de mirarle a los ojos, sabía que estos podían ser peores que miles de palabras fluidas de sus labios

"La _señorita_ Bella me pidió que la acompañara a la fiesta" – dijo respondiendo mi pregunta mental_.¡Auch!_ su vocecilla era demasiado denunciante como para pasarla desapercibida

"Ahh…" - ¿Qué más podía decir? Mi hermana caminó hasta situarse a pocos pasos de mí, sus dedos agarraron un poco de tela de la camisa prestada que llevaba puesta y suspiró

"Eso ya es pasarse, Edward" – dijo con voz afilada. Me armé de valor para poder ver sus ojos. Sus pupilas eran frías, demasiado acusadoras como para poder soportarlas – "¿Sabes que si la señora se llega a enterar, nos despediría a todos, verdad? – cerré los ojos en un gesto de dolor ya que mi hermana tenía razón, mucha razón. Era demasiado lo que arriesgaba por Bella, lo preocupante aquí es que a mi parte egoísta no le importaba – "Edward… no nos podemos dar el lujo de quedarnos sin trabajo…"

"Lo se" – interrumpí con voz ronca

"¿Entonces por qué tienes que emplear tu jueguito de seductor justamente con _ella_, habiendo tantas por ahí?" – _la misma pregunta me hago a cada minuto, Alice._

"Lo siento" – fue lo único que podía decirle

"No lo sientas, Edward" – repuso – "imagínate que no hubiera sido yo quien los encontró"

Y lo imaginé. Pero mi temor en ese momento no fue el quedarme sin trabajo, si no, quedarme sin ella. Aunque estaba claro que Bella no me miraba de la misma manera, al menos podía estar a su lado, y eso, para mí, ya era suficiente. Pasaría la vida eterna como su chofer solo para mirar todos los días a sus ojos color chocolate

"Edward, te lo pido por mamá, por papá y por nuestros hermanos, NO te le acerques más a la señorita" – mis ojos se clavaron de nuevo en los de ella. No me gustaba hacer promesas que sabía yo, no iba a cumplir

"La amo" – confesé al fin ya que en ese momento no podía darme el lujo de no ser sincero. Mi hermana abrió sus negros ojos más de lo normal, al momento en que su boquita se abría en una pequeña "O"

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó frunciendo su ceño

"Lo que escuchaste, Alice" – contesté susurrando y evadiendo su mirada – "esto para mi no es ningún juego…"

"¡Es la hija de la patrona!" – recordó

"¡Lo sé!" – dije – "Pero no pude controlarlo…"

"Pues empieza desde ahora" – recomendó – "¡Si es necesario renuncia!... encontraras otro traba…"

"No puedo hacer eso, Alice" – dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sofá y ponía mi cabeza entre mis manos – "Lo he pensado tantas veces y… no puedo" – mi hermana se quedó varios segundos en silencio, sin decir nada, hasta que sentí su mano posada en mi hombro

"Edward…" – su voz ahora era tranquila, conciliadora. Seguramente había visto el dolor en mi rostro y eso la había hecho compadecerse de mi situación – "¡Vaya!" – exclamó con un suspiró – "siempre dije que cuando te fueras a enamorar las cosas no iban a resultarte fáciles pero… ni de loca pensé que tuvieran tal magnitud" – reímos sin felicidad

"Créeme que yo tampoco lo imaginé"

"Disculpa por alterarme…" – comenzó a decir mi hermana

"No" – interrumpí rápidamente – "Tienes todo el derecho de decirme lo que quieras… soy tonto, y no he pensado en ustedes, en lo mal que la pasaríamos todos si por esto nos llegaran a despedir"

"¿Tu y ella…?"

"No" – me apresuré a contestar – "Ella y yo no somos nada… más que ella la hija de la señora y yo el chofer… es patético ¿No crees? Arriesgar todo por algo que jamás podrá ser"

"Si en verdad la quieres" – dijo – "tendrás que luchar por ella"

"¿Luchar?... ¿Contra qué?" – pregunté más para mí que para ella – "aquí no hay ninguna batalla, no hay ninguna posibilidad"

"Bueno… por lo que vi ella también siente algo por ti" – animó. Volví a sonreír tristemente

"Por experiencia se que el deseo no recorre el mismo camino del amor" –

"Pero Bella…"

"Ella no siente nada por mi" – atajé – "bueno… esperemos encuentre rápidamente un poco de coherencia en mi mente para hacer lo correcto" – dije sonriendo – "Ahora dime ¿cómo es que Bella te ha invitado a la fiesta?" – pregunté para cambiar el tema

"Me dijo que quería llevar alguna compañía que no se la pasara viéndote y admirando lo atractivo que eres" – explicó mi hermana sonriendo – "me invitó y pues decidí saltarme las clases para ir con ella"

"Ya veo" – susurré. En ese momento unas pisadas que venían de las escaleras captó nuestra atención. Bella tampoco se atrevía a ver a los ojos a mi hermana, así que cuando indicó que ya era hora de irnos lo hizo en un bajo susurro y sin mirar hacia el frente

Llegamos a la fiesta.

La casa, como era de suponerse, era enorme y lujosa. Una estridente música resonaba en alguna parte de aquella mansión. Realmente, si algo no me gustaban eran las fiestas de este estilo, pese a todo lo que era: mujeriego y, ¡Vamos, lo admito! "rápido" con las mujeres, tenía un estilo muy conservador el cual me impedía disfrutar de este tipo de "diversiones".

"¡Edward!" – exclamó una voz femenina que resonó entre la música. Era Jessica, quien ya tenían enrollado sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me las ingenié para alejarla de manera educada. Bella le presentó a mi hermana, quien no se veía más cómoda que yo

Llegamos al jardín. Varias luces de colores inundaba a los cuerpos en movimiento y una enorme mesa se expandía de un lado, repleta de botanas y bebidas.

"¡Edward!" – exclamó la chica con la que había hablado hoy en la mañana. Realmente no recordaba su nombre – "¡que gusto que has venido!" – y me abrazó. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que mi hermana resoplaba irritada – "¿Y quién es ella?" – preguntó

"Mi hermana Alice" – informé. La chica sonrió alegremente

"¡Tu hermana!" – exclamó mientras besaba eufóricamente las anguladas mejillas de la pequeña – "Menos mal que no es tu novia"

Tras varias insinuaciones por parte de Jessica, Irina (ahora ya me había memorizado su nombre), y otras más, pasé las primeras horas con la mirada puesta en Bella y en Jasper.

Me sentía extraño puesto que me sentía incomodo al tener tanta atención femenina a mi alrededor. Solo quería que un par de ojos estuvieran posados en mí, el único par que ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirse un segundo en mi dirección.

"Estas muy serio" – dijo Irina en cuanto quedamos solos

"Lo siento, estoy un poco cansado" – sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y se acercó más hacia mi. Instintivamente, di un paso hacia atrás, esquivándola

"Tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor" – dijo – "Espérame aquí" – caminó hacia la mesa en donde estaban los alimentos con un movimiento exagerado de caderas. No tardó mucho, en sus manos traía un vaso con una bebida un tanto extraña

"Lo siento, no bebo" – informé

"No contiene alcohol" – discutió mientras me tendía el vaso – "Anda, bebe, te hará sentir mejor" – sonrió angelicalmente y me convenció. El líquido sabía un tanto extraño, pero tenía razón, a los pocos minutos yo me sentía demasiado relajado, casi mareado.

"¿Más tranquilo?" – preguntó y asentí sonriendo tontamente, no sabía muy bien que es lo que me provocaba tanta gracia. Fui vagamente conciente de que nos habíamos sentado en uno de los sillones que habían sido acomodados a los alrededores y que las manos de Irina acariciaban mi rostro

"¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado atractivo" – susurró y yo cerré mis ojos en un intento de recobrar un poco de conciencia – "No me trajiste ningún regalo" – acusó

"Lo siento" – alcancé a decir casi somnoliento

"Pero todavía estas a tiempo de darme algo" – sus manos desabotonaron los dos primeros botones de mi camisa, intenté detenerla, pero realmente me sentía demasiado aturdido…

"Bella…" – susurré llamándola y después sentí unos labios pegados a los míos.

**BELLA POV**

"¡Vaya!" – exclamó Jessica – "Irina no pierde tiempo" – seguí el rumbo de su mirada y gruñí en mi fuero interno. Ella y Edward estaban sobre uno de los sofás, muy _juntitos_ como para considerarlos decentes…

Por ese motivo había luchado conmigo todo el tiempo para no echarle una sola mirada. Había usado a Jasper, Rose y Alice para llenar mi atención, pero ya no pude más y tuve que verlos

Empuñé mis manos mientras unas absurdas lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.

¡Era un estupida, una idiota, por haberme enamorada del imbecil ese!

Tragué saliva y me supo totalmente amarga, la mandíbula me temblaba

"Alice" – llamé

"¿Si?" –

"En seguido vuelvo" – informé y salí caminando a grandes zancadas en dirección hacia la _acalorada parejita _aún sin saber muy bien con qué objetivo. Era claro: era realmente una idiota masoquista

Irina estaba sobre él y lo besaba, casi se lo comía vivo, y él, por supuesto, no oponía ninguna resistencia

"¡Edward!" – llamé sin detenerme a pensar si los celos eran demasiado obvios. Irina se separó del muchacho

"¡Bella!" – dijo con voz quejumbrosa – "¡Interrumpes un gran momento!" – me dieron unas ganas enormes de agarrarla de los cabellos y dejarla calva

"Lo siento" – dije y estaba casi segura de que mi voz no ocultó la rabia que sentía – "pero me tengo que ir, ahora. ¡Edward, ya levántate!" – ordené pero este no me hizo caso.

Lo quedé mirando, esperando a que me dijera o hiciera algo, pero Cullen no se movía. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo no era normal en sus ojos color verde, ya que estaban idos… además de que su respiración no era muy normal que digamos y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo que de por si era

"¿Edward?" – llamé mientras me inclinaba hacia él para verlo mejor – "¡Irina! ¿Qué le has hecho a Edward?" – pregunté mientras veía como este sonreía de manera estupida, como si viera algo demasiado gracioso que los demás no podían apreciar

"Solo le di un poquito de _polvo_ en su bebida" – dijo con voz inocente y atemorizada

"¡¿Qué le diste que?!" – exclamé casi histérica en su cara

"No fue mucho, lo juro" – empezó a explicar Irina y luego su mirada se poso en Edward – "¿Tu crees que exagere?"

"¡¿Qué si exageraste?!" – grité – "¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo lo vas a drogar?"

"Solo quería que se relajara, estaba muy… tenso" – le dediqué una mirada envenenada

"No todos tenemos _tus_ métodos para relajarnos, Irina" – volví el rostro para ver a Edward, este tenía una mano levantada en el aire, como si quisiera alcanzar algo – "Se ve mal…" – argumenté preocupada

"Puedo llamar a un doctor…"

"No, _gracias_" – contesté tajantemente – "lo llevaré a casa"

"Bella, en serio, no fue mi intención yo solo quería…"

"¿Tirártelo?" – interrumpí aun furiosa. La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada pero la ignoré. Me acerqué hacia Edward y le tomé el rostro entre mis manos, estaba sudando frío

"¿Edward?" – llamé – "¿Edward? ¿Me escuchas?" – no me contestó. Sentí una terrible desesperación de que algo malo le pudiera pasar – "¡Mierda!" – solté

"Bella, llevémoslo a mi recamara, le hablare a un doc…"

"¡Ya te dije que no!" – mis ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sentía todo: furia, preocupación, odio, remordimiento, celos… amor – "Si algo le pasa… ¡Juro! Que no te la acabas" – amenacé antes tomar a Edward entre mis brazos e intentar ponerlo de pie

Tras ver que iba a ser algo demasiado costoso, decidí primero decirle a Alice que nos teníamos que ir y pedirle a Jasper que la llevara a su casa. No podía permitir que ella viera a su hermano en esas condiciones, preocuparía a Esme y a su demás familia. Dejé a Edward recostado y caminé con los pies temblándome por los nervios y la angustia.

"¿Podrías llevar a Alice a su casa?" – vi en el rostro de la pequeña que no le parecía la idea pero traté de no darle importancia. Después me disculparía con ella, ya que, por lo que pude apreciar, Jasper no era muy de su agrado.

En cuanto me convencí de que Alice se había tragado toda la mentira que le había soltado, corrí hacia donde Edward estaba. Con todas mis fuerzas, lo llevé casi arrastrado hacia el carro, era un suerte de que el tener chofer fuera solo un lujo y que hubiera la suficiente cantidad de gente como para pasar inadvertidos.

El siguió soltando risitas injustificadas en todo el camino hacia la casa mientras yo lo veía con ojos realmente preocupados. Era una suerte de que mamá todavía siguiera de en su mini viaje. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y volví a soportar todo el peso que me era posible de Edward, apresurándome por llevarlo a su recamara.

El camino se me hizo muy largo. Edward pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, en cuanto logré visualizar su cama me dejé caer junto con él, mi cuerpo quedó sobre el suyo y, a pesar de que él estaba casi completamente inconciente, no pude evitar sentir una ráfaga de fuego en todo mi cuerpo. No me separé de él. Me quedé contemplando su rostro que, aun en ese estado, era hermoso y perfecto.

Pasé mis dedos por sus pómulos, sus parpados, sus cejas, su frente, su nariz, sus labios, memorizando cada detalle de estos. Cuando mis dedos se deslizaron por sus cabellos él suspiró profundamente. Volví a repetir la operación de acariciar cada parte de su rostro y cuando mis dedos rozaron lentamente sus labios, una de sus manos atrapó la mía. Me sobresalté, pero me calmé casi al instante, cuando vi que todavía seguía demasiado inconciente como para poder canalizar bien.

Acerqué mi rostro para poder rozar la punta de mi nariz sus parpados cerrados, inhalé su aliento y cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de la sensación. Entonces, lo besé. Estaba mal, lo sabía, me estaba aprovechando de su inconciencia, pero era una necesidad. Una necesidad que se incrementaba día con día y se hacía dolorosa. Mis labios se movían suavemente sobre los suyos, él parecía dormido, puesto que solo mi boca se movía sobre la suya.

Seguí besándolo aún así, ya que la miel de su saliva era algo demasiado vicioso que siempre me era difícil dejar de probar. Segundos después, sentí una fuerte mano apretar mi cintura, y al instante sus labios cobraron vida absorbiendo los míos. Me separé para verlo, sus ojos tenían un ligero perdimiento, pero me reconocían.

"Bella" – susurró mientras su mano atrapaba una de mis mejillas coloradas por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos – "mi Bella"- Algo me dijo que en ese momento las palabras sobraban, el corazón me gritó fuertemente lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Volví a atrapar sus labios con los míos, siendo aceptados plenamente. El beso subió de tono con cada segundo transcurrido, hasta el punto en que nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas y probaban cada rincón de nuestra boca. Inconcientemente, apreté más mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, y el correspondió con un pequeño gruñido, seguido de un movimiento el cual cambió nuestras posiciones.

Edward siguió besándome apasionadamente mientras yo enganchaba mis manos las raíces de su cabello, una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente por mis brazos y llegó hasta mi cintura al momento en que sus labios recorrían mi cuello, humedeciéndolo con sus besos.

Sentí mucho calor, y la necesidad de sentir aquellas manos piel a piel. Llevé mis dedos hacia su camisa y la comencé a desfajar, metí una mano debajo de la ropa y recorrí su espalda, perfectamente musculosa, para después explorar su abdomen. Su boca buscó nuevamente la mía con desesperación y yo correspondí de la misma manera.

No me dí cuenta a la hora en que mis piernas se habían abierto y tenía su cuerpo en medio de ellas, solo fui conciente de ello cuando sus manos me impulsaron para sentarme sobre él y sentí que se deslizaban por mis piernas, levantando el vestido hasta el comienzo de estas.

No me dio tiempo de ruborizarme por la posición en que nos encontrábamos, ya que su boca se deslizó de nuevo hacia mi cuello provocando que mi piel se erizara de puro placer. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, me sorprendía la habilidad de mis manos puesto que jamás había hecho algo similar. Su pecho quedó descubierto y mi mano viajó memorizando cada ángulo de sus músculos, pude sentir que se estremecía ante mi tacto, pero no desistió de besarme. Con manos delicadas, bajó el tirante derecho de mi vestido y sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de mi hombro, cerré los ojos en un intentó de controlar mi respiración. Su nariz recorrió mi clavícula y sus manos apretaron más mi espalda, provocando que mi pecho rozara el suyo, provocando que quisiera más de su calor, sin tela que lo censurara. Como si pudiera leerme la mente, sus manos fueron bajando lentamente el cierre de mi vestido, el ligero roce de sus dedos se sintieron como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que hicieron arquear mi espalda apenas unos milímetros.

El pudor me invadió cuando sus ojos se clavaron varios segundos en mis pechos, que eran cubiertos solamente por el sostén negro de encaje. Mis mejillas ardieron mientras sus fogosas pupilas se clavaban en las mías. El verde de sus ojos brillaba en aquella oscuridad y después una chispa de culpabilidad llegó a ellos.

"No puedo" – susurró – "No quiero que esto sea así…"

"Shh…" – interrumpí y tomé su rostro entre mis manos – "Te quiero" – confesé – "quiero ser tuya…" - una gloriosa de asombrosa felicidad atravesó por su rostro

"Yo también te quiero" – dijo con voz tan impregnada de ese amor, que no me quedó duda alguna de que así fuera. Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, y mis manos se volvieron a pasear por su espalda

Sentí la yema de sus dedos pasearse por mi abdomen, ahora desnudo, y sentí mis piernas flácidas ante su contacto. Poco después, estos mismos, liberaron el broche de mi sostén, dejándome completamente descubierta. Gemí ligeramente cuando su boca se deslizó por mis pechos hasta capturar uno de mis pezones. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda e instintivamente comencé a mover mis caderas, sintiendo sobre la tela de mi ropa intima, y de su pantalón, la dureza de su sexo.

Edward me acomodó sobre la cama con un ligero gruñido y su boca atrapó la mía con un movimiento casi violento

"Detenme, Bella" – pidió susurrando contra mi boca, algo me dijo que en realidad lo deseaba, como respuesta, apreté mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que parara

Y no paró, su cuerpo empujó hacia dentro, despertando en mí el deseo de sentir lo que se asomaba en su pantalón con más naturalidad. Moví mis manos hacia abajo, rozando en el transcurso su abdomen y paseando mis dedos por su ombligo. Edward se retorció levemente y volvió a besar mis senos. Me ayudó a quitarse el cinturón y a desabrocharse el pantalón. Ahora los dos estábamos solo con una prenda, Edward comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta mi estomago. Besó el hueso de mi cadera, mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance, provocando que arqueara mi espalda y varios gemiditos salieran de mis labios.

Atrapé su rostro con mis manos y atraje su boca, necesitaba sentir su sabor en mi garganta, mis manos recorrían cada vez más avariciosas su cuerpo. Me las ingenié para poder posicionarme sobre él y acomodé mi cuerpo de tal manera de que nuestros miembros se rozaran, la fricción que provocaban me hacía sentir fuego en todo mi cuerpo. Examiné el cuerpo de Edward y besé cada rincón de su pecho, cada milímetro de su cuello, cada centímetro de sus brazos. Sus manos apretaban gentilmente cada parte que tocaban y su garganta emitía un sonido ronco realmente excitante que me incitaba a experimentar cada vez más. Con un movimiento completamente sensual me empujó hacia atrás para que las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaran desde mi cuello hasta mis caderas, arrastrando con ellas la última prenda que tenía. No pude evitar cohibirme puesto que era la primera vez que un hombre me veía desnuda, pero cuando sus manos me atrajeron para que su boca marcara la parte trasera de mi oreja, el aliento entrecortado que salía de su pecho me infundió el valor que me faltaba. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a encontrar, Edward volvió a cambiar nuestras posiciones y volvió a besar mis pechos con delicadeza.

Ahogué un grito cuando sentí su dureza rozarme, acto reflejó su cuerpo se separó levemente del mío y sus ojos me dijeron el miedo que sentía también él

"Lo siento" – dijo con ojos dilatados, los cuales expresaban su repentina inseguridad. Yo también me encontré repentinamente más nerviosa y asustada, pero el deseo y mi necesidad de él era más fuerte que cualquier temor, enrollé mis piernas en su cadera y lo atraje con ellas en señal a que prosiguiera

"No te preocupes" – susurré mientras le acariciaba su mejilla, fue hasta ese entonces en el que me di cuenta que ambos estábamos sudando, pese a que una fuerte llovizna caía afuera de la casa – "Hazlo" – pedí y antes de que pudiera protestar, silencié sus labios con mi boca

Una de sus manos acarició mi cintura y la apretó cuando comenzó a adentrarse, gemí cuando lo sentí entrar poco a poco. Mi cuerpo no tardó mucho en adaptarse a él, y el dolor se convirtió en un placer manifestado como una perfecta combinación de un fuego y hormigueó recorriendo cada fibra de mi piel. Me encontré moviendo rítmicamente mis caderas para incrementar la velocidad, ya que la fricción entre nuestros sexos resultaba placenteramente devastadora. Edward respondió de la misma manera. Hacia fuera, hacia dentro, hacia fuera, hacia dentro. Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que no me era suficiente la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos ni lo intenso de nuestros besos. Comenzamos a gemir más profundamente tras varios minutos de esta interacción, cuando cada roce de su mano, cuando cada movimiento dentro de mí, cobró vida y sentidos hasta el máximo nivel.

"Edward" – gemí su nombre mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba alrededor del suyo. Él soltó otro gruñido, silenciado por mi boca, y después, tocamos el cielo, o el infierno… puesto que esta sensación era tan hermosa, como peligrosa, que no se le podía dar clasificación alguna

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre mí, mientras besaba pausadamente mi hombro y su mano temblorosa se deslizaba de nueva cuenta por la curva de mi cintura. Por mi parte, yo me limité a acariciar su cabello color cobre, ligeramente humedecido, y mi otra mano acariciaba su espalda, haciendo movimientos circulares con la yema de mis dedos. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, mientras dábamos tiempo de que nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas adquirieran su ritmo normal. Sus labios volvieron a besarme, esta vez de manera pausada, después, se dejó caer a un lado, y yo rodé para posicionar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Su mano acarició mi cabello y sentí sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, (repentinamente sonrojado), ya que al fin, había caído en la cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado, le devolví la mirada por encima de mis pestañas y, al encontrarme con sus deliciosos ojos color verde, oculté mi rostro en su pecho

Sentí el temblor de su cuerpo cuando rió.

"¿De qué te ríes?" – pregunté susurrando contra su piel. Él suspiró

"De lo irónico de la situación" – respondió

"Me siento como si te hubiera violado" – dije. Otra vez volvió a reír

"Ojala toda la gente violada tuviera la misma suerte que yo" – dijo mientras besaba la coronilla de mi cabeza – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor no podría estar" – respondí sinceramente

"¿De veras?" – asentí – "Muchas gracias…" – dijo tras varios segundos en silencio

"¿De qué?" – pregunté mirándole a los ojos

"Por quererme" – volví a ocultar mi rostro en su pecho – "¿Qué?" – cuestionó por mi actitud

"¿Tu también me quieres?" – inquirí

"Esa palabra no me alcanza para describir lo que siento por ti, Bella" – sonreí sintiéndome plena, por primera vez en mi vida…

* * *

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Jejeje ^^ ok. Espero tomatazos, felicitaciones, críticas, consejos, etc, etc en este capitulo**

**ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN LEMMON así que pues comprendan si no me quedó bien xD ¡hice lo mejor que pude! Espero mejorar con el tiempo… aunque realmente me costó :-S**

**Espero no haya quedado tan mal ^^**

**Bueno pues me retiró. ¡Se cuidan y espero sus reviews!**

**ah! jeje feliz día de la amistad por adelantado ^^**

**Gracias a todos por leer**


	9. Despertar

**JASPER POV**

"¿Nos vamos?" – pregunté

"Ya que" – respondió la muchacha con voz tajante y verdaderamente molesta. Torcí el gesto ¿Aún seguía molesta conmigo?

"Pues vamos, te guío hacia mi carro" – dije de manera cortes mientras le tendía le ofrecía mi brazo para que se agarrara de el.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó aterrada al ver mi gesto

"Te dije que te guiaría" – repuse mientras alzaba más mi brazo para hacerlo notorio. Ella lo miró por un rato con el ceño fruncido

"Y el hecho de que lleves tu brazo alzado… ¿Qué significa?" – cuestionó – "¿Es esa la dirección que debo tomar?" – se giró para ver el sentido que marcaba al punta de mi codo, suspiré derrotado mientras me daba por vencido

"Olvídalo" – replique mientras comenzaba a caminar – "vamos"

La chica me siguió a la par. Pude notar que varios de los hombres ahí presentes la veían. Y no los culpaba, Alice realmente se veía hermosa, pese a que su vestido era, por mucho, más sencillo que el resto. Pero bien dice el dicho: la mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda. Y esta no era la excepción, aquellos lujosos trajes no bastaban para opacar la delicada belleza de su rostro, ni lo grácil de sus movimientos, ni mucho menos, lo frágil de su delineado cuerpo.

Suspiré frustrado por hallarme, como siempre, contemplado la natural belleza de la chica. Estaba dispuesto a abrirle la puerta para que subiera, pero ella me detuvo con un gesto en la mano

"Yo puedo" – dijo mientras abría la puerta por su cuenta – "para eso tengo mis dos manos" – me encogí de hombros para ocultar mi enojo repentinamente mezclado con admiración y deslumbramiento. Ella era tan… distinta

En cuanto estuvimos en el carro, Alice adoptó una posición muy impropia de una dama, se sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas en el asiento, la mire extrañado y ella se dio cuenta

"¿Qué?" – preguntó sin una pizca de congoja – "¿Te preocupa que ensucie tus asientos de piel?" – puse los ojos en blanco mientras me controlaba por no sonreír. Era tan absurda a veces

"Por supuesto que no" – contesté

"Que bien. Sería pecado que, teniendo tanto dinero, te doliera gastar un poquito más por mandar a lavar tu carro" – arranqué el carro. Con tan solo una vez, me había aprendido el camino hacia su casa, así que no le pregunté la dirección

"Parece que sigues molesta por lo que paso aquella noche" – comenté. Sentí sus ojos clavados en mí – "Hoy no fuiste a la escuela" – señalé tras no obtener respuesta

"Es bueno saltarse las clases de vez en cuando" – contestó

"no has contestado a mi primer pregunta" – otro largo silencio – "¿Puedo tomar eso como un si?" – la vi por el rabillo del ojo, iba con el rostro en dirección hacia la ventanilla – "Parece que eres un poquito rencorosa" – observé, sabía que con eso la haría explotar

"¿Rencorosa?" – inquirió con voz indignada – "es lógico que siga molesta. O mencióname sobre alguna chica que este orgullosa de que la llamen puta" – respigué al oír la palabra altisonante

"Yo… yo no te dije eso" – me defendí – "esa palabra es vulgar… y más para los labios de una dama" – esperaba a que se ofendiera, pero como siempre solía pasarme con ella, hizo lo contrario. Mi comentario le resultó gracioso

"_Esa palabra es vulgar… y mas para los labios de una dama"_ – remedó burlonamente mis ultimas palabras – "¿Todos los riquillos aparentan ser así de persignados y santurrones?"

"No es que seamos santurrones" – salí en defensa – "ni mucho menos persignados…" – giré mi rostro para escupirle las palabras – "se trata de _educación_ y _morales_" – todos mis intentos eran inútiles, esta chica no se cohibía por nada, levantó su quijada levemente, de forma defensiva

"¿_Morales_?" – preguntó con voz irónica – "¿Y tu crees que es moralista el ver como otros mueren de hambre mientras ustedes tiran la comida a la basura? ¿Crees que es de _morales_ el que ustedes tengan a sus pies el mundo entero solo por tener billetes verdes mientras otros son marginados, discriminados, por no tener la misma suerte?" – otra vez, sus palabras pegaron fuerte – "discúlpame, pero a _eso_ yo no le llamaría una persona _moral_"

"Nosotros no podemos vivir cargando las culpas ajenas" – era una frase aprendida de mis padres. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo pensaba igual que Alice, sin embargo, mi familia y amistades, me hicieron cambiar de ideas – "El hecho de que la gente prefiera pedir limosnas con tal de no trabajar, no es problema nuestro"

"Nosotros no pedimos limosnas, trabajamos, y aún así hay días en los que no tenemos ni para comer" – musitó – "pero claro" – repuso después otra vez con voz cargada de desprecio – "es obvio que ustedes no lo entenderían"

"Probablemente no" – admití ¿Qué caso tenía discutir si ciertamente ella tenía razón? – "Alice, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" – quise saber. Una duda que siempre había tenido desde el primer momento en que la había visto y, hasta el momento, no me dejaba en paz

"Dieciséis" – respondió algo cautelosa por el cambio de conversación. D_ieciséis_… demasiado joven como para pensar de esa manera. Demasiado joven como ejercer esa atracción en mí

"Psicológicamente, no aparentas esa edad" – le dije. Realmente, si me detenía a observarla bien, su físico no era nada despampanante, lo que la hacía atractiva era la finura de sus rasgos e inconcientes movimientos de bailarina. Su cuerpo era bonito, algo que jamás había visto. Era sencillo, pequeño y delicado, exactamente el cuerpo que se espera ver de una modelo de quince años.

"¿Soy demasiado infantil?" – quiso saber. Negué con la cabeza, un poco frustrado ¿cómo podía pensar eso?

"Nada de eso" – repuse – "al contrario, te me haces una persona muy madura, para tener dieciséis"

"Tal vez por que soy la mayor, después de mi hermano Edward"

"¿Edward? ¿Te refieres al chofer de Isabella? – asintió mientras me hacía a la idea.

"Mi mamá es la cocinera" – informó también – "mi padre trabaja en una carpintería, la mayoría de nuestros ingresos provienen de trabajar para los Swan, sin embargo…" – se detuvo de repente, movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda con preocupación

"¿Ocurre algo?" – pregunté

"Nada" – sonrió tristemente. Llegamos al callejón en la que la había dejado anteriormente

"Supongo que esta vez tampoco quieres llegar en esto a _tu_ casa" – le dije mientras recordaba la vez pasada

"Supones bien" – su mano se dirigió hacia la perilla de la puerta

"Espera" – pedí mientras, instintivamente, le tomaba una de sus manos. La retiré tan pronto como me di cuenta del movimiento – "¿Cómo mínimo me dejaras que te abra la puerta del carro?" – pedí – "me siento mal sin hacer eso" – justifiqué – "ya sabes, no es… _normal_, el que a una chica no le guste este tipo de atenciones" – lo pensó durante unos cuantos segundos y después suspiró derrotada

"Esta bien" – respondió – "pero date prisa, no pienso quedarme sentada aquí toda la noche" – me apresuré a bajar del carro, casi con movimientos torpes. Abrí la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja y le tendí la mano para ayudarla, tras pensar otros segundos, aceptó. El roce de su palma con la mía trajo consigo un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido que me dejó estático en el lugar, provocando que, al momento en que Alice se bajó completamente del carro, la distancia que nos separaba fuera mínima.

Mis manos no pidieron permiso, ni dieron explicaciones, se movieron instintivamente. Sin razonamiento coherente que las condujera, atraparon su rostro entre ellas y lo atrajeron hacia el mío para que la pudiera besar. Apenas mis labios rozaron los suyos, sentí la necesidad de tenerla más cerca y llevé mis manos hacia su pequeña cintura. Ante este movimiento, Alice me separó de ella con brusquedad y después solo sentí un ardor en la mejilla y un dolor en el estomago… _¡auch!_

**EDWARD POV**

_**El veneno que hay en tu piel es tan dulce como la miel**_

_**Que me basta una caricia para estar a tu merced**_

El cielo ya comenzaba a cambiar de negro a gris. La noche había terminado, había podido dormir poco después de lo pasado, la mujer que en mi cama estaba, me quitaba, además de la respiración, el sueño.

Llevé mis ojos, una vez más, hacia su cuerpo envuelto entre las sabanas. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho y su respiración era acompasada y tranquila. Tenía sus enormes, expresivos y hermosos ojos cerrados, dormía placidamente. Acaricié su espalda desnuda con mi mano al momento en que suspiraba.

Todo había cambiado tan rápido que hasta me daba miedo. No por mí, si no por ella. Mi amor era correspondido, y eso… no estaba bien. Ahora no la podía dejar, por más que quisiera, por más que me obligaran, y eso era preocupante. Estaba claro que yo no era digno de una persona como Bella. Ella era lejana, inalcanzable para mí, quien no podía ofrecerle ni la décima parte de las cosas a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Imposible.

Cerré mis ojos, la verdad era dolorosa. El destino era injusto. Y la vida demasiado masoquista e impredecible. Ay, mi Bella. Habiendo tantos hombres con mejor vida que yo, te viniste a entregar a mi, tu chofer… y yo de idiota que no me pude frenar pero, ¿Qué se podía esperar de un ser tan egoísta?

"_Te quiero. Quiero ser tuya…" _

Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como un canto de sirenas. Me amaba, lo sabía. Lo había sentido en cada una de sus delicadas caricias, en cada uno de sus besos, en cada movimiento, en cada respiración entrecortada, en cada susurró con el cual pronunciaba mi nombre. Me amaba… y claro que yo la amaba también. ¿Sería eso suficiente como para poder vencer nuestras enormes diferencias?

"Edward" – tocaron a la puerta provocando que la sangre huyera de mi rostro – "Edward, ¿Estas ahí?

Moví a Bella, delicadamente para que se despertará, ella abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras se incorporaba

"¿Qué pa…?"

"Shh" – puse mis dedos sobre sus labios – "Tanya esta afuera" – informé murmurando. El rostro de Bella se endureció al instante

"¿Qué quiere?" – preguntó, sonreí por el tono de su voz ¿Cómo era posible de que estuviera celosa y no preocupada de que nos pudieran descubrir?

"No lo se" – respondí sonriendo – "pero nos puede descubrir"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" – seguía molesta – "¿Qué me salga por la ventana o qué? ¿De qué te ríes?"

"Eres tan tonta, Bella" – susurré mientras la besaba – "¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te amo? No podría jamás engañarte… no después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros"

"tengo mis buenas razones para dudar de ti" – repuso ahora con voz triste.

"¡Edward!" – llamaron otra vez afuera y me levanté para asegurarme de que la chapa estuviera bien cerrada. Ya se cansaría de estar insistiendo y más tarde hablaría con ella

"Se que las tienes" – dije volviendome a acomodar a su lado– "me merezco el pensamiento que tienes de mi por que yo mismo lo he planteado, pero Bella, no pienso engañarte… nunca" – me miró por varios segundos con gesto serio, seguramente descubriendo si le era sincero a través de mis ojos

"Edward ¿por qué no abres?" – Bella suspiró frustrada y dirigió una mirada furiosa a la puerta

"¿Siempre es así?" – preguntó irritada. Reí entre dientes

"No lo sé" – contesté mientras acercaba mi rostro para besarla. Bella correspondió el beso de manera intensa, atrayéndome con ella hacia la cama. Y comenzamos de nuevo, dejándonos llevar e ignorando sin ningún esfuerzo a la chica que tocaba la puerta. Agradecí de que se fuera mucho antes de que ambos empezáramos a emitir entrecortadas respiraciones.

"Pasaría toda una vida de esta manera" – dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba, su respiración aún no se había controlado, así que acomodé nuestros cuerpos de manera en que yo pudiera recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía desbocadamente. Sentí sus manos enterrarse entre mis cabellos y después bajar por mi espalda, me estremecí.

"¿Acostada con el chofer?" – inquirí sin despegar mi oído de su corazón

"Acostada con el amor de mi vida" – rectificó. Sonreí mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello

"Te amo" – le dije mirándola a los ojos. Sonrió calidamente en respuesta. Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y suspiró con pesar

"Ya amaneció" – la abracé fuertemente puesto que sabía lo que eso significaba. Ella tenía que irse de mi cama, de mí. – "Te veo en un par de horas"

"¿No piensas dormir?" – cuestioné. Ella negó con la cabeza

"He dormido demasiado… y muy bien, por cierto" – afirmó mientras tocaba la punta de mi nariz con la yema de su dedo. Cuando se levantó no pude evitar mirarla. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

"Eh… ¿Edward?" – llamó mientras se cubría con las sabanas

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías… podrías dejar de verme _tanto_?" – pidió extremadamente sonrojada – "esto es… nuevo para mí y… me… me da pena"

"Si" – me apresuré a decir mientras sentía que mis mejillas también se ponían coloradas – "perdón, no es… no es mi intención… yo…" – me di cuenta de que estaba hablando puras incoherencias así que me limité a girar mi rostro en dirección contrario para no verle

"Gracias" – susurró tras un minuto mientras me daba un beso en mi cuello. Me giré para verla, ya se había puesto el vestido. Me paré, cubriéndome abajo con la sabana. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia _esa_ parte y sonrió de manera picara – "creo que ya se el cómo cobrarme lo que acabas de hacer… ojo por ojo, diente por diente" – levanté las cejas anonado y muy apenado por sus palabras

Solo Bella podía llegar a cambiar de ser tan tímida a alguien tan atrevida en un segundo.

"¿Me vas a decir que a te causa mucho pudor el que te vean desnudo?" – preguntó ante mi silencio.

"En tu caso, si" – respondí. Ella rió y se acercó a mí, de manera sinuosa, sujetó un extremo de la sabana que me cubría y la jaló ligeramente – "¡Bella!" – exclamé apretando mis manos alrededor de la tela para que no cayera. Eso le divertía en gran medida, entrecerré los ojos de manera acusadora – "¿en verdad quieres jugar? - pregunté con tono amenazante. Ella sonrió ampliamente

"Los juegos serán cuando yo quiera, Cullen" – contestó mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos

"Ya veremos" – musité contra su boca.

Me quedé tirado sobre la cama largo rato. Con los pensamientos basados en ella…

* * *

¡**HOLA!**

**JEJE BUENO PUES MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ^^ ¡A TODOS!**

**NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE T_T (CRY, CRY)**

**JEEJ ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP**

**IUJU! ACTUALICE MÁS RAPIDO ¿VERDAD? ^^ (ESTABA PENSANDO EN QUÉ NOMBRES PONERLE A LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA,**

**PERO LA IMAGINACION SE ME AGOTO XD. ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA (Y ME AYUDARÍAN MUCHO) SI ME DIERAN SUS SUGERENCIAS) ^^**

**BUENO YA LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN Y**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW ^^**

**¡HASTA LUEGO!**


	10. Yo no veo

**GRACIAS A riona25 y christti QUIENES ME HAN AYUDADO PARA PONERLE NOMBRE A LOS TITULOS, GRACIAS DE VERAS! ^^**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

"Buenos días mamá" – saludé mientras cruzaba mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que se encontraba de espaldas preparando un desayuno

"¡Hijo!" – exclamó al tiempo que daba un brinco – "que susto me has dado" – se giró para verme y paso una mano por mi mejilla – "¡Qué feliz te miras!" – señaló, bajé la mirada sonriendo. Mi madre me conocía tan bien

"Lo estoy" – me miró fijamente por bastante tiempo. Poniéndome nervioso

"Alice me contó que ayer fueron a un fiesta con la señorita" – recordó sin dejar de verme – "y también me dijo que hasta con las niñitas de sociedad te la pasas coqueteando"

"No pasó nada" – le aseguré. Bueno, si pasó, pero no con _esas_ niñitas, si no con la hija de la patrona, pero era claro que eso no le iba a decir

"Edward" – reprendió – "hijo, no quiero que te metas en problemas solo por cuestión de hormonas"

"Descuida, mamá" – le dije sonriendo de manera inocente – "créeme que esos tiempos ya pasaron" – ¡Y de qué manera!

Mi madre no creyó en mis palabras, pero ya no dijo más, suspiró pesadamente y sin decir más sobre el tema, siguió con sus labores…

"hola, Edward" – saludó mi hermana entrando por la cocina

"Alice" – contesté

"Dice la señorita Isabella que te quiere ver, esta en su recamara" – informó con mirada acusadora. Definitivamente, mi hermana iba a ser la única persona a la cual no podría engañar

"en seguida voy" – contesté aparentando indiferencia

"ya que vas hacia allá" – dijo mi madre – "¿podrías llevarle el desayuno?"

"claro"

Cuando toqué la puerta, no esperé a que me indicaran poder pasar. La tuve frente a mis ojos, recibiéndome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta con seguro y, después de dejar la charola del desayuno sobre la mesita de noche, me lancé a sus brazos. Fuí recibido por un calido y pasional beso

"Te extrañé" – musité contra sus labios que temblaron al reír

"Que hombre tan más aprensivo" – murmuró sin dejar de besarme – "pero eso solo lo hace más perfecto"

"Tienes que desayunar" – le recordé mientras me separaba de ella y caminaba hacia la charola de comida

"No tengo hambre" – contestó mientras se sentaba de mala gana en su cama

"No, señorita" – dije tratando sonar autoritario – "usted va a comer" – me senté frente a ella y comencé a picar la fruta con un tenedor – "abre la boca" – le pedí mientras le ponía un pedazo de papaya en frente

**BELLA POV**

"Edward, de veras, no tengo hambre" – le dije mientras hacia un puchero y giraba mi rostro para evitar el trozo de papaya que tenía enfrente

"Bella, por favor" – suplicó mirandome de aquella manera en la que sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad deliciosa con la cual era imposible resistirse. Con un suspiro de resignación, abrí la boca y la papaya entró en ella sin vacilación

"¿Ves que rica esta?" – dijo con una sonrisa de encanto

"Acompáñame" – le pedí mientras le arrebataba el tenedor y lo llevaba a su boca para que él también comiera. Tras vacilar un momento, aceptó.

"¿Sabes?" – pregunté cuando terminaba de tragar el ultimo pedazo de pan tostado que quedaba – "creo que me hace falta el postre"

"Para no haber tenido hambre hace un momento, estas muy antojadiza ¿No crees?" – repuso divertido mientras se paraba para dejar la charola en un lugar más seguro, después, regresó a mi lado y lo atrapé entre mis brazos

"Tengo hambre de ti" – le dije mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama y yo posicionaba mi cuerpo sobre el suyo

"Bella, puede venir alguien" – recordó sonriente

"Pues que vengan" – murmuré contra sus labios. Deslicé mis manos hacia sus cabellos, aún frescos por la ducha, y corté toda distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío. Sus manos viajaron hacia mi cintura y comenzaron a levantar la tela de mi blusa para poder tentar mi piel desnuda. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesada y con un ágil movimiento cambiamos de posición. Entre besos, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa y en pocos segundos tuve su cuerpo perfecto y desnudo frente a mí.

"Bella… es muy riesgoso" – susurraba contra mis labios – "puede venir alguien, deberíamos parar" – mas sin embargo, sus manos se deslizaban de mi cintura hacia más arriba, acariciando mis pechos sobre la tela del sostén. Comencé a gemir mientras mis manos apretaban su espalda

"Edward" – llamaron al otro lado de la puerta rompiendo nuestro momento – "te habla mamá"

"En seguida voy" – contestó con la respiración agitada. Sus ojos ardientes se centraron en mí – "tengo que ir" – dijo en forma de disculpa. Me reí

"Ve" – indiqué.

Tras darme un ligero beso y ponerse rápidamente la camisa que yacía ya en el suelo, salió de mí recamara. En cuanto mis ojos lo perdieron de vista, me dejé caer sobre el colchón y tomé mi almohada para apretarla contra mi rostro y poder sosegar un grito de alegría…

**EDWARD POV**

"¿Qué hacías hijo?" – cuestionó mi madre en cuanto me escuchó entrar – "¿Acaso le fuiste a dar de comer a la señorita en la boca?" – reí tontamente ante los nervios. Mi madre no tenía idea de lo ciertas que eran las palabras que mencionaba con tanto humor

"Me estaba dando indicaciones de lo que haríamos hoy" – mentí

"¿Y qué harán?"

"¿Para qué me llamabas?" – cambié la conversación

"Quería que mi hicieras un favor" – dijo y agradecí de que no se diera cuenta de la esquivación al tema anterior – "ya no hay gas, ¿podrías cambiarlo?"

Hice lo que mi madre indicó. El tanque de gas se encontraba en el patio trasero de la cocina. Tras cambiarlo, me senté para platicar con mi madre mientras la ayudaba a picar las verduras para la merienda.

"Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños" – recordó mi madre al momento en que Tanya entraba por la cocina

"¿De verdad?" – terció uniéndose a la platica – "¡Que bueno que lo menciona, Esme! Edward no me había dicho nada al respecto"

"A mi hijo no le gustan los regalos" – informó mi madre de forma amable, pero seria

"Al fin" – bufó mi hermana al entrar a la cocina y ver a Tanya con el uniforme – "pensé que te ibas a quedar acostada todo el día"

"no es muy tarde" – se defendió despreocupadamente la muchacha mientras caminaba hacia mi – "además, no pude dormir. Anoche estuve afuera del cuarto de tu hermano varios minutos, esperando a que me abriera, y nunca lo hizo" - Era sorprendente ver lo poco que le importaba la presencia de mi madre

"Tanya" – llamé mientras retiraba sus manos de mis cabellos – "no tienes por que decir esas cosas frente a todos"

"¿Y por qué no?" – repuso la chica – "es algo completamente natural lo que hacemos" – dirigí mi vista hacia mi madre y hacia mi hermana, quienes se veían molestas por lo descarado del asunto

"Tanya, tenemos que hablar" – recordé en ese momento

"De lo que quieras, cariño" – no sabía por donde empezar.

"A solas" – indiqué mientras me ponía de pie y con un gesto en la mano le indicaba a que saliera de la cocina. Tanya caminó de manera insinuante delante de mí.

"¿A _solas_?" – inquirió de forma seductora cuando estuvimos fuera de espectadores – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi recamara, o a la tuya para hablar mejor?" – la separé de manera educada, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y empujándola hacia atrás – "Edward, ¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó ante mi gesto – "estas… extraño"

"Tanya" – comencé a decir, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas y menos hirientes – "esto… se acabo" – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de manera violenta

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste, no quiero que esto termine mal…"

"¿Hay alguien más?" – interrumpió

"Si" – contesté rápidamente

"pero… pero ¡¿Cómo?!" – soltó de repente – "si hace días…"

"Tanya" - interrumpí – "es lo mejor, de veras"

"¡No!" – exclamó – "tu no puedes hacerme esto, no me puedes dejar…"

"Nunca tuvimos nada serio" – le recordé – "no te estoy dejando, en ningún momento estuve contigo"

"¿Ósea que cuando estuve en tu cama…?"

"Siempre te dejé las cosas en claro" – me sentí mal por las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – "Tanya, en realidad lo siento" – dije – "me he enamorado…"

"Pues ámala" – interceptó de manera violenta y se colgó de mí – "Ámala, yo no protestare de que estés con alguien más, seré discreta, lo prometo"

"Ese no es el punto, Tanya" – discutí mientras me liberaba de sus brazos enrollados en mi cuello – "estoy enamorado y no puedo, aunque quisiera, engañarla" – le sujeté fuertemente las muñecas a un costado de su cuerpo para que ya no insistieran en moverse – "lo siento, Tanya" – me volví a disculpar – "podemos seguir siendo amigos"

La chica asintió en medio de lágrimas y cuando vi que estaba más tranquila la solté. Ella aprovechó para lanzarse rápidamente a mis brazos, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo

"¡Pero que lindos!" – sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba al escuchar esa voz. Tanya me soltó rápidamente – "¡Que bien se divierte la servidumbre en esta casa!"

"Lo siento, señorita" – comenzó a decir la muchacha con voz cortada

"Pues no lo sientas" – atajó Bella con suma frialdad – "aquí se te paga para que vengas a trabajar, no para andar agasajándote con el chofer"

"Señorita yo…"

"Vete a la cocina, Tanya" – ordenó Bella. En cuanto la chica desapareció se giró para verme de manera enfurecida

"Bella, te lo puedo explicar" –

"no hace falta" – contestó – "lo escuché todo" – sentí un enorme alivio al oír esas palabras

"De verdad, no pude hacer nada…" – comencé a decir mientras me acercaba hacia ella

"ya no digas mas" – ordenó mientras me frenaba con un gesto en la mano. Me quedé esperando a que dijera algo más por varios segundos – "¡De verdad que es una arrastrada!" – soltó al fin. Su expresión me hizo reír

"si sigues así de enojada te vas a arrugar" – le dije de manera divertida mientras la abrazaba

"No la soporto" – confesó mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho

"Ya tranquila, ya terminó todo" – aseguré mientras besaba la coronilla de su cabeza e inhalaba el perfume de su cabello

"Mira nada más" – aquella vocecilla nos hizo saltar por segunda vez en el día – "ay Edward, señorita" – dijo con un suspiró – "tengan más cuidado" – advirtió mientras seguía caminando – "no siempre se encontraran con ciegos en esta casa"

Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando por varios minutos, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa

"¿Tu hermana lo sabe?" –

"Supongo que si" – contesté – "pero no dirá nada"

"Lo se" – contestó Bellla - "¿Y si vamos a un lugar más privado?"

"A donde usted ordene, señorita" – le dije mientras hacía un gesto de obediencia muy utilizado en las películas del siglo pasado

* * *

**Hola otra vez ^^**

**Bueno pues espero les guste el cap jajaj si ya se hay que matar a Tanya**

***linchar a tanya por zorra***

**Bueno pues los dejo por que ya tengo sueño**

**Se cuidan, gracias por todos sus reviews ^^**

**Espero con impaciencia los de este capitulo ^^**


	11. Remordimiento

**EDWARD POV**

"Buenos tardes" – saludó el joven de manera educada mientras yo lo asesinaba con la mirada

"Buenas tardes" – respondí – "¿En que le puedo ayudar?"

"¿Se encuentra Isabella en casa?" – asentí mientras empuñaba las manos – "¿Le podrías decir que… Jasper Hale la ha venido a visitar?"

"Seguro" – respondí mientras me daba la media vuelta y sentía que el chico me venía pisando los pies

Subí pisando fuertemente cada uno de los escalones. Tenía dos días desde que Bella y yo… ¿Qué palabra usar? ¿Confesado? Bien. Supongo que no hay palabra que pueda definir lo que ahora ella significaba para mí. No la veía como novia, ni como mujer, ni como amiga… si no una perfecta combinación de las tres. Dos días en los que yo había sido feliz entre sus brazos y sus besos, entre su atención y su cariño. Había sido tanta mi felicidad que se me había olvidado un punto importante: Bella estaba comprometida con el idiota que la esperaba abajo.

"¡Pase!" – indicó cuando toqué tres veces con los nudillos. Abrí la puerta, ella estaba acostada en su cama, con un cuaderno frente a ella y con su celular emitiendo una canción de moda – "¡Edward!" – exclamó al momento que se paraba enérgicamente para recibirme. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y, segundos después, se me lanzó a los brazos – "¿Te pasa algo?" – preguntó cuando notó que mis labios estaban tensos

"Te esperan abajo" – informé mientras la veía a los ojos. ¿Y si todo esto era algo pasajero para ella? Sería muy probable que al elegir, ella preferiría a un ricachón que a mí, un chico que se la ha pasado viviendo al día con el dinero

"¿Quién?" – preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño – "Edward ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bella" – dije mientras le tomaba de las manos y dirigía mi vista hacia el suelo – "¿Qué sientes por mí?" – cuestioné y sentí que ella respingaba ante mi pregunta

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" – respondió, yo esperé a que contestara la pregunta que le había formulado – "Edward, **TE AMO**" – dijo al notar mi silencio, remarcando las palabras con gran énfasis, como si fueran demasiado obvias – "pensé que todo había quedado claro… ¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"abajo esta… _Jasper Hale_" – dije dándole al nombre mi mayor tono de acidez posible. En cuanto terminé de decir el nombre, noté que Bella sonreía ampliamente. Yo la miré de forma inquisidora, a todo eso no le veía lo gracioso

"Es eso" – dijo con humor antes de echarse a reír – "Edward, a veces eres muy tonto" – suspiró y me miró fijamente antes de continuar – "pensé que te habías dado cuenta pero, Jasper y yo no tenemos NADA más que una amistad" – fruncí el ceño mientras recordaba todas las palabras de su madre claramente, las que había dicho aquella noche en la que yo me había dado cuenta de que la amaba: "el compromiso de Jasper Hale con Isabella Swan", resumiéndolas.

"Pero tu mamá…"

"Mi madre esta obsesionada y, vaya, de más esta decir que esta loca" – interrumpió sonriendo tristemente – "su mayor sueño es que yo contraiga matrimonio con Jasper, por la suma de dinero que tiene su familia…" – paró de hablar. Supuse que, por más que yo había tratado de disimular, no había podido ocultar la pesadumbre que me daba el saber lo obvio: Renné Swan, evidentemente, no iba a querer al chofer como prometido de su hija

"Edward" – dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos – "No tengo nada que ver con Jasper" – volvió a decir – "yo te amo, a ti, a nadie más"

"Yo también te amo, Bella" – levanté mi mano para acariciar su mejilla – "y me da miedo sentir todo esto por ti, tengo miedo de perderte"

"Nunca va a pasar eso" – prometió solemnemente – "jamás. Siempre estaremos juntos" – sonreí ante sus palabras y pegué mi frente con la suya. Cerré mis ojos, olvidándome del mundo exterior que nos rodeaba, concentrándome solo en su delicioso aroma

"Te amo tanto, Bella" – le dije. Sus labios buscaron los míos y correspondí el beso con adoración. Casi se me estaba olvidando el motivo por el cual había venido a su habitación. Estaba seguro que a ella ya se le había olvidado, así que, a mi pesar, decidí recordárselo – "Te esperan abajo" – murmuré contra sus labios y ella se separó con un suspiro.

**JASPER POV**

¿Qué hacía en esa casa? Mi vista viajaba de un lado a otro en aquella inmensa y lujosa sala. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Y al decir _**"ella"**_ no me refiero a Isabella, si no _**a ella**_, a Alice. Miré el reloj. Eran las tres de la tarde. Según mis cálculos, la chica aún no debería de haber salido de su trabajo. ¿O si?

¡Vamos!. Lo tengo que admitir: había venido a esta casa para verla. Era el único lugar en que me la podía encontrar de pura "casualidad"

"_¡Eres un maldito aprovechado!" – _me había dicho después de haberme pegado una cachetada y haberme metido un rodillazo en el estomago.

Instintivamente me llevé la mano hacia mi mejilla derecha ¡Aún podía sentir el ardor que aquellas pequeñas y, aparentemente, delicadas manos me habían causado!

Después sonreí. La niña tenía su carácter. ¡Y que carácter!... jamás había conocido a una chica con tales características… eso me intrigaba. Tan linda, tan delicada y tan salvaje a la vez, y sobre todo eso, la manera en que hablaba, ¡Qué manera de ver la vida! Tan distinta. La ropa y la moda estaban lejos de sus prioridades, y aún así era, por mucho, la más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

"Jasper" – saludó Bella mientras bajaba de la escalera. Se veía bien. Se veía radiante. Me alegré por ella. Desde que la conocía, Bella se había caracterizado por ser tan frívola como hermosa y pedante – "no te ofendas, pero me extraña tu presencia en mi casa" – ah, si. También por ser honestamente hiriente. Aunque no la culpaba, las veces en que había venido a su casa había sido para traer a Rose. Y esa vez, mi hermana no se encontraba a mi lado, es más: mi hermana no sabía que me encontraba acá

"Estaba por acá cerca y decidí pasar a saludarte" – mentira. Estaba en mi casa, recostado en mi cama viendo una película, cuando aquella niñita de cabello negro invadió mi mente y no salió de ahí. Su recuerdo había movido mis pies hacia la mansión de los Swan.

"Ah" – contestó Bella mientras me indicaba que me sentara – "Jasper… creo que tenemos que hablar y muy seriamente" – asentí. Esperando a que iniciara la conversación. Mientras tanto, mis ojos se dirigían constantemente hacia el pasillo en donde recordaba estaba la cocina. La quería ver_. Necesitaba_ verla – "veras" – continuó con un suspiro – "yo sé que mi mamá se precipitó al hacer publico un compromiso que tu y yo no hemos… acordado" – comencé a prestar atención a sus palabras – "y no te voy a mentir, me gustas, eres un chico… guapo, codiciado por muchas, pero yo…"

"Yo no te gusto" – la ayudé a terminar. Los ojos de Bella me miraron de manera muy sorprendida por que me había comenzado a reír – "Bella, no te preocupes por eso" – le dije tratando de calmar la risa – "sin ofender, tu tampoco me gustas. Te quiero, pero es algo muy similar a lo que siento por Rose" – al terminar la chica me dedicó una mirada de… ¿Alivio? Bueno, eso me ofendió un poco ¿tan malo era pensar el tenerme como novio?

"Gracias, Jazz" – dijo con ojos brillosos. Me encogí de hombros, un poco extrañado. Isabella no era conocida precisamente por sus muestras de gratitud y afecto – "me consuela mucho el saber que todo esta claro entre nosotros"

"Lo difícil es que nuestros padres entiendan" – agregué un poco molesto por la veracidad de mis palabras – "se empeñan en ver amor en donde simplemente no lo hay" – Bella asintió, dándome la razón. De pronto se había entristecido. Me acerqué y la tomé de la mano – "¿Pasa algo, Bella?" – quise saber realmente preocupado. Había conocido a esta chica desde que éramos unos niños. Como le había dicho antes, siempre la había visto más como una hermana, que como una pareja.

Isabella estaba a punto de contestar a mi pregunta cuando una voz, demasiado familiar para mi gusto, nos interrumpió

"¡Edward!" – gritó la chica mientras se debatía en los brazos de su hermano, que se dirigía hacia la salida – "¡Bájame ahora mismo, Edward Cullen o morirás!" – amenazó. Bella carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pareja

"Siento esto, señorita" – comenzó a disculparse el chofer sin bajar a su hermana – "pero Alice no quiere ir a la escuela, así que tendre que obligarla"

"creo que eso, Cullen, no es excusa para tratar a una dama de esa manera" – reprendió Bella – "bájala ahora mismo" – el chico obedeció y su hermana, dándonos la espalda se comenzó a planchar en uniforme con las manos

"Gracias, señorita…" – comenzó a decir mientras se giraba y sus palabras se detuvieron al verme. Alcé mis cejas al encontrarme con sus ojos rabiosos. Ahora sabía que si mirada dolía cien veces más que sus golpes

"Hola, Alice" – saludé y sentí otra mirada venenosa posada en mí: la de su hermano. ¿Sabría él que había besado a su hermana sin su consentimiento?

"Buenas tardes, joven" – respondió la chica con voz seca.

"¿Por qué no quieres ir a la escuela?" – cuestionó Bella, ajena a que mis ojos estaban totalmente enfocados en la chica de uniforme

"Ya es tarde" – comenzó a explicar – "tengo quince minutos para llegar y… dudo mucho que lo logre, así que ¿para que me desgasto?"

"Si gustas, yo te puedo llevar" – ofrecí

"¡No!" – se adelantó a responder Edward con voz furiosa. Uhm. ¡Genial! Aparte de ser violenta, tenía a un hermano celoso ¿acaso también tendría un perro guardián?

"Edward" – reprendió Bella y el chico giró el rostro de manera indignada

"¿Qué dices, Alice?" – pregunté ignorando a su hermano

"No, gracias" – fue la respuesta que obtuve… Vaya. El látigo de su indiferencia también era muy doloroso

"Deberías de aceptar, Alice" - _¡gracias, Bella! ¡te adoro por apoyarme! _– "así no faltarías a tus clases, recuerda que ahora, lo más importante son tus estudios" – Alice la miró por unos momentos, dejándose convencer por las palabras de su patrona

"Esta bien" – dijo con un suspiró de resignación. Al instante, me puse de pie. Escuché un gruñido, proveniente de Edward.

**********************************************************************

"¿Todavía sigues molesta?" – le pregunté en cuanto estuvimos en el carro. La niña llevaba puesto ahora una playera y un pantalón. No se había tardado ni dos minutos en cambiarse de ropa. Realmente sorprendente.

"Que quede claro que solo acepté por que no quiero faltar a clases" – dijo – "y si. Todavía estoy molesta"

"Te ofrecí mis disculpas esa misma noche" – recordé

"No necesito tus disculpas" – atajó fríamente – "las disculpas de ustedes carecen de valor y sinceridad"

"Alice, de verdad lo siento" – dije con toda la sinceridad impregnada en mi voz – "no quise…"

"Ustedes piensan que se pueden aprovechar de todo lo que se les ponga enfrente" – interrumpió – "pero las cosas no son así. No todas nos dejamos impactar por un par de ojos bonitos y un carro deportivo"

"no era esa mi intención" – aclaré tratando de mantenerme sereno – "en ningún momento quise aprovecharme de ti" – Alice bufó como respuesta. Decidí no decir más para no terminar peleando.

"Gracias" – dijo a regañadientes cuando estuvimos frente a su escuela: un edificio de mala muerte

"¿Puedo venir a traerte?" – pregunté – "me gustaría invitarte a cenar para poder disculparme"

"el respeto no se compra con una cena" – respondió mientras se bajaba del carro – "gracias" – volvió a decir mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

**BELLA POV**

"¡Deja de burlarte y ayúdame!" – le dije a Edward mientras le daba un manotazo en la espalda

"Lo siento, Bella, pero realmente es cómico. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan malo para las matemáticas" – le miré de forma venenosa. Edward siguió riéndose mientras alargaba su brazo para cubrirme con él. Esme se acababa de ir, así que la cocina y la casa estaba relativamente sola para nosotros – "te quiero" – susurró con sus labios puestos en mi frente

"Lo sé" – respondí mientras enrollaba mis brazos en su cintura – "pero te burlas" – volvió a reír, mientras enterraba más mi rostro en su pecho. Me encantaba el perfume natural de su cuerpo, tan dulce.

"No me burlo" – aclaró – "solo… me parece cómica la situación"

"¡Edward!" – nos separamos bruscamente al oír la voz de aquella inútil que venía llamando a _**mi **_novio desde la sala – "buenas tardes señorita" – saludó al entrar en la cocina. No respondí. No tenía por qué ser educada con ella, además de que no quería -"Edward, ¿podemos hablar?" – me dieron ganas de lanzarme sobre ella.

"Tanya, querida" – le dije con el tono más pedante que pude – "¿Estas ciega o tu cabecita no trabaja bien?... pregunto por si no te has dado cuenta: _**Edward **_me esta ayudando _**ahora mismo**_ con _**mi**_ tarea" – agregué sin darle oportunidad a que respondiera

"Es solo un momento…"

"me importa poco si es un momento o dos" – interrumpí con voz ácida – "te esperas a que yo lo deje libre, ¿entendido?"

"si, señorita" – la miré de forma altanera hasta que desapareció de mi vista

"¡No la soporto!" – exclamé en cuanto quedamos solos otra vez. Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron

"No deberías tratarla así" – dijo y al instante me separé de él, con rechazo

"¿La estas defendiendo?" – pregunté indignada – "¿Defiendes a _esa_?"

"No estoy defiendo a nadie" – repuso con voz tranquila, pausada – "solo digo que ella merece respeto"

"¿Y por qué debería yo de respetar a una _**sirvienta**_?"

"Bueno, yo soy _tu chofer_, Bella" – me dieron ganas de auto darme una cachetada en ese momento.

"No quise decir eso…" – comencé a disculparme pero uno de sus dedos posados en mis labios me interrumpió

"No pasa nada" – dijo más podía leer tristeza en su mirada

"Edward, lo siento" – insistí – "no quise decir eso… es solo que no la soporto. Tu bien sabes que… Alice siempre me ha caído bien y nunca la he tratado así…"

"Bella, Bella" – calmó – "no pasó nada, en serio, no tienes por qué disculparte" – bajé la mirada, avergonzada. Lo menos que quería era que Edward se sintiera inferior a mí.

Levantó mi quijada tiernamente con la punta de su dedo, obligándome a verlo. Me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y yo negué con la cabeza levemente. Después acercó su rostro hacia el mío y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.

* * *

¡**HOLA! JEJEJE BUENO PUES ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO ^^. PRONTO HABRA ALICE POV, LO PROMETO, Y TAMBIÉN PRONTO HABRA ROSE & EMMET (AUNQUE ESTA HISTORIA ES PRINCIPALMENTE SOBRE EDWARD&BELLA) PERO CLARO, TENDREMOS A DEMÁS PAREJITAS COMO CO-PROTAGONISTAS XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, ¡ME ENCANTAN! JEJE ME PONEN EUFORICA ^^ ¡DE VERAS!**

**NO ES EXCUSA NI PRETEXTO PERO SON LA MAYOR MOTIVACIÓN QUE TENGO: HE ACTUALIZADO MUY RAPIDO ULTIMAMENTE ¿NO? ^^ (ADEMÁS DE QUE YA ENCONTRÉ EL SECRETO PARA ESCRIBIR SIN TENER QUE DARME DE TOPES CON LA LAPTOP: ¡LA MUSICA ROMANTICA!)**

**YO NO SOY MUY DADA A ESE TIPO DE MUSICA ^^: LO MIO ES EL DEATH METAL, Y SONIDOS FUERTES Y RUDOS ¡DE VERAS! (HACE UNA SEMANA ODIABA LA MUSICA POP Y LAS BALADAS, CON ALGUNAS EXCEPSIONES, PERO LA ODIABA) AHORA SON MIS PRINCIPALES MUSAS T_T… ESTOY LLENDOME POR UN CAMINO REALMENTE GRAVE…**

**AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, SOY LA CHICA "ANTI-ROMANTICISMO" (JAJAJ DE HECHO, MIS AMIGAS SU BURLARÍAN DIA Y NOCHE SI SUPIERAN QUE YO ESCRIBO ESTO JAJAJAJ) *PENA* EN REALIDAD AUN NO COMPRENDO COMO ES QUE UNA SAGA ASI DE ROSA ME LLEGÓ A ENGANCHAR TANTO. ME HA SUAVIZADO EN GRAN MEDIDA Y ESO ES BUENO ^^… CREO**

**EN FIN JAJJA ES ALGO SOBRE MI VIDA PARA QUE ME CONOZCAN UN POCO MÁS. SE QUE ES DIFICIL DE CREER, PERO EN SERIO. EN LA VIDA REAL (O MÁS BIEN, AL RELACIONARME CON LAS PERSONAS) PENSARAN TODO DE MI, MENOS EN ALGUIEN QUE ESCRIBE FANFICS ROMANTICOS JEJEJEJEJJE XD**

**¡¡OTRA COSA!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS CORREOS PERO NO LOS PUEDO AGREGAR YA QUE FANFIC BORRA LAS CUENTAS ¬¬, ASÍ QUE SI GUSTAN (Y SI ME HACEN EL ENORME HONOR) PUEDEN AGREGARME USTEDES, MI CORREO ESTA EN EL PERFIL ^^**

**RESPECTO A MIS FECHAS DE ACTUALIZACION: jeje bueno, la verdad actualizo dependiendo de la musa que me acompañe (por ejemplo, ultimamente he estado actualizando demasiado rapido) pero, por lo general, no tardo más de una semana ^^**

**SIN MÁS, ME RETIRO. SE CUIDAN Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA**


	12. Nocturna

Respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron un review: esta historia esta ubicada en la actualidad. Las veces que Bella a usado vestidos ha sido cuando ha habido fiestas xD (disculpen si no los describo mejor, pero soy pésima para describir ropa jejeje xD). Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ^^

**BELLA POV**

"Isabella" - puse los ojos en blanco y emití un pesado suspiro cuando escuché la voz de mi madre en el primer piso. Una parte de mí se sintió mal por no alegrarme del regreso de Renné a la casa ¿No podía prologar más sus vacaciones? – "Isabella" – volvió a llamar con su tan ocasional paciencia

"Hola" – saludé sin muchos ánimos mientras bajaba las escaleras

"¿Pero qué manera es esa de recibir a tu madre?" – replicó molesta. Intenté sonreírle, pero la expresión fue demasiado falsa – "que hija tan más mal educada tengo" – se empezó a quejar mientras yo volvía suspirar pesadamente.

Tenía mis razones de sobra para no alegrarme del regreso de mi madre: la primera era que, desde hoy, tendría que volver a lidiar con sus continuas quejas. Decidí no poner atención a sus palabras y me fui a sentar a uno de los sillones de la sala, esperando a que se le pasara toda la habladuría. Solo lograba escuchar un zumbido emitido por sus labios al momento en que levantaba sus manos, exasperada.

"¿En dónde se mete la servidumbre cuando se le necesita?" – me preguntó indignada. Comprendí que los regaños ahora irían dirigidos hacia Esme, Alice y… y Edward – "¡¿Dónde esta el muchacho este?!" – volvió a preguntar – "¡¿El chofer?!"

"Se llama Edward, mamá" – le recordé

"Hija, realmente no me importa como se llame" – dijo con voz fría – "lo único que quiero es que venga para que suba mi equipaje a la recamara" – me mordí la lengua para no responderle – "¡Edward!" – gritó y gritó varias veces hasta que el muchacho apareció corriendo

"Disculpe, señora" – comenzó a decir – "mi hermana tenía problemas para acomodar unas cortinas y le estaba ayudando"

"Te mandé a que estacionaras el carro" – le recordó mi madre con voz afilada – "no a que fueras ayudar a tu hermana. Si no puede si quiera poner unas cortinas que me lo diga y conseguiré a alguien que si sea capaz" – mis ojos se clavaron fijamente en el rostro de mi novio, viendo como asentía y no reprochaba de las palabras de mi madre…

"Lo siento, señora" – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué pedía disculpas? ¿Desde cuando las personas piden disculpas por ser agredidas?... me sentí fatal al recordar las veces que Edward había hecho lo mismo conmigo. Realmente no era mejor que mi madre. Era un reflejo de ella.

"Sube las maletas a mi recamara" – ordenó mi madre – "y que sea deprisa, necesito darme un baño y descansar" – Edward volvió a asentir y mientras comenzaba a recoger el equipaje de mi madre me dedicó una mirada junto con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. El simple gesto me puso sumamente nerviosa.

Me puse de pie en cuanto el muchacho comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó mi madre

"A mi cuarto" – le mentí sin darme la vuelta.

Escuché como Renné se dejaba caer en el sofá. Deduje que entonces no sería tan arriesgado lo que iba a hacer. En cuanto Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación y metió las maletas, yo entré y aseguré la puerta a mis espaldas antes de lanzarme a sus brazos

"Bella, tu mamá esta abajo, puede subir en cualquier momento" – dijo mi novio con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me rodeaba con los brazos

"No creo que suba en este instante" – pegué mi rostro a su pecho e inhalé su perfume – "te extrañé" – le dije.

Había pasado todo el día sin él por que, rompiendo la rutina diaria, esta vez no me había ido a traer a la escuela, si no a mi madre al aeropuerto. Cada vez me pesaba más los minutos que estaba lejos de mí

"Yo también" – susurró y sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Me apreté hacia su torso. Desde aquel día, no habíamos estado juntos y mi cuerpo ya no soportaba la necesidad que tenía de él. Lo fui empujando poco a poco hacia la cama de mi mamá hasta que caímos en ella – "Bella, Bella" – llamó mientras me sujetaba las manos que empezaban a desfajar la camisa – "tu mamá esta abajo" – recordó con una sonrisa

Suspiré derrotada mientras hacía un puchero y él reía por mi reacción

"Será mejor que baje" – dijo mientras se incorporaba y me obligaba a hacer lo mismo. En cuanto estuvimos completamente de pie, rozó suavemente sus labios con los míos – "Me parece que la señorita tiene muchas ganas de ir a pasear más tarde" – murmuró contra mi boca y entendí en mensaje

"Ahora que recuerdo, ya no tengo ropa, necesito ir de compras urgentemente" – le seguí la corriente mientras nos seguíamos besando. Al fin, sus labios liberaron los míos y salió del cuarto, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí.

**EDWARD POV**

"Ahora si" – atajé a mi hermana, aprovechando de que mamá estaba arriba con la señora, recibiendo nuevas indicaciones

"¿Ahora si qué?" – retó y por un momento me vi cohibido por la dureza de su voz. Aún así, decidí continuar

"Me vas a decir de dónde conoces a este tal Jasper" – no fue una pregunta y ella lo supo. Alzó una ceja de manera escéptica

"Te recuerdo que yo también fui invitada a la fiesta de _aquella _noche, hermanito" – ignoré la insinuación de sus palabras, aunque no pude evitar sentirme un poco incomodo

"Según recuerdo, solo estuvimos ahí unas cuantas horas" – comencé a decir – "¿Eso fue suficiente como para haber adquirido ese tipo de _confiancitas _con aquel joven?"

"¿A qué te refieres con _confiancitas_?"

"Ayer te fuiste a la escuela en su carro" – recordé

"¡Ah!" – exclamó – "¿Ahora tengo un hermano celoso y posesivo?"

"No son celos" – me defendí, aunque era la verdad. Solo que en esta ocasión, más que celos era miedo: miedo a que mi hermana pudiera ser engañada por un tipo de esos – "ten cuidado, Alice" – aconsejé ya dejando de lado el tono denunciante de mi voz

"¿_Cuidado_?" – repitió mientras fruncía el ceño – "Edward ¿Qué estas pensando?"

"Me fije de como te veía" – solté – "no quiero que…"

"¡Edward!" – interrumpió mi hermana y su pequeño rostro se veía indignado – "¿Acaso piensas que yo podría ser lo suficientemente tonta como para no saber qué es lo que ustedes (los hombres) buscan?" – preguntó

"No es eso, Alice…"

"Hermanito" – volvió a interrumpir mientras atrapa mis ojos con los suyos – "he vivido contigo diecisiete años, y he aprendido mucho de ti" – hice una exagerada mueca de dolor ante sus palabras

"¿Eso fue un halago o un insulto?" – pregunté mientras sonreía y mi hermana correspondía el gesto del mismo modo

"Eso fue una verdad" – dijo mientras me pellizcaba una mejilla. De repente, me había sentido más tranquilo. Sabía que había sido muy idiota al desconfiar de la madurez y cordura de Alice (vamos, no todo el mundo iba a acabar como yo: perdidamente enamorado de una chica que no esta a tu alcance). Mi sonrisa se desvaneció ante ese pensamiento y mi hermana lo notó – "¿Te pasa algo?" – quiso saber.

Guardé silencio. Sabía que ella lo entendería y así fue. Se sentó frente a mí y su pequeña mano se paso por mi mejilla

"Desde esa noche tu y ella están juntos" – afirmó – "¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías? ¿No era eso lo que te entristecía: el no saber si ella te quería o no?" – seguí guardando silencio – "Ahora sabes que ella te quiere" – continuó – "Y eso…"

"Eso me alegra y me preocupa al mismo tiempo" – completé con un suspiro – "no la merezco, Alice"

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó irritada – "¿cómo te atreves a decir eso?"

"Jamás podría darle lo que ella tiene" – reconocí tristemente – "tarde o temprano, ella se dará cuenta de lo que soy y…"

"¿De lo qué eres?" – interrumpió mi hermana – "¿Acaso no sabe perfectamente lo que eres? ¿No sabe ella de que eres un chico inteligente, bueno, maduro, responsable, caballeroso, educado?" – reí sin humor

"Vamos, Alice" – dije – "me lo voy a creer"

"Pues espero que así sea" – su gesto serio me dejo claro que no estaba bromeando – "Edward, tu vales mucho" – agregó mientras me tomaba de las manos – "no digas que no la mereces, por que no es cierto. Eres mucho más que cualquier riquillo rondando allá afuera, que te quede muy claro "

"Gracias" – le dije sinceramente mientras me inclinaba para abrazarla. Nada mejor que tu hermana para darte consejos y levantarte el ánimo.

_Infinito y fugaz  
Tu oscuro mirar  
Me abraza tu aroma  
Me has de embrujar  
me vuelvo ilusión_

_Me vuelvo inmortal_

_Y en mundos de olvido_

_Ni la soledad_

_Nocturna, Anabantha  
_

"¿Ya esta listo el carro, Cullen?" – preguntó Bella con voz inexpresiva, pero con los ojos brillantes mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"Si, señorita"

"¿A dónde vas, Isabella?" – quiso saber su madre que venía detrás de ella

"Necesito comprar ropa" – mintió la muchacha con seguridad. Yo me vi obligado a bajar la mirada, sentía que en cualquier momento la señora se iba a dar cuenta de que su hija le mentía para escaparse con el chofer – "no tardaremos" – aseguró la muchacha y salió del lugar sin dar oportunidad a la mujer de protestar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – me preguntó Bella ya cuando estábamos en el carro, lejos de la entrada de su casa. Sonreí mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi rostro

"Quiero que conozcas un lugar" – le dije – "no es un lugar lujoso" – me apresuré a decir y vi como ella ponía los ojos en blanco ante lo dicho

"No me importa" – aseguró mientras se inclinaba para besar mi hombro – "solo quiero estar contigo, no importa dónde" – sonreí mientras miraba hacia la carretera.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Desde hacía mucho había querido llevarla hacia ese lugar.

"¿Esto qué es?" – preguntó con asombro

"Es un prado" – contesté mientras le tomaba de la mano – "¿No te gusta?" – de repente, me sentí ansioso

"¿Cómo no me va a gustar?" – respondió sin despegar la mirada del lugar desabitado iluminado solamente por la luna llena que se alzaba sobre nosotros – "es hermoso" – me tranquilicé – "jamás había escuchado hablar de un lugar así en Forks"

"Es por que, hasta donde sé, solamente mi familia y yo lo conocemos" – alardeé sin poder evitarlo – "Si te das cuenta, estamos en medio del bosque" – agregué y ella viajó su mirada hacia nuestro alrededor

"Cierto" – murmuró para ella – "no me había dado cuenta" – dijo ya en voz alta y ambos reímos por su falta de concentración. Solté su mano y me encaminé hacia el auto para bajar un par de mantas (las cuales había metido a escondidas desde la tarde)

"No querrás sentarte en la hierva fría y húmeda" – apunté mientras la tomaba de las manos y la guiaba para que se sentara junto a mí.

"¿Desde cuando conocen este lugar?" – inquirió cuando ya estábamos sentados

"Desde que yo era pequeño… lo encontramos por casualidad un día que mi papá nos había traído a pasear… y yo me perdí. Me encontraron llorando en este lugar, estaba muy asustado" – Bella rió ampliamente y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la manta.

Mis ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer su figura bañada por los reflejos de la luna y, como si se tratara de un impulso infrenable, me acerqué a ella para besarla. Sentí sus manos entrelazarse en mis cabellos y su cuerpo buscar el mío. Me arrastré sin soltar sus labios hasta que quedé en una posición más cómoda. Una de mis manos se movió hacia su pequeña cintura.

Me sentía nervioso, exactamente igual a como me había sentido la primera y la segunda vez que habíamos hecho el amor. No me atrevía a seguir tocando aquel cuerpo, era algo demasiado sagrado como para poder profanarlo. Ella me ayudó al cabo de varios minutos, cuando se dio cuenta de mi vacilación: dirigió mi mano debajo de la tela de su blusa para que pudiera tentar la suave piel de esta y la siguió guiando hasta que pude sentir la tela de su sostén.

"Edward" – murmuró contra mis labios – "necesito sentirte" – como anteriormente había pasado, con un simple juego de palabras logró romper toda mi resolución

Y es que también yo la deseaba. También mi cuerpo la necesitaba y la aclamaba. El fuego que tanto había tratado de controlar se expandió por toda mi sangre y llegó a cada una mis articulaciones. Mi boca se volvió ansiosa, al igual que mis manos las cuales habían empezado a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo y empezaban a deshacerse de lo que les estorbaba.

Bella comenzó a jugar con los botones de mi camisa, quitándolos uno por uno, mientras en el transcurso, sus manos recorrían mi pecho, enviando descargas eléctricas con cada roce de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Mi boca abandonó la suya para poder saborear el resto de su figura. Se deslizaron por su cuello, por sus hombros, hasta llegar a la entrada de sus senos en donde los besé por encima del encaje de la prenda que los cubría. Bella se arqueó ligeramente mientras se deshacía completamente de mi camisa. Me estremecí cuando el viento helado de la noche se encontró con mi piel acalorada.

Mis manos viajaron hacia sus pechos y se metieron debajo del sostén, sintiendo la textura de sus pezones endurecerse entre mis dedos. Bella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y jaló mi rostro para poder atrapar mis labios contra los suyos. Nuestras lenguas danzaron deseosas por un largo momento, en el cual, yo había posicionado mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y mis caderas estaba en medio de sus piernas. Sus manos viajaban por toda mi espalda y por todo mi abdomen hasta que bajaron hasta la altura de mis caderas y comenzó a quitarme el cinturón. Yo hice lo mismo con la única prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Mis labios se deslizaron deseosos por esa zona que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su profunda respiración.

Mis manos se movieron debajo de su cuerpo y apretaba, con la yema de mis dedos, su espalda arqueada. No me di cuenta a la hora en que habíamos cambiado de posición y tenía a Bella sobre mí. Me maravillé con la hermosura y perfección de su cuerpo semi-desnudo, su cabello cayendo como una espesa cortina adornando la palidez de su piel que contrastaba perfectamente con la noche. Deslicé lentamente mis dedos (apenas y rozando su piel) desde su hombro hasta sus caderas. Me dedicó una sonrisa tímida que me invitó a mover mi cuerpo hacia delante para poder acortar la distancia.

Mis labios recorrieron su cuello, y lo que pude de su cintura, mientras mis manos parecían no tener la suficiente fuerza para apretar más su pecho contra el mío y sentir su desnudez. Enloquecí cuando Bella dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, atrayéndome con ella en el movimiento. Nuestras respiraciones se habían convertido ya en pequeños jadeos, su mano se pasó por mi frente, de manera tierna, retirando algunos cabellos que caían sobre ella

"Estas sudando" – señaló entrecortadamente. Mi mano igual recorrió su rostro y mis dedos se pasaron por sus húmedos labios

"Tu también" – dije antes de volver a capturar su boca con la mía. Nos deshicimos de la ropa que sobraba y yo pensaba de el corazón me iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Sentía fuego por todas partes y este no paraba de aumentar.

No paraba y no me cansaba de recorrer la piel excitada de Bella. Olvidé hasta mi nombre. Solo existía ella y yo, su fiel prisionero.

Mi lengua recorrió la parte media de su espalda mientras mis manos se deslizaban gentilmente por sus bustos. Giró su cuerpo para volver a encararme y me tiró sobre la manta. Intenté reprimir los resoplidos que salían de mi pecho sin tener ningún éxito. Sus labios se deslizaron humedeciendo cada parte que estos tocaban.

Estaba completamente turbado ante sus roces. Mi necesidad de ella creció, provocando que a que volviera a jugar con nuestras figuras para poder estar sobre ella. Me estremecí cuando sus piernas apretaron mi cadera y atrajeron más mi cuerpo hacia el suyo

"Por favor" – pidió con los ojos cerrados y nerviosamente comencé a adentrarme, con mucho cuidado, en ella.

Sentí sus manos apretar con fuerza mi espalda con cada movimiento que emitían nuestras caderas. Por mi parte, con cada milímetro que invadía, era como si mi piel estuviera recibiendo fuertes descargas de electricidad, combinadas con el más exquisito placer sentido jamás. Cuando sentí que ya no le podría causar daño, comencé a acelerar el movimiento. Bella me jaló hacia la altura de su pecho, el cual comencé a besar al momento en que mis manos se aferraban a sus brazos. Mi boca buscó ansiosa la suya para sosegar los gemidos que ambos habíamos comenzado a emitir por la sensación de fogosidad que comenzaba a crecer con cada movimiento de nuestros miembros.

Tras varios minutos, sentí como mis músculos se tensaban al mismo momento en que las piernas y los brazos de Bella cubrían mi cuerpo y lo apretaban fuertemente hacia el suyo. Nos quedamos estáticos disfrutando del clímax, jadeando descontroladamente. Y después, me dejé caer, con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo el cuerpo demasiado tembloroso. Estaba seguro que si en ese momento me hubiera querido poner de pie, simplemente no hubiera podido.

Recargué mi cabeza en el pecho de mi novia y cerré los ojos mientras me deleitaba por el sonido de su corazón. Sus manos se movieron hacia mis cabellos y se movieron entre ellos

"Te amo" – murmuró Bella casi sin aliento

* * *

Y en la oscuridad de la noche, apareció un hombre lobo :-P jajaja no ¿verdad? Lo siento, no pude olvidarme de que estaban en el bosque xD

* * *

¡**Waa! Jeje bueno pues antes de empezar con mis quejas: HOLA ^^**

**¡Puf! El lemmon narrado desde la perspectiva de Edward me costó aún más: no les miento, me tomó dos horas escribirlo (y no me convenció…) pero casi me quemó mis neuronas al escribirlo, así que no sean demasiado duros ^^**

**(Nada más me faltó ver pornografía para agarrar inspiración xD) jajaja ok, espero no haya quedado tan mal :-S… (Aunque realmente lo dudo)**

**Aclarando otra cosa: como se darán cuenta, mis lemmons no son taaaan fuertes (más bien, no lo son, en comparación a unos que he leído por ahí xD) y dudo mucho de que los suba de tono. En primera, por que realmente la imaginación no me da para tanto, y en segunda, por que, para ser sincera, no es mucho de mi agrado. Ya también mucha exageración ciento que le rompe el encanto (en mi opinión, me gustaría saber la de ustedes ^^, talvez si estoy exagerando y yo ni en cuenta)**

**Así que espero sus opiniones ^^. Creo que me salió mejor el lemmon de Bella… :-S ¿ustedes que dicen? Sean sinceros ¬¬ xD jajajja**

**Bueno pues ya me voy. En el sig capitulo habrá Alice POV y talvez empiece a adentrar a Emmet con Rose en la historia ^^**

**Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews ^^**

**Hasta luego**

**AnjuDark**


	13. Cautela

**BELLA POV**

"¡No!" – exclamó Rose con sus hermosos ojos dilatados por el asombro – "¡No te creo, Bella! ¡Júrame que no me estas jugando ninguna broma!"

"¡Te lo juro, Rose!" – dije mientras me sentía flotar entre las nubes – "es verdad todo lo que te he dicho" – mientras soñaba despierta, escuché como mi amiga se empezaba a partir de la risa – "¡Rose!" – reprendí – "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Lo… lo siento, Bella" – logró decir entre risas – "es solo que… nunca pensé… nunca pensé verte así de enamorada y mucho menos imaginé que ese sentimiento viniera a ser despertado por tu…"

"¡Shhh!" – interrumpí y mi amiga guardó silencio rápidamente

"Lo siento" – susurró mientras se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos.

"No te preocupes" – dije mientras mi imborrable sonrisa salía a flote otra vez. Mi amiga me examinó por varios segundos

"Realmente luces… diferente" – su sonrisa se desvaneció - "pero, Bella, ¿Ya te diste cuenta de quien te has enamorado?"

"Por supuesto que si" – contesté – "me he enamorado de Edward Cullen" – el tono que mi voz tuvo al pronunciar ese nombre fue extraño hasta para mí

"_Edward Cullen_" – repitió mi amiga ya sin humor – "_tu chofer_, Bella" – recordó y mi sonrisa se vino abajo

"Eso no me importa" – defendí sabiendo que ese comentario no salía precisamente por mí

"A ti no. Pero… ¿y a tu mamá?" – bajé la mirada. Ese era realmente el problema. No podía ni si quiera el imaginarme lo que mi madre haría si se enterara de que su rebelde hija estaba locamente enamorada del hijo de la cocinera

"Mi mamá no tiene por que enterarse" – Rose hizo una mueca pero la ignoré – "Edward y yo podemos esperar hasta que él termine su carrera y se reciba como doctor…"

"¿Y eso cuánto tiempo va a tomar?" – interrumpió mi amiga – "¿Cinco, seis años? ¿Van a poder soportar estar escondiéndose todo el tiempo? También ten en cuenta que no en cuanto salga de la escuela va a ser un millonario… probablemente nunca lo sea"

"Lo quiero…" – fue lo único que pude decir ya que, desgraciadamente, sabía que tenía razón. Mi amiga percibió la repentina tristeza de mi voz y me tomó las manos con un ligero apretón

"Si lo quieres…entonces, ya te las ingenieras para estar con él" – me sonrió de manera alentadora.

"Gracias, Rose" – le dije mientras la abrazaba – "necesitaba contárselo a alguien, ¿Y quien mejor que tu?"

"Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Bella… ¡Pero cuéntame!" – exigió cambiando bruscamente el humor de la conversación – "Dime detalle a detalle lo que pasó, ¿Desde cuando andas con él?"

"Desde la noche en la que se celebró la fiesta de Lauren" – conté de manera tímida

"¿Desde ese día?... ¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?" – quiso saber fingiendo indignación. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Mi amiga suspiró de manera exasperada – "Ok. Te perdonaré por esta vez. Pero cuéntame" – volvió a exigir y sus ojos brillaron de la excitación – "¿Cómo se te declaro? ¿Qué le dijiste?" – me quedé en silencio, con la boca abierta puesto que nuestra declaración había sido algo demasiado… _¿intensa? _Como para contarla sin sentirse apenada

"¿No me quieres contar?" – inquirió mi amiga con tristeza al pensar que no le tenía la suficiente confianza

"No es eso, Rose" – dije mientras bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a balbucear – "Es solo que… es un poco decoroso para mí el contarte el cómo se dieron los hechos"

"¡Ay, Bella!" – exclamó – "¿Por qué decoroso? ¡Ni que te hubieras acostado con él esa misma noche!" – agaché aún más la cabeza, sentía las mejillas completamente rojas. Rose no paso desapercibida mi reacción y pude sentir como la respiración se le había cortado – "¡NOO!" – soltó obligándome a levantar la vista. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos ligeramente salidos de su orbita por la impresión – "¿Te acostaste con él?" – preguntó con voz aguda y muy bajita. Yo me limité a asentir, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos

Hubo un largo silencio entre nosotras, roto por el ruido de los alumnos que iban y venían por el patio de la escuela.

"¿Le entregaste tu virginidad a Edward Cullen?" – pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta, así que no contesté ni hice señales de hacerlo. Tras otro silencio mi amiga se echó a reír escandalosamente, lo cual me hizo odiarla en ese instante

"No soy tu bufón" – le dije molesta mientras fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada, aún me sentía demasiado avergonzada

Rosalie se siguió burlando por el resto del día. No lo hubiera soportado si no fuera por que realmente ella era la única verdadera amiga que tenía en todo ese pueblo. Cuando faltaba poco para las tres de la tarde, mis ojos no podían despegarse del reloj de pared que colgaba de la pared del aula de clases. El solo pensar que ya faltaba poco para verlo, me ponía los nervios de punta

******************************

"Hola" – saludó en cuanto me vio. Cada vez me costaba controlar más mis emociones para no lanzarme en ese mismo instante en sus brazos y besarlo. Me limité a dedicarle una enorme sonrisa, la cual dejaba claro lo muy feliz que me hacía el tenerlo a mi lado.

Claro estaba que lo único que aún no podía (ni creía posible) controlar eran los malditos celos que me daba al ver como todas las mujeres (y hasta podría jurar que más de algún hombre) ahí presentes se lo comían con la mirada. Poco me faltaba para decirles _"Quítenle los ojos de encima, es __**mío**__, estupidas" _pero, obvia (y lastimosamente) no podía.

"Te juro que un día de estos voy a descuartizar a todas y no dejaré a ni una sola con vida" – me quejé con Rose mientras subíamos al carro y Edward esperaba para cerrarnos las puertas

"Bueno… realmente Edward es un tipo realmente atractivo" – recordó Rose aún divertida por todas las cosas de las que se había enterado hoy – "demasiado apuesto y galante, aún portando el uniforme de chofer. Ese es el precio que se tiene que pagar al amar y ser amada por alguien casi perfecto"

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento mientras contemplaba como Edward se acomodaba frente al volante… suspiré para mis adentros ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un hombre como él en la tierra? Jamás lo imaginé. Para mí, esa clase de seres solo existían en las novelas románticas o en los cuentos de hadas

"¿A la casa de la señorita, Rose?" – preguntó mi novio y asentí. Cuando llegamos a la mansión de los Hale, bajé del auto junto con mi amiga y Edward, como solía ser, se quedaba esperándome junto al carro

"Pasa, Edward" – invitó Rose con una amable sonrisa, provocando que nuestros ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa – "no puedo dejar al novio de mi amiga fuera de la casa, no es cortés" – justificó, pero nosotros no nos movíamos de nuestros lugares" – "no se preocupen, nadie más que las sirvientas estan en casa" – agregó guiñándonos un ojo y en ese momento tomé de la tiesa mano a mi novio y lo guié hacia la entrada con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. La rubia y exquisita muchacha iba tres pasos delante de nosotros

"¿Se lo dijiste?" – asentí, despreocupada y el muchacho ya no dijo más. Al entrar, Rose nos indicó a que tomáramos asiento y subió a su habitación. Cuando bajó, ya no traía puesto el uniforme, si no un bonito y cómodo atuendo. Podía sentir que Edward estaba incomodo, así que le di un fuerte apretón de manos para calmarle, sus ojos se dirigieron a mi dirección y aproveché para rozar suavemente sus labios, él correspondió el gesto con cautela

"Rose" – llamé a mi amiga que veía la escena de manera amable

"Dime, Bella"

"¿Tienes planes para el sábado en la noche?" – negó – "¿Te gustaría salir con Edward y conmigo?" – mi amiga frunció el ceño al mismo instante que el chico que tenía al lado – "puedes llevar a un amigo" – propuse ignorando los gestos, para que aceptara y ella volvió a negar

"Todos mis _amigos,_ son conocidos tuyos, Bella. No creo que sea conveniente" – fruncí los labios. Tenía razón

"Tu podrías invitar a un chico" – le dije a mi novio y el lo pensó – "Tengo ganas de ir a la Push" – informé con grandes deseos, sabía que de esa manera, Edward no se iba a negar. Y así fue

"Podría invitar a Emmet" – dijo con voz bajita

"¡Entonces ya todo esta listo!" – me apresure a decir – "¡El sábado nos vamos a la Push!" – Rose se mordió el labio pero no protestó

**ALICE POV**

Al salir de la escuela pude notar que una pequeña multitud de alumnos estaba reunida en un mismo lugar. Me pregunté vagamente el por qué, más no le di importancia. Ya era noche y tenía que apresurarme si no quería caminar por calles más desoladas de lo habitual.

Estaba dispuesta a acelerar el paso, cuando el gritó de una de mis amigas llamó por mi nombre

"¡Alice!" – exclamó emocionada – "¿Ya viste el carrazo que esta estacionado ahí?" – señaló la dirección en donde estaba el tumulto de gente. Negué con la cabeza de manera despreocupada

"¡El tipo que la maneja parece una estrella de cine!" – siguió

"Charlotte, créeme que lo único que me interesa ahora es irme rápido a mi casa" – dije sin evitar sonreír por su actitud infantil. Mi amiga me hizo un puchero, pero ya no insistió más.

Reanudé mi marcha y, cuando doblé en la primera esquina, las fuertes luces y el sonido de un claxon detrás de mí, me hicieron girar. Abrí la boca al ver ese carro pararse a mi lado. No lo podía creer. Mi primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño mientras veía como la ventanilla automática del deportivo bajaba para dejar a mi vista a aquel pedante riquillo de ojos color miel

"Hola" – saludó de manera despreocupada. Lo miré por otro segundo y después vi a mí alrededor. Varias alumnas me observaban de manera acusadora. No quería ni imaginar lo que sus lenguas soltaban en ese momento y, para acabarla de matar, Charlotte (Tras recuperarse de su ataque de hiperventilación) había decidido venir hacia mí.

Deposité otra vez mi atención en el joven que se encontraba dentro del carro

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?" – pregunté con voz acida. Él hizo una mueca, la cual lo hizo verse realmente encantador… _Encantador, pero aún así sigue siendo un riquillo patán_

"Creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme a tus bienvenidas tan calurosas" – dijo el con tono sarcástico. Puse los ojos en blanco

"No tengo tiempo para andar perdiéndolo contigo" – repuse – "tengo que irme ya, o tal vez, no encuentre por las calles quien me quiera violar" – comencé a caminar y mi amiga me alcanzó

"Hola" – saludó la chica de manera entusiasta

"Hola" – respondió el chico

"Soy amiga de Alice" – volví a trabar los ojos – "¿Y tu eres…?"

"Un amigo también" – bufé fuertemente al escuchar la palabra, seguía caminando y mi amiga y el carro seguían avanzando a mi ritmo

"¿La has venido a traer?" – preguntó la chica

"Si, pero ella se niega rotundamente a subir"

"¡¿Por qué?!" – mi amiga me jaló del brazo obligándome a parar – "¿Por qué no te quieres ir con él, Ali?"

"Por que no se me da la gana" – respondí tratando de contenerme – "ya déjenme en paz"

"¿Siempre es así de testaruda?" – preguntó Jasper.

"A veces es peor" – contestó mi amiga – "Ali, deberías de aceptar, ya es muy tarde" – negué con la cabeza, exasperada

"Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga" – aconsejó el rubiecito mientras aceleraba el carro y lo situaba frente a mí, tapándome el paso.

"Mueve tu carro si no quieres pagar la compostura de una patada en el" – advertí. Lo que más me molestaba era que mi enfurecimiento parecía divertirle enormemente.

No lo pensé dos veces. Acumulé todas las fuerzas necesarias en mi pierna y la impulsé para darle un buen golpe con el pie a la puerta de su flamante deportivo

"¡Alice!" – exclamó mi amiga completamente aterrorizada – "¡¿Qué has hecho, Alice?!" – casi no le prestaba atención a Charlotte ya que mis ojos se encontraban mirando fijamente a Jasper, quien tenía la expresión descompuesta en una mascara que paso de la sorpresa a la furia, y de la furia al humor

"¿Te harás a un lado o necesito pegar otra patada?" - ¿Cómo era posible que un tipo así me llegara a irritar tanto?

"Creo que tienes un ligero complejo de yegua" – dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras se bajaba del carro. Examinó brevemente el rayón que había provocado mi desgastado tenis y se encogió de hombros - "aunque te falta fuerza para serlo, eso no es nada" – lo asesiné con la mirada

"Que suerte tienes" – murmuró mi amiga

"Charlotte, creo que ya es tarde" – me alegré que la muchacha entendiera la indirecta y se marchará minutos después.

"¿Qué quieres?" – pregunté cuando al fin quedamos solos, cruzandome de brazos

"Remediar mi error" – respondió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro – "pero tu no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que en realidad siento lo que paso aquella noche"

"Y dale con lo mismo" – refunfuñé – "Si te dejo _"remediar_" tu error ¿Me dejarás de molestar?" – esperé una respuesta por varios segundos

"¿Por qué me odias tanto?" – la pregunta me tomó desprevenida. No tenía una respuesta para ello, dejándome en silencio – "¿Y bien?" – insistió

"No te odio" – contesté

"Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas así?" – antes de que pudiera responderle, el claxon de un coche sonó – "Acepta que te lleve a tu casa" – pidió mientras le hacía señas al señor en el volante – "necesito platicar contigo" – asentí (Sin saber muy bien por qué) y esperé a que moviera su auto para dejar el camino libre

"¿Decías?" – insistió cuando ya ibamos en camino. Respiré derrotada, no lo iba a dejar pasar

"No te odio.... solo me desagradas" – me apresuré a decir – "eso es todo"

"_Solo te desagrado_" – repitió con voz irónica – "Vaya… ¡Eso es _reconfortante!"_ – el sarcasmo fluyo en gran medida que me hizo reír – "¿Y por qué te desagrado?"

"Por lo superficial que eres"

"No sabría decir si eres sincera o cínica" - mi sonrisa se expandió

"Sincera" – afirmé – "el cínico eres tu"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Te crees Adela Micha o qué?" – inquirí exasperada (bueno, más bien nerviosa, pero no lo iba a admitir). Él rió por lo bajo **

"Lo siento… es solo que no puedo dejar de preguntarme por que te empeñas en comportarte de esa manera tan cortante conmigo" – guardé silencio. Era lo mejor que podía hacer ya que yo tampoco tenía una explicación lógica por mi manera de tratarlo – "¿Entonces si aceptaras mi invitación para cenar?" – preguntó tras varios segundos de espera.

Suspiré de manera pesada mientras le echaba una ojeada al desgastado reloj que me había regalado mi mamá hacía tres años

"Ya es demasiado tarde" – dije mientras levantaba la mirada de las manecillas que se movían constantemente – "tengo que ir a mi casa, de lo contrario mis padres se preocuparan" – expliqué

"Puedes llamarles por teléfono y avisar que llegaras en un par de horas" – propuso y puse los ojos en blanco

"No tengo celular" – informé con pesimismo

"Ah… lo siento, no fue mi intención…" – sus palabras parecían sinceras – "si gustas, te puedo prestar el mío" – sacó un pequeño objeto plateado de aspecto fino y me lo tendió. No lo tomé

"Gracias" – articulé con un gesto el cual dejaba en claro que no iba a aceptar su "favor" bajo ninguna circunstancia – "no hace falta"

Jasper suspiró mientras su mirada se perdía en la carretera

"Por favor, Alice, acepta mi invitación" – levanté una de mis cejas con escepticismo

"¿Me estas rogando?" – inquirí

"No" – se apresuró a contradecir el muchacho – "por supuesto que no te estoy rogando"

"Entonces limítate a llevarme a mi casa" – aconsejé - "o si gustas, para el carro y me voy caminando" – como respuesta, el carro aceleró violentamente. Sentí vértigo al pensar que nos podríamos estrellar pero no lo hice manifiesto.

"Servida" – soltó en cuanto estuvimos en la entrada del callejón frente a mi casa

"Gracias" – le dije mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del carro. No pude. Lo intente otra vez y obtuve el mismo resultado – "Esto no abre" – acusé sin dejar de luchar con la puerta. Escuché una leve risita detrás de mí y con eso supe qué era lo que pasaba – "¿Podrías hacerme el favor de abrir la puerta?" – la pregunta se escuchó más como amenaza, pero a él no pareció asustarle en lo absoluto

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Jajajaj ay ese Jasper travieso ¿Qué pensara hacer ahora? Jejeje xD**

**¡Puf! Bueno pues una enorme disculpa. Había prometido que introduciría a Emmet y a Rose en este cap pero si lo hacía se me iba a extender demasiado :-S, así que (ahora si xD) en el siguiente capitulo esta parejita se conocerá ^^.**

**Bueno pues no tengo mucho tiempo T_T tarea, tarea, tarea!**

**Así que los dejo para que lean ^^**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y por agregarme al msn**

* * *

_*** Adela Micha es una tipa que sale en un noticiero aquí en México xD**_

* * *

.


	14. Modales

**ALICE POV**

"Quita el seguro ahora mismo" – ordené con la voz más amenazante que me fue posible. El muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la más estupida de las sonrisas – "No estoy jugando" - advertí

"Yo tampoco" – dijo mientras alzaba las cejas en un gesto inocente. Suspiré pesadamente y conté mentalmente hasta diez. Esto era irritante.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" – pregunté cuando estuve ya un poco más calmada – "¿Tenerme encerrada toda la vida dentro de esto?"

"Se llama carro" – recordó con voz burlona. Me dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a ese lindo rostro, pero me contuve

"Jasper, por favor, ya basta" – le miré a los ojos con gesto neutro. Tal vez así, su pequeño cerebrito captaba mejor las cosas

"Me llamaste por mi nombre" – comentó él y puse los ojos en blanco – "suena bien en tus labios" – reí sarcásticamente para ocultar mi nerviosismo – "¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

"Te informo que no todas caemos con un conjunto de palabras bonitas, cursis y comunes" – dije dejando de reír y volviendo a mirarle fijamente

"Eres muy hiriente ¿sabías?" – repuso él.

"¿En serio?" – pregunté con irónica preocupación – "para lo que me importa" – agregué cuando él asintió y subí, despreocupadamente, mis pies sobre la parte frontal

"Eres muy malcriada y grosera" – acuso – "¿También lo sabes?" – asentí mientras me mordía una uña – "Y parece que también te importa poco" – me encogí de hombros, dejándole en claro que me importaba poco lo que él o los demás pensaran de mí – "mereces unas buenas clases de educación"

"¿Y a ti que más te da si soy o no educada?" – pregunté de forma violenta – "¿Por qué no simplemente te limitas a abrir la maldita puerta para que me pueda ir?"

"No hasta que aprendas a tratarme como es debido" – abrí la boca ante la incredibilidad que me causaron sus palabras

"Como es debido" – repetí sin recuperarme aún de la impresión – "¿Y cómo se supone que te debo de tratar para que consideres mi actitud "debida"? – volví a clavar mis ojos en los suyos, los cuales se mantuvieron fijos y penetrantes. El gesto me comenzaba a poner nerviosa

"De esta manera" – dijo y se lanzó hacia mí presionando sus labios con los míos.

¡Maldito sea! Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y… la segunda vez que un fuego intenso bajaba por mí estomago.

Sus manos atraparon mi rostro, impidiéndome poder alejarme de aquellos labios suaves y calidos… ¡Mierda! La sensación me gustaba y eso no estaba bien… nada bien. Conocía a los de su clase: niños bonitos que piensan que pueden tener el mundo a sus pies, gente que disfrutaba humillando a los de mi clase por no tener lo que ellos si.

Juguetes. Eso era lo que nosotros significábamos para ellos.

Llevé mis manos hacia sus cabellos con la intensión de jalarlos para que me soltara, más en ese momento su boca se volvió más intensa, haciéndome flaquear al instante y dejando mis dedos enrollados en sus raíces, sin hacerle el más mínimo daño.

Volví a ordenar mis pensamientos desde el principio mientras sentía su sabor en mi boca, y cuando al fin pude reunir la cordura suficiente para retirar mis labios de los suyos, sus ojos claros me dejaron sin palabras durante dos segundos.

"¿Ves como si puedes portarte mejor?" – preguntó sacándome de su hechizó. Sonreí hipócritamente (dejando que disfrutara por un momento de su falsa ilusión) mientras empuñaba mi mano

"¿Tu crees?" – cuestioné de manera inocente. Podía ver en sus ojos que el idiota pensaba que me tenía comiendo de su mano mientras asentía. Y, cuando menos se lo esperó, le aventé un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas que pude.

Mis oídos disfrutaron tanto la queja de dolor que emitió el muchacho. Aproveché para alargar mi cuerpo y así poder alcanzar lo que, suponía yo, eran los botones de seguridad, tuve suerte de atinar a la primera. Los seguros se abrieron con un "click" y moví rápidamente mis manos para abrir la puerta

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" – dijo mientras me sujetaba la mano impidiendo mi huida. _Ups._ Su voz me dijo que el niño bonito estaba molesto

"¿Acaso quieres otra de mis grandes muestras de cordialidad?" – amenacé tratando de zafarme – "Ok. Tu lo pediste" – y le aventé otro puñetazo para que al fin me soltara.

"¡Alice, espera!" – pidió mientras se llevaba las dos manos hacia su rostro y yo salía corriendo hacia mi casa.

**ROSE POV**

El día tan esperado para ir a la Push había llegado. La idea no me causaba mucha emoción, pero había aceptado por Bella. Jamás había visto así de feliz a mi amiga y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo lo que fuera posible.

"¿Saldras?" – preguntó mi madre en cuanto me vio bajar de las escaleras, acompañada de una muchacha que traía una pequeña maleta – "¿Con quién?" – quiso saber en cuanto asentí

"Con Bella" – informé – "iremos a un playa, nos quedaremos ahí todo el fin de semana"

"Dile a Jasper que te acompañe" – puse los ojos en blando

"Mamá, ya no soy una niña para tener que cargar con mi hermano a todos lados" – protesté

"Pues deberías" – repuso tajantemente – "No tienes ni la menor idea de los peligros que acechan allá fuera, y más para ustedes: dos pequeñas que, además de hermosas, provienen de familias con buena posición social"

"El chofer de Bella irá con nosotras" – dije para tranquilizar a mi madre

"Vaya consuelo" – murmuró con sarcasmo

"Mamá ya me voy" – le dije antes de que siguiera insistiendo. Salí de la casa a grandes zancadas. Bella ya me esperaba en la entrada de la casa junto con Edward. Sonreí al verla, se veía tan radiante en compañía de aquel joven

"¿Iremos a otro lado?" – cuestioné al ver que Edward tomaba una ruta diferente

"Pasaremos por Emmet, un amigo de Edward que irá con nosotros" – informó Bella. Llegamos a un pequeño parquecito ubicado a no más de cinco cuadras de mi casa

"¿Vive por acá cerca?" – quise saber al ver que aún nos encontrábamos en zona residencial. El novio de mi amiga asintió mientras estacionaba el carro. Era un día soleado, así que me puse las gafas al bajar del carro. Un muchacho muy guapo: alto, de buen cuerpo, piel blanca y cabello rizado y negro, se acercó hacia nosotros

"¡Edward!" – exclamó mientras se saludaban enérgicamente con la mano

"Emmet, ella es Bella" – informó el muchacho y sentí cierta envidia al oír como su voz acariciaba el nombre de mi amiga – "y ella es Rosalie, su amiga"

"Mucho gusto" – saludó el muchacho y extendió la mano primero hacia Bella y después hacia mí. Examiné, rápidamente, más su físico. Su ropa resultaba sencilla, seguramente su casa se encontraba cerca de la zona, más no dentro de ella, era fácil de deducirlo ya que, por lo que podía apreciar, no llevaba carro

"Mucho gusto" – dije mientras sonreía, me quitaba los lentes y alzaba la vista para verle, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, los cuales se quedaron fijos en mis pupilas.

"Mucho gusto" – repitió mientras su mano se aferraba a la mía

"Ya habías dicho eso antes" – señalé sonriendo tímidamente. ¿Dije tímidamente? Ok. Eso jamás me había pasado antes. El muchacho se limitó a sonreír ampliamente sin dejar de penetrar en mis ojos

"Eh… Rose" – escuché que llamó Bella a lo lejos

"¿Si?"

"Ya… es hora de… irnos" – asentí. Me encontraba idiotizada por ese par de ojos castaños

"Si" – contesté

"Eh… no podemos irnos si no se suben al carro" – aquel comentario nos hizo reaccionar a ambos y reímos tontamente.

Emmet se comportó como un caballero, abrió la puerta para que pudiera subir al carro y me tendió la mano para lo mismo. En el camino, casi no hablamos. Cada quien se encontraba en su mundo. Bella con Edward y yo, con Emmet.

************************

"Ya te vi, Rose" – dijo con tono juguetón Bella cuando nos adelantábamos hacia la cabaña mientras los chicos bajaban las cosas del carro

"¿Qué cosa?" – quise hacerme la desentendida, pero fallé al instante ya que una enorme sonrisa en mis labios me había traicionado

"Con que Emmet, eh" – continuó mi amiga y me mordí el labio aún sonriendo – "Te encanto" – afirmó

"Es simpático" – admití

"¡Vamos, Rose!" – exclamó mi amiga – "¿simpatico?" "¡En todos estos años que llevo conociéndote jamás te había visto comportarte así con un chico!"

"Tiene algo…" – murmuré mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama – "no sé… esa mirada… su sonrisa" – me había perdido otra vez en mis pensamientos. La delicada risa de Bella me trajo a la realidad – "No te burles, Bella" – pedí

"No me burlo, Rose" – se defendió mi amiga – "solo que deberías verte la cara, casi se te cae la baba" – siguió riendo y esperé hasta que se calmara para hablar

"No creo que sea muy distinta a la que tu pones cuando estas con Edward, ó hablas de él" – recordé y mi amiga se sentó a mi lado

"Parece que también tú le gustas" – dijo y volví a sonreír. Los chicos entraron con las cosas necesarias para quedarnos todo el fin de semana. Repentinamente, la idea no se me hacía tan mal. Al contrario, me gustaba.

Al entrar, Emmet me volvió a dedicar una mirada y una sonrisa de lado. Se había quitado la camisa y solo andaba con una ligera camiseta blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus marcados brazos y su plano y cuadrado pecho. Bella se había puesto de pie para caminar hacia Edward, quien la cogió entre sus brazos y depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

"Creo que mejor pediremos otra cabaña" – dijo Bella con intención – "puede que no estemos cómodos los cuatro en una sola" - La miré de forma acusadora, pero no protesté – "en seguida regresamos" – anunció mientras salía y se llevaba a Edward con ella

"Hemos quedado solos" – comentó Emmet y sentí como un ligero rubor corría por mis mejillas

"Parece que ellos han venido a pasarla _muy_ bien" –

"También nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo" – sonreí al darle doble interpretación a sus palabras. Desconocía si la ambigüedad solo había sido idea mía

"Espero seas una grata compañía" – respondí – "no me gustaría el haber venido a este lugar solo a aburrirme"

"Ten seguro que no pasara eso" – prometió sin dejar de emitir esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora

**EDWARD POV**

"¿Otra cabaña?" – pregunté confundido mientras Bella me llevaba hacia la recepción del centro turístico

"Digamos que quiero… privacidad" – contestó mientras me jalaba del cuello de la camisa y acercaba su boca a la mía. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea. Al llegar, una mujer nos atendió

"¿En qué les puedo servir?" – preguntó y sentí como Bella cambiaba su despreocupada voz por una más hostil

"Queremos rentar otra cabaña" – informó mientras su brazo apretaba fuertemente mi cintura. Me imaginé que, tal vez, estaba celosa, así que me limité a pegar mi rostro en sus cabellos e inhalar su perfume

"Con gusto" – escuché que dijo la señorita, nos entregó un papel, el cual me apresuré a tomar

"Edward, yo iba a pagar" – discutió mi novia de regreso, después de darle el billete a la muchacha (quien por cierto había rozado con intención mis dedos)

Frené la marcha. Me incliné para besarla ya que parecía molesta

"Bella, no quiero que gastes en mí" – le dije y ella puso los ojos en blanco

"Yo tampoco quiero que tu lo hagas" – fruncí los labios y suspiré profundamente.

"Tal vez no te pueda dar mucho…" – comencé a decir mientras posaba un dedo sobre sus labios para que no comenzara a protestar – "… pero lo poco que te pueda dar, te lo daré con gusto" "Yo no quiero, por orgullo y por que te amo realmente, el que tu cubras todos los gastos cada vez que salgamos, por muy mínimos que sean"

"Esta relación esta formada por dos: tu y yo…"

"Me basta con que me quieras, eso ya es bastante" – interrumpí

"Para mi también ya es mucho el que me quieras" - dijo y pude sentir su sinceridad y convicción en cada palabra

"Podrías conseguirte a alguien mejor sin ningún problema" – sonreí sin humor. Era la verdad, y estaba completamente conciente ello. Bella frunció sus cejas, por un momento pensé que íbamos a empezar a discutir, más solo se limitó a capturar mi cuello con sus brazos y juntar sus labios con los míos.

Eso era la mejor manera de dar por terminada una discusión, no había duda.

"Jamás te cambiaría" – murmuró contra mis labios, no abrí mis ojos, me limité a escuchar sus dulces palabras mientras me dejaba embriagar por su aliento – "Dudo mucho que haya alguien mejor que tu, Edward Cullen. Grábatelo en la mente: siempre estaré contigo"

"Siempre" – acordé y volví a unir mi boca con la suya para besarla y besarla hasta que el aliento nos faltó.

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! ^^**

**Bueno pues aquí estoy con otro capitulo más ¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja lo prometido es deuda y ya apareció la parejita Rose y Emmet pero ahh! Las cosas no serán tan fáciles como parecen mujajajajjaa (ya saben como me encanta destrozar la vida de los personajes en mis historias mujajajajajajjajajaajaj)**

**Ok, ya me voy, no sin antes agradecer enormemente todos sus reviews, alertas y por agregarme a favoritos *-***

**¡¡GRACIAS!! Sin sus gratos y alentadores comentarios y amenazas de muerte, mi musa no sería tan poderosa como lo es ahora ^^**

**Y pues aprovechando xD: estoy a punto de terminar mi segundo Fic ^^ el cual se llama "Te Amo aun Después de la Muerte" ^^ esta cortito jejeje… así que si gustan leerlo esta en mi Profile (nada más falta el epilogo)**

**¡¡Gracias de nuevo!!**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**AnjuDark**


	15. Atardecer

**EDWARD POV**

"hermosa" – comentó Emmett

"Si" – acordé yo, mientras veía como Bella caminaba frente a nosotros, al lado de su amiga

"Perfecta" – volvió a murmurar

"Más que eso" – dije y los dos suspiramos al unísono. – "Un momento" – paré tras salir de mi embelesamiento – "¿De quién hablas?"

"Pues de Rose, ¿De quién más?" – respondió mi amigo con obviedad

"¿Rose?" – repetí incrédulo y él asintió – "así que… mi amigo se enamoró a primera vista" – comenté divertido y la extensa sonrisa de Emmett me dio la razón

"¿Acaso no es hermosa?" – inquirió y yo me encogí de hombros – "¡Vamos, Edward! ¿Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de lo sensual que es?"

"Realmente, desde que estoy con Bella, soy incapaz de ver a otra mujer" – una sonora carcajada estallo del pecho de mi amigo

"Si, como no" – discutió mientras me pegaba un puñetazo amistoso en mi hombro – "lo "don Juan" no creo que lo quite ni el más grande los amores" – bromeó mientras nos dejábamos caer sobre la arena de la playa. Bella y Rose caminaban y reían, me alegré de ver a mi novia así, feliz y sin preocupaciones.

Mi amigo y yo quedamos otro momento en silencio, ambos completando a las mujeres de las cuales estábamos prendados. En cierta parte, la actitud de Emmett me sorprendía, ya que no era conocido por ser alguien enamoradizo y, además, tenía cierto repudio por las niñas ricas y de sociedad como era Rose, aunque ciertamente, la despampanante amiga de Bella era alguien demasiado sencilla y carismática

"Edward" – llamó Bella mientras caminaba hacia mi con los brazos extendidos – "vamos a dar un paseo" – dijo y rápidamente me puse de pie y le cogí de las manos.

El horizonte de la playa (que parecía más bien un inmenso lago debido a la cadencia de olas) se estaba tornando de un color rojizo debido a que dentro de poco la tarde finalizaría y daría paso a la noche. Aún así, se podía sentir un agradable calor. Caminamos varios metros en silencio, con nuestras manos unidas fuertemente, ambos íbamos descalzos, sintiendo la arena en la planta de nuestros pies y la brisa alborotar nuestras ropas y nuestros cabellos

"Que hermoso atardecer" – comentó Bella cuando ya estábamos muy lejos de la otra pareja. Habíamos llegado a una parte de la playa en donde ya no había vida humana, solo las gaviotas volando sobre el mar nos acompañaban.

Bella se sentó en una piedra que se encontraba a la orilla del mar, siendo golpeado por pequeñas y débiles olas

"¿Estas feliz, verdad?" – pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ella asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras jugueteaba el agua con sus pequeños pies

"Demasiado ¿Y tu?"

"¿Cómo no podría estarlo?" – contesté sinceramente. Bella clavó sus ojos en mí, y pude leer en ellos un brillo juguetón un segundo antes de que sus brazos me empujara hacia atrás tirándome hacia el agua. Caí sin poder evitarlo, mojándome toda la parte trasera de mi cuerpo, y su risa cantarina se elevó dos octavas más.

Yo también reí, era imposible no hacerlo teniendo como estimulante sus hermosos ojos color chocolate brillando de esa manera en su pálido rostro. Me puse de pie y ella leyó mis intenciones al instante, echándose a correr. Fue una ventaja muy grande para mí el que la arena húmeda empeorar su sentido de equilibrio y le impidiera avanzar no más de diez metros antes de poder alcanzarla

"¡Edward!" – exclamó entre risas mientras mis brazos la rodeaban y la arrastraba hacia el agua sin mucho esfuerzo – "¡Bájame!" – ordenó mientras pataleaba. Estuve a punto de tropezar debido a las fuertes carcajadas que me habían invadido, pero logré mantener el equilibrio y seguí adentrándome en la mar.

"Ojo por ojo…" – dije divertido mientras me preparaba para soltarla en el agua, que ahora me llegaba a las caderas

"¡No, Edward!" – gritó mientras mis brazos la soltaban para que se sumergiera, al momento en que una pequeña ola venía hacia nosotros. Mi novia no tardó en salir del agua con el semblante horrorizado, el cual me provocó más risa. En cuanto sus ojos me volvieron a encontrar, alzó sus brazos hacia mi cuello y los aferró ahí, como quien se agarra de una piedra para no ser llevada por la corriente – "no se nadar" – confesó mientras me abrazaba fuertemente – "no se nadar y me da pavor estar a más de dos metros de la orilla" – me sorprendió demasiado aquella confesión, y pese a lo divertido que resultaba verla así de indefensa y temerosa, también surgió esa necesidad inexplicable de hacerle saber que yo la protegería de todo, así que mis manos se aferraron a su pequeña cintura fuertemente

"No temas" – le dije con mis ojos fijos en los suyos – "nunca permitiría que algo te dañara" – mi atención se dirigió hacia varios cabellos húmedos pegados en su frente y en sus mejillas y solté una mano para retirarlos de ahí – "te amo" – murmuré mientras me perdía en el tibio calor de sus pupilas.

**BELLA POV**

A pesar de que el agua fresca del mar mojaba todo mi cuerpo, pude sentir el repentino calor que me dio cuando los dedos de Edward se deslizaron lentamente por mi rostro. El miedo se había ido, ahora podía sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y le creía cuando me prometía que me iba a proteger de todo.

"Te amo" – murmuró y no importaba cuantas veces dijera la misma palabra, nunca dejarían de provocar que mi corazón se acelerara de manera casi imposible. Llevé mis manos hacia sus cabellos, humedeciendo las partes secas que quedaban de este, y de regresó, pasé la yema de mis dedos por el Angulo de sus mejillas y lo fuerte de su quijada; delinearon sus labios y bajaron hacia su cuello, siguiendo una gotita de agua salada que se perdía al toparse con su camisa pegada a su cuerpo.

Volví a levantar la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, ardiente como el sol que se empezaba a ocultar. Agradecí cuando sus labios buscaron los míos y se empezaron a mover de una manera tierna pero apasionada al mismo tiempo. Mis brazos dejaron libre su espalda y aprisionaron de nueva cuenta su cuello, atrayendo lo más posible su boca a la mía.

La mano que sostenía mi cintura comenzó a jugar debajo del agua para poder acariciar mi piel desnuda, sentí sus dedos apenas y rozar mi abdomen. Me encantaba esa parte de Edward, la cual comenzaba con caricias demasiado inocentes que me hacían desearlo más y más, hasta tener sus firmes manos apretando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Yo también comencé a explorar su cuerpo, mis manos dejaron sus cabellos alborotados para deslizarse por su espalda y sumergirse en el agua para poder acariciar su firme abdomen al mismo tiempo en que bajaba mis labios por su cuello y hombros, sintiendo el delicioso sabor salado que tenía debido al agua que los bañaba.

Emití un placentero suspiro cuando pude sentir sus dedos acariciar mis pezones previamente endurecidos, el calor de su piel con la frescura del agua que nos rodeaba hacían del momento algo espectacular. No me resistí cuando él fue extrayendo lentamente mi blusa y me dejaba descubierta ante sus ojos abrasadores. La noche ya había caído sobre nosotros, pegué mi cuerpo hacia el suyo al mismo tiempo en que sus manos atrapaban mis piernas y las acomodaba alrededor de su cintura, el movimiento no era difícil ya que la densidad de nuestros cuerpos hacía de la posición algo cómoda y muy excitante.

Recorrí mis labios en su torso desnudo, paseando, hasta donde se podía, mi lengua por cada línea que definía sus perfectos músculos, mientras sentía sus manos deslizarse por toda mi espalda y recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, su boca se movía hacia mi cuello, el cual empezó a saborear de manera lenta, mis piernas se apretaron cuando sentí como, juguetonamente, mordía ligeramente una parte de mi cuello.

Volví a mover mis manos hacia sus cabellos, en donde empecé a masajear sus raíces mientras sus labios atrapaban los míos con movimientos profundos y jadeantes. Sus manos bajaron, rozando en el camino mis senos y comenzaron a bajar la falda que salió flotando de la profundidad. Con un movimiento rápido, logró aventarla hacia la orilla para que no se perdiera en la inmensidad de nuestra húmeda cama e hicimos lo mismo con sus shorts. Mis piernas se volvieron a enrollar alrededor de su cintura cuando nuestros cuerpos quedaron completamente al descubierto, y al instante pude sentir su dureza rozar mi centro, provocando que inconcientemente abriera mi boca y emitiera un jadeo al mismo tiempo en que mis ojos cerraban en un gesto de placer.

Lentamente, acomodó sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas y con suspiros profundos y cortados empezó a dirigir su sexo a mi interior. Mis manos buscaron su espalda y mi boca la suya, mientras sentía cada placentero movimiento emitido dentro de mí. Mis dedos se fueron enterrando más y más conforme el meneo de nuestras caderas aumentaba su velocidad y la oscilación de las olas se veía afectada por ello. El sudor de nuestros cuerpos se convino con el agua del mar, mis jadeos se perdieron en la profunda oscuridad de la noche y mi cuerpo se tornó flácido como el agua cuando llegamos al final. Sentí como los brazos de Edward perdían por un momento su fuerza, dejando caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás mientras mis piernas lentamente aflojaban su cintura.

"Lo siento" – se disculpó sonriendo entrecortadamente mientras su mano impedía que mi cuerpo cayera completamente de espaldas y su rostro se hundía en el hueco de mi cuello y hombro. Entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su nuca, sintiendo mi piel aún exitada por el roce de su aliento en ella y por sus manos posadas en mi espalda. Recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, me sentía demasiado cansada, como nunca me había sentido antes. Cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón acelerado y suspiré completamente complacida al saber que solamente era mío

**ROSE POV**

"¿Se abran perdido?" – preguntó Emmet mientras veía el cielo estrellado levantándose sobre nosotros. Reí con verdadero humor

"Créeme que lo inocente no se te da" – dije y me miró sonriente también

"¿No?" – inquirió con gesto exageradamente inocente – "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Mi radar nunca me ha fallado" – respondí mientras me señalaba con un dedo la frente

"¿Tu radar?" "¿Radar de qué?"

"Localiza a hombres _playboys_ a gran distancia y con gran facilidad" – una sonora carcajada salió de su pecho

"_¿Playboy _yo_?"_ – inquirió aún sonriendo y yo asentí – "déjame entonces decirte que debes darle mantenimiento a ese radar" – aconsejó – "te esta fallando, y de manera terrible"

"¿Me vas a negar que no eres entonces de esos tipos que les encanta andar con una y con otra?" – reté mirándole a los ojos

"Si, te lo voy a negar" – respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios pero pupilas serias, fruncí el rostro en una mueca de de burlona incredibilidad – "en serio" – insistió – "no soy lo que tu piensas. Es más ¿Te he dado un motivo durante esta tarde para que tengas ese concepto de mí?" – suspiré mientras me daba por vencida. Tenía razón, toda la tarde que habíamos pasado juntos, solo había dado muestra clara de ser un hombre completamente divertido, autentico, encantador, caballeroso e inconcientemente sexy…

"Esta bien" – dije – "trataré de no pensar que eres todo un pica flor" – otra vez volvió a reír – "aunque es difícil imaginarse que un chico como tu no tenga novias por montón"

"Estoy seguro que no me creerás si te digo que, hasta la fecha, solo una chica ha logrado llamar mi atención de una manera que llegué a pensar no era posible" – comentó

"¿Ah si?" – pregunté tratando de no hacer obvia la repentina desilusión que me había invadido. Él asintió sin despegar sus ojos de mí – "me imagino que no has de tardar mucho en pedirle que salga contigo" – dije a regañadientes y el vaciló antes de responder

"Dudo mucho que ella me haga caso" – fruncí el ceño al momento en que pensaba quién podría ser capaz de resistirse a ese muchacho tan guapo y con esa personalidad tan única

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" –

"Ella es muy parecida a una diosa" – contestó – "casi podría pasar por una deidad" – sonreí tristemente, por primera vez no me sentí la más hermosa de todas, al contrario llegué a envidiar a la chica de la cual él se refería

"Deberías decírselo, de todas maneras" – aconsejé mientras fijaba mi vista en la arena que se explayaba debajo de nosotros

"¿Decirle que me gusta? ¿Qué me ha hechizado con solo verme a los ojos? ¿Qué con solo unas cuantas horas me ha demostrado ser la mujer más maravillosa y perfecta que podría llegar a imaginar?" – asentí tratando de sonreír.

"Si" – suspiré decepcionada, algo que muy dentro de mí, sabía que era estupido ¿cómo me había podido llegar a encariñar tanto con un hombre al que no tenía ni un día de haberlo conocido? – "eso es exactamente lo que deberías de decirle"

"Ya se lo dije" – murmuró provocando que me lograra sentir confundida

"¿Cuándo…?"

"Hace menos de un sesenta segundos" – interrumpió clavando sus ojos en los míos y cortándome la respiración – "la mujer de la que te hablo esta frente a mí" – mis ojos se dilataron al mismo tiempo en que mis mejillas adquirían un rubor calido en ellas – "eres tu" – concluyó

"Deja de bromear" – pedí con un susurro, incapaz de hablar más fuerte por la ola de emociones tan desconocidas que me habían invadido

"No estoy bromeando, Rose" – discutió amablemente y una de sus manos atrapó las mías – "te sonara tonto y tal vez descabellado pero… desde que te vi, sentí algo muy profundo por ti, sé que es pronto, demasiado pronto, pero me gustaría y me alegraría demasiado si fueras capaz de darme un oportunidad para conocernos mejor" – mi mente comenzó a pensar muchas cosas, buenas, malas, coherentes y no coherentes, y, al final, solo me limité a lanzarme hacia él para besarlo con pasión, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno pues espero les haya gustado ^^ un fin de semana tranquilito (tal y como me lo pidió una de ustedes ^^) para poder tener buenos recuerdos con lo que se viene mujajajajajaaj *maldad, maldad* ¿les gustó el lemmon? ¡Uf! Definitivamente me cuesta mucho menos escribir ese tipo de situaciones desde el punto de vista de Bella XD **

**Y pues una pregunta ¿Ustedes creen que debería de cambiar el rating del fic a M? ¡Por favor! iluminenme ya que no sé si los lemmons son lo suficientemente fuertes como para cambiar de T a M ^^ los dejo a su criterio**

**Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto.**

¡Espero sus reviews! ^^


	16. Zafiedad

**JAPER POV**

"Buenos días" – saludé mientras me sentaba para desayunar en el comedor

"¡Por Dios!" – exclamó mi madre al verme – "¿Qué te ha pasado, Jasper?" – instantáneamente me llevé la mano hacia mi mejilla derecha, en donde tenía un enorme moretón provocado por…

... prefería no pensar en su nombre

"No es nada" – traté de calmar mientras picaba una fruta con el tenedor y me la llevaba a la boca

"¿Cómo que nada?" – insistió mi madre con indignación – "¡Que hijos tengo, Dios mío! Tu hermana se va a no sé donde sola y ¡Tu! ¡Saber en que andas para que tengas en el rostro semejante golpe!" – suspiré pesadamente mientras luchaba por no hacer una mueca la cual sabía perfectamente enfurecería más a mi teatral madre – "Dime qué te pasó, Jasper" – ordenó severamente y tardé en contestar. ¿Qué le podía decir? _"Mamá, no te preocupes, solo es puñetazo que me dio la sirvienta de los Swan por haberla besado"_ si no me quería quedar sin la señora que me dio la vida, era mejor no decir la verdad

"Me caí" – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y, por supuesto, no fue nada convincente

"Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Jasper" – advirtió mi madre mirándome fijamente. Asentí, incapaz de decir más y bajé mi vista hacia la comida que tenía frente a mí

"¿Y papá?" – pregunté para cambiar el tema

"Esta con sus socios, surgieron unos problemas con los McCarty"

"¿McCarty?" – repetí confundido – "no he escuchado hablar de ellos"

"Son una familia adinerada, pero vulgar" – informó mi madre con veneno en la voz – "tu padre había hecho unos negocios con ellos y, como era de esperarse, surgieron varios dilemas"

"Joven, tiene una llamada" – interrumpió una de las muchachas que labora en mi casa, trayendo consigo el teléfono inalámbrico. Le agradecí mientras tomaba el objeto entre mis manos

"¿Si, diga?" –

"¡Jazzy!" – no pude evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar aquella voz

"Vanne" – saludé con desgana y noté como mi madre fijaba su atención en mí – "¿qué tal?"

"¡Jazzy! ¿Por qué no me has hablado? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?" – _Si._

"No" – sería descortés decirle la verdad ¿no? – "lo siento, no he tenido tiempo"

"¡Han pasado semanas sin tener noticias tuyas!" – se quejó – "Estoy segura que si no te marcó, tu no lo habrías hecho" - _¡Oh! Al menos tenía un poco de coherencia_

"Lo siento" – volví a decir

"¿Quién es?" – preguntó mi madre con recelo. Llevé mis manos hacia mis labios, para que callara y me paré de la mesa para alejarme de sus atentos oídos. Caminé hacia el jardín delantero mientras seguía escuchando, sin poner atención, las quejas de Vanesa

"¿…Verdad que me quieres?" – oh. Perdón. Ya había dejado de quejarse, había pasado a la etapa en la que me decía que me quería y, prácticamente, me obligaba a decirle lo mismo cien veces – "¿Verdad, Jazzy?" – justamente en el momento en que le iba a responder (con una mentira, claro esta) mis ojos visualizaron a la única persona a la que le iba a decir esa palabra con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón

"¿Qué hace aquí?" – pensé en voz alta mientras fruncía el ceño

"¿Qué cosa, Jazz?" – dijo la voz al lado de la línea que apenas y escuché. Era ella, era Alice en mi casa, llevaba puesto el uniforme y parecía estar esperando a ser atendida, por sus facciones, parecía no sentirse cómoda, pero estaba seguro de que aún no me había visto. Colgué sin despedirme de la chica que me había llamado y caminé de tal forma en la que ella siguiera ignorando mi presencia

"¿Se le ofrece algo, joven?" – preguntó una muchacha haciéndome saltar de la impresión

"¿Quién es la chica que esta esperando en el jardín?" – cuestioné aparentando indiferencia

"Es la sirvienta de los Swan" – informó la muchacha – "pide hablar con la señora, dice tener un recado"

"¿Ya se lo dijiste a mi madre?" – la chica negó – "no se lo digas" – ordené rápidamente – "creo que se siente mal: me dijo que le dolía la cabeza, no quiero que la molesten" – justifiqué – "yo atenderé a la muchacha, solo llévala al jardín trasero y no le digas que yo estaré ahí"

"Si, joven" – asintió, sin discutir nada, más pude leer en sus ojos la extrañeza que le daba mi comportamiento.

Corrí hacia el lugar predicho y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, mirando desde ahí la llegada de Alice. Miré hacia todos lados para asegurarme de que no había alguien vigilándome y, cuando estuve seguro de que nadie más que ella y yo estábamos en ese jardín, caminé en silencio para que no me escuchara, acercándome a ella por la espalda

"Hola" – saludé mientras acercaba mis labios a su oído provocando que la muchacha saltara y ahogara un grito

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – escupió tras recuperarse, lo cual no le tomó más que dos segundos

"Esta es mi casa" – recordé con una sonrisa burlona

"Pedí hablar con tu madre" – arrastró las palabras con fiereza

"Ella está ocupada, así que yo te atenderé" –

"En ese caso, mejor vengo más tarde" – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del jardín

"¿Por qué?" – pregunté en cuanto atrapé su cintura con mis manos, impidiéndole que diera un paso más, me perdí en la delicada forma de su cuerpo, sintiendo su fragilidad en mis manos

"Te encanta tener la cara moreteada, ¿Verdad?" – soltó deshaciendo la cárcel de mis manos y encarándome

"Te recuerdo que estas en mis dominio; si me agrades, te meterás en problemas muy serios" – dije sonriendo con suficiencia al ver que tal hecho en realidad la reprimía – "¿Por qué no tomamos asiento para que así me digas el motivo de tu visita?" – ofrecí con un gesto en la mano

"Esto no es una visita" – aclaró, pero aún así, caminó hacia la mesa de campo que teníamos adornando el lugar – "vengo a dejarles esto" – me tendió un grueso sobre con nuestro apellido impreso en la carátula – "las señora los invita a una fiesta que acaba de improvisar para hoy en la noche, después de que la señorita Bella y su hermana estén de regreso" – explicó

"Oh" – fue lo único que pude decir ya que lo único me importaba era que aquella jovencita estaba frente a mí, el motivo era insustancial – "gracias" – la chica asintió y se puso de pie al segundo siguiente – "¿Ya te vas?" – pregunté mientras la imitaba rápidamente

"Por supuesto que me voy" – contestó sin mirarme y huyendo de nuevo del lugar

"Espera" – pedí mientras la tomaba del brazo, impidiendo otra vez que se fuera ¿Por qué me costaba tanto dejarla ir?

"¿Ahora qué quieres?" – atajó tratando de soltar su brazo de mis dedos, automáticamente moví mi otra mano hacia su otra extremidad, de esa manera no podía hacer nada: no podía zafarse, ni pegarme – "no quiero problemas, Jasper" – aún con la voz furiosa, el sonido que sus labios conferían a mi nombre me gustaba de una forma extraña

"No los busques entonces" – dije – "no tienes por qué agredirme, no hay motivo para que lo hagas"

"¿Qué no hay motivos?" – repitió de manera violenta – "¿Acaso no es suficiente el hecho de que todo el tiempo quieres aprovecharte de mí?" – soltó

"Eso no es verdad" – discutí y ella rió sin humor

"¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien más para molestar?" – recomendó - "créeme, si buscas bien, encontraras a alguien a quien puedas engañar fácilmente"

"¿Me dices mentiroso?" – pregunté de forma retadora

"Si" – contestó ella sin estragos de la más mínima intimidación. Aquello me ofendió de manera estupida ¿Qué debía de importarme lo que una simple sirvienta pensara de mí?

"Tienes razón" – dije mientras apretaba más mis dedos alrededor de sus delgados brazos – "demasiado razón" - mis ojos se clavaron fijamente en los suyos, concentrándome para no perderme en ellos y después, junté mi boca con la suya de forma agresiva, ella no pudo rechazarme, mi fuerza era suficiente como para paralizarla y dejarla a mi merced, moví mis labios con los suyos, luchando por sentir poder sobre cualquier otro sentimiento amenazando con salir. Separé nuestras bocas al advertir que comenzaba a dejarme llevar por el sabor de su saliva y la miré con el mayor desprecio que me fue posible.

"Te llevaría a mi cama en el instante que yo quisiera" – le dije con voz altanera – "pero viéndolo mejor y como tu dices: ¿para que pierdo mi tiempo contigo? Si en lugar de una mugrosa escuincla como tu, puedo conseguirme a una mujer de verdad" – podría jurar que los negros ojos de Alice se nublaron, pero antes de que pudiera estar seguro de ello, los desvió hacia otro lado.

Sentí como su respiración se volvía pesada, por los movimientos de sus brazos al compás de su pecho y, después, solo sentí mucho, mucho, muchísimo dolor. Alice me había dado un rodillazo en mi glande, provocando al instante que la liberara ya que me vi en la necesidad de tirarme al suelo retorciéndome del dolor

"Eso es para que te queden ganas de coger con la mujer que te logres conseguir, imbecil" – escupió antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer de mi vista

**  
BELLA POV**

Estaba triste, el fin de semana había acabado y el tiempo se me había pasado volando. Me despedí de aquella playa con mirada melancólica

"¿Te pasa algo?" – preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

"No quisiera irme" – dije sin dejar de mirar el paisaje que se levantaba frente a nosotros – "me quedaría aquí a tu lado, para siempre"

"Podemos venir pronto" – comentó mi novio para levantarme el ánimo, más había algo más en todo esto, tanta paz me daba miedo. Edward depositó un beso sobre mi mejilla y yo llevé mi mano hacia sus cabellos para rozarlos levemente

"¿Dónde esta Rose?" – pregunté para distraerme y mi novio rió entre dientes

"Con Emmett" – yo también reí al escuchar la forma en que había dado la información y es que nuestros amigos no habían perdido tiempo alguno, les había pasado aquello que nosotros llamamos "amor a primera vista" difícil de creer, pero cierto, yo era testigo de ello

Edward enterró su rostro en mi hombro, y yo me limité a cerrar mis ojos mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre la suya, sintiendo como la fresca brisa del mar rozaba mis mejillas. No sabía por qué, pero estaba nerviosa al pensar que volveríamos a casa, como si dejar aquel hermoso lugar presagiara cosas terribles y muy dolorosas…

… y no me equivocaba.

Llegamos a la casa más o menos como a las cuatro de la tarde y nos percatamos rápidamente del enorme alboroto que había adentro, al igual de que una lujosa camioneta estaba estacionada en el garage

Entré junto con Edward y me quedé estática al ver al muchacho de aspecto pedante que se encontraba de pie, al lado de mi madre y frente a nosotros

"¡Bella, preciosa! ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!" – exclamó mientras caminaba y, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, me cubría entre sus brazos

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Mujajajajaj Lo siento, ya lo había advertido antes: LA FELICIDAD EN MIS HISTORIAS NO ES PERMANENTE *risa macabra* je, ok. Prometo tratar de controlarme (aunque no aseguró nada xD)**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^ , como leí por ahí en otra historia: son mi salario como escritora de FanFic xD**

**¡Me voy! Que tengo que hacer tarea T_T… se cuidan y nos leemos pronto**


	17. La Fiesta parte I

**EDWAD POV**

Furia. Eso fue lo que sentí en cuanto vi como sus manos cubrían su cuerpo: una terrible y bestial furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Con qué derecho ponía sus dedos sobre su piel? su piel que era _mía._ Solamente _**yo**_ tenía el derecho de hacer eso, solamente _**mis**_ manos podían recorrerla, solamente _**yo**_ era su dueño.

"Muchacho" – llamó la señora tronando los dedos en mi dirección, despertándome del infinito caos que me estaba consumando – "¿Qué haces aún aquí? Tu lugar esta en la cocina" - recordó y me sentí aún mucho peor al reconocer que simplemente había dicho la verdad. Asentí con la cabeza, y sentí los ojos de Bella posados en mí, más preferí marcharme sin verle.

Caminé a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, hacia mi lugar, empujando fuertemente la puerta de vaivén al entrar, ni si quiera saludé a mi madre que se encontraba en la cocina de un lado a otro, siendo ayudada por mi hermana y por Tanya

"Edward, que bueno que has regresado" – exclamó Tanya con felicidad – "¿Te sirvo algo de comer?" - No respondí, no tenía ánimos de nada, simplemente me llevé las manos hacia la cara, en donde las dejé ahí por largo rato en un intento de controlarme

"¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?" – preguntó mi madre quien había dejado de hacer sus labores para atenderme, levanté la vista en su dirección y traté de sonreírle para tranquilizarla, más el gesto se quedó inconcluso en mis facciones

"No pasa nada" – dije mordiéndome la lengua – "¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?" – al mismo tiempo que hice la pregunta, Alice, quien no me había saludado (algo extraño en ella) dejó caer un plato al suelo

"Lo siento" – murmuró mientras se agachaba para recoger los restos esparcidos sobre el piso

"Yo limpio" – ofrecí mientras me ponía a su altura para ayudarle y pude ver que sus lindos ojos estaban enrojecidos – "¿Qué te pasa?" – pregunté molesto y preocupado. Mi hermana no era de las que lloraba con facilidad, por lo que supuse que algo muy malo había pasado o le habían hecho, para lograr ponerla en ese estado

"Nada" – respondió desviando su rostro hacia otra dirección y poniéndose de pie. Miré hacia mi madre, quien, sin necesidad de palabras, me dijo que estaba igual de preocupada que yo y que no sabía el motivo que le causaba a su hija ese eclipse de sus pupilas. Dejé de insistir, ya que sabía que a mi hermana no le gustaban las contemplaciones.

"¿Quiénes son?" – pregunté a Esme quien rápidamente supo a quienes me refería

"Son los Newton" – respondió – "una familia muy allegada a los Swan, parece que vienen a pasar un tiempo en esta casa"

"¿Ósea que no son familiares ni nada por el estilo?" – mi madre negó con la cabeza

"El joven Mike siempre ha mostrado mucho interés por la señorita" – informó, ignorando la rabia que me daba el saber aquello – "desde que trabajo aquí, han venido en un par de ocasiones, la señora les tiene mucha estima, por eso se le ha ocurrido hacer una fiesta de bienvenida…" – empuñé las manos sobre la mesa, mientras mis ojos se quedaron viendo fijamente los sofisticados bocadillos que Esme acomodaba en las charolas…

**BELLA POV**

No podían dejar de ver el camino por el cual Edward había desaparecido, sentía que no iba a poder contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos de pura rabia

"No debiste de tratar así a Edward" – le dije a mi madre quien inmediatamente me miró de forma venenosa

"¿Ahora vas a defender al criado?" – preguntó pronunciando la ultima palabra con gran desprecio – "te voy a decir una cosa, Isabella: a la servidumbre hay que recordarle siempre su lugar, suelen olvidarlo muy fácilmente" – me mordí la lengua tan fuertemente que pude sentir la sangre mezclándose con mi saliva, tuve muchas ganas de gritarle a esa mujer. _"¡trágate tus palabras, por que estoy enamorada del chofer, mamá!"_

"¿Cómo estas, Bella?" – se me había olvidado que teníamos visitas. Si. VISITAS, desgraciadamente, no solamente Mike Newton habían llegado, también había venido su madre, la señora Newton y su hermana gemela: Heidi

"Bien" – contesté secamente a la señora y sentí la mirada furibunda de mi madre

"Cada ves te pones más hermosa" – comentó el chico al cual ni si quiera me molesté en mirarle

"Isabella, ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a nuestros invitados?" – regañó mi madre ante mi silencio

"No estoy de humor" – aclaré sin rasgos de disculpa – "voy a mi recamara" – informé y salí de ahí en grandes zancadas y pude sentir como Renne venía detrás de mí

"Isabella" – llamó con voz firme en cuanto estuvimos fuera de la vista de los Newton

"¿Qué quieres?" – pregunté a la defensiva en cuanto su mano jaló bruscamente de mi brazo

"No te permito que te comportes de esa manera" – dijo – "eres una mal educada, ¿Acaso se te olvida que son como nuestra familia?"

"Serán familia para ti, no para mí" – aclaré y sentí sus largas uñas enterrarse en mis brazos – "me estas lastimando, Renne"

"Dejarás de comportarte de esa manera tan vulgar, Isabella" – ordenó con voz afilada – "tendremos una fiesta en la noche y no quiero ver ni uno más de tus numeritos" – dicho esto, me soltó y se fue. Empuñé mis manos en un intento de controlar las lágrimas y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?" – no me había dado cuenta que Alice estaba cerca, hasta que habló

"No" – contesté con la verdad – "¿Dónde esta tu hermano?" – quise saber

"En la cocina" – informó – "¿quiere que…?" – negué con la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. No. No quería que Edward me viera en ese estado, sabía que lo lastimaría más.

"Bella" – llamó la chillante voz de Heidi, provocando que Alice se retirara en ese momento

"¿Qué paso?" – inquirí de forma tajante, la cual no pareció importarle a la rubia muchacha

"Venía para que platicáramos" – continuó y, sin autorización mía, se adentró en mi cuarto, dirigiéndose directamente a la cama, en donde se sentó placidamente – "¿Quién era el chico con el que entraste?" – preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, no contesté, sabía a quien se refería y no estaba dispuesta a darle ni la más mínima información sobre _mi _novio

"Jamás había visto a un tipo tan galante" – prosiguió ante mi silenció – "¿De dónde lo conseguiste?... tiene unos ojos…"

"Sal de mi recamara, Heidi" – solté casi sacando espuma de la boca por la rabia, la chica rió de manera burlona, como si mi furia le pareciera divertida

"Vamos, Bella ¿por qué esa actitud tan pesada conmigo?" – preguntó con voz asquerosamente dulce – "Solo te estoy pidiendo información sobre el chico… aunque, pensándolo bien, mejor la averiguó por mi cuenta" – cerré mis ojos fuertemente, el fuego ardía por mis manos, las cuales querían destrozarla pedazo tras pedazo

"Suerte" – fue lo único que pude decir mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y, de manera muy descortés, la invité a que se largara de mi vista

La chica salió sin sentirse ofendida. Desde que éramos pequeñas, ambas estábamos concientes de lo mucho que nos aborrecíamos y lo poco que nos toleráramos, y en ese preciso momento yo, Isabella Swan, tenía la razón más grande del mundo como para querer desear la muerte de aquella muchacha: Edward Cullen

**JASPER POV**

Estupido, estupido, estupido…

¿Qué había hecho, maldita sea?...

_Bueno, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por esa chica? ¡Ya, déjala en paz! ¿Qué buscas de ella, Jasper? ¿Qué quieres?_

"Jasper" – llamó mi hermana – "¿estas bien?"

"Si" – mentí mientras me ponía de pie y la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla – "¿Y tu?"

"¡Excelente!" – contestó rápidamente con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa adornando su precioso rostro

"¿Y cuál es el motivo?" – pregunté realmente interesado

"¡Me he enamorado, Jazz!" – abrí los ojos, realmente admirado por la noticia…

"¿La frívola y exigente de mi hermana, enamorada?" – dije bromeando – "¿Y quién es el desafortunado?"

"Emmett McCarty" – respondió, adornando el nombre con un largo y profundo suspiro

"Emmett McCarty" – repetí… sabía que en algún lugar había escuchado ese apellido, pero no podía recordar en dónde, tenía la mente en otro lugar… y en otra persona

"¿Iras a la fiesta de los Swan?" – interrumpió mi hermana mis pensamientos

"Si" – contesté pensando solamente en una razón de aquella decisión: Alice Cullen. Era muy probable que ella estuviera presente ahí, era domingo, no tenía que ir a clases… y yo…

… necesitaba verla

¡Que idiota era! ¿Cómo podía tener anhelos de mirarla si tenía menos de cinco horas me había agredido, dejándome tirado en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor? ¿Con qué cara iba a presentarme frente a ella si tenía menos de cinco horas, le había dicho las peores palabras que se le podrían decir a una dama?

Solo iba en busca de un golpe más…

Pero ahí estaba el imbecil de Jasper parado frente a la mansión de los Swan, dispuesto a soportar a toda esa gente altanera y superficial, solamente por la vaga esperanza de ver a la muchachita aquella…

"Jasper, Rose, me alegra que hayan venido" – exclamó la señora Swan al vernos entrar y después, se llevó a mamá junto con ella. Mis ojos solo podían buscar a una persona, a la cual, felizmente localizaron de manera inmediata

Como había predicho, Alice estaba en la fiesta, claro, con uniforme y una charola en las manos, pero estaba, y se veía más hermosa que cualquier otra.

"¡Bella!" – dijo Rose en cuanto vio a su amiga, caminé junto con ella para saludar a la muchacha

"¿Te pasa algo?" – preguntamos al unísono mi hermana y yo al ver el cristal liquido que ensombrecía el marrón de sus ojos, Bella miró fijamente a mi hermana y entendí que necesitaba contarle algo, pero para eso, era necesario estar a solas, así que decidí darles su espacio y me encaminé hacia una esquina, buscando a mi paso a la pequeña motivación que me había llevado hacia ese lugar

"Jasper" – llamó la señora Swan en cuanto me vio solo - "¿Cómo estas, hijo?" – preguntó y yo le dediqué una sonrisa amable

"Muy bien" –

"Me alegra… ¿Sabes? Quiero que me respondas una pregunta, si no es indiscreción" – esperé en silencio y la señora prosiguió – "me gustaría saber si tu y mi hija…"

"Bella y yo somos solo amigos, señora" – interrumpí de manera educada

"Pensé que mi hija me había mentido, solamente para molestarme" – dijo con voz resignada – "pero ya veo que es verdad… debo admitir que estoy desilusionada" – prosiguió mientras su mano rozaba levemente mis mejillas, el gesto me incomodó

"Bella merece algo mucho mejor" – comenté y mi compañera rió sin humor

"Dudo que haya alguien mejor que tu, Jasper querido" – miró alrededor de su casa, posando sus ojos en cada uno de los jóvenes solteros que ahí se encontraban – "pero supongo que mi hija encontrara a un joven digno de ella, tarde o temprano"

"Estoy seguro que así será" – los ojos de la señora se posaron en mí por un momento y después se retiró, dejándome otra vez solo (y lo agradecí realmente). La compañía de aquella mujer no era, para nada, de mi agrado, había algo en su persona que me incomodaba...

_Al menos, las cosas ya están claras, _pensé mientras volvía a buscar entre el gentío a aquella niña de cabello y ojos oscuros

Y al fin, la volví a ver.

Mis pies se movieron de manera automática en su dirección, sin saber muy bien qué le iba a decir

"Hola" – saludé en cuanto llegué a ella y tomé de la charola que sostenía un vaso con refresco. Ella no contestó, solamente, se limitó a matarme con la mirada. Sabía que, si hubiéramos estado en otro lugar, me hubiera dicho lo miles de insultos que merecía en menos de un minuto.

Alice se dio media vuelta y siguió repartiendo botanas y refrescos. Yo no hablé con nadie más durante toda la noche, solamente me pase contemplándola y siguiéndola hasta donde me fue posible

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Bueno pues nada mas vengo a actualizar, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza que no me deja en paz…**

**En el siguiente capitulo seguiremos con la continuación de este (je, todavía no acaba la noche para Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper) así que nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Se cuidan y espero su opinión en un review**

**Adiós**


	18. La Fiesta parte II

**EDWARD POV**

Cuánto hubiera dado por no tener que estar presente en ese lugar…

Con que infinito dolor tuve que aceptar (por que no me quedaba otra opción) el tener que ayudar a mi hermana y a Tanya en repartir las botanas y refrescos a los invitados.

"¡Ten cuidado, muchacho!" – exclamó la señora Swan cuando estuve a punto de tirar, sobre uno de los invitados, la charola en la que llevaba copas de vino – "¡Pareciera que no tuvieras ojos!" – sonreí hacia mis adentros ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, y es que era cierto: yo no tenía más ojos que para ver a su hija, la cual también me miraba mientras bailaba en brazos de otro.

"Lo siento, señora" – dije mientras me perdía en la luminosidad de aquellos ojos color chocolate que me llamaban, que me invitaban hacia ella… y qué terrible era el saber que esa invitación no podía ser aceptada en ese momento.

"Hola" – saludó a mis espaldas una voz femenina, sacándome de mi embelesamiento. Giré mi cuerpo para verla, y debo admitir que me encontré con una belleza de mujer, la cual me dejó admirado – "¿Me permites?" – preguntó sonriendo mientras señalaba con un dedo a la charola que reposaba arriba de mis hombros

"Claro" – dije rápidamente mientras le facilitaba el alcance de las copas y ella cogía una, con un elegante movimiento

"Gracias" – volvió a sonreír de manera sinuosa y no pude evitar regresar el gesto de la misma forma, sintiéndome culpable al instante

"Permiso" – articulé para marcharme en cuanto a mi mente vino el rostro de Bella.

"Espera" – detuve mis pasos al instante

"¿Se le ofrece algo más?" – pregunté amablemente y ella cortó la distancia que había creado entre nuestros cuerpos, caminando en mi dirección con movimientos sensuales que resaltaban el rojo carmesí de su entallado vestido que se moldeaba tan bien a cada una de las delineadas curvas de su cuerpo

"Si" – contestó en cuanto ya estuvo a menos de un metro de mí. Esperé a que prosiguiera – "¿Sabes?" – dijo al fin – "esta fiesta me resulta aburrida" – desvié mi vista lejos de la suya.

"Podría buscarse una compañía para pasarla mejor" – recomendé con seriedad, otorgándole simplemente una sonrisa de cortesía

"¿Y por qué no me ofreces tú esa compañía que tanto necesito?"

"Por que le recuerdo, señorita, que esta usted hablando con un sirviente" – recordé y ella rió, con una chispa de diversión en sus verdes y rasgados ojos

"Déjame decirte que resultas mucho más interesante que todo el resto de hombres con etiqueta que he visto en toda la noche" – no pude evitar sonreír y mirarla fijamente a los ojos – "¿Cómo te llamas?" – preguntó

"Edward" – informé

"Edward" – repitió pronunciando mi nombre lentamente con su sedosa voz – "lindo nombre" – volví a sonreír y, de repente, me volví a acordar de Bella y la busqué rápidamente con la mirada, no me tomó mucho tiempo el encontrarla, ¿Cómo confundirla entre todo ese gentío? Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido de seda color perla…

Fruncí el ceño tras prestarle más atención a su semblante, estaba sombrío… y, cuando sus pupilas se fijaron otra vez en mí, pude leer la tristeza que le estaba invadiendo. ¿Estaría acaso celosa?... seguramente si

"Si me permite, me retiro" – dije rápidamente para remediar mi error

"¿No me preguntaras cuál es mi nombre?" – inquirió la chica con voz un poco ofendida

"Sin intención de ser grosero, no encuentro la importancia de saberlo" – respondí y sin dar oportunidad a que dijera algo más caminé hacia la cocina, en donde me sentí a salvo

"¿Te pasa algo?" – preguntó Alice mientras acomodaba unos bocadillos en varias charolas, negué con la cabeza y levanté el rostro para ver a Bella a través de la ventana de la puerta…

… se me heló el corazón.

Sus manos estaban siendo sostenidas por las del muchacho que recordaba se llamaba Jasper y pocos segundos después, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sus brazos. Me di la vuelta, con el semblante fruncido por el dolor que me había causado la imagen

"Edward" – llamó mi hermana mientras caminaba en mi dirección – "¿Qué pasa?" – no contesté, pero, movida por aquel instinto tan intuitivo que tenía, se puso de puntitas para ver por la ventana y supo la razón de mi pesar.

Desconocí el motivo del por qué se quedó callada por un buen rato, y después me abrazó

"Debes hablar con ella, no tienes por que ponerte de esa manera… una explicación debe tener" – murmuró en mi oído y, tal vez era a lo triste que me sentía de ver a Bella en otros brazos que no fueran los míos, lo que provocó que hasta la delicada vocecilla de mi hermana me sonara triste

"¡¿Pero qué se supone que están haciendo?!" – el gritó histérico de la señora Swan nos hizo saltar a mí y mi hermana

"Edward no se siente bien" – explicó Alice

"¡Me importa poco el cómo se sientan!" – respondió la mujer – "¡Apúrense a atender a mis invitados!" – asentimos, obedientemente, mientras volvíamos a nuestras labores.

Salía de nuevo a aquella maldita fiesta, con nuevos bocadillos para ofrecer, Bella caminó hacia mí

"¿Te estás divirtiendo, Cullen?" – preguntó mientras tomaba un bocadillo y me miraba de forma grosera

"No tanto como usted, señorita" – respondí de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho: marcando nuestras diferencias en aquella casa. Su quijada se levantó levemente, de forma obstinada, y entrecerró sus ojos levemente, sin dejar de posarlos en mí

"¿Se puede saber de qué tanto platicabas con mi prima?" – murmuró con voz bajita, la cual se perdía con el sonido de la música que resonaba en toda la casa – "Te veías demasiado contento y cómodo con su compañía" – agregó antes de que pudiera contestar y reí sin humor

"No tanto como para abrazarla" – repuse con reproche, viéndole fijamente y de manera seria

"Jasper es mi amigo, lo sabes" – recordó y yo hice un gesto de incredibilidad

"Y supongo que también el tal _Mike Newton_ lo es"

"¿Estás celoso?" – preguntó con divertida altanería. Intenté no sonreír, parecían haber pasado años desde que Bella me hablaba de esa manera – "contesta" – ordenó y una sonrisa burlona estiró mis labios en forma de defensa.

"No" – mentí – "¿Tu si?" – antes de que pudiera contestar, su prima apareció detrás de ella

"Bella" – saludó sin ver a la muchacha que no podía disimular la furia en su rostro – "¿No nos presentas?" – no sé por qué, tuve la obligación de sonreír para incrementar el coraje de Bella… era algo que no podía evitar, era mi forma de desquite ante su actitud altanera que odiaba con la misma intensidad que la amaba

"Heidi, él es Edward" – dijo mi novia con voz ronca – "Edward, ella es Heidi"

"Mucho gusto" – dije mientras inclinaba mi cuerpo en forma de saludo, y con los ojos fijos en mi amada, quien parecía estar hasta temblando de la furia.

"Edward, tengo sed" – soltó Bella – "ve por un vaso con agua"

"Seguro" – caminé hacia la cocina, con la furia combinada con el amor, con el amor combinado con el deseo y el deseo combinado con la satisfacción.

Detrás de mí, escuché unos conocidos pasos, los cuales me hicieron girar en cuanto supe que ambos habíamos desaparecido por la puerta

"¿Estas celosa?" – pregunté mientras arrastraba a Bella hacia el patio que colindaba con una de las salidas de la cocina y la acorralaba entre la pared y mi cuerpo – "dime si lo estas" – pedí – "por que yo ardo de celos al verte con esos imbeciles" – acerqué mis labios a su cuello, el cual rocé levemente, disfrutando del olor de su perfume y deslizando mis manos hacia sus brazos cubiertos con la piel erizada – "¿A ti también te consumen los celos, Bella?" – murmuré contra su oído con toda la pasión que había reprimido tras verla con ese vestido, el cual, sabía, se vería mucho mejor deslizándose suavemente por piel

"Edward" – murmuró Bella mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis cabellos y pegaba sus labios con los míos de una manera intensa – "no soporto el que mires a otra… no lo soporto" – musitó sin dejar de besarme – "júrame que no habrá nadie más que yo" – pidió y, aunque la idea se me hizo un tanto innecesaria, puesto no concebía la idea de fijarme en alguien más que en la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos, se lo prometí solemnemente

**ALICE POV**

"Alice" – escuché que decían a mis espaldas, llamando mi atención

"¿Qué quiere, joven?" – pregunté de mala gana al ver de quién se trataba

"Alice… que bonita te miras" – fruncí el ceño ante aquellas palabras

"Estas ebrio" – señalé (olvidándome de las formalidades), y no me equivocaba, Jasper apenas y podía estar en pie – "¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?" – recomendé al ver como apoyaba una mano sobre la pared para mantener el equilibrio

"No" – dijo de manera rotunda, mientras estiraba una de sus manos para tomar una copa de vino que reposaba en la charola que yo sostenía

"¡Estas loco si piensas que permitiré que bebas una gota más de alcohol" – repuse mientras alejaba su objetivo, Jasper sonrió mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza

"¿Estas preocupada por mí?" –_ Si_

"Por supuesto que no"

"Entonces… dame un copa" – ordenó y no le hice caso. Miré a todos lados, temerosa de que alguien más nos estuviera viendo, esta escenita podía costarme el trabajo… agradecí el hecho de que cada quien estuviera perdido en su mundo

"¿Sabes? No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo" – dije mientras comenzaba a caminar – "ni tampoco pienso arriesgar mi trabajo"

"Espera, Alice" – dijo mientras me sostenía del brazo y yo lo zafaba rápidamente

"Jasper" – su nombre quemó mi boca… ¡¿Qué diablos me pasaba?! – "te lo pido por favor: déjame en paz, no me quiero quedar sin trabajo por tu culpa"

"Podrías trabajar en mi casa" – bufé por la consternación

"Preferiría morir de hambre antes que estar bajo tus ordenes" – continué mi marcha y él me siguió entre tambaleos

"Quiero hablar contigo" – dijo poniéndose frente a mí con movimientos inútiles.

"Jasper, quítate del camino, ¿no ves que estoy trabajando? Si la señora me ve, me despide"

"Te dejaré en paz si me prometes que aceptaras el que te lleve a tu casa"

"¡Estas ebrio!" – recordé – "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre querer manejar en esa condición?!"

"Tu eliges" – sentenció – "Acepta o te persigo por todo lo que resta de la fiesta. Sabes que lo haré, yo no tengo que perder… tu si" – me quedé en silencio mientras asimilaba sus palabras…

"¿Me estas amenazando?" – pregunté ofendida

"Es un ultimátum" – corrigió, aunque yo no le vi la diferencia – "Tu decides"

"Esto no es jugar limpió…"

"No me dejas otra opción" – interrumpió – "¿Qué prefieres? ¿Estar conmigo ó perder tu trabajo?"

Me mordí la lengua fuertemente por la impotencia…

Maldito riquillo ¿Qué se creía?... pero me las pagaría, de eso estaba segura

"Si te veo con una copa más, ten por seguro que por mil trabajos que llegue a perder, no aceptaré irme contigo" – advertí y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en sus labios

"¿Ves lo fácil que es llegar a un acuerdo?" – inquirió mientras acercaba (más de lo debido) su rostro hacia el mío y, entre el mariposeo de mi estomago, lo empujé hacia un lado para que me dejara libre el paso.

*****************

"¿Cómo que quieres irte sola a estas horas?" – preguntó de manera incrédula mi madre y no sabía cómo mentirle

"Quede de salir con unas amigas"

"Hija, son las once de la noche" – recordó – "tu padre ya esta afuera, con Jacob y Seth, esperándonos y tu hermano nos llevará a la casa"

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada" – intenté tranquilizar

"No" – dijo mi madre mientras negaba con la cabeza – "es muy tarde para que salgas..."

"Señora" – sentí que toda la sangre se iba hacia mis pies cuando escuché esa voz

"¿Se le ofrece algo, joven Japer?"

"Si…" – contestó el chico que parecía más sobrio - "Quería pedirle que dejara ir a Alice conmigo a una fiesta" – miré a mi madre con el horror incrustado en mis pupilas… ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

"¿A mi hija… con usted?" – inquirió mi madre con voz completamente aterrorizada ante la perspectiva

"Lo que pasa es que el joven Jasper esta interesado en Charlotte, mi amiga" – me apresure a decir antes de que mi madre se desmayara – "Ya sabes que a ella no la dejan salir si no es conmigo… yo solamente voy para facilitar las cosas"

Esperamos en silencio mientras mi madre volvía a su color natural…

"Charlotte" – repitió con alivio, asentí, junto con Jasper

"Yo me encargare de llevar a Alice a su casa, no se preocupe por eso" – mi madre me miró por un momento y yo mostré la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía

"Esta bien" – accedió con un suspiro – "solo que no sea muy tarde, por favor"

"Estará de vuelta pronto" – aseguró el muchacho y agradeció antes de salir del lugar

"¡Que susto me has dado, Alice!" – exclamó mi madre mientras fregaba los últimos platos y me los daba para secarlos – "¡Pensé que el joven estaba interesado en ti!" – reí sin humor - "aunque… deberías prevenir a tu amiga" – recomendó mi madre realmente preocupada

"¿Prevenirla?" – repetí y mi madre vaciló antes de seguir hablando

"No es que el joven Jasper me parezca un mal muchacho" – aclaró – "y sé que no tengo derecho de juzgarlo pero… jóvenes como ellos, no toman en serio a las muchachitas que no tienen su misma forma de vida"

"Lo sé" – dije, olvidándome de que según, hablábamos de mi amiga y no de mí – "Estoy segura que Charlotte es lista"

"Eso espero" – comentó mi madre con una calida sonrisa – "no me gustaría que se aprovecharan de ella... así como me dolería mucho el que algún día tu sufrieras por una situación similar " – llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acarició con ternura

"No te preocupes, a mi no me pasara eso" – mentí…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Me tengo que ir (lo siento por el saludo tan corto, pero tengo miles de cosas por hacer)**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ^^ ya saben que me encantan**

**Hasta pronto**

**AnjuDark**


	19. Sorpresa

**JASPER POV**

Estaba esperando a Alice, recostado en mi carro y jugueteando ansiosamente con las llaves a causa de unos incontrolables e irracionales nervios. La conciencia me había regresado por completo, aunque un leve mareo nublaba mi vista de vez en cuando. Mamá había llamado al chofer para que fuera por ella y por mi hermana, ya que yo me había excusado con la mentira de que unos amigos me habían invitado a una pequeña fiesta.

Sentí un hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo cuando la vi acercarse. En lugar del uniforme, ahora traía una sudadera negra que le quedaba demasiado holgada y, además, estaba descolorida y malgastada, al igual que sus pantalones de mezclilla. Aún así, Alice se veía hermosa, para una gracia tan inmensa y natural como la suya, las poses, los lujos y los arreglos sobraban. Bastaba con ese par de grandes, negros e intensos ojos, enmarcados por sus espesas pestañas rizadas, para quedar prendado por la inocente belleza que demostraba su rostro.

Tan idiotizado estaba, que no fue hasta que habló, cuando me percaté de que la idea de acompañarme no le hacía gracia alguna.

"Espero que ya no estés ebrio, no estoy dispuesta a estamparme contra un árbol solo por tus necedades" – sonreí ante la acidez de sus palabras. ¿Cómo le hacía para herirme tan fuertemente mi inmaculado orgullo? No. No era el orgullo lo que me lastimaba, era algo más…

"Ya no estoy borracho" – aseguré y pude leer la duda plasmada en sus pupilas – "¿No me crees?" – ella negó levemente – "déjame demostrártelo" – pedí

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó con indiferencia. Miré a todos lados en menos de dos segundos, la casa de los Swan ya estaba en tinieblas y las calles solas, solo un vagabundo se lograba distinguir a lo lejos.

Incliné mi rostro hacia el suyo y ella automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Volví a sonreír ante su implacable rechazo

"No es lo que piensas" – dije y ella bufó con ironía – "confía en mí" – rogué mientras me volvía a acercar – "solo quiero probarte que no estoy ebrio"

"¿Besándome?" – replicó ella con acritud. Negué con la cabeza

"No" – aseguré – "confía en mí" – volví a pedir y ella pareció creer en mis palabras por que no protestó cuando puse mis manos en sus brazos y posicioné mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Me perdí en el mar negro de sus ojos y, soplé ligeramente con intención, para que pudiera sentir que mi aliento estaba libre de cualquier olor a alcohol. Ella cerró sus ojos al inhalar mi exhalación y sus labios se entreabrieron levemente.

Y, aunque le había asegurado que no le iba a besar, no me pude contener. Mis labios exigieron los suyos, los aclamaron, y yo no pude controlar semejante y angustiante deseo de sentir el calido sabor de su boca en la mía. Mis manos, que sostenían sus delgados brazos, se movieron hacia sus mejillas, en donde su piel era aún más suave y lisa.

Me sentí dichoso al notar que no me rechazaba, y mis labios se movieron de manera más ansiosa cuando me percaté de que sus dedos estaban entrelazados en mi cabello y que su boca se abría completamente a la mía. Jamás había sentido tal torrente de emociones recorrer mi cuerpo. Sentimientos tan fuertes, que provocaron un ligero temblor en mis piernas y el desbocado palpitar de mi corazón.

Pero todo bueno, termina pronto, y debí de haber supuesto que todo esto era demasiado magnifico si de Alice se trataba, claro, ella no tardó mucho en poner sus manos sobre mi pecho para apartarme bruscamente.

"¡Esto es el colmo!" – gritó entre jadeos

"Perdóname" – imploré mientras controlaba mi respiración

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?" – quiso saber - "¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea insultarme o besarme sin motivo alguno?"

"Alice, yo…"

"Si no mal recuerdo, hoy en la mañana me dijiste que me llevarías a tu cama, si así tu lo desearas" – interrumpió - "pero, como para ti, soy una chiquilla mugrosa, no ibas a perder el tiempo conmigo" – me miró fijamente con la furia incrustada en sus pupilas, esperando a que dijera algo, y, al notar que yo era incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, prosiguió – "¿Fue eso lo que me dijiste o no?" – preguntó con firmeza

"S… si" – dije. ¿Acaso tenía algún caso negarlo? Esas habían sido mis palabras. Palabras las cuales, Alice no se merecía en absoluto

"¿Entonces, por qué estas aquí?" – cuestionó – "¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y vas en busca de esa _mujer de sociedad_, tan diferente a mí?"

"Por lo mismo" – respondí – "por que no eres igual a todas ellas… por ese motivo me cuesta tanto alejarme de ti" – sonrió tristemente mientras negaba ligeramente con su cabeza. Me pregunté que estaría pensando

"Sé que tengo excusa para disculparme por lo que te dije hoy en la mañana" – continué – "pero déjame tratar de remediarlo"

"¿Por qué no le dejamos las cosas tal como están?" – propuso – "creo que es lo más sensato… dudo mucho que una persona como tu sea capaz de sentirse comprometido con alguien como yo… ¿Por qué no simplemente, dejas de molestarme?"

Dejar de molestarla, ¿Eso era yo para ella? ¿Una molestia? Me negué a creer eso. Me negué a decir "si". Me negué con obstinación. No la iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Alice se había convertido en mi obsesión, en una obsesión enfermiza e inexplicable, la cual me estaba comenzando a volver loco.

"No" – dije con firmeza – "intenta con algo más que eso no dará resultado"

"¿Qué ganas con seguirme?" – atajó y me encogí de hombros ante su respuesta. ¿Qué ganaba? Ni yo lo sabía. Era como preguntarle a un drogadicto el por qué de su adicción. Podrían haber muchas respuestas y ninguna de ellas sería algo completamente razonable o cierto.

"Dame una oportunidad, Alice" – supliqué – "dime que puedo hacer para ganarme tu confianza… quiero ser tu amigo"

"Un amigo no ofende" –

"No lo haré más" – prometí – "dame… _danos_ una oportunidad" – volví a repetir – "déjame conocerte mejor y _conóceme_, verás que no soy la persona que tu piensas"

Alice dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies y yo esperé, por eternos segundos, su respuesta.

"No doy segundas oportunidades" – advirtió y una extensa sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios

"No te voy a fallar" – juré mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

"¡Tranquilo!" – calmó mientras deshacía la cárcel de mis brazos – "los amigos respetan el espacio personal" – recordó y, aunque dolido por la condición, asentí.

Haría todo lo necesario por tener a Alice a mi lado.

**EDWARD POV**

Acababa de salir de clases de genética e iba caminando junto con Emmett al edificio "D", en donde recibiríamos la materia de Bioquímica. Llevaba todos mis libros y mi carpeta en el brazo, puesto que mi mochila se había roto el fin de semana y dudaba el comprarme una en un par de meses.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" – ofreció Emmett al verme y no me negué. Le entregué uno de los libros más gruesos y sentí un alivio tremendo, seguido de un adormecimiento, en mi extremidad. Hice una mueca de dolor ante la sensación torturante de cosquilleo – "Tenemos diez minutos libres" – recordó mi amigo – "¿Quieres ir a comprar algo para desayunar?"

"Te acompaño" – dije y nos dirigimos hacia una pequeña tienda ubicada a las afueras de la universidad.

"¿No tienes hambre?" – preguntó al ver que me quedaba parado justamente en la entrada del local

"No" – mentí. Claro que tenía hambre, el problema era que no tenía dinero, el poco ahorro que me había quedado, lo había gastado el fin de semana en la playa y faltaban varios días para que la señora me pagara.

"No has desayunado" – señaló – "y son las diez de la mañana… ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas hambre?" – me encogí de hombros como respuesta, sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, no iba a convencer a mi amigo de mis palabras, Emmett entrecerró sus ojos y, sin decir más, se adentró en la tiendita.

A los pocos minutos salió con dos sándwiches y dos refrescos

"Si no lo aceptas, te golpeare" – amenazó mientras me tendía los alimentos. Me sentí avergonzado mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para negarme – "Edward, me duele tu rechazo, ¿lo sabías?" – preguntó con teatral dramatismo, arrancándome una sonrisa pese a lo incomodidad – "¡Vamos, no pienso comer solo!" – dijo mientras estiraba más su mano hacia mi dirección.

"Gracias" – dije sinceramente por mí y por mi estomago. Caminamos de regreso a la entrada de la escuela, cuando nos encontramos a Victoria, junto con unas amigas. – "Hey, ¿Qué tal chicas?" – saludó Emmett

"¡Emmett, Edward!" – exclamó la pelirroja mientras se apresuraba a saludarnos – "Es bueno verlos" – comentó mientras me dedicaba una mirada sinuosa

"¿Qué hacían?" – pregunté para tratar de distraerla – "se veían entretenidas en algo"

Victoria y sus amigas rieron con sorna, antes de contestar

"Parece que unas _barbies_ se salieron de su vitrina" – dijo mientras indicaba con la mirada a qué se refería. Dejé caer el sándwich cuando la vi.

¿Eran _ellas_?

"Rose" – murmuró Emmett con el mismo timbre de voz que yo hubiera usado de haber podido hablar.

Si. Definitivamente eran ellas: Rose y Bella

"¿Las conocen?" – preguntó Victoria con incredibilidad. Emmett y yo nos limitamos a asentir mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia ellas.

Por sus expresiones, tal parecía que aún no nos habían visto. No era de sorprenderse el que se mostraran asustadas. Podía apostar que era la primera vez que pisaban, solas, un terreno tan diferente al que ellas estaban acostumbradas.

_Obviamente,_ esta universidad no tenía un imponente y lujoso portón como entrada, ni alumnos portando uniformes inmaculados y de telas finas, tampoco había lujosos carros a orilla de la carretera, ni chóferes esperando por alguien.

Estaba seguro que, en toda la facultad, Emmett era el único que pertenecía a una posición económica alta (y no lo daba a demostrar), por lo tanto, aquellas dos muchachas desentonaban terriblemente con sus uniformes, como yo lo hubiera desentonado si, con las ropas que llevaba puestas en ese instante, me hubiera ido a parar al instituto al que ellas asistían.

"Bella" – llamé y la chica giró al escuchar mi voz, pude darme cuanto como la tranquilidad y felicidad suplantaban el terror en su delicado rostro.

"¡Edward!" – exclamó mientras casi corría hacia mi. Se lanzó a mis brazos, los cuales la recibieron plenamente

"Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – pregunté mientras depositaba un tierno beso sobre sus cabellos

"Te… te vine a ver" – dijo y se separó un poco para poder verme a la cara – "¿Te molesta o…?"

"No, no" – me apresuré a decir y sonreí por lo tonto que había sido al no saber que, seguramente, Bella iba a mal interpretar mi pregunta – "No es eso, amor ¿Cómo crees que puede molestarme el verte?" – inquirí mientras volvía a hundir mi rostro en sus cabellos – "solamente, no me esperaba esto… ¿Acaso no tuviste clases?"

"Nos costó un poco el saltar la barda… Rose se rompió la falda y yo me lastimé la rodilla"

"¿Qué cosa?" – pregunté alarmado mientras me separaba de ella – "¿Cómo que te saltaste la barda, Bella?" – el rostro de mi novia se enrojeció y bajé la mirada hacia su rodilla, la cual estaba cubierta por la larga falda tableada, con cuadros grises y negros

"Déjame ver qué tanto te lastimaste" – pedí mientras me inclinaba y levantaba la tela para dejar descubierta aquella parte de su cuerpo que me importaba – "¡Bella!" – exclamé al ver la enorme y fresca herida en su rodilla derecha - "vamos a la enfermería para que te cure" – dije mientras la levantaba entre mis brazos, haciendo caso omiso a sus replicas

"¿A dónde van?" – quiso saber Rose y Emmett.

"En seguida regresamos" – anuncié – "vamos a la enfermería"

"Edward, no es necesario" – discutió Bella entre mis brazos. Sentí como varias miradas curiosas se posaban en nosotros mientras cruzábamos la plaza cívica. En cuanto llegamos a la enfermería, la deposité suavemente en una de las sillas y pedí en la recepción un botiquín de primero auxilios

"Esto te va a arder un poco" – le advertí mientras preparaba un algodón con agua oxigenada y alcohol. El corazón se me encogió al levantar la vista y percatarme de que Bella estaba llorando – "¿Te duele mucho?" – pregunté mientras llevaba mis manos hacia su rostro – "Trataré de no lastimarte" – prometí y ella negó con la cabeza

"No lloro por eso" – esperé a que continuara – "lloro por que… por que solo te vengo a causar problemas"

"Bella" – susurré incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado – "¿cómo puedes pensar eso, amor?... no sabes lo alegre que me siento de tenerte aquí, conmigo… pero me atormenta el hecho de que te hiciste daño, solo por venir a verme"

"Entonces… ¿no te molesta el que yo haya venido hasta acá?"

"Claro que no, tontita" – murmuré mientras limpiaba con la yema de mis dedos las gotas que caían por sus suaves mejillas – "al contrario: me siento dichoso que hayas estado dispuesta a venir a un lugar el cual, estoy seguro, te resulta desagradable, solo por el hecho de verme" – sonrió ante mis palabras y me acerqué para rozar ligeramente sus labios

"¿Es necesario?" – preguntó al ver que me inclinaba para curarle la herida

"Tienes que ser fuerte" – aconsejé mientras acercaba el algodón a su rodilla y ella comenzó a lloriquear mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi brazo y yo reía, realmente divertido por lo frágil que resultaba ser.

"¡Listo!" – exclamé mientras me incorporaba, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de suficiencia que se me había dibujado en los labios.

"Monstruo" – acusó con mirada asesina y después, miró fijamente la gasita que le había puesto en la herida, con gesto un tanto arrogante

"Es necesario" – confirmé mientras volvía a besarla.

***********************************

"¿Seguro que no habrá nadie en tu casa?" – quiso asegurar mi novia mientras caminábamos hacia allá

"Mi mamá esta en tu casa, al igual que mi hermana; mi papá esta en la carpintería, y Jacob y Seth, en la escuela"

"¿Quién va por ellos?"

"Mi mamá, en cuanto sale de trabajar" – informé – "la escuela es algo así como una guardería, en cuanto las horas escolares terminan, abren nuevas actividades, las cuales se expanden y son para los niños que, al igual que mis hermanos, sus padres trabajan hasta tarde"

Seguí contándole a Bella un poco más sobre mi familia, hasta que llegamos a mi casa…

* * *

**Hola. Bueno pues primeramente, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo y, además, el bendito dolor de cabeza me ha dejado un poco corta de inspiración. Espero les guste el capitulo, lo tuve que partir por que se me extendió, en el siguiente veremos a Bella una vez más en la casa de Edward… uhhh, estarán solitos xD, hay que ver que pasa :-P….**

**Los dejo, se cuidan y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^**

**Hasta luego**

**AnjuDark**


	20. Arte Culinario

**BELLA POV**

"Si, mamá… estaré ahí antes de que anochezca…" –

"_Isabella, que no se te olvide que no es momento de estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, tenemos visitas"_ – recordó mi madre al otro lado de la línea, mientras yo ponía mis ojos en blanco y hacía una mueca, con la cual arranqué una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de mi novio

"Si, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible" – mentí – "No necesitaras a Edward, ¿cierto?..."

"_Supongo que no"_ – contestó mi madre de mala gana

"Entonces, te veo después" – dije antes de colgar. Miré a mi novio y con una sonrisa triunfal en mi rostro, anuncié – "Todo está arreglado"

Edward rió

"Eres una maestra de la mentira" – señaló mientras me tomaba de la mano y comenzábamos otra vez a caminar. No dimos muchos pasos más para llegar a la casita que ya antes había visto. Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta, sacó un juego de llaves y abrió – "adelante" – indicó con un gesto en la mano y una sonrisa amable. Le sonreí antes de aceptar y ya estando ahí, no pude evitar viajar mi mirada por toda la estancia.

Pequeña, sencilla…. pero _hermosa_. Exactamente como él y su familia solían ser.

"Toma asiento, por favor" – alentó y me dejé caer sobre el desgastado y suave sofá de color café. Mi novio desapareció por un instante y luego, volvió frente a mí, con un vaso con agua

"Gracias" – dije tomando el objeto y llevándomelo a los labios. Edward observó en silencio como me acababa el líquido en tan poco instante

"Tenías sed" – mi estomago gruñó audiblemente en respuesta, provocando un terrible sonrojo en mis mejillas por el escándalo. Más que sed, tenía hambre, ya que, tras salirnos a hurtadillas del colegio, Rose y yo no habíamos podido ingerir alimento alguno – "¿Ya desayunaste, Bella?" – preguntó

"Si" – me apresuré a mentir pero mis intestinos me traicionaron, emitiendo otro rugido.

Edward entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos y, en silencio, llevó una de sus manos hacia mi estomago que, al sentir la presión de su palma, volvió a protestar por comida, con mayor fuerza que las veces anteriores. Bajé la mirada. La escena había sido lo más embarazoso que me había pasado hasta ese momento y la fuerte carcajada de mi novio la volvía aún mucho peor.

"No te burles" – pedí, molesta

"Lo siento" – dijo rodeándome con sus brazos mientras intentaba controlar sus risas. Nos quedamos por un momento en silencio, el cual fue roto por otro sonido similar al que minutos antes había emitido mi estomago, pero con la diferencia de que esa vez, era Edward el sonrojado - "Así que… te burlas y estas igual que yo, eh" – señalé luchando por no romper en carcajadas. Era algo único ver aquellas mejillas pálidas sonrojadas, siendo acompañadas por sus ojos verdes envueltos en un brillo inocente y un tanto pudoroso.

Edward no contestó, se limitó a sonreír ligeramente de lado para después hundir su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Suspiré y comencé a acariciar su suave cabello con mis dedos. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la suya y cerré mis ojos, mientras me dejaba embargar por aquella paz infinita que sentía en esos instantes. Comencé a soñar despierta, imaginándome pequeñas partes de mi futuro con él…

… Fue entonces cuando, vagamente, una imagen llegó con más claridad a mi cabeza: una casita, sin lujos pero aún así linda, y yo, esperándolo con impaciencia, vigilando a cada instante a través de una ventana, hasta que él aparecía y tras cruzar la puerta me besaba y abrazaba…

"¡Tengo una idea!" – exclamé, sobresaltando a mi novio el cual comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre mi regazo. Parecía cansado.

"¿Una idea?" – repitió mientras dibujaba varios círculos sobre la palma de mi mano con uno de sus dedos – "¿Qué idea?" – quiso saber

"Cocinaré para ti" – anuncié con firmeza. Pareció que la noticia tardó en adquirir sentido para sus oídos ya que, por varios segundos, se quedó completamente inmóvil

"¿Cocinaras… para mí?" – preguntó mientras se alejaba, solamente lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos. Asentí con una sonrisa en los labios – "Amor… pero tu… tu no sabes cocinar… ¿o si?" – la sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció. Cierto: no sabía cocinar. Había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle. Fruncí los labios ante mi propia decepción.

_¿Qué gran ciencia puede ser?_ Me dije mentalmente _Mucha gente lo hace, ¿por qué tu no? ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?_

"No" – admití – "pero nunca es tarde para aprender"

"Tienes razón" – acordó con una sonrisa – "en todo caso… ¿Qué piensas cocinar?" – _Oh._

"Eh… no lo sé" – pude notar que le estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse – "¿Qué se te antoja?"

"Tus labios" – murmuró al momento que inclinaba su rostro y juntaba su boca con la mía y mientras lo besaba, pensaba en qué alimento no se veía tan complicado de hacer…

"_Pechuga rellena_" – musité contra sus labios, provocando en él una gran consternación

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡Haré _pechuga rellena_!" – anuncié – "¿Hay una tienda por aquí cerca?"

*************************

Tras ganar una breve discusión con Edward por que él no quería (como siempre) que yo gastara un solo peso, me encontraba ya en la pequeña cocina de los Cullen con él a mi lado.

"Empecemos" – murmuré mientras quitaba el plástico que cubría el plato en el cual se encontraba la congelada pieza de pollo y la tomaba entre mis manos. Edward comenzó a reír escandalosamente cuando vio mi cara de repulsión al sentir la carne cruda entre mis dedos – "¿Por qué no vas a la sala?" – ofrecí sin verle

"Te puede pasar algo si te dejo sola" – recordó entre risitas, lo cual me ofendió

"¿Qué me podría pasar en la cocina?" – inquirí de forma retadora

"Te puedes cortar, quemar, caer…"

"¡Basta!" – interrumpí molesta – "¡No soy tan estupida como para que algo así me pase! ¡Ahora… vete de aquí!"

"De acuerdo" – dijo. Parecía que mi rabia le divertía aún más – "estaré leyendo, mañana tengo un examen" – no contesté, solo alcancé a escuchar una leve risita antes de que saliera del pequeño lugar.

Estando ya sola, volví a observar a detalle la minúscula cocina que se levantaba frente a mí. Pequeña, pero, al igual que el resto de la casa, muy limpia y ordenada. Tenían una estufa de dos parrillas sobre una mesita de madera en donde se podían apreciar varios de los condimentos fundamentales, un pequeño y desgastado refrigerador, una ventanita con cortinas rotas, una pequeña alacena hecha de madera en la que reposaban los pocos vasos, platos, cacerolas, jarras y cubiertos.

Volví a suspirar. Jamás creí posible que algo tan sencillo me resultara tan esplendido y comprendí que, aparte del maravilloso amor que había conocido con Edward, gracias a él, también había conocido la verdadera esencia de las personas y de las cosas que me rodeaban. En ese instante comprendí al cien por ciento que todos los lujos que yo conocía, no tenían poder alguno sobre la magnificencia que representaban estas pequeñas cosas que tanta paz te daban.

Tomé un cuchillo y empecé a cortar la carne en rebanadas. Tras tener ya los pedacitos cortados, me quedé inmóvil. Realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se tenía que hacer. Intenté recordar lo poco que había podido apreciar al entrar en la cocina de mi casa. Puse una olla con agua en el fuego, y comencé a rebanar los jitomates y las cebollas, aquello me resultó más arduo, las verduras se me resbalaban de los dedos.

Mi gritó hizo temblar a toda la casa y Edward no tardó en aparecer

"¡Bella! ¿Qué te paso?" – preguntó con voz aterrada mientras se acercaba a mí rápidamente.

"Me corté" – dije mientras veía como la sangre brotaba de mi dedo pulgar. Dolía mucho.

"Sabía que no te debía dejar sola" – comentó mientras tomaba mi mano herida y la veía de cerca – "en seguida vuelvo" – estuvo de regreso en menos de siete segundos. Tomó mi dedo entre sus manos y lo comenzó a limpiar con alcohol

"Soy una torpe" – murmuré mientras me mordía fuertemente la lengua para reprimir las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir. No lagrimas de dolor, si no de tristeza… ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera hacer nada bien?

"No digas eso" – sonrió mientras ponía otra vendita sobre mi dedo – "eres adorable" – bufé en respuesta y él tomó mi mejilla entre sus manos, me miró fijamente a los ojos y después, depositó un tierno beso sobre la punta de mi nariz – "Lo eres, claro que sí"

"Ni si quiera puedo cocinar" – le recordé – "¿Eso te parece adorable?"

"Sin duda alguna" – respondió mientras me tomaba de las manos y me jalaba para que me pusiera de pie – "¿Qué te parece si mejor cocinamos juntos?"

"¿Sabes cocinar?" – pregunté asombrada

"Solo un poco" – contestó mientras tomaba el cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar con habilidad las verduras.

Edward comenzó a explicarme cada paso que daba y yo le ayudé en lo que podía. La comida estuvo lista en poco tiempo, y yo me preguntaba a cada instante si habría una cosa en la cual Edward no fuera simplemente perfecto.

**********************

"Provecho" – deseó cuando estábamos los dos sentados en la mesa

"Gracias" – murmuré y tomé un poco de comida y me la llevé al paladar – "te quedó riquísimo" – comenté con sinceridad

"_Nos_ quedó" – rectificó

"Yo solo lavé los trastes sucios y puse las verduras y la carne, ya cortadas, en el agua caliente" – me sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

La comida fue realmente deliciosa. Mucho mejor que la de cualquier restaurante de alto rango al que pudiera visitar. Su sola compañía convertía aquel pequeño salón y aquel sencillo platillo en todo un festín. Terminando de comer, me apresuré a lavar los trastes (rompiendo un plato en el intento) en compañía de Edward, el cual rompió en carcajadas al ver el desastre que solía ser.

"Lo siento" – volví a repetir cuando ya estábamos acurrucados sobre su sofá. Una pequeña llovizna comenzaba a caer y resbalaba por la ventana. Nos mantuvimos largo rato en silencio, solamente nuestras manos se movían. Las suyas sobre mi espalda y las mías sobre su pecho. Escuché como Edward comenzaba a tararear una dulce canción, la cual comenzó a penetrar en mis oídos y me relajó aún mucho más

"No sabía que cantabas" - señalé con mis ojos cerrados

"Mi papá me enseñó a tocar la guitarra desde que era pequeño"

"¿Tocas la guitarra?" –

"Si. Tenemos una en mi recamara"

"¿Tocarías para mí?" – pedí

"No se me da muy bien…" – comenzó a decir

"Por favor" – interrumpí – "¿Si?" - le miré fijamente, con la suplica en mis ojos, sabiendo que con ese gesto no podría negarse. Y no lo hizo

"Esta bien" – accedió con un suspiro – "en seguida vuelvo" – le tomé de la mano para no dejarlo ir

"¿Podría conocer también tu habitación?" – Edward sonrió abiertamente y asintió. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia delante, sus brazos me levantaron del suelo y me llevaron cargada hacia el pequeño lugar.

Repentinamente, al ver su cama, el corazón me comenzó a bombear de manera frenética, sentí mis mejillas arder, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Me depositó delicadamente sobre el colchón y apareció frente a mí con la guitarra que me había mencionado antes. Se sentó a mi lado y sin mirarme susurró

"No tiene mucho la compuse… no es muy buena, pero… la hice pensando en ti" – me quedé en silencio, esperando ansiosa por que comenzara. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse sobre las cuerdas, emitiendo un pequeño sonido que se fue levantando sobre el viento y, tras pasar unos segundos, su voz acompañó a las notas musicales de manera única.

"_Comienza a amanecer en esta oscuridad_

_y yo buscándote, perdido en soledad_

_y así, sin ti, que difícil vivir…_

_Tu aliento se me fue, sin una explicación,_

_Dejándome caer en la desolación, _

_y aquí, sin ti, podría morir…_

_¡Si pudiera volar hacia ti_

_Y a la luz de tu universo mi esperanza descubrir!_

_En ti, solo en ti._

_Una ilusión… un corazón… me echa volar hacia ti_

_Quisiera regresar, volverte a respirar _

_Quedar unido a ti y por una eternidad_

_Y así, renacer. _

_Y a ti, volver_

_¡Si pudiera volar, hacia ti_

_Y a la luz de tu universo mi esperanza descubrir!_

_Y en ti, solo en ti_

_En ti…_

_¡Si pudiera volar, hacia ti_

_Y a la luz de tu universo mi esperanza descubrir!_

_Y en ti, solo en ti…_

_Si pudiera volar, hacia ti_

_Tocaría el horizonte,_

_Dejaría de existir por ti, _

_Hasta el fin…_

_Sin más que esta ansiedad, de regresar junto a ti…_

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos cuando la música cesó, no me había dado cuenta que los tenía bañados en lagrimas hasta que sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla húmeda.

"Te amo" – murmuró y, aún sin habla por la emoción, me limité a aventarme a sus brazos y unir mi boca con la suya.

Mi cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente de espaldas, hasta que estuve aprisionada entre el colchón y su cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaron hasta deshacerse completamente de mi uniforme y fueron muy cuidadosas al pasearse por mis piernas para no lastimarme la herida. Su boca tierna y dulce se desplazó por mi cuerpo desnudo, dejando sendos caminos de humedad sobre el, mis manos recorrían, como si fuera la primera vez, cada línea de sus brazos, su espalda, su pecho...

Dudo mucho que exista algo más perfecto que los ardientes ojos verdes de Edward mirándome con pasión y sus manos firmes marcando y deslizándose por mis curvas. Tampoco creo sentir placer más infinito que el que me daban sus labios al rozar mis pechos y caer lentamente hasta mi abdomen, en donde su lengua jugueteaba por mi ombligo y se desplazaba hasta la línea de mi cadera.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, mientras yo enterraba mis uñas en sus brazos y trataba de apaciguar mis gemidos con sus labios. Era infrenable el cosquilleo que inundaba cada milímetro de mi piel ardiente con cada empujón que sus caderas daban al compás de las mías, la piel se me erizaba por la mezcla de frío y calor que se combinaban en mi ser hasta que el fuego pasional descargaba toda su furia sobre nosotros, dejándonos completamente agotados, con nuestras respiraciones y nuestros jadeos descontrolados.

Ni Edward ni yo nos dimos cuenta del momento en que ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Lo único que podía recordar era que sus manos se habían paseado por mi rostro y mi cabello y después bajaban hacia mis piernas, para jalar la sabana que tenía enrollada entre ellas, y así cubrirnos…

"¡Edward!" – la exclamación de aquella voz nos despertó a ambos con un sobresalto y, al ver la imagen que teníamos completamente inmóvil parada sobre la puerta, hasta la última gota de sangre huyó de nuestros rostros

"Mamá" – murmuró mi novio sin aliento.

*********************************

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero les guste ^^…**

**Me voy. Se cuidan y si gustan, dejen un review con su opinión.**

**Gracias por leer**

**AjuDark**


	21. Inseparables

**EDWARD POV**

"Mamá" – fue lo único que pude alcanzar a decir, después de verla parada frente a la puerta. Sentí como Bella se tensaba a mi lado y escondía su rostro en mi hombro desnudo mientras alzaba más la sabana que nos cubría para taparse.

Temí por mi madre, se había quedado completamente paralizada y sus ojos estaban totalmente salidos de sus orbitas, su pequeña boca la tenía levemente abierta y su mano aún reposaba sobre su pecho.

Esperé en silencio y con la mayor de las vergüenzas. No había nada más qué decir y si lo había, no encontraba las palabras en mi lengua.

"Edward… ¿Qué es todo esto?" – logró decir al fin mi madre apenas y con un murmullo entrecortado – "señorita Isabella…" – miré a mi novia, que tenía la mirada fija hacia las sabanas y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Estaba incomoda, tal vez mucho más que yo.

"Madre, ¿podrías darnos un momento?... por favor" – le pedí para que pudiéramos vestirnos. Esme no habló, se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir con movimientos tan envarados, similares a los de un robot. Cuando ya estuvimos solos, miré a Bella y ella me miró a mí, sus ojos estaban inundados de miedo y pena. Pasé una de mis manos por su mejilla para tranquilizarla, aunque ni yo mismo sabía cómo.

"Edward…" – murmuró aterrada y ya no pudo articular más. Comenzó a llorar y, rápidamente, extendí mis brazos para rodearla y atraerla contra mi pecho. Quería calmarla, decirle que todo estaba bien pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si yo me encontraba igual de angustiado? ¿Qué le iba a decir a mi madre? ¿Qué reacción tendría tras encontrarme en la cama con la hija de la patrona?...

"Calma, Bella, calma" – repetí una y otra vez mientras la apretaba fuertemente con mis brazos. Tenía miedo, no tanto por las palabras de mi madre, si no por el hecho de que, con todo esto, se desatara una revolución en la cual me tendría que ver obligado a separarme de… ¡no! Me acobardada el hecho de solo imaginarlo. Simplemente no podría vivir sin ella ni un solo segundo más.

Cuando pude sentir que ya estaba más calmada, cogí las ropas revueltas en la cama y le tendí las suyas. Ella no protestó y se vistió rápidamente, al igual que yo. Salimos tomados de la mano hacia la pequeña sala, en donde mi madre ya nos esperaba con gesto ausente. Solamente levantó su mirada cuando estuvimos frente a ella, a menos de un metro, y sus verdes ojos, tan similares a los míos, se clavaron sobre nosotros. No podía ni si quiera tener una vaga idea de lo que pensaba o sentía, solamente de algo estaba seguro: la había decepcionado por completo.

"Lo siento" – musité incapaz de mirarle de frente. Ella se puso de pie y, aunque era por mucho más baja que yo, me sentí pequeño al frente suyo. Mis pupilas se clavaron en sus desgastados y pequeños zapatos y después, solo sentí como algo me golpeaba la mejilla.

El impacto no fue duro, pero si fue demasiado doloroso. Apreté la mano de Bella al sentir que saltaba al ver lo que Esme había hecho, y con ese gesto, le pedí que no interviniera.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Edward?" – dijo después con rabia contenida – "¿Sabes quien es _ella_?" – preguntó con voz cortada, señalando a la chica que se encontraba a mi lado – "¿Lo sabes?"

"Si" – fue lo único que contesté

"Es la hija de la señora por la quien trabajamos" – recordó – "¿cómo te atreviste a tocarla, habiendo tantas con las cuales…?"

"La amo" – interrumpí – "y ella me ama también…" – tomé valor para verle a la cara, esperando ver un poco de comprensión en sus pupilas. Sabía lo que mi madre estaba pensando: que Bella solamente era una más de mis aventuras. Esperaba que al dejarle claro que no era así, lograra entender un poco nuestra situación.

"Pues no debes" – objetó – "no _deben_" – rectificó – "tu eres el chofer y usted" – miró a Bella – "es la hija de la patrona, ¿Acaso no esta conciente de que su madre jamás le permitiría estar con mi hijo?"

"Lo sé" – dijo mi novia – "sé que mi madre es especial pero… estoy enamorada de Edward"

"Pues muy mal" – murmuró Esme – "son jóvenes y no saben los problemas que pueden acarrear estas pasiones tan desbocadas" – cayó por varios segundos y después continuó, mirándome fijamente – "Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes de lo mucho que dependemos de ese trabajo, Edward"

Otro silencio se levantó entre nosotros tres. ¿Qué podía decir yo, si todo lo que mi madre decía era cierto? Por mi culpa, los tres, podríamos quedar desempleados. Por mi culpa, mis hermanos, Seth y Jacob, podrían llegar a tener más limitaciones… Por mi culpa, podrían pasar varias desgracias en mi familia y, aún así, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a _ella_… Ya antes me lo había dicho mi hermana, pero, escucharlo de las labios de quien me había dado la vida, era algo totalmente diferente.

"Tienes que dejar de trabajar en esa casa" – fue lo primero que dijo cuando volvió a hablar – "y usted, señorita, le pediré de rodillas si es necesario, que no busque más a mi hijo" – pude percibir la pánica mirada de mi novia sobre mí.

Apreté, aún más, su mano con la mía, fue un gesto demasiado inconciente, con el cual, en silencio, me negué rotundamente, y con fiereza, a separarme de Bella. Como si la simple alianza de nuestras palmas fueran lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbar todo tipo de obstáculos que se nos pudieran presentar.

"Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarla" – dije con voz calmada, pero firme. Bella me abrazó y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, podía sentir el miedo que la enmudecía.

"¡Debes hacerlo!" – exclamó Esme con su voz suave – "¿Acaso no piensan en las consecuencias que abrían si la señora se llega a enterar? … las ideas que se me vienen a la mente me aterran"

Solté a Bella y caminé hacia mi madre, la abracé mientras ella empezaba a sollozar. Me sentí fatal por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en la angustia que le causaba, acababa de comprender que ella solamente temía por mi seguridad.

"No es que quiera negarme a su relación" – murmuró contra mi pecho – "no es eso. No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que al fin te has enamorado y que seas correspondido pero, desgraciadamente, ha sido de la persona equivocada…"

"Tranquila, mamá, no pasara nada" –

"No quiero que sufras… tengo miedo de que salgas dañado, terriblemente dañado"

"Créeme que no hay mayor sufrimiento que el pensar estar lejos de Bella" – confesé mientras me apartaba de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos – "no te pido que nos apoyes, pero si que intentes comprender que no puedo vivir sin ella, así como tu no podrías vivir sin mis hermanos o sin papá" – Esme me miró y en sus amorosos ojos solo pude leer el interminable desasosiego que sentía. Le besé la frente – "por favor" – volví a suplicar…

*********************

Llevé a Bella de vuelta a la mansión. Su silencio se prolongó por todo el camino y decidí no presionarla, me imaginaba el cómo se sentía.

Mi madre no lo había tomado nada bien pero, al menos, había desistido en su idea de que debíamos separarnos, eso, para mí, y sabía que para Bella también, ya consistía un alivio. Aunque aquella muda sensación de saber que las palabras de Esme habían sido ciertas, nos entristecía a ambos. ¿Cómo iría a terminar todo esto? ¿Bien, mal…? ¿Sería esto un sentimiento para toda la vida o, dentro de un tiempo se extinguiría? No. Dudaba mucho que aquello pasara, al menos por mi parte, pero ¿Y si el fin de esta historia no estaba entre mis manos? ¿Qué pasaba si Bella abriera por fin los ojos y se fijara en alguien mejor que yo?

Eso era algo demasiado posible. Desde luego, siempre supe que ella no era para mí, ni yo para ella. Había estado conciente de ello todo el tiempo pero… aún sabiéndolo, no _podía_ dejar de amarla…

… Fuera de eso, haciendo a un lado mis inseguridades y suponiendo que Bella me amaría el resto de su vida, al igual que yo, ¿Qué pasaba con los demás que nos rodeaban? Su mamá jamás daría el consentimiento de que su única hija y heredera se quedara con el hijo de la cocinera… recordé las palabras de mi madre.

"_¿Acaso no piensan en las consecuencias que abrían si la señora se llega a enterar? … las ideas que se me vienen a la mente me aterran" _

A mí también me aterraba el imaginarme lo que aquella mujer podría llegar a ser, y repito: el único miedo latente en mi pecho era al que me arrebataran a Bella y se la llevaran lejos de mi lado…

Cuando la ayudé a bajar del carro, la aprisioné contra mi cuerpo y el vehículo y levanté levemente su quijada con mi mano, para que su mirada se encontrara con la mía. Esperé a que fuera ella quien hablara primero.

"Tuve mucho miedo" – me dijo con voz bajita. Aún en la oscuridad de aquel garaje, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos color chocolate, inundándome de paz - "no sabes lo mucho que duele el pensar que te podría perder"

"Eso nunca va a pasar" – prometí fielmente – "jamás te dejare" – sus brazos se enrollaron por mi cuello y atrajo mi boca hacia la suya con gran necesidad. Yo también la besé de manera desesperada, casi violenta, sintiendo la textura de sus suaves labios y el sabor dulce de su saliva. Nos separamos cuando el aliento nos hizo falta y, adquiriendo de nuevo nuestros papeles de patrona – chofer. Entramos a la casa, en donde ya su madre la esperaba, en compañía de sus nuevas visitas.

**JASPER POV**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – me preguntó Alice en cuanto estuve frente a ella

"Pensé que tal vez te gustaría el que te viniera a traer a la escuela para que no tuvieras que regresarte sola a tu casa" – respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Pues… en realidad, no me gusta" – dijo mientras miraba mi carro que estaba estacionado a pocos metros de nosotros

"¿Por qué?" – pregunté algo desilusionado – "Pensé que ya éramos amigos"

"Si" – aseguró ella un poco vacilante – "pero… me incomoda el tener que viajar en _eso_"

"Entonces, ¿Es por el carro y no por mí?" – inquirí, con esperanza. Alice asintió – "Si te prometo ya no venir en mi carro, ¿Permitirás que te venga a traer todos los días?"

"¿Todos los días?" – repitió asombrada, ¿era mi imaginación o la idea le había gustado? No lo sé. Aquella chiquilla era demasiado buena para disfrazar sus sentimientos – "tal vez" – dijo y yo sonreí, complacido.

"Al menos… ¿aceptarías por hoy, mi invitación?"

***********************

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" – le dije cuando ya estábamos los dos en el carro y ella esperó en silencio – "¿Qué tiene de malo mi auto?" – Alice rió por varios segundos

"No me gusta llamar la atención" – contestó cuando su risita cesó – "Además, esto no es lo mío"

"¿Qué es lo tuyo, entonces?"

"Caminar"

"Entonces, mañana caminaremos" – afirmé

"¿Y cómo piensas regresar a tu casa?" – preguntó con astucia.

"Eso es lo más trivial" – dije, encogiéndome de hombros – "tomaré un taxi"

"Eres listo" – señaló y ambos comenzamos a reír…

*****************************

"Bueno pues… muchas gracias" – soltó cuando habíamos llegado ya al callejón que la llevaría, con pocos pasos, a su casa

"Es la primera vez que me das las gracias y se escucha de manera sincera" – comenté con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió y pude apreciar un leve rubor en sus mejillas que me resulto… _adorable._ Me dieron ganas de tomar su pequeño y fino rostro entre mis manos, me carcomió el deseo de besar sus labios, pero me contuve, no quería arruinar lo que tanto me había costado tener: su simpatía.

"No pienso disculparme" – dijo aún sin mirarme a la cara – "ya… ya me tengo que ir" – anunció tras un pequeño silencio

"Hasta mañana" – susurré, tomándole una de sus manos, no quería dejarla ir...

Sus negros ojos me miraron y después volvieron a huir. Sonrió y rompió cautelosamente nuestra unión mientras comenzaba a caminar y, como siempre, yo la contemplaba, fascinado.

**************************

Llegué a la casa y me preocupé al encontrar a Rose discutiendo con mamá y con papá.

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté al ver a mi hermana, que estaba a punto de llorar.

"¡Pasa que tu hermana es una grosera! ¡Una mal agradecida!" – soltó mi mamá llena de furia

"Rose, ¿qué hiciste?" – cuestioné a mi hermana con paciencia. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me apretó fuertemente, sollozando contra mi pecho – "Rose, dime" – insistí pero ella no decía nada, solamente se perdía en su llanto

"¿Quieres saber lo que ha hecho?" – habló por primera vez mi papá y esperé – "¡Se anda revolcando con un el hijo del traicionero y rufián McCarty!"

"¿Qué?" – pregunté incrédulo

"Una de las sirvientas la vio entrando a un hotel con él" – informó mi madre

"Pero, no es culpa suya" – dije a favor de mi hermana, dejando de lado su vida intima – "¿Quiénes son los McCarty? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¡Esa familia ha estafado a la nuestra!" – exclamó mi padre

"¿Acaso no recuerdas que te lo dije cuando estábamos desayunando?" – preguntó mi mamá y entonces, recordé… _McCarty_, por esa razón me había sonado aquel apellido cuando mi hermana lo había mencionado

"Yo no sabía…" – comenzó a decir Rose, pero la voz se negó a salir

"No, no lo sabías" – acordó mamá – "¡Pero aún sabiéndolo te has negado a dejar de verlo!"

"No pueden obligarla, si ella lo quiere…"

"¡Calla, Jasper!" – interrumpió mi padre – "si piensas decir sandeces, mejor retírate a tu cuarto" - apreté a mi hermana aún más fuerte con mis brazos mientras una horrible furia me invadía por dentro. Amaba a mi hermana, y no me gustaba verla sufrir y menos por los estupidos caprichos de mis progenitores.

¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que me estaba enamorando de una muchacha como Alice? Desgraciadamente, podía predecir fácilmente sus reacciones.

"Iré a mi cuarto, pero me llevaré a Rose conmigo" – advertí

"¡Llévatela!" – concedió mi papá – "¡Aléjala de mi vista y habla con ella para que adquiera un poco de inteligencia!"

"Rose es una persona inteligente" – discutí – "no te permito que le hables así"

"¡Le hablo como me da en gana!" – me mordí la lengua para no continuar aquella discusión.

No era el momento y sabía que la situación empeoraría si retaba a mis padres. Me limité a llevar a Rose hacia las escaleras, en donde la tomé en brazos y subí con ella hacia mi recamara…

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Jejeje bueno pues este capitulo estuvo medio dramático xD L****os problemas empiezan, así que chan chan chan… xD preparados...**

**Y contestando a sus preguntas sobre el cap anterior, la canción que Edward le dedica a Bella se llama "Si pudiera Volar" y la canta Alan Estrada ^^, trataré de poner los links de los videos en mi perfil por si gustan escucharlos (o bien lo pueden buscar en youtube xD)**

**Y por ahí alguien me preguntó sobre cuántos caps tendra esta historia y pues, pensandolo bien, creo que ya no tarda mucho en que termine :-S... no puedo dar un numero estimado pero no creo que sobrepase los 30... **

**Me voy, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Se cuidan**

**AnjuDark**


	22. Secreto a Voces

**BELLA POV**

En cuanto entramos a la casa, mi humor empeoro al ver a mi madre, Mike y Heidi, todos juntos, reunidos en la sala. Suspiré pesadamente mientras sentía como Edward se alejaba de mi lado, no sin antes dar un "buenas noches" general y diplomático. Ni bien lo tuve a más de dos metros de mí, mi cuerpo sintió frío.

"Te dije que no tardaras en venir" – regañó mi madre mientras me jalaba un poco más lejos de nuestros _invitados_ – "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Creo que ya estoy un poco _grandecita_ como para que te tenga que dar todo el tiempo explicaciones" – contesté de manera tajante mientras zafaba mi brazo de sus manos

"Eres una grosera…"

"¡Ya, mamá!" – interrumpí, valiéndome poco si mi voz llegaba hasta los oídos de Mike y Heidi – "¡No estoy de humor para andar soportándote!" – noté con satisfacción como mi actitud la había dejado pasmada, aproveché los cinco segundos en los cuales no supo que decir y me escabullí hacia mi recamara.

Ya estando allí, me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta, por si se le ocurría subir para seguir con sus amenazas. Me quité el uniforme, y me dejé caer sobre la cama, apretando mi camisa contra mi rostro. Inhalé profundamente, ya que la fragancia de Edward aún estaba impregnada en la tela.

Tras darme un baño y ponerme más cómoda, apagué las luces y me acosté. Había sido un día realmente cansado. Ya en aquella oscuridad, volví a recordar lo que tenía pocas horas había pasado en casa de Edward. Aún estando sola, mis mejillas se encendieron al recordar la situación en la que Esme nos había encontrado… sentí un apretón en el pecho cuando recordé la bofetada que le había dado a su hijo y las palabras que nos había dicho… y más me dolía admitir que, la mayoría, eran demasiado ciertas.

¿Con qué cara la iba a ver mañana?...

Sin embargo, me reconfortaba mucho el saber que Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejarme y que me amaba, eso me bastaba para estar tranquila y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que se viniera… o al menos, eso creía.

**EDWARD POV**

_Eres un egoísta _me repetía una y otra vez…

No me atrevía ni si quiera a cerrar los ojos por que, en cuanto lo hacía, el rostro desolado de mi madre llegaba a mi mente… ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hacerle tanto daño? No se lo merecía, nadie de mi familia se merecía lo que yo estaba haciendo, pero… era demasiado cobarde como para atreverme a dejar a Bella…

"¡Maldición!" – exclamé mientras lanzaba lejos la almohada.

_¿Qué debo hacer?... _

Un golpe de nudillos tocó mi puerta.

"¿Quién?" – pregunté, más no obtuve respuesta alguna. Me imaginé que, probablemente, se trataba de Bella y no podía contestar para no hacer ruido, así que me dirigí hacia le entrada de mi cuarto, la cual abrí lentamente.

"Tanya" – dije, demasiado consternado

"Hola" – respondió tímidamente – "¿Me permites pasar?" –

"Mejor soy yo el que sale" – discutí mientras cerraba la puerta de mi recamara, detrás de mí – "Ahora si, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" – dije. La muchacha bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y pude sentir como la cohibición le invadían – "Tanya" volví a llamar – "¿Qué pasa?"

"Te extraño" – murmuró, aún sin verme. Me sentí mal de verla así.

En mi vida pasada, la cual terminó en cuanto conocí y me enamoré de Bella, en ningún momento me había afectado el saber que había roto más de alguna ilusión en varias ocasiones. Jamás antes me habían invadido los remordimientos, aunque estaba conciente del daño que causaba constantemente con mi actitud…

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba: tan cambiado y renovado que ni yo mismo me lograba reconocer. El Edward a quién le importaba poco los sentimientos de las chicas, el que jamás quiso tener ningún tipo de compromiso sentimental, el que nunca antes había sentido amor, había muerto, y no había estado completamente conciente de ello, hasta esa noche.

La prueba más clara era que, ni por un segundo, me había tocado la tentación de serle infiel a Bella y, además, repito: me sentía fatal de saber que Tanya se encontraba sufriendo por mí causa…

"Tanya" – murmuré mientras levantaba su quijada con mi mano para poder verla de frente. Me arrepentí al ver como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas – "Discúlpame"

"¿Sigues con _ella_?" – preguntó. Asentí con mi cabeza, aún sin quitar mi mano de su mentón – "La amas mucho, ¿no es así?"

"Demasiado" – aseguré

"Te creo" – susurró, volviendo a bajar la mirada – "Que envidia me da" – agregó y pude ver como una gota caía al suelo

"No llores, por favor" – pedí mientras capturaba su rostro entre mis manos al ver que el llanto se incrementaba – "no valgo la pena para tus lagrimas, Tanya. No las gastes en mí"

"Lo siento" – se disculpó mientras pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas – "que patética soy" – estaba a punto de protestar pero me silenció, poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios – "no te preocupes, no he venido a darte un show"

"Te vengo a prevenir" – informó - "ten mucho cuidado, Edward, tu relación se esta volviendo en un secreto a voces" – no pude evitar dilatar mis ojos ante lo dicho

"Tú…"

"Sé la verdad, desde hace días" – confesó – "pensé que era un capricho tuyo, más me he dado cuenta que no es así"

"Tanya, por favor no…" – comencé a suplicar, completamente aterrado

"Edward, tranquilo" – se apresuró a decir – "conmigo su secreto esta a salvo…yo…" – vaciló un poco antes de continuar – "yo te quiero… y por lo mismo no me gustaría verte sufrir, ¿Por qué crees entonces que he venido advertirte de que sean más cuidadosos?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – pregunté

"Fui hoy a hacer unas compras al supermercado, ahí me encontré a una amiga que trabaja en la mansión de los Hale… me dijo que acababa de ver a la señorita Rose con un joven desconocido, y también dijo que, aunque no estaba completamente segura, podía apostar a que te había visto besándote con la señorita Isabella" – el miedo se incrementó a tal grado que me enmudeció por completo.

Sentí que mis manos se habían puesto totalmente gélidas y podía jurar que mi rostro estaba demasiado pálido ya que mi sangre se había congelado en mi estomago.

"Debes cuidarte, Edward" – continuó hablando la muchacha – "ya te has fijado cómo es la señora, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te puede hacer si se llegara a enterar de que sales con su hija…" – sentí como sus manos se acomodaban sobre mis mejillas y fue ella, en esa ocasión, la que me obligó a mirarle a los ojos – "Deben separarse, Edward, por tu bien, y por el de ella, deben hacerlo"

"No puedo" – susurré casi de manera inaudible – "no puedo dejarla…" –

Mi cuerpo fue atrapado por sus brazos, delgados y calidos.

"La amas" – aseguró – "y ese amor te causara mucho daño" –

"No me importa" – discutí, alejando su cuerpo, de manera gentil, con mis manos. Sus grandes y atractivos ojos me miraron fijamente, con desaprobación.

"Tú sabrás lo que haces" – dijo mientras levanta su mano para acariciar levemente mi mejilla derecha – "solo… cuídate mucho" – recomendó

"Gracias, Tanya" – dije de manera sincera.

"¿De qué?" – preguntó con una sonrisa triste, pero amable – "Descansa" – deseó mientras se ponía de puntitas para rozar mis labios. No pude rechazarla, solamente me limité a cerrar mis ojos y quedarme quieto, esperando a que su boca abandonara a la mía, lo cual no tomó mucho tiempo – "Hasta mañana" – susurró.

"Hasta mañana" – respondí, viendo como me dedicaba otra sonrisa, antes de dar media vuelta e irse

**JASPER POV**

Pues bien.... ahí estaba yo: bajando de un taxi, frente a aquella escuela pública y _sin mi carro. _

Caminé hacia la entrada, sintiendo varias miradas posadas sobre mí, provocando que bajara mi mirada hacia el suelo en un intento vano de ignorarlas.

"Jasper" – llamó aquella voz tan hermosamente familiar. Rápidamente, comencé a buscar, mirando hacia todos lados, su rostro, hasta que al fin lo hallé entre esa multitud de jóvenes que iban y venían, de un lado a otro.

"Alice" – llamé yo también mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella – "hola" – dije como un estupido adolescente que saluda a la chica que le trae loco

"¿Y tu carro?" – me preguntó sin poder ocultar lo extrañadamente complacida que estaba al verme sin el.

"Lo deje" – le dije – "¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?"

"Pensé que me estabas mintiendo" – confesó

"Ya ves que no" – repliqué, arrancándole una encantadora sonrisa de sus labios – _"que linda te ves cuando sonreís"_ le quise decir, pero preferí callar – "¿Nos vamos?" – pregunté a cambio, ofreciéndole mi brazo para que lo tomara.

"Vamos" – acordó ella, obviamente, rechazándome y dejándome atrás. Sonreí mientras le seguí los pasos. Un perro faldero se quedaba corto a comparación mía, más no me importaba

"Deja que te ayude con la mochila" – pedí cuando la alcancé – "Se ve muy pesada"

"¿Me estas llamando débil?" – inquirió, deteniéndose y retándome. No pude evitar sonreír de manera extensa

"Claro que no" – aseguré – "solamente te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, como buen caballero que soy"

"Pues discúlpeme, _buen caballero_, pero no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda" – contestó, volviendo a caminar

"Alice, por favor, deja que te ayude" – insistí, viendo como rápidamente negaba con la cabeza – "¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa?"

"No me gusta deberle favores a nadie" – informó – "siempre te los terminan cobrando" – la tomé por el brazo e hice que frenara otra vez su marcha – "¿Y ahora qué?" – preguntó a regañadientes

"Dame tu mochila" – pedí con firmeza, forcejeando hasta que logré asirme del objeto

"¡Eres insoportable!" – exclamó la muchacha, para diversión mía

"Tu no te quedas atrás" – repliqué, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras me ponía la mochila en los hombros – "Ahora si, ¿Nos vamos?"

Alice comenzó a caminar, manifestando su descontento con aligerar su paso y permanecer casi todo el camino en silencio. Su actitud me causaba una gracia enorme, la cual me tuvo la mayor parte del trayecto entretenido, hasta que, sin querer, recordé a mi hermana, a la cual había dejado sola esa noche.

_¿Cómo estará? _Me pregunté _Espero que mis padres no la molesten en mi ausencia…_

"¿Te ocurre algo?" – me preguntó Alice

"No" – mentí, un poco más contentó de que, al fin, haya decido hablar – "no pasa nada"

"No te creo" – discutió

"Tu nunca me crees" – recordé, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Sentí como _algo_ me jalaba por la espalda, a través de la mochila, y me obligaba a frenar. Alice se plató frente a mí, clavando sus grandes y oscuros ojos en los míos durante varios segundos

"¿Cómo no creerte, si me mientes?" – inquirió – "Ahora mismo lo estas haciendo,… dime qué te pasa" – ordenó finalmente

"¿Acaso te preocupo?" – solté sin poder evitarlo. Pude notar como mi pregunta la tomaba desprevenida y, aunque fueron pocos segundos, bastaron para darme cuenta de su vacilación a la hora de responder.

"Claro" – admitió con voz fingidamente indiferente – "me preocupas, así como todo amigo me llegaría a preocupar"

_Que obstinada eres, Alice…_

"¿Me vas a decir lo qué te pasa, si o no?" – volvió a insistir

"Mi hermana" – dije, tras varios segundos, al momento que suspiraba y admitía mi derrota – "mis padres están muy enojados con ella por una relación que guarda, no tiene mucho, con un joven…"

Comencé a contarle a grandes rasgos sobre el tema y ella me escuchó atentamente y sin interrumpirme. Me sentí mucho mejor al poder hablar con _alguien_, y más si ese _alguien_, era Alice…

"Gracias… _de nuevo_" – dijo a modo de despedida en cuanto llegamos a la casa

"Espera" – llamé cuando vi que daba media vuelta para irse. Ella volvió su cuerpo a su antigua posición, para mirarme, y esperó a que continuara – "me preguntaba…" - ¿Por qué diablos me temblaban las manos? _Cálmate Jasper, no es la primera ni la segunda vez que haces esto_, me repetí más de tres veces antes de seguir hablando – "me preguntaba si aceptarías salir conmigo este fin de semana"

**BELLA POV**

"¿C…?" "¿Cómo que…?... ¡¿Qué dices?!" – solté – "¡¿Cómo que Edward va a llevar a Heidi a Port Angeles?!"

"¡Bella!" – exclamó mi madre – "¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te alteras de esa manera?"

_¡Por que esa maldita, cara de mustia, esta de arrastrada con MI novio y ahora resulta que necesita un chofer para irse de compras!"_

"Por que Edward me tiene que ir a dejar y a traer a la escuela…"

"Ese no es problema, Mike ya se ofreció en llevarte y, por consecuencia, irá a traerte" – _Genial_

"Mamá, sabes muy bien que no soporto a _ese_ tipo" – protesté – "Además, no es justo, Edward tiene que ir a la universidad, tú…"

"¡Ay, Isabella! ¡Ya basta!" – interrumpió Renne – "¿A mi qué me importa lo que tenga o no que hacer ese muchacho? En cuanto vino a pedir el trabajo se le advirtió que más de alguna ocasión se le iba a necesitar durante el día, él aceptó, así que no hay ningún problema. Además, no esta trabajando de a gratis, se le paga muy bien y si no le gusta, que renuncie"

"¡¿Por qué no va su hermano con ella?!" – ofrecí, tratando de alejar la palabra _"renuncia"_ de mi mente. No. Soportaría todo, menos el tener a Edward lejos de mí.

"Por que a Mike no le gusta ir con Heidi a ese tipo de actividades" – informó mi madre – "¡Y ya deja de discutir!" – ordenó. Más ya no le di importancia por que pude escuchar un par de tacones, bajando de las escaleras…. Y claro, no podía ser otra, más quien la que se largaría con _mi _novio.

"Hola, Buenos días" – saludó la muy sinvergüenza con voz asquerosamente amable

"Heidi, querida" – se apresuró a saludar mi progenitora con un beso en la mejilla – "¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Bien, muchas gracias" – respondió – "¿Y tu qué tal, Bella?" – no le conteste. Me limité a mirarla, de arriba hacia abajo, con toda la arrogancia que me fue posible – "Parece que estas de mal humor" – puntualizó, haciéndose la inocente.

"Discúlpala" – imploró mi madre – "desgraciadamente, tengo una hija con un pésimo carácter" – agregó, dedicándome una mirada completamente envenenada e iracunda – "vamos a desayunar, debes tener hambre"

Caminé detrás de ellas hacia el comedor. Jalé la silla de manera violenta y me senté, aún sin borrar la amarga expresión de mi rostro, la cual empeoró al tener a mi lado a Mike Newton…

"Buenos días, Bella" – dijo tras saludar a su hermana y a mi mamá – "¿Cómo amaneciste?" – de nueva cuenta, en lugar de responder, me limité a girar mi rostro, con desprecio, en dirección contraria. El muchacho y las otras dos mujeres lo dejaron pasar.

Cuando Esme hizo acto de presencia, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa y bajar la mirada para no verle.

_Que pena… _Me repetía una y otra vez

"Señorita, ¿Qué le sirvo de tomar?" – preguntó la madre de mi novio y pude sentir claramente la diferencia con la que su voz me hablaba

"No te preocupes, Esme, yo me serviré" – contesté, aún incapaz de mirarle, agradeciendo el que mi madre no haya protestado, como siempre solía hacerlo.

"Esme, dile a tu hijo que vaya preparando el carro, en unos cuantos minutos mi sobrina estará ya lista" –

"Si, señora" – dijo de manera obediente la cocinera mientras salía del lugar.

Me retiré del comedor sin previo aviso y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí hacia donde, se suponía, debería estar Edward. El desayuno acababa de comenzar, así que no había peligro de que alguien nos viera.

"¡Bella!" – exclamó mientras corría a abrazarme en cuanto me vio entrar al garaje.

El estar entre sus brazos no me alivió, tal y como lo había supuesto, si no que, fuera de todo eso, pude sentir cierto miedo y desesperación emanando del calor de su cuerpo, y eso… no me gustó.

"Bella, que alivio el verte" – murmuró con sus labios pegados sobre mi cabeza

"¿Pasa algo?" – le pregunté al darme cuenta que no solamente su cuerpo mostraba aquella tensión, si no que también su voz – "Edward" – llamé ante su silencio – "¿Qué pasa? Dime, por favor" – supliqué. Pude sentir como sus brazos se apretaban más fuerte a mi cintura y, tras ceñirme a su cuerpo durante tres segundos, me soltó y se alejó de mí.

"Tanya ayer fue a buscarme a mi recamara" – no tuve tiempo de sentirme celosa, ya que sabía que detrás de esas palabras, algo peor que una simple seducción estaba por venir – "lo sabe, Bella" – continuó – "sabe que tu y yo estamos juntos, también me informó que una muchacha que trabaja con tu amiga Rose nos vio"

Creo que dejé de respirar, ya que muy dentro de mí, sabía que me había quedado completamente inmóvil frente a él.

"Bella" – llamó mientras agitaba delicadamente mis hombros – "Di algo, por favor" – suplicó, y la dulzura de su voz empeoró las cosas y quebrantó mi fortaleza. Me volví a aventar a sus brazos y comencé sollozar fuertemente contra su pecho.

No era necesario decirle el por qué lloraba. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía lo insoportable que era el llegar a pensar en una separación. Sus manos se pasaron por mis cabellos y sentí como sus labios me besaban una y otra vez, bajando de mi cabeza a mi frente, y de mí frente a mi nariz, en donde se desviaron para besar mis húmedas mejillas y, por último, mis labios.

"No quiero perderte" – sollocé sin aliento

"No lo harás" – prometió – "ya te lo he dicho antes, Bella, te amo y no te dejaré nunca"

Que mentira tan más grande me había dicho Edward aquella mañana…

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**Me voy, tengo que hacer tarea T_T, ¡Exijo mis vacaciones!…**

**Se cuidan, y, si quieren y pueden, dejen review**

**Hasta pronto**

**AnjuDark**


	23. Traición

**EDWARD POV**

Manejé aún con Bella en mis pensamientos. No me gustaba verla llorar, no me gustaba verla sufrir y, el saber que yo era la causa principal de sus angustias, me ponía más ansioso de lo que ya estaba. Pise el acelerador de manera inconciente, manifestando en silencio la terrible impotencia que en mí surgía. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer para contrarrestar el daño que hasta el momento había causado a mi madre y a Bella? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de herir a las dos mujeres que más amaba en mi vida?...

"¿Por qué tan callado, Edward?" – preguntó Heidi, rompiendo mi concentración. Para ser sincero, se me había olvidado que manejaba con compañía.

"Lo siento, señorita" – me disculpé, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera

"Por favor, no me digas señorita" – pidió – "llámame solamente Heidi" – propuso mientras sentía como su mano se posaba sobre mi hombro derecho. El gesto me resultó incomodo al instante.

"Con todo respeto, dudo mucho que sea apropiado esa clase de confianzas" – esperaba a que la ambigüedad de mis palabras resultara obvia. La chica comenzó a reír. Su risa me resultó un poco molesta, era demasiado sonora y estridente.

"Vamos, Edward" – dijo aún en medio de carcajadas – "no me vengas con clases moralistas, por favor, que no te quedan" – no pude evitar envararme en el asiento. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué bases tenía ella para hablarme de esa manera?... ¿Acaso…?

"¿A qué se refiere, señorita?" – pregunté de la manera más tranquila que pude, con la esperanza de que mi sucia conciencia fuera la causante de haber dado a aquellas palabras un significado más intenso

"¿En realidad no sabes a lo que me refiero?" – respondió la muchacha con desden – "¿Te doy un consejo, Edward?" – prosiguió – "debes de elegir mejor a tus _conquistas_, a mi parecer, _Bella_ no es una mujer digna de ti"

Por poco me salí de la carretera. La vista se me había nublado de manera terrible y mis manos, aferradas al volante, se habían vuelto sudorosas, frías y pesadas; los pies por un momento no supieron dónde se encontraba el acelerador y mis rodillas se agitaban con una pequeña vibración. No me atrevía a decir nada, ni en contra, ni a favor. Solamente me limité a seguir mirando hacia la carretera, como si no hubiese escuchado nada. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso Tanya había…? No. Tanya _no_ había sido, estaba seguro... Pero… ¿Cómo diablos…?

"Se les olvido que las paredes tienen oídos" – comentó Heidi, como si pudiera oír mis pensamientos – _"No quiero perderte"_ – imitó las palabras que Bella me había dicho hacía pocos minutos y, después, se carcajeó - "no sabía que Bella podía llegar a ser tan… _pasional_" – agregó con el escarnio fluyendo de su voz.

"Lo que no me logró explicar" – continuó hablando ante mi silencio – "es ¿Cómo _Isabella,_ la materialista y frívola de _Isabella_, se fijó en un _chofer_?… ¡Oh! ¡Me pregunto cómo se lo tomaría la tonta de Renne!..."

"¡No lo sabrá!" – interrumpí automáticamente. Ya no podía callar más, ya había escuchado suficiente – "La señora no tiene por qué enterarse"

"¿Por qué no?" – discutió con una gran sonrisa, me atreví a desviar mi vista de la carretera para verle y no había gesto en ella que no dejara a la vista lo rebosante que le resultaba el saber que me encontraba asustado por lo que sabía – "¿Por qué no frenas el carro y platicamos mejor?" – propuso y, ante la imposibilidad de algo mejor, accedí.

Estacioné el carro en la orilla de la carretera. Heidi se bajó del auto y yo la imité, posicionándome frente a ella

"Por favor, guarda este secreto" – le supliqué. Una de sus cejas se enarcó al momento en que me miraba con pérfidamente – "por favor" – repetí – "hago lo que tu quieras, pero no hables de esto"

"¿Lo que yo quiera?" – repitió y viajó sus ojos de un lado a otro, mientras aparentaba pensar detenidamente – "esta bien, no diré nada" - accedió y, por un momento sentí alivio – "pero evidentemente, tu tienes que hacer algo a cambio"

"Lo que tu digas" – dije de manera estupida. Ella me miró con una sonrisa perversa y yo esperé en silencio, incapaz de imaginar lo que me iba a pedir…

"Esta tarde mi hermano cerrara el trato con una empresa la cual le venderá una casa, a la cual nosotros nos iremos a vivir por un tiempo" – comenzó a explicar – "es obvio que yo necesitaré un chofer…"

"No" – interrumpí con un susurró – "Yo no puedo…"

"Claro que puedes" – cortó ella de manera amable – "bueno, eso lo dejo a tu criterio" – expuso con falsa inocencia – "si quieres que guarde tu secreto, esa es la condición: dejarás a Bella y trabajaras _para mí_"

Bajé la mirada y empuñé mis manos ante la impotencia que me habían dejado sus palabras

"¿Qué ganas con todo esto?" – pregunté, más para mí que para ella, ¿Qué ganaba con hacerme ese daño? Que yo supiera, jamás antes le había ofendido como para odiarme de tal manera.

"Digamos que tu noviecita nunca ha sido de mi agrado" – aclaró – "siempre ha sido la maldita niña caprichosa que tiene todo lo que desea y estoy segura de que tu eres lo único que le dolería perder en estos momentos… ¿Qué mejor revancha que el quitarle lo que ella más quiere solo para quedármelo"

"Yo no soy un juguete" – recordé, me sentía como su bufón ya que cada palabra que decía era objeto de su burla.

"Edward, querido, no pienso obligarte a nada" – comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia mi y ponía sus manos sobre mi pecho – "tu decidirás qué es lo que prefieres: si alejarte de Bella y trabajar para mí, ó arriesgarte a que suelte la verdad y a tu noviecita la manden lejos de Forks… además, piensa en tu familia" – evocó – "según tengo entendido, esta noticia pondría furiosa a Renne y, a mi parecer, sería muy injusto que tu madre y tu hermana fueran despedidas…y eso es si llegan a tener suerte, sabemos que peores cosas sería capaz de hacer esa señora con tal de salvar la reputación de su familia, la cual, tu romance con su hija, ha manchado terriblemente… "

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, los cuales estaban completamente ensombrecidos. Me tuve que morder la lengua para callar todo lo que me hubiera gustado decirle, pero, pese a todo, seguía siendo una mujer y, aunque no lo pareciera, merecía respeto.

"No quiero presionarte" – reanudó ante mi constante e interminable silencio – "iremos de compras y, cuando vayamos de regreso a la mansión de los Swan, me das tu respuesta"

Se volvió a subir el carro, con gesto engreído. En cambio, yo no lograba encontrar la forma de mover mis pies, y me tomó bastantes segundos el lograr llegar al carro y ponerme, de nueva cuenta, sobre el volante. Tal como dijo, Heidi no volvió a mencionar el tema durante toda la mañana. Solamente su mirada mordaz y su sonrisa insidiosa me recordaban que tenía que elegir. Las horas me parecieron minutos, hubiera dado mucho por alargar ese día hasta lo infinito para no tener que darle mi respuesta.

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó cuando veníamos de regreso – "¿Ya lo pensaste?"

"Si" – traté de responder pero mi voz, fuera de tener sonido y sentido, salió como un grito ahogado. Ella esperó en silencio, aunque por mi semblante, seguramente ya sabía cuál era la respuesta – "tu ganas" – solté – "pero tienes que cumplir con tu trato… ni una sola palabra de lo que sabes, _ni una sola_" – recalqué

"Trato hecho" – articuló, arrastrando con placer cada palabra musitada – "solamente que se me olvidó mencionarte que tienes que hacerle creer que ya no la quieres" – cerré mis ojos por un momento y apreté el volante con mis manos – "Bella debe de creer que la has dejado por voluntad propia, en pocas palabras, debes romper _definitivamente_ tu relación con ella"

"Eres un monstruo" – le dije sin poderme contener.

Pensé que se iba a ofender, más pareciera que le había dicho el más hermoso de los halagos ya que volvió a reír. Realmente estaba disfrutando todo el asunto.

"Gracias, querido" – contestó. En cuanto vi la mansión de los Swan, supe que faltaba poco para entrar a un infierno.

Heidi bajó del carro, tan feliz estaba por lo planeado, que ni si quiera me pidió ayuda al cargar el montón de bolsas que había comprado. Comenzó a caminar y, cuando había dado alrededor de cinco pasos, giró su cuerpo para verme – "mañana nos mudamos, aprovecha esta noche para dejar en claro las cosas" – recomendó mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me aventaba un beso en el aire.

_Mañana_. Mañana ya no estaría con ella y en pocas horas tenía que decirle que la iba a dejar. Iba a romper mi promesa que tenía pocas horas le había hecho… pero era lo mejor. Si Heidi le llegaba a decir a la señora Swan sobre todo ese asunto, no solo yo iba a pagar las consecuencias, también Bella, también mi familia…

… nunca antes la llegada del crepúsculo se me hizo tan temerosa como ese día.

**BELLA POV**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación. Edward me había mandado a decir con Alice que en la noche, en cuanto todos estuvieran ya dormidos, llegaría a mi habitación. La idea me hacía feliz. El miedo no existía al lado de él. Lo había extrañado durante todo el día. Necesitaba urgentemente sentir sus calidos labios besarme al mismo tiempo en que sus firmes brazos cubrían mi cuerpo…

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y el corazón saltó de alegría al ver su silueta dibujada en las sombras de la noche.

"¡Edward!" – susurré mientras caminaba hacia él – "te extrañe tanto…" – las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al percatarme de su rechazo. _Tal vez fue mi imaginación_ pensé y volví a insistir con rodear su cintura con mis brazos, obteniendo el mismo resultado – "¿Pasa algo?" – pregunté y sentí como asentía, en medio de la oscuridad

"Hablé con tu mamá no tiene mucho" – comenzó a decir – "le ofrecí mi renuncia"

Sentí como si una fuerte descarga eléctrica hubiera recorrido todo mi cuerpo… _No, seguramente escuchaste mal, Bella… _

"¿Qué?" – pregunté tratando de sonreír al pensar que había sido una broma

"Me voy de aquí, Bella" – repitió y esa vez, por mucho que me quisiera engañar, no podía, su voz había sido demasiado clara. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y el acto dolió, debido a que la garganta comenzaba a cerrarse debido al llanto que se aproximaba – "he pensado bien las cosas y… lo mejor es que nos separemos, ahora que estamos a tiempo" – continuó explicando – "yo puedo perder mucho, Bella. Arriesgo a mi familia y la poca integridad que poseemos con el dinero que mi mamá y Alice ganan al trabajar aquí en tu casa…"

"No te preocupes"– interrumpí mientras trataba de simular mi desconsuelo – "tienes razón, al fin de cuentas, podemos vernos los fines de semana o los días en que no trabajes…"

"No, Bella" – interceptó mi novio – "ya no nos veremos, al menos que sea por una coincidencia o algo inevitable… lo nuestro tiene que acabar, _definitivamente_"

_Definitivamente…_

Una patada en el estomago brindada por un caballo hubiera sido menos dolorosa, estoy segura. No me percaté de que había comenzado a llorar hasta que la mano de Edward acarició una de mis mejillas, secando la humedad que las cubría.

"Lo siento" – murmuró y en realidad parecía que era sincero – "créeme que es por nuestro bien" – me negué rotundamente, mientras los sollozos incrementaban.

Levanté mi vista hacia él. Desgraciadamente, la oscuridad no me permitía la mejor vista y, sin embargo, me pareció ver claramente, por un segundo, como su gesto denotaba tanto dolor como el mío. No lo pude soportar. No pude soportar la idea de estar lejos de él y, olvidándome de lo que era el orgullo, me aventé a sus brazos y comencé a suplicar…

No recuerdo bien lo que dije, y tampoco lo pienso escribir. Solamente sé que lo único que me faltó fue hincarme ante él y puedo afirmar que de nada hubiera servido, como de nada sirvieron todas las palabras con las que le pedí que no me dejara. Edward me alejó de él y se fue, ignorando mis lágrimas, ignorando el esfuerzo que mis manos hacían para no despegarse de su camisa, ignorando todo. Y, aunque su actitud fue gentil, me hirió profundamente.

Esa noche no pude dormir hasta ya muy tarde…

_No es para tanto, Bella, ya lo olvidaras _Me auto – consolaba una y otra vez… ¡Qué estupida era al pensar semejante tontería!... no tenía ni idea de que esa noche apenas era el inicio de lo que sería el más terrible de mis calvarios sin él…

El día siguiente fue peor. No creí que la desilusión y la traición llegaran a doler de una manera tan_… intolerable_.

"Es una lastima que tengan que dejar la casa" – decía mi madre a Heidi y a Mike, quienes tenían ya sus maletas a un lado

"No queremos darles más molestias" – respondió el muchacho – "pero no se preocupe, de todas formas, estaré viniendo constantemente para ver a Bella" – no tenía ánimos para nada, ni si quiera para despreciarlo.

"¿Dónde esta Edward?" – preguntó Heidi en cuanto estuve frente a ella. ¿Edward? ¿Y para que lo quería…?"

"Disculpe la demora, señorita" – algo se quebró. No. No fue _algo_. Fue _todo_. Todo en mi interior se rompió en cuanto lo vi aparecer con sus maletas en mano.

No pude evitar mirarlo, no pude encontrar la manera de disimular todo el dolor que me causaba el saber que se iba, que me dejaba, para irse con _ella_. Ahora todo resultaba más claro… ¿Por qué no lo había imaginado antes? Él, por el contrario, no dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Todo el tiempo mantuvo la dirección de sus pupilas fijas en el suelo. Una parte de mí me pedía a gritos que saliera de ese lugar, que no era necesario tener que estar presente, más mis pies no se movían… supongo que se llama _masoquismo. _

Ya no recuerdo bien que tanto más se dijo en aquella sala. Solamente era conciente de lo traicionada que me sentía. Y solamente recuerdo que una lágrima se derramó en cuanto supe que se había ido… que lo había perdido. No sé si fue mi imaginación, más me pareció ver que, antes de subirse al carro de los Newton, miraba hacia mi dirección, con el mismo dolor que yo sentía, impregnado en sus verdes ojos.

**JASPER POV**

"¿Vas a salir?" – preguntó Rose. Caminé hacia donde ella estaba sentada y me incliné para tener mi rostro a la altura del suyo.

"Si" – contesté mientras llevaba mi mano hacia sus húmedas mejillas – "pero si quieres, puedo quedarme" – ofrecí. Ella negó con la cabeza, más sus ojos no me convencieron – "Rose, no me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera" – le dije mientras paseaba mi mirada por su demacrado rostro y sus hinchados ojos – "no has ido a la escuela, me han dicho que no quieres comer, hoy te llamó Bella y no quisiste contestar la llamada… te vas a enfermar"

"No me importa" – contestó – "yo… yo no quiero nada sin él, Jasper" – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar otra vez de sus ojos y, rápidamente, la atraje hacia mi pecho. Ya no sabía que decirle, ya no encontraba las palabras con las cuales consolarla. Solamente era capaz de sentir miedo al ver a mi hermana en esa situación, la cual parecía no tener fin.

"Rose, me preocupas" – susurré mientras le besaba la cabeza – "¿Qué puedo hacer para verte mejor?"

"Nada" – respondió – "no puedes hacer nada. No hay nada que convenza a nuestros padres de aceptar mi relación con Emmett… ¡Lo peor es que ni si quiera sé por qué tanto odio hacia su familia!"

Yo si lo sabía, o al menos suponía saber, pero estaba claro que no era el momento indicado para hacerle saber a mi hermana que, _supuestamente_, el padre del muchacho por el que tanto sufría, había estafado de manera vil a la empresa de nuestra familia… realmente, la historia no le creía del todo, en los últimos días había investigado sobre los McCarty y su reputación era impecable. Eran conocidos como una familia adinerada pero muy humilde y generosa, querida por muchas comunidades de bajos recursos en Forks, debido a la ayuda que ellos les brindaban… Emmett, el novio de mi hermana, era el único heredero y, a diferencia de todos nosotros que habíamos recibido todos nuestros estudios en escuelas privadas, él estudiaba la carrera de medicina en la universidad pública de Forks…

Me avergonzaba de mi persona al desconfiar en la palabra de mi padre pero tenía que admitirlo: él era una persona aficionada a los _buenos_ negocios y era caracterizado por ser un hombre demasiado _astuto_… si mis vagas sospechas eran ciertas, mi hermana estaba sufriendo injustamente y eso, era algo que _jamás_ les perdonaría a mis progenitores, quienes habían tomado medidas extremas en el asunto: una de ellas consistía en que Rose tenía tajantemente prohibido cualquier tipo de salida que no fuera en compañía mía o de alguno de los sirvientes… pero no contaban con que yo les había mentido al decirles que estaba del lado de ellos.

"Si consiguiera la manera de que pudieras ver a ese joven, ¿me prometes que dejarás de llorar todo el tiempo e irás a la escuela?" – ofrecí y no sé que sentí al ver como sus azules ojos volvían a tener vida en cuanto escuchó mis palabras.

"¿Harías eso?" – preguntó con infinita esperanza

"Si" – afirmé con una sonrisa – "solo dime en qué lugar lo puedo encontrar…"

Tras darme la información que necesitaba, acosté a Rose en su cama y me quedé con ella hasta que se durmió. Miré mi reloj y suspiré, se me había hecho tarde y, por mucho que me hubiera apresurado, esa noche no había podido ver a Alice…

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?... je ^^' estoy segura que más de alguna quiere matarme… lo siento :-S no es mi intención el hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes (bueno, en realidad si xD) jejeje… bueno en fin, respondiendo a las preguntas generales que me hicieron en el cap anterior (algunas justificadas tras haber leído otros de mi fics xD) en esta historia **_**dudo**_** mucho que mate a alguien xD, así que no se preocupen, ****Edward y Bella no morirán**** (tampoco Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett) probablemente (y eso dependiendo de qué tan blando este mi corazón para esas fechas) muera Renne o Heidi xD (creo que por ellas no habrá ninguna lamentación xD) pero igual repito: los capítulos son completamente improvisados (en su mayoría) así que no me crean del todo xD. Jejeje lo que si es obvio que en esta historia, como en tantas otras, se aplicara el "amor para toda la vida"… lo único diferente es la trama, así que no se me estresen xD…**

**¡¡Ah, si!! También ****una enorme disculpa por el error del capitulo anterior**** *sonrojo* disculpen, si era Tanya en lugar de Heidi, ya saben, error de dedo xD… ****¡Gracias a todas por avisarme!**** Ya lo corregí, al igual que estoy editando toda la historia para componer los errores de ortografía que en ese tiempo era peores que los actuales xD… además de intentar mejorar un poco más la narración… **

**Bueno pues ya me retiro ^^, (ya escribí mucho) gracias por todos sus reviews, espero les haya gustado el capitulo (no se inquieten, los problemas se resolverán… **_**creo**_** xD). Prometo no ser muy cruel ^^… **

**Se cuidan y un saludo a todos los que me leen**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	24. Farsa

****

EMMETT POV

Rosalie_ Hale… _

¿Por qué tenías que pertenecer a esa familia Rose?...

Cuánto te extrañaba mi pequeña… _cuánto_…

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordarte. Que tonto había sido de mi parte el haberme enamorado de esa manera tan repentina. Tan rápido me había llegado la felicidad y, de ese mismo modo, se había largado lejos de mí, dejándome completamente desecho.

¿Cómo se me había olvidado que aquel apellido representaba claramente la traición?... que sucio había jugado conmigo el destino al haberte puesto frente a mí… Tú, la hija del traidor que quería estafar a mi padre, y poco le faltaba por lograr su objetivo, eres la mujer a quien yo amo enloquecidamente, a la que, por mucho que quisiera olvidar, no puedo… ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis…? ¿Acaso habría pasado ya un año y no me había dado cuenta?...

_Ay, Rose…_

"Joven, Emmett" – llamaron a la puerta – "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Adelante" – indiqué.

"Lo buscan" – informó la muchacha.

"¿Quién?" – pregunté extrañado, que yo supiera, no esperaba ninguna visita. Era fin de semana… ¿Se trataría de Edward? No. Él ya era bien conocido en mi casa.

"Un joven" – respondió – "no me quiso decir su nombre, lo esta esperando en el jardín"

"En seguida bajo" – anuncié – "muchas gracias" –

La chica salió de mi habitación y, segundos después, hice lo mismo. Bajé las escaleras de mi casa, con cautela_, ¿Quién podría ser?_ Me preguntaba una y otra vez. En cuanto abrí la puerta para salir al jardín, supe inmediatamente que aquel muchacho tenía algo que ver con Rose. Jamás antes le había visto, pero, sus rasgos eran demasiado parecidos. Tanto, que resultaba imposible no adivinar que se trataba de algún familiar suyo – "buenos días" – saludé, no sin cierto grado de desconfianza en mi voz

"¿Emmett McCarty?" – preguntó, mientras me tendía su mano en forma de saludo. Asentí con la cabeza – "mi nombre es Jasper Hale" – informó – "soy hermano de Rosalie" – el corazón se me estrechó al escuchar su nombre en labios de otra persona.

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?" – quise saber.

"La verdad es que no" – contestó, preocupándome con su comentario – "está sufriendo mucho por tu ausencia"

"Me he intentado comunicar con ella pero…"

"Lo sé" – interrumpió – "mis padres han movido cielo, mar y tierra para evitar que tengan cualquier tipo de relación" – incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo, en un intento fallido de ocultar mi pesadumbre ante los ojos de aquel joven – "lo siento" – musitó y pareció ser sincero. Un largo silencio se extendió entre nosotros, ¿Qué podía decir yo? – "yo… solamente vengo para preguntarte si puedes ir, la próxima semana, a esta dirección" – me tendió un pequeño papelito – "Llevaré a Rose, para que se puedan ver, aunque no sea por mucho tiempo"

La garganta se me cerró y le miré fijamente.

"Muchas gracias" – le dije de la manera más sincera que pueda haber en esta tierra. Jasper asintió, y me sonrió ligeramente

"Me tengo que ir" – anunció – "nos vemos"

"Gracias" – volví a decir, cuando se despidió y desapareció por la carretera.

El saber que volvería a ver a Rose y que ella no me odiaba, me daba nuevas esperanzas.

**JASPER POV**

"Alice, ¿Es esto necesario?" – pregunté, mientras veía como el enorme y desgastado camión publico, se paraba frente a nosotros, permitiéndonos el ascenso – "¿No será mejor tomar un taxi…?"

"¿Jasper, cuál fue la condición?" – recordó mientras subía. Suspiré y la seguí. No me quedó de otra.

Si. _Ese_ había sido el trato para que Alice aceptara el salir conmigo: nada de carros deportivos, nada de taxis…nada de _lujos_. Aunque, he de admitir que todo esto me resultaba demasiado divertido y relajante… Aquella pequeña muchacha era el único remedio que existía, y existiría, para toda la desolación que sentía en esos momentos por estar en medio de los problemas de mi hermana y mis padres.

"Joven, ¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó el señor en cuanto le tendí el billete para pagar el precio del pasaje, no me expliqué el por qué se veía ofendido

"Un billete… supongo" – respondí, mientras escuchaba como la gente que se encontraba apretada a mis espaldas comenzaban a aullar, pidiéndome que me diera prisa

"¡Ya sé que es un billete!" – exclamó el señor – "solamente que no tengo el suficiente efectivo como para regresarle el cambio, ¿no traerá algo de _menos_ valor?"

"Si… permítame un segundo" – pedí, sintiéndome muy cohibido por las exasperadas miradas que la gente comenzaba a dedicarme. Agradecí el hecho de traer unas monedas, con las cuales pagué, finalmente.

Alice me esperaba hasta el fondo del mal oliente camión, con una sonrisa extendiendo sus labios. Recibí varios empujones, para poder llegar hasta donde ella estaba. Supongo que su pequeño tamaño y su esbelta figura le eran de mucha ayuda en ese tipo de situaciones

"¿A poco no es esto más emocionante que viajar en un auto deportivo o en un taxi?" – me preguntó y, en respuesta, puse los ojos en blanco. Ella soltó una risita cantarina… la cual me recordó que, por ella, viajaría en burro si fuese necesario.

"¿Dónde te gustaría comer?" – quise saber – "Hay varios restaurantes de comida italiana por una calle cerca de donde vamos" – comenté y no obtuve respuesta alguna sobre el tema. Alice se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y, después, giró su rostro para ver la pequeña ciudad que atravesábamos en aquel medio de transporte tan más… _incomodo_.

El bajar fue otro dilema. Era difícil de tratar con una chica como Alice, ya que la caballerosidad parecía no hacerle mucha gracia. Lo digo por que, al tenderle la mano para ayudarle a descender del autobús, me ignoró de manera cruel. Supongo que poco a poco me acostumbraría a ese carácter, (el cual, por cierto, me traía loco). Caminamos un par de calles, hasta que llegamos hacia uno de los restaurantes que solía visitar a menudo con mi familia. Era un lugar hermoso…

"¿Pretendes que yo entre a _esto?_" – inquirió, con el gesto fruncido. _¿Por qué no lo supuse antes?_

"La comida es deliciosa" – argumenté a mi favor – "te va a encantar"

"Yo no pienso entrar a este lugar" – sentenció.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde quieres comer?" – pregunté – "Tu solo indícame a dónde se te ofrece ir y yo te complaceré" – prometí.

Ella me miró a los ojos durante varios segundos.

Ay, esos ojos… tan hermosos, tan encantadores, tan vivaces… tan…

"¡¿Qué?!" – solté en cuanto estuve frente a un puesto de comida rápida, plantando a orilla de calle, con los ingredientes a la intemperie y con una fachada nada digna de confianza – "¿Qué se supone que es esto?" – inquirí, sin poder ocultar mi apatía por la situación.

"Esto es un puesto de tacos" – señaló mi compañera, con orgullo. ¿Acaso estaba ciega? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la infinidad de microbios que podrían haber en aquella comida? –

"Alice, si comemos esto nos podemos enfermar del estomago" – murmuré, para que mi queja solo llegara a sus oídos – "estoy seguro que este puesto no acata las medidas de salubridad…"

"Jasper" – interrumpió – "el hecho de que en tus _caros restaurantes_ no te muestren las condiciones en las que se hace la comida, no significa que sean más higiénicos que lo que ahora tienes enfrente"

Con un suspiro de resignación, terminé ingiriendo lo que en ese lugar preparaban. Debo admitir que sabía realmente bien. (Me costaba creer que tan buen sabor, tuviera la mitad del valor de lo que antes había pagado)

"¿Ves como no es tan malo como pensaste?" – me preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras caminábamos por un pequeño parque.

"Contigo siempre aprendo cosas nuevas" – confesé mientras tomábamos asiento en una de las bancas de hierro oxidado –

Alice viajó su mirada hacia alrededor, contemplando el verde paisaje que nos rodeaba. Yo, por lo mientras, no podía parar dejar de ver cada uno de sus movimientos. Me parecían magníficos, por muy pequeños que fueran.

En ese momento, sentía que ya no podía callar más lo que sentía por ella… así que, armándome de valor para soltar aquellas palabras, le tomé de las manos y bajé mi mirada al suelo, intentando poner mis ideas en orden… nunca antes me había costado tanto el abrir la boca para declararme a una mujer, supongo, se debía a que, nunca antes había sido sincero

"Alice…" – comencé a balbucear… me aclaré la garganta un par de veces antes de continuar y, cuando estuve seguro de tener el suficiente equilibrio entre mi voz y mis pensamientos, me dispuse a confesarme…

**BELLA POV**

Vacaciones.

Que triste era. Ni pensar que tenía pocos días tenía planeado miles de cosas para estas fechas. ¡Malditas lagrimas! ¿Cuándo dejarían de derramarse? Ya era suficiente… ¿O no?...

Que terrible era todo esto. Hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y, dejándome vencer, una vez más, por la agonía, comencé a llorar escandalosamente.

"Señorita, Bella, ¿puedo entrar?" – preguntó Alice al otro lado de la puerta. Me limpié la humedad de mis mejillas antes de responder. La chica entró, con la charola de comida sostenida por sus manos.

"Señorita, su desayuno esta intacto" – señaló mientras veía el plato lleno de fruta y el vaso aún con el jugo de naranja. No contesté, me limité a encogerme aún más entre mi cama. El ver a aquella muchacha me ponía mal, _me lo recordaba._ Tenía más de tres días que no le veía, que no sabía nada de él…. ¿He dicho tres días? Vaya… también el tiempo se había puesto en mi contra ya que, en ese tiempo, parecía que los minutos se transformaban en horas y las horas en años…

"Gracias, Alice" – musité – "pero no tengo hambre, tal vez… después" – no me había dado cuenta que las lagrimas aún seguían brotando de mis mejillas, hasta que fue ella quien las limpió con una servilleta

"Señorita" – suspiró, como si también ella compartiera mi dolor. Me levanté de la cama y, sin pensarlo, la abracé. Sabía que solamente con ella me podía consolar.

Sentí como sus pequeños y delgados bracitos me cubrían, y ya no dijo más, cosa que realmente le agradecí ya que no buscaba palabras de aliento… sabía que no las encontraría. Tras estar varios minutos de esa manera, Alice se tuvo que retirar al escuchar los gritos de Renne aclamarle, dejándome, de nuevo, hundida en aquella desesperante soledad, la cual no tenía cura alguna, más que _su _regreso.

Y así pasaron muchos más días. En los cuales tenía que soportar, aparte de aquella terrible ausencia, las constantes y caprichosas visitas de Mike, los incontables regaños y reclamos de mi madre, el repentino distanciamiento de Rose, a quien le había marcado innumerablemente y nunca había aceptado mi llamada, solo esperaba a que estuviera bien.

El fin de semana había llegado.

"Bella, arréglate" – indicó mi madre, completamente desentendida de la enorme depresión en la que había caído, supongo que no le importaba– "iremos con los Newton, nos han invitado a una cena"

_Los Newton_, repetí en mi mente. ¿Debía o no ir? Seguramente _él_ estaría presente. Seguramente le vería y eso… eso iba a resultar verdaderamente difícil… Lo sabía y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ya, frente a aquella lujosa casa.

"No quiero ninguno de tus desplantes" – advirtió mi madre antes de bajar del carro. No contesté, me limité a caminar hacia la entrada con la cabeza agachada y el corazón bombeando fuertemente.

"¡Renne, Bella!" – saludó Heidi mientras corría para abrazarnos. Estando en otro tipo de condición, me hubiera apresurado a rechazar el gesto pero, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso – "pasen, por favor" – indicó y, cuando estuvimos sentadas ya en la sala, salió de la estancia.

Y, tal como esperaba (o, más bien, temía) Edward apareció en su lugar. Sentí que al verlo, un fuego torturante y, a la vez delicioso, bajaba por mi pecho y se acumulaba fuertemente en mi estomago. Sentí como si hubieran pasado décadas de no verlo, las manos automáticamente comenzaron a sudarme y las piernas me temblaban de una manera con la cual, de haber estado de pie, me hubiera caído. Aún así, mi reacción fue demasiado contradictoria. Me moría por verlo, por volver a pasear mis ojos por su rostro angulado y pálido, más no lo hice. Me limité a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo y mantenerla fijamente ahí.

"Buenas tardes" – ¿Cómo puede una acción provocar la enfermedad y la cura al mismo tiempo?... el escuchar su voz lograba aquella perfecta combinación de amargura y complacencia en todo mi ser.

Aunque no levanté mi vista en ningún momento, escuché que una charola se posaba sobre la mesita de enfrente.

"Edward" – exclamó la voz de Heidi al entrar a la sala – "¿Pero qué haces, amor?"

"_¿Amor?"_ – repitió mi madre de manera incrédula. Yo, mientras tanto, tuve que luchar arduamente con mi persona por no llevar mis manos y taparme los oídos.

Sabía lo que Heidi iba a decir, así que, lo único que me quedó, fue prepararme psicológicamente para aceptar, de la mejor manera posible, lo que se venía a continuación.

"Lo que pasa es que Edward y yo estamos saliendo" – no pude contenerme. Juro que lo intenté, más no pude.

Cuando menos lo esperé, levanté mi mirada hacia él, y me encontré con sus pupilas, puestas en mi dirección. Obviamente, la supuesta _preparación _psicológica no funcionó en absoluto… las palabras, aunque ya eran esperadas, hirieron… y de qué manera.

"¡Oh!" – exclamó mi madre, sin poder ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba – "eso no me lo esperaba… _felicidades_" – me hubiera gustado poder reírme de la situación. La hipocresía no podía hacerse más presente entre aquel circulo social. No quería ni imaginar lo que Renne estaría pensando, en realidad, al respecto. No quería ni imaginar cuál hubiera sido su reacción si la dadora de esa noticia hubiera sido _yo_…

… pero, eso ya no tenía importancia…

Mientras, mis ojos aún seguían posados sobre aquel par de gemas verdes, las cuales, dejaron de mirarme cuando una mano obligó a cambiar su dirección para rozar unos labios, los cuales no eran los míos. El beso que presencié fue casi insignificante, pero supongo que ver el cómo se descuartiza a un gato vivo, hubiera sido menos fuerte para mí.

Empuñé mis manos y me mordí la lengua para reprimir el llanto.

"Permiso" – susurró Edward, antes de volverse a ir…

**EDWARD POV**

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

La pared de la cocina pagó las consecuencias de toda mi furia acumulada durante toda la semana. Me llevé mis manos hacia mis cabellos e, inconcientemente, los jalé, como si con ello pudiera arrancarme toda la aflicción que sentía.

¿Cuánto daño más le causaría a Bella? ¡¿Cuánto?! Ya había sido suficiente con aquella noche… Ya era suficiente. Ya _no_ era _justo_ tener que soportar más.

"_Me voy de aquí, Bella"_ – le había dicho… y de después de eso, vino lo peor.

¿Quién habría sufrido más? ¿Ella o yo?...

"_Edward, por favor, podemos intentar otra cosa… no es necesario el tener que separarnos…" _– repetía ella, una y otra vez, mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa.

Nadie tendrá ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que me costó el obligarme a deshacerme de su calido abrazo. Nadie podrá saber jamás, lo mucho que deseé la muerte al verla rogar, llorar, implorar por que me quedara a su lado_. _Tampoco nadie sabrá lo mucho que también yo deseé acceder… más las palabras de Heidi resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como una terrible y desoladora oración la cual, fuera de darte paz, te hunde en el mismo centro del infierno

"_Tú decidirás qué es lo que prefieres: si alejarte de Bella y trabajar para mí, ó arriesgarte a que suelte la verdad y a tu noviecita la manden lejos de Forks… además, piensa en tu familia… sabemos que peores cosas sería capaz de hacer esa señora con tal de salvar la reputación de su familia, la cual, tu romance con su hija, ha manchado terriblemente… "_

Todos esos pensamientos me llevaron a soltar aquella mentira.

"_Bella, __**yo no quiero**__ arriesgarme a que alguien se entere de todo esto"_ – le había dicho mientras llevaba mis manos hacia sus brazos y los comenzaba a retirar de mi cintura – _"es arriesgar mucho por tan poco… además, ya me aburrí de estar jugando todo el tiempo a las escondidas"_

¡Qué calumnia tan más grande!, si tan solo hubiera tenido la seguridad de que nuestro secreto iba a estar a salvo por unos tres años más, todo hubiera sido de otra manera. Yo iba a luchar por terminar, lo antes posible, mi carrera de medicina y buscar un trabajo, con el cual, haría todo lo posible por darle lo mejor a mi familia y, por supuesto, a _ella_. Más el destino me había jugado sucio y, no me quedaba de otra más que aceptar mi derrota.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que, Heidi, seguía trazando líneas dolorosas entre nosotros… ¿Acaso había necesidad de invitarla a cenar solamente para hacerle creer una farsa, la cual consistía en que entre nosotros había una relación?...

En fin, tal vez, después de todo, era lo mejor… _quizás_, de esa manera, Bella lograba olvidarse de mí más rápidamente. Eso era bueno… ¿no?

La fiesta siguió su curso, las personas comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, no eran muchas, máximamente habían como alrededor de una docena, lo cual empeoró aún más las cosas: me permitían más panorama con el cual poder apreciar a Bella. Tras pasar, más o menos, tres horas, Heidi y la señora Swan se veían ya muy entradas en copas. Me retiré a la cocina. Supuse que ambas mucamas que ayudaba en la limpieza de la casa se las podría arreglar a solas durante un minuto.

"Así que… ahora sales con Heidi" –

Respingué al escuchar aquella voz. Giré mi cuerpo lentamente para encararla, su gesto ya no denotaba ningún rasgo inocente, amoroso o doloroso… solamente podía leer una cosa en sus ojos: rencor

"En realidad que tu no pierdes tiempo" – continuó – "eres más rápido que la luz"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?, te pueden ver" – recordé con la voz más fría que pude.

"Venía por un vaso de agua" – contestó – "las sirvientas están ocupadas y no las quise molestar" – un silenció se levantó entre nosotros por un par de segundos

"¿Y bien?" – inquirió – "¿Qué esperas?"

"¿Qué espero para qué?" – pregunté, confundido

"¿Qué esperas para servirme el vaso de agua que quiero?" – respondió con voz petulante – "¿Tan rápido se te olvido que sigues siendo un _simple chofer _y que debes atender a los que se encuentran por encima de ti?" – exclamó con sorna. Yo no pude contestar. Supongo que tenía bien merecido aquel desprecio destilando de su voz pero… _cuánto_ dolía – "el hecho de que andes con la patrona de la casa no te quita del lugar al que perteneces" – recordó

De nueva cuenta, no supe qué contestar. Me limité a dar media vuelta, tomar un vaso de cristal de la alacena y caminar hacia el congelador, para servir el agua que me exigían.

"Toma" – indiqué mientras se lo tendía, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos…

No me esperaba, ni de lejos, lo que hizo tras pasar menos de tres segundos. De repente, solamente pude sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, apretándome contra la mesa

"¿La quieres?" – preguntó, con sus labios a pocos centímetros de mi boca

Su aliento rozando mis pómulos me impedía pensar con claridad. Sabía que debía sospesar rápidamente en una mentira… sabía que debía de herirla, aún más.

"Si… la quiero" – contesté – "por eso te deje…"

"No te creo" – interrumpió, mientras insistía en mirarme a los ojos

"Es tu problema, entonces" - solté – "Bella, no insistas… lamento hacerte daño, pero yo ya no quiero saber de ti" - ¡_Maldito mentiroso!_ – "vete a la sala" – indiqué mientras llevaba mis manos hacia sus brazos, para mover su cuerpo hacia atrás, lejos del mío – "y ya no me molestes… no quiero tener problemas con Heidi por esto"…

Noté como su quijada se tensaba, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se endurecían, como una piedra.

"Si eso es lo que quieres" – dijo, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Me sorprendía mucho lo fuerte que era. A mi me faltaba poco para derrumbarme, para decirle _"espera, no te vayas…" _– "ya no te molestaré, puedes estar seguro de ello…"

"Espero así sea" – murmuré… Bella me dedicó otra mirada vacía antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

La seguí en silencio y en secreto hasta topar con la puerta de la cocina, en donde por la ventanita de cristal que había, me la pase observando el resto de la noche en que ella estuvo ahí, sentada, con gesto frío y ausente…

… Me pregunté, una y otra vez, si, a partir de ese momento, ella se dispondría a olvidarme... y la respuesta me daba mucho miedo.

* * *

**Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, me tengo que ir ya que no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que arreglar mis maletas. Disculpen si las hago sufrir ^^, prometo pronto acabara todo… (Creo xD). Respondiendo a sus preguntas. ****A la historia le quedan más o menos unos diez capítulos más****. Se cuidan y espero sus comentarios. Gracias**

**Atte. AnjuDark**


	25. Idilio

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para RomiHarry, cuyo poema mostrado al inicio del POV de Edward es de su autoría ^^. Léanlo y comenten, a mi me encantó, ya que expresa muy bien lo que quiero dar a transmitir en esta historia ^^…. Gracias chica por tu apoyo y por este poema tan lindo. Una enorme disculpa por la demora, no he tenido tiempo, además de que en donde ahora me encuentro vacacionando no hay Internet (no al menos al alcance rapido de mi mano xD)...**

**JASPER POV**

Estaba conciente de que Alice esperaba a que completara lo que había comenzado a decir, sin embargo, no me atreví. De un momento a otro, me había acobardado ante la idea de su rechazo. Al fin de cuentas, hasta ese momento, ella no había dado muestras de sentir algo más por mí que una… ¿amistad?

No. Definitivamente no era el momento. Tenía que esperar, si no la quería asustar. Me había costado demasiado el adquirir un poco de su confianza y, si le confesaba mis sentimientos, seguramente ella no me iba a creer… no podía arriesgarme a que ella volviera pensar que solamente quería jugar con su inocencia…

"¿Y bien?" – insito – "¿Qué me ibas a decir?"

"Olvídalo" – contesté – "no tiene importancia" – ella hizo una mueca extraña ante mi respuesta y esperó en silencio a que le dijera la verdad – "Te iba a preguntar si… si ya pensaste qué vas a estudiar, terminando la preparatoria"- solté.

¿Me imaginé la decepción cruzado por su rostro?

"Oh" – exclamó y, tras suspirar profundamente, añadió – "me gustaría estudiar ballet" –

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo y pude notar fácilmente el sonrojo de sus mejillas

"¿Ballet?" – repetí, asombrado. No me esperaba a que Alice le gustara algo parecido. Ella asintió, aún escondiendo su rostro entre sus cortos y oscuros cabellos – "¿Por qué te sonrojas de esa manera?" – quise saber

"Me da… me da vergüenza" – admitió – "aparte de Edward, eres la única persona a quien le confieso esto… digamos que te he contado uno de mis mayores secretos"

"Gracias por la confianza" – murmuré, mientras intentaba fijar mi mirada en la suya, más ella insistía en tener rota ese tipo de alianza – "Alice" – llamé, tras insistir por varios segundos. Atreviéndome a llevar mis dedos hacia su quijada para poder levantar su rostro – "¿Por qué te acongojas así?"

"Es un sueño estupido" – replicó – "demasiado infantil…"

"¿Un sueño_ estupido e infantil_?" – pronuncié – "¿Por qué le llamas así?"

Alice soltó una risita que, fuera de tener humor, tenía mucha desesperanza.

"Por que no es difícil predecir el que nunca podré acudir a una escuela de ese tipo"

"Nada es imposible en esta vida"

"Ese dicho es una mentira" – discutió, volviendo a inclinar hacia abajo su semblante – "para muchas personas como yo, lo imposible si existe y se presenta a diario en nuestras vidas"

"Yo podría ayudarte, si así lo deseas" – ofrecí, tomándole las manos por instinto. Sintiendo el suave calor de su piel en la mía – "Yo… yo quiero ser un buen amigo para ti, Alice. Puedes confiar en mí todo el tiempo y, si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela. Haré cuanto este en mis manos para darte lo que tu desees"

Mientras le decía todo aquello, sus ojos, al fin, habían buscado los míos.

"Gracias" – susurró y dejamos que un acogedor e íntimo silencio se levantara entre nosotros.

Tuve muchos deseos de besarla. Demasiados. Pero me contuve. No sabía decir cuánto más lograría soportar aquella necesidad de saborear sus labios, pero tenía que ser fuerte. _Tal vez _la espera valía la pena. _Tal vez_ Alice, algún día, podría a enamorarse de mí…

No debía dejar morir la esperanza.

**ROSE POV**

Mi hermano manejaba en completo silencio hacia aquel lugar. Simplemente, durante todo el camino, el corazón no había parado de bombear rítmicamente y de manera desenfrenada. Mis piernas temblaban y mis dientes no paraban de presionar mis labios. Me encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para poder disimularlo.

"Rose" – llamó Jasper, con su habitual voz baja y varonil – "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" – aseguró, sin despegar la mirada de la carretera

"Tengo miedo de que nuestros padres hayan mandado a alguien para vigilarnos" – confesé – "saben lo mucho que me quieres y pueden sospechar de ti…"

"No pasará nada" – calmó – "confía en mí. Tu solamente preocúpate por aclarar las cosas con McCarty"

"Gracias, Jazz" – dije de manera sincera

"No tienes por que agradecerme, eres mi hermana y te amo… eres la única persona de la familia que ha estado conmigo realmente… ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños?: te prometí que siempre te cuidaría" –

Asentí, con una pequeña sonrisa decorando mis labios

"Desde siempre me has cuidado y procurado" – agregué – "sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste al extranjero para terminar más pronto tus estudios…Me alegra que hayas regresado para estar conmigo ahora, cuando más te necesito"

"Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto" – confesó él

"Pero… Pronto te irás, ¿no es así?" – pregunté, temerosa, ya que mi hermano había dejado en claro que pronto regresaría a Colombia, para terminar la universidad

"No lo sé" – contestó – "tal vez continúe estudiando por acá"

"Pero quieres estudiar arquitectura" – recordé – " y soñabas en ingresar en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Colombia" –

"Tu misma lo has dicho: _soñaba_… ahora, tengo otras prioridades"

"Esas _prioridades_ me huelen a perfume de mujer" – acusé, viéndole fijamente para calcular su expresión, la cual se tornó entre divertida y apenada – "creo que no me equivoco" – aventuré, esperando a que me contará más

"No lo haces" – aseguró – "creo que… creo que estoy enamorado"

"¿_Enamorado_?" – repetí aquella palabra, que tan extraña se escuchaba en boca de mi hermano – "¿De quién?" – quise saber, con verdadera emoción

"Eres muy curiosa, hermanita" – dijo entre pequeñas risitas – "pero tendrás que esperar para saber de quién te hablo, es muy pronto para confesarme"

"¿No me tienes confianza?" – repliqué, haciendo un puchero. Él no contestó, e hizo caso omiso a mi expresión chantajista. Entonces, recordé algo que se me había olvidado por esos momentos – "Jasper, ¿Y qué paso con tu novia, Vannesa?"

Los ojos color miel de mi hermano se entreabrieron ligeramente y su cuerpo se envaró. Tal parecía, por su expresión, que se le había olvidado por completo que estaba comprometido con alguien.

"Hablaré con ella y le explicaré la situación" – solucionó rápidamente, tras pensar por unos cuantos segundos. – "Hemos llegado" – anunció, y la sangre otra vez se me heló en las venas. Viajé mi mirada hacia el enorme edificio que se levantaba frente a mí.

Jasper bajó del carro y me ayudó para hacer lo mismo. Me tomó de la mano y juntos nos internamos en aquel conjunto de departamentos reunidos. Emmett ya nos esperaba, al lado de un ascensor y mis pies caminaron hacia él, movidos por una fuerza extraña y poderosa.

"¡Rose!" – murmuró mientras sus brazos se enrollaban a mi alrededor y sus labios se pegaban a mis cabellos.

Durante varios minutos, no pude hacer más que acariciar sus mejillas con mis manos y derramar lágrima tras lágrima, mientras me repetía mentalmente que no era un sueño, que _en realidad _estaba otra vez con _él._

Jasper nos tendió las llaves de su apartamento que, sin que nuestros padres lo supieran, había comprado hacía ya mucho tiempo, advirtiéndonos que en tres horas regresaría por mí. Emmett le dio las gracias una vez más y, con un asentimiento de cabeza, mi hermano se fue

**EDWARD POV**

_**¿Por qué?:  
¿Por qué el universo esta en contra tuya y mía?  
¿Por qué no se nos permite tener alegría?  
¿Por qué, cuando mas felices estamos, todo se termina?  
¿Por qué, cuando ya estamos separados, solo aumenta nuestra agonía?  
¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el causante de todo cuanto te afligía?  
¿Por qué tuve que separarme de ti, ese horrible día?  
¿Por qué tuve que decirte tantas mentiras?  
¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el culpable de que por tus ojos caigan lágrimas?  
¿Por qué algo tan hermoso, tiene que ser tan prohibido?  
¿Por qué este amor que sentimos, por nadie es bien recibido?  
¿Por qué ya no me es permitido estar contigo?  
¿Por qué ya no puedo decirte lo mucho que te quiero?  
¿Por qué ya no puedo sentir el calor de tus besos?  
¿Por qué ya no soy digno de tu amor?  
Aunque ahora solo quiero saber:  
¿Qué hiciste tú, para todo este calvario merecer?**_

**By RominHarry.**

"¡¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?!" – exclamé, completamente encolerizado, viniendo de aquí a allá por toda la estancia, mientras escuchaba como su burlona risa se alzaba alrededor

"¿Sabías que te ves adorable de esa manera?" – preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia mí y posaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, obligándome a frenar mis andares.

La miré con la furia llameando en mis ojos.

"¿No te cansas de hacer daño?" – inquirí, rechazando el gesto de manera grosera.

Heidi volvió a reír con sorna.

"Edward, tranquilízate" – recomendó – "Bella no morirá por todo esto… _desgraciadamente_"

He de admitirlo y debo ser sincero: cuando escuché aquello, mis manos temblaron y, por un segundo, el deseo de golpear a Heidi me embargó. Agradecí el hecho de que mi padre, Carlisle, siempre nos educara para tratar a la mujer con todo el respeto que se pudiera. Estoy seguro que, de haber sido de otra forma y tener otros principios, no me hubiera podido contener.

"Vamos, ya me cansé de tus quejas" – dijo, tras mi silencio – "ve y ponte esa ropa que te compré y bajas inmediatamente para ir a la casa de los Swan"

Dicho esto, se fue.

Somaté fuertemente la mesa de madera, provocando que pequeñas astillitas salieran volando por el impacto. Cerré mis ojos y, de esa manera, caminé hacia donde el lujoso traje se encontraba a la vista.

La nueva y torturante confabulación de Heidi consistía en que yo asistiera, como su compañero, a una fiesta de disfraces que la señora Swan había planeado. Obviamente, aquel vestuario no era un regalo dado por simple _bondad_, por supuesto que no. Sabía que, atrás de esa actitud, había una desalmada intención, la cual simplemente se reducía en hacer sufrir a Bella y, por consiguiente, a mí.

Pareciera que tenía años en lugar de meses de estar lejos de su calor. No la había visto tenía ya varias semanas y, aunque el verla y estar cerca de ella era sinónimo de el más tortuoso de los suplicios, de igual manera sufría al no deleitarme con su imagen (la cual, desde ese día, siempre se mostraba lacerante y distante).

Al fin de cuentas, creo que el masoquismo timó mi cuerpo y mi mente, para convencerme de ir, por voluntad propia, a aquel baile de infierno.

Llegamos a la casa y, al instante, Heidi asió mi mano con fuerza. Se encaminó, exagerando el movimiento de sus caderas e irguiendo su cuerpo de manera prepotente. Sonreí a mis adentros, al notar que, considerándose ella misma una persona _refinada, _daba lástima al sentirse orgullosa de ir acompañada de quien, todo el mundo sabía, era su chofer. Desgraciadamente, a ella solo le importaba lo que una persona pensara y, desgraciadamente, _esa_ persona no encontraría contradictoria tal situación, si no, más bien, la hallaría como la más cruel y vil de las traiciones recibidas…

Entramos a la sala, en donde varias personas enmascaradas no disimularon al vernos.

"Ponte el antifaz, querido" – ordenó Heidi y le obedecí sin protestar. Tal vez de esa manera, llamaría menos la atención.

La garganta se me cerró al entender que Heidi no solamente estaba hiriendo profundamente el amor que había entre Bella y yo, si no que, además, también estaba hiriendo mi dignidad. No era necesidad ser lector de mentes para saber lo que pensaban quienes me rodeaban…

Creo que me encogí del dolor al verla bajar por las escaleras. ¿Qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer en ese entonces? ¿Qué palabra le podría describir mejor? ¿_Hermosa_? ¿Acaso_, Divina_? ¿_Radiante_? ¿Será mejor llamarle _magnifica_? ¿_Esplendida?_, ¿_Perfecta_…?

No.

Ninguna de las palabras, habidas y por haber, lograrían describir el cómo se veía Bella aquella noche. Su esbelta y fina silueta iba cubierta por un extenso vestido de la época victoriana de color vino, con adornos dorados en el corsset que enmarcaba aún más su pequeña cintura. Su pálido y lánguido rostro, iba cubierto por una mascara del mismo color que el vestido y su cabello se extendía, como siempre, bajo sus hombros desnudos, como una cascada de color caoba.

Parecía una diosa. La más hermosa e inalcanzable de las deidades_. Inalcanzable_. Eso era ella para mí: una estrella que _jamás _debió de estar a _mi _alcancé. Un lucero, el cual _yo no_ tenía derecho a profanar y, sin embargo, lo había hecho: mis manos habían recorrido aquella gloriosa figura, mis labios habían arrancado suspiros y besado los de ella, mis ojo se habían atrevido a penetrar en los suyos, mis oídos habían escuchado el _te amo_ de su aliento, mi piel había rozado cada centímetro de la suya y, por haberme concedido tan vulgar atrevimiento de mi parte, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de una terrible maldición…

Bella me miró. Desafortunadamente, la mascara que cubría mi rostro de nada servía para sus ojos. Ella, al igual que yo, podía identificarme, aún si estuviera sumergido en un mar de miles de gentes alrededor. Y, como siempre solía pasar, su mirada y su gesto se endurecieron al contemplarme.

Aunque, esa vez, tal gesto duró tan poco, que casi no pude detectarlo… Bella rápidamente desvió su rostro de mi dirección y se encaminó hacia donde un pequeño grupo de gente enmascarada platicaba armoniosamente. Ella se unió a la plática y la vi reírse. ¿Era acaso mi lado ególatra el que no me permitía aceptar la idea de que ella _realmente_ estaba feliz? ¿Por qué, fuera de darme paz el verla por ahí, danzando y riendo abiertamente, me llenaba de una fuerte aflicción?

_Egoísta,_ me acusé mentalmente, _Maldito egoísta_

¿No eras eso lo que quería? _Sería mejor que Bella me olvidara, de esa manera, dejaría de sufrir por mí _¿No era eso lo que yo mismo había dicho antes? Si. Eso es lo que había dicho… pero _no había sido sincero_. La aflicción de ver en ella un poco de felicidad no se debía a otra cosa que no fuera el temor de que, al fin de cuentas, ella me hubiera _olvidado_… a pesar del daño que sabía le causaba el amarme, la idea de no ser el dueño de sus sueños _me aterraba_… me llenaba de un miedo infinito y punzante que, invisiblemente, me cortaba en pedazos cada trozo de mi piel.

"Edward, cierra la boca y disimula un poco que, _ahora_, eres mi pareja" – susurró Heidi, a mi oído, con furia contenida.

No estaba de humor (en ese momento más que nunca) para lidiar con sus órdenes. Así que con un suspiro, me limité a alejarme de ella e irme a sentar a una de las sillas que se encontraban alrededor. Heidi decidió ignorarme de la misma manera y se fue al centro para bailar. Entonces, vi a mi madre salir de la cocina, me paré inmediatamente para ir en su ayuda.

"Edward" – exclamó en cuanto tomé la charola entre mis manos – "hijo, no te había reconocido, te ves muy guapo"

"Gracias, madre" – dije, sonriendo de manera triste – "deja que te ayude" – pedí y ella se negó rotundamente

"No, Edward, ahora tu eres un invitado"

"Mamá, deja de decir tonterías, soy tu hijo y te quiero ayudar" – discutí. Ella me miró durante varios segundos y, tras suspirar profundamente, dejó de forcejear con la charola y llevó una de sus manos hacia mi hombro.

"Necesito hablar contigo" – informó, mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la cocina – "ahora tenemos tiempo, sígueme"

Me interné junto con ella en la cocina y nos sentamos, ella frente de mí

"Edward" – comenzó a decir – "sé que en un pasado tomé muy mal el hecho de que amaras a la señorita Isabella pero, ahora, _te suplico_ olvides lo que un día te dije y escuches mis nuevas palabras: si la amas, no la dejes ir… no importa qué te digan los demás, vuélvete sordo para otras voces que no sea la de ella"

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" – pregunté

"Por que eres mi hijo y me duele verte así: muerto, desvivido y melancólico todo el tiempo… y, aunque me lo intentes negar, sé que es por no tenerla a tu lado"

"Ya es muy tarde para recuperarla" – argumenté – "aunque quisiera, _no puedo_ estar con ella"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que…" –

Estuve a punto de contarle la verdad, más no me atreví. Sabía que muchas probabilidades habían de que Esme podría ir en busca de Bella y soltarle que, por las amenazas de Heidi, me había alejado de su lado…y, si tenía suerte, y Bella aún me amaba, probablemente comprendería todo, me perdonaría y… y de ahí _¿Qué?_

Nosotros no íbamos a impedir que Heidi le dijera la verdad a Renne, y era _eso_ lo que me aterraba. Desgraciadamente, yo no era Hércules para salvar a mi familia del dolor que _mi_ egocéntrico amor les iba a causar. Lo podía ver claramente: mi hermana y mi madre desempleadas, Carlisle angustiado consiguiendo otro empleo que se ajustara a los horarios de la carpintería, mis hermanos pequeños limitados en sus gastos… y Bella… ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros ante su madre? ¿Huir? ¿Dejar todo atrás? ¿Podría _yo _dejar a mi familia desamparada y sin mi ayuda?... y si así fuera, ¿Qué íbamos a hacer Bella y yo solos, sin profesión, sin dinero, sin hogar, sin nada más que nuestro amor?

¿Les digo algo que las personas piensan y es una completa mentira? El _amor_ no basta para vivir. El _amor_ no te llena el estomago cuando tienes hambre y, el _amor _no era suficiente en ese momento para nosotros dos_… _Yo no estaba dispuesto a obligarla a sufrir a mi lado, no cuando ella tenía todo ante sus pies. Mi egoísmo no llegaba a tanto… Definitivamente, Heidi mi había enfrascado en un bote de cristal, el cual, si me atrevía a romper, los pedazos de vidrio se incrustarían profundamente en las personas que amaba.

Simplemente, no podía decir la verdad…

"Por que ella no es para mi" – solté. No. _Ella_ no era para mí, después de todo, no le estaba diciendo a mi madre una mentira – "además, por si no lo sabes, ya tengo otra pareja"

"Si, lo sé" – admitió, hablando con voz suave – "pero a mi no me engañas, a _esa _mujer no la amas… no es mejor que todas tus aventurillas que tuviste antes de conocer a la señorita Isabella"

"Mamá, no insistas…"

"Insisto por que no soporto verte así" – interrumpió – "aún con esa máscara cubriéndote el rostro, se puede apreciar la inmensa tristeza que hay en tus pupilas"

Bajé la mirada, apenado de que mi madre fuera quien tuviera que soportar, junto conmigo, esa amargura.

"No te preocupes" – murmuré – "estaré bien, lo prometo"

"Sabes que mientes" – contradijo, amorosamente, mientras se ponía de pie y depositaba un beso sobre mi frente – "no intentes engañarte, es claro que no puedes vivir sin ella" – dijo y, después, se marchó.

Me quedé solo, hundido en la pequeña cocina, ausente de la servidumbre que entraba y salía por ella. (La fiesta había sido demasiado grande que, tal parecía, la señora había contratado un equipo especial para el banquete). El repentino silencio, que inundó la sala, llamó mi atención, logrando que me pusiera de pie y caminara hacia donde toda la gente había dejado de bailar y había puesto sus ojos en la pareja que se encontraba arriba, parada sobre una de las partes más altas de las escaleras y con las manos en alianza

"Isabella" – comenzó a decir él, en voz alta, para que todos le escucháramos – "Sabes que desde hace muchos años que anhelo ser correspondido por tu cariño y, he escogido esta noche para hacerte una gran muestra del amor que te tengo, confesándotelo frente a todo este publico y pidiendo tu consentimiento para llamarte _Mi Prometida, _¿Aceptarías mi humilde petición?"

Estuve a punto de gritar… solo a punto. La voz se me ahogó cuando ella, bajando la mirada, un segundo después de dirigirla en mi dirección, susurró

"Si, acepto" –

El bullicio se levanto, una oleada de fuertes aplausos, múltiples felicitaciones e incesantes cuchicheos rellenó la estancia que, de un momento a otro, me parecía muy, muy reducida… apenas y fui conciente de las demás figuras que se aproximaban a la pareja para darles una muestra de afecto… solamente pude ver con claridad una escena:

En la cual Mike la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios.

**¡Uf! Este capitulo se me extendió terriblemente… mujajajja Muchas querrán matarme, ¿no es así? ^^… lo siento… no es justo que solo Bella sufra por los celos, ¿no creen?. ****Habrá una segunda parte de este capitulo, todavía no se acaba. ****Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^… ya saben que me encantan y me motivan. ****Hasta luego**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	26. Decepción

**EDWARD POV**

Tras recuperarme de la terrible y dolorosa impresión, logré despegar mi mirada de _ellos_… sentía como la sangre hervía de manera incandescente mientras se paseaba por cada una de mis venas. Una mujer, a la cual no le tomé mucha importancia, me observó durante varios segundos, obligándome a girar mi rostro para deshacerme de su sinuosidad. Fue ahí, cuando vi mi reflejo en el cristal que había como adorno a un costado de la sala.

Mi expresión no denotaba un sentimiento claro, más bien, era una mezcla perfecta entre el odio, el rencor, el resentimiento, el dolor, el amor, la frustración, la perdida, el desengaño, el desconsuelo, la aflicción… tenía mis manos empuñadas y colocadas sobre mis muslos…

¡Maldito masoquismo!...

¡¿Por qué rayos no dejaba de verla?! ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, no me salía de aquel lugar?!...

Era claro que no tenía sentido de supervivencia… No. Definitivamente, _no lo tenía_. Aquel escenario me estaba aniquilado de manera cruel y _no_ hacía nada para alejarme… ¡Al contrario!, mis pupilas la seguían a cada paso que _ella_ daba, cada pequeño movimiento efectuado por su cuerpo, había sido captado por mi retina… y lo peor de todo fue que aprecié _perfectamente_ cada roce que _ese_ imbecil se atrevió darle a su piel…

– "¿Lo ves, amor?" – Preguntó Heidi, hablando detrás de mi, con sus labios muy pegados a mi oído – "Sufres sin que _ella_ se lo merezca… ¡Mírala! Al fin de cuentas, parece que la decepción solamente le duró unos cuantos meses…"

Por primera vez, me quedé en silencio por que quise, y no por que me vi obligado… Heidi se fue, dejándome, de nuevo, solo.

Era demasiado estupido de mi parte el sentirme traicionado por Bella… ¿Acaso no había sido _yo_ quien primeramente había terminado la relación? ¿No había sido _yo_ quien, a causa de mi cobardía, había decidido perderla? ¡¿Qué esperaba?! ¿Esperaba acaso que Bella se quedara sentada llorando por mí, durante años, hasta que yo pudiera tener algo más seguro que ofrecerle para nuestro futuro? ¡Era obvio que ella encontraría a alguien!...

Lo peor de todo era que, aunque sabía que ella se merecía lo mejor, no era capaz de desearle la felicidad… No. Ella _no _podía ser feliz con otra persona que no fuera _yo. _Ella era mía… ella era _solamente _mía…

Al final, el dolor fue tan desesperante que incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo…

Pocos minutos después, una música nueva comenzó a hacerse escuchar. Levanté la mirada y, como era de esperarse, lo primero que busqué fue la imagen de Bella. ¿Fue mi imaginación o ella también estaba viéndome? No lo sé. Quizás se debió simplemente a un engaño de mi desesperanzada mente.

Las luces se apagaron, para dar más ambiente a la música que cambió otra vez, volviéndose aún más lenta: Era un vals.

Aún en la oscuridad, fui capaz de ver que Bella se incorporaba a la danza. Mis pies se movieron por puro instinto, motivados por la pequeña e insulsa esperaza de pensar que ella seguía amándome y toda esa farsa se debía a un ocasional despecho, el cual yo le haría confesar...

Caminé, hasta que yo también fui parte de aquel grupo de personas danzantes. Había visto ese baile en varias ocasiones y tenía una idea de qué pasos llevar a cabo… también sabía que los cambios de parejas eran parte principal de la coreografía, así que, si mis cálculos no fallaban, dentro de poco la tendría entre mis brazos y, cuando ese momento llegara…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No tuve tiempo de contestar mi pregunta. Bella llegó rápidamente a mí. Lo hubiera sabido con exactitud aún si hubiera estado ciego y sordo… solamente su cuerpo ejercía aquella placentera descarga eléctrica al chocar contra el mío.

– "Edward" – susurró, casi al instante de que una de mis manos capturaran su cintura y la otra, su mano derecha

Pude sentir su mudo desprecio aún en aquella penumbra, la cual era mi mejor aliada en esos momentos. El cambio de parejas había llegado otra vez. Ella no tardó en mover sus pies para alejarse de mí, más yo no se lo permití. Moví mis manos y mis pies de manera tramposa para jugar con mi nueva pareja y pasarla de largo hacia el joven de al lado…

"¡Suéltame!" – musitó, cuando mis manos volvieron a apretar su cintura – "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cullen?"

"Felicitarte" – contesté, con la misma voz amarga que ella estaba empleando – "por tu compromiso" – sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba aún más

"Gracias" – contestó, con acritud

"Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera" – mentí… aún no sabía por qué aquella actitud mía tan infantil – "Espero… que _todo_ salga bien"

"Ten por seguro que así será" – dijo ella.

Otro cambió de pareja se avecinaba…

"¿Por qué no me sueltas?" – preguntó, al ver que había hecho lo mismo que la vez pasada

"Quiero bailar contigo un poco más"

"Si quieres bailar, ¿por qué no vas y se lo pides a tu novia?" –

"Dije: _quiero bailar __**contigo**_" – aclaré – "espero no te moleste"

"Pues si me molesta... y mucho" – escupió – "no te quiero cerca"

"¿Por qué?" – quise saber, justamente en el momento en que la coreografía pedía un deslizamiento de la mujer sobre el aire… que regocijante fue el tener su cintura entre mis dos manos – "¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?"

Bella no contestó. Su silencio levantó una oleada de ferviente dolor entre nosotros. Otra vez, hice lo mismo para quedar juntos, ante el cambio de pareja, pero ella ya no protestó.

"Bella" – llamé, mientras apretaba su espalda con mi mano para tener más cerca de mí su cuerpo – "¿Por qué aceptaste a estar con él, si no lo amas?"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo amo?" – retó, hablando también con un pequeño susurro

"Tú" – me limité a responder – "no es necesario que no lo digas… lo puedo sentir"

"En todo caso, es mi problema, ¿no crees?" – discutió – "¿A ti que más te da el que yo este con alguien más si, después de todo, tú ya estas con Heidi?"

Tenía razón… en _su _mundo, en lo que le había hecho creer durante meses, Bella tenía razón. ¿Qué podía decir yo a mi favor? ¿Acaso no había dicho tenía poco que no estaba dispuesto a condenarla a un futuro incierto a mi lado?... pero, si me arriesgaba a dejarla ir… ¿Alcanzarían tres años para no perderla o serían los suficientes para yo mismo arrebatarla de mi lado?

"No puedes estar con él" – susurré – "Dime egoísta, dime vanidoso, dime como tú quieras pero _no_ puedes estar con él… yo…"

"_Tú_ no tienes vergüenza" – interrumpió, de manera tajante – "durante _todos_ estos meses te has presentado, de la manera más descarada posible, en mis narices con _ella_" – Otra vez, impedí que mi pareja fuera otra. Necesitaba escucharla, aunque sus labios solo emitieran acusaciones, era necesario, para mí, el deleitarme con su voz – "¿Y ahora vienes a decirme que yo _no puedo_ comprometerme con Mike? ¿Con qué derecho?"

"Entonces… estoy en lo correcto" – aventuré – "Haces todo esto por despecho"

Bella soltó una pequeña y seca carcajada, completamente decadente de humor

"No" – dijo con voz firme – "Hago esto por que al fin logré olvidarte… por que al fin puedo decir que ya _no_ te amo"

Aquellas palabras me llegaron como un impetuoso golpe dado directamente a mi estomago, provocando que me desconcentrara y no pudiera retener a Bella más tiempo a mi lado… el baile terminó casi al instante después de que mis manos se acomodaron, de manera desorientada, sobre la cintura de mi nueva pareja.

Durante toda la noche, ya no fui capaz de moverme… el corazón se me contraía cada vez que recordaba sus palabras.

¿Podría ser cierto que Bella ya no me amara?...

**JASPER POV**

"¡Alice!" – exclamé en cuanto la vi descender del autobús. Qué maravilloso era el encontrarme con su sonrisa blanca y brillante, que deslumbraba aún entre la penumbra de la noche.

"¡Jazz!" – gritó también ella, mientras se aventaba a mis brazos. El impacto me desequilibró un poco. Si bien su delineado y pequeño cuerpo no era muy pesado, su fuerza (ayudad por el peso de su mochila) era demasiado brutal – "me alegro de verte" – confesó, mientras se plantaba frente a mí.

Se preguntaran, ¿Y ahora qué pasa?...

Pues bien. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que le había pedido a Alice una oportunidad para ser amigos… y ahora, ya lo éramos.

Debo admitir que no era lo yo esperaba (ya que yo buscaba un tipo de relación más _amorosa_ que la que sosteníamos), pero no me podía quejar, me la pasaba terriblemente bien en su compañía. Siempre solíamos vernos los fines de semana y, cuando podía, la iba a traer a su escuela.

Era increíble la confianza que entre nosotros dos había nacido…

"¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" – me preguntó, al ver que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de la universidad privada a la que había ingresado.

Mi horario de escuela solía desarrollarse totalmente durante la mañana, pero ese día Alice y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en la tarde, casi entrando la noche, aprovechando de que iba a tener sus últimas horas libres… así que había decidido ahorrarme el disgusto de ir innecesariamente a mi casa, en la cual, sabía yo, encontraría solamente a un par de padres discutiendo.

"Bien" – contesté – "aunque he de admitir que aquellas personas _recatadas _ya me aburren un poco" – agregué, con una sonrisa – "también sería mucho mejor si, en lugar de aquel _exuberante _puesto de comida chatarra internacional, pusieran un puesto de tacos"

Alice rió fuertemente y yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

_Ahh_… que bien era el no tener que fingir modales exagerados de educación.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?" –

"Te quería pedir un enorme favor" – contesté, perdiendo instantáneamente el humor. Alice esperó en silencio y pude leer el temor que le daba mi nueva expresión – "Necesito que me acompañes a un baile que habrá por parte de la universidad"

"¡¿Qué?!" – soltó. Tal y como imaginaba, iba a ser realmente difícil el lograr convencerla – "¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿A un baile?!"

"Te prometo que no tardaremos mucho, es obligatorio que asista y no encuentro mejor compañera que tú"

"No" – dijo, de manera rotunda

"Alice, por favor" – comencé a rogar – "Eres mi amiga, ¿no?"

"Eso es chantaje" – acusó – "Sabes que soy tu amiga pero…" – la miré de manera suplicante, un gesto que había aprendido, a través de los años, por Rose. Solamente esperaba a que diera resultado con ella – "Jazz… eso no es jugar limpio…"

"Por favor" – repetí, con voz suave, acercándome un poco más…

En realidad, tal vez el acercamiento fue mucho… lo supe hasta que, aquellos sentimientos de amor, estrictamente guardados en mi pecho, afloraron al sentir su dulce aliento en mis mejillas, provocando que una calida sensación, nacida en mi estomago, se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a la punta de cada dedo de mis extremidades.

¿Qué era lo que había estado pidiendo segundos antes?

Ciertamente, a pesar de que nuestra relación había cambiado del odio a la amistad, aún no me atrevía a confesarle a Alice lo que, en realidad, sentía por ella… el miedo de perderla, fuera de desvanecerse, se incrementaba con el tiempo.

_Amigos…_

¿Era un hipócrita al llamarle a nuestra relación de esa manera cuando mis labios ansiaban tan desesperadamente los suyos?

He de admitir que mi autocontrol había mejorado de una manera casi imposible… aún me costaba creer que, durante todo ese tiempo, me había logrado resistir a besarla. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el autocontrol estaba a punto de quedar en el olvido… simplemente, ya _no_ podía resistir más aquella tortura… _necesitaba_…

"¡Auch!" –

Aquella ruidosa queja nos hizo separarnos de un salto. Un poco irritado por la interrupción, giré mi rostro para ver de quién se trataba y, al instante, tuve a mis pies a una figura femenina.

"Señorita, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" – pregunté, mientras me inclinaba para poder ayudarla.

"S… si. Muchas gracias" – contestó mientras se retiraba el lustroso cabello de su rostro y…

… Qué belleza de mujer

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo…?"

"No. No te preocupes, estoy bien" –

"¿Segura? ¿No te encuentras lastimada…?"

"No" – interrumpió, con una amable sonrisa dibujada en sus carnosos labios – "Muchas gracias"

"Mi nombre es Jasper… Jasper Hale" – informé, mientras tendía mi mano

"Mi nombre es María Fonseca"

"¿Fonseca?" – repetí, asombrado – "¿Tu padre es…?"

"Es socio de la empresa Hale" – completó. Sonreí abiertamente

"No sabía que el Licenciado Fonseca tuviera una hija tan hermosa" – comenté, logrando que un sonrojo se asomara a su bronceada piel.

"Me encontraba estudiando en el extranjero" – explicó – "y cuando era pequeña no solía salir mucho"

"¿Y ahora vienes sola…?"

"No. Vengo con mi madre y…_el chofer_ – ignoré el desden con el cual pronunció las ultimas dos palabras – "¿Y tú?"

Fue hasta ese entonces que recordé que Alice estaba a mi lado… giré mi rostro para verla, tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, su aspecto daba a entender que trataba por ignorar nuestra conversación…

"Vengo con una amiga" – dije y, de repente, la palabra _amiga_ ya no dolía tanto al salir de mis labios.

Un señor de edad ya madura y con uniforme se acercó hacia nosotros

"Señorita María, ya es hora de irnos" – informó y María le dedicó una mirada envenenada

"Me tengo que ir" – informó y, extrañamente, me sentí mal de que aquel encuentro hubiese sido tan rápido

"¿Te parecería atrevido si te pido tu numero?" – solté… ¿Por qué con Alice se me dificultaba tanto ese tipo de peticiones? – "Me gustaría poder platicar contigo otro día, con más calma" - agregué

"Por supuesto" – accedió ella, con una sonrisa – "Nos vemos pronto, Jasper" – dijo, tras darme su numero, a modo de despedida.

Me quedé embobado viendo como se retiraba, con aquel elegante y sensual movimiento acentuando a sus caderas…

¡Wow!... ¡Que mujer!...

Tenía ya tanto tiempo que no me interesaba nadie más que Alice, pero María era todo lo que, en un momento, llegué a desear: era exuberantemente hermosa, delicada, refinada, rica y, me imaginaba yo, inteligente…

Volví mi cuerpo para encarar a Alice, quien aún estaba sentada.

"¿Te pasa algo?" – pregunté, al ver su expresión un tanto extraña

Ella se apresuró a negar y, levantando la mirada a la altura de la mía, me sonrió, aunque el gesto no me convenció mucho que digamos.

"Te gustó ¿verdad?" – inquirió, aún con la sonrisa estirando sus labios.

Su expresión lastimó un poco ya que, con ella, me confirmó lo que tanta duda me causaba: para ella solamente seguía y seguiría siendo un _amigo_… y nada más.

"Si" – contesté… en parte diciendo la verdad, en parte, tratando de disfrazar mi atormentada decepción.

* * *

**Muajajjajaja… *risa malévola* lo siento ^^, creo que mi grado de maldad esta llegando a su limite (neee… realmente no xD, me estoy conteniendo demasiado, créanme)**

**Bueno, pues me tengo que ir. Repito: no tengo Internet, así que nada más vengo al caber café para actualizar lo más rápido que se me permita… siento mucho no poder dejar un saludo más largo. Se cuidan y espero sus reviews ^^…**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	27. Complicaciones

**ALICE POV**

"Hija, ¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó mi papá en cuanto traspase la puerta de la casa.

¿Acaso tan palpable era mi extraño e injustificable dolor?

Seth y Jacob vinieron corriendo en mi dirección para abrazarme. Tomé entre brazos a Seth, ya que Jake era más pesado. Sentí la mirada de Carlisle posada fijamente sobre mí… estaba esperando una respuesta

"Estoy bien" – le mentí.

No era necesario el preocuparlo, además, ¿Qué podía decirle? _¿Estoy triste por que mi mejor amigo, Jasper Hale, un chiquillo adinerado, se ha fijado en una niñita de clase?..._ imposible.

Desgraciadamente, se me olvidaba que hablaba con _papá_ quien era demasiado persuasivo y, obviamente, no me había creído.

"¿Dónde esta mamá?" – pregunté, con tal de distraerle

"Está con Edward, en su recamara" –

"¿Edward vinó?" – mi padre asintió, con una sonrisa. En esos tiempos era muy extraño el que mi hermano nos visitara. Desde que trabajaba con _esa_ mujer, si aparecía una vez al mes por la casa, era mucho.

"Iré a saludarlo" – anuncié, mientras bajaba a Seth de nuevo al suelo y agradecía mentalmente que mi pobre intento de distraer a mi padre hubiera dado resultado.

Justamente en el momento en que mi disponía a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió.

"Alice, ¿Cuándo llegaste?" – preguntó mi madre

"Tiene poco" – informé, mientras me encogía de hombros. Sabía que el motivo de su asombro era que, por primera vez en varios meses, llegaba "temprano" a la casa.

Ya se había hecho un habito el mío el regresar después de las once de la noche ya que, en cuanto salía de clases, generalmente me quedaba con Jazz platicando un poco más de tiempo… lástima que ese día había sido totalmente diferente.

"Hola Edward" – saludé. Fue demasiado fácil deducir que no era la única que sufría. Mi hermano se veía terriblemente fatal.

Mi mamá nos dejó solos.

"No te ves bien" – señalé, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Una triste sonrisa, acompañada de un leve bufido, se dibujó en sus labios.

"Tu tampoco" – replicó él.

Me volví a encoger de hombros.

"Dime qué te pasa" – pidió y, al instante, negué con la cabeza.

"Mejor dime tu qué es lo que pasa contigo" – discutí – "Tiene meses que te he insistido para que me digas el por qué te alejaste de la señorita Isabella y…"

"No quiero hablar de eso" – interrumpió – "ya te lo he dicho decenas de veces"

"¿Por qué?" – insistí, haciendo caso omiso de su petición – "¿Por qué la dejaste para estar con _aquella_ señorita tan pedante y altanera?... y no vengas con el mismo cuento de siempre, diciendo que _ya no la amas_, por que no te creo"

Edward bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y encogió sus hombros. Un interminable silencio se levantó entre nosotros durante varios segundos, el cual, tras pensarlo mucho, decidí romper.

"Sé cómo te sientes" – admití – "creo que tengo una vana idea…"

Mi hermano levantó la mirada, poniendo más atención a mis palabras.

"¿Tratas de decirme, de una manera muy sutil, que estas enamorada?

Pegué un brinquito al escucharlo. ¿Era _eso_? ¿Lo que sentía por Jasper era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarle _amor_?

"Supongo que si… aún no sé con exactitud…" – balbuceé, contestando a ambas partes: a mi hermano y a mi conciencia.

"Ya veo" – murmuró, y después una pequeña risita salio de su garganta

"¿Qué ves?" – pregunté, algo molesta por su extraña actitud ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

"Olvídalo" – respondió, aún sin dejar de reír, después, al pasar casi un minuto, su gesto se volvió a tornar serio y, mirándome fijamente, con ojos sabios y protectores, agregó – "El chico a quien quieres… ¿Te ha hecho daño o…?"

Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza

"No" – musité – "_él_ no me ha hecho daño… soy _yo_ la que se ha herido por su propia cuenta al permitir que mi mente volara hacia sueños que jamás se cumplirán"

"Esas palabras se traducen como "Yo, la señorita _no se tiene confianza, _siento que él jamás se fijará en mi" – dedujo, provocando que, sin que yo lo deseara, sonriera – "¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?"

"No es necesario el ser adivino para saberlo" – contesté, recobrando, de nuevo, mi antiguo abatimiento al hablar.

Repentinamente, vinieron a mí las imágenes que tenía pocas horas acababa de presenciar: la muchacha vestida con finas prendas y alhajas, su manera delicada y femenina de moverse y hablar, la forma en que Jasper se le había quedado mirando, las sonrisas amables y afectuosas que ambos habían intercambiado, el momento en que él le había pedido su numero, al mismo tiempo que le tomaba ligeramente de la mano…

Definitivamente, yo jamás iba a poder ser como aquella mujer y, definitivamente, Jasper jamás me iba a ver como tal... yo no era delicada ni fina, y tampoco tenía curvas perfectas ni ropa con las cuales enmarcarlas… es más, la moda no estaban dentro de mis principales prioridades… ¡Que tonta había sido al pensar que un muchacho como él iba a poner sus ojos en una chiquilla tan lánguida y simple como yo!

Edward levantó los brazos y me enrolló con ellos, no comprendí el por qué hasta que descubrí como una gotita mojaba su playera color azul… ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar?

"¿Qué te puedo decir yo Ali?" – murmuró mientras frotaba mis hombros con sus manos – "Yo soy el menos indicado para ser un buen consejero… hasta hoy, no sé si mis decisiones han sido las correctas"

He de admitir que el poder desahogarme con mi hermano fue realmente reconfortante. Al día siguiente, como todos los días, fui a la mansión de los Swan para trabajar. Había llegado otro fin de semana y me sorprendió mucho encontrar a Bella levantada a tan temprana hora.

"Alice, Esme" – reconoció, en cuanto me vio entrar por la cocina, acompañada de mi madre – "Buenos días"

"Buenos días, señorita" – contestamos, al unísono, mientras yo detallaba el par de ojeras que se dibujaba debajo de su rostro – "¿Se le ofrece algo?" – inquirí.

Bella negó violentamente con la cabeza y, _creo_ que intentó sonreír… no pude estar segura del gesto ya que, rápidamente, salió a grandes zancadas de la cocina. Esme y yo intercambiamos miradas.

"Se ve… muy mal" – me atreví a decir

Antes de que mi madre pudiera agregar algún comentario, la señora Swan entró, aún portando su bata de dormir. Al parecer, a todos se les había dado por levantarse temprano esa mañana

"Muchacha, quiero que, en cuanto mi hija se despierte, vayas a su recamara para ayudarle a empacar su equipaje" – ordenó con, su tan característica, aspereza

Asentí de manera obediente, intentando ocultar mi curiosidad. ¿Bella se iba de viaje? Hasta donde tenía entendido, faltaban unos pocos días para que las clases terminaran su ciclo y…

"¡¿Se va?!" – solté, cuando Bella me había explicado todo al fin.

"Si, en un par de días" – informó – "Comenzaré a estudiar la universidad en Europa" – extrajo de una pequeña gaveta una cajita blanca con letras azules, la cual me tendió

"Disculpa que te de esto. Quiero que, por favor, lo tires en un lugar fuera de mi casa… no quiero arriesgarme a que, por mi mala suerte, alguien más que tu lo encuentre… si mi mamá sabe que tenía este tipo de pastillas entre mis pertenencias, pegaría el grito en el cielo y con justa razón, ¿Acaso no se supone que tiene años que no mantengo una relación formal con alguien?" – Dijo. Parecía que, por un breve instante, se había perdido ella sola entre sus palabras.

Tomé el paquete de pastillas, aún sin entender muy bien todo el asunto, manifestando mi penosa confusión con un fruncimiento de ceño

"son pastillas anticonceptivas" – agregó ante ello, con una ligera sonrisa elevando las comisuras de sus labios tristes – "dudo mucho que las use… al menos por un buen tiempo, así que ya de nada me sirven"

Un pequeño rubor cubrió mis mejillas al comprender todo al fin: ya no las iba a usar por que _mi hermano_ ya no estaba con ella y, era más claro que un vaso de agua que, con el joven _Mike_, no tenía ni si quiera el deseo de tomarle la mano…

Asentí con la cabeza y, por un momento, me imaginé diciéndole que buscara a Edward. Que él, aunque lo negase, aún la quería. Que su ida a Europa era una verdadera tontería, la cual la destrozaría a ella y a mi hermano. Aún así, luché por controlarme y guardar la compostura, estaba segura que con una actitud desesperada no conseguiría nada. En cambio, manteniendo una actitud lo más normal posible, logré sacarle a un poco más de información: efectivamente, el vuelo hacia Europa saldría justamente en un par de días, osease, el lunes… se iría con Mike Newton y ahí, tenía planeado ingresar a una universidad (la cual tenía un nombre tan complicado que no lo recuerdo) para estudiar Diseño Grafico.

En cuanto las maletas estaban ya completamente empacadas salí de la recamara, con la caja de pastillas escondido entre el delantal de mi uniforme y sintiéndome muy mareada. Necesitaba hacer algo para informarle a Edward pero… _¿Qué?_ Mi hermano no tenía celular (aún si lo tuviera, no tenía de donde llamarle: la señora se daría cuenta de la llamada hecha en cuanto llegara el recibo telefónico) y desconocía el número de la casa en la que ahora trabajaba…

"Alice" – una tímida voz llamó a mis espaldas. Era Tanya

"¿Qué pasa?" – le pregunté con voz un tanto dura… no estaba de mucho humor como para andar atendiendo a otras personas

"Toma" – me indicó, mientras me proporcionaba un pedazo de papel el cual, al desenrollarlo, tenía escritos varios números

"¿Y esto?"

"Lamento el haber escuchado platicas que no me incumbían" – comenzó a explicar de manera atropellada – "realmente, solo escuché la última parte y… me imaginé que te hará falta un número en donde localizar a Edward…"

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" – interrumpí

"No lo sé" – admitió, mientras se encogía de hombros

La miré detenidamente y no encontré en sus ojos ni la más mínima seña de maldad. Era sincera.

"Gracias" – dije, mientras me apresuraba a salir de la casa. Ya después me las arreglaría para inventar una buena excusa para justificarme con la señora

Cuando llegué a la caseta de teléfono, me di cuenta que necesitaba una tarjeta con la cual poder llamar… ¡Maldición! ¿De dónde conseguía yo una bendita tarjeta?

"¡Alice!"

Casi sentí desfallecerme al escuchar aquella voz que, en ese momento más que nunca, era la de un ángel.

"¡Jasper!" – exclamé mientras corría hacia el carro deportivo que se había estacionado en la acera.

Por un momento, mis pies se quedaron clavados en la acera al ver a la morena mujer que iba plantada sobre el asiento del copiloto. Guardé mi dolor para otro momento. En ese instante, lo importante era ayudar a mi hermano.

"Jasper, que bueno que te veo" – dije, cuando estuve ya frente a él

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó, bajando del carro y caminando hacia mi – "Alice, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Necesito que me prestes una tarjeta para llamar desde un teléfono publico" – informé – "Dime, por favor, que sí tienes una"

"Lo siento, pero no" – contestó – "pero traigo mi celular" – agregó rápidamente, antes de que pudiera sentir desesperanza – "supongo que te servirá de la misma manera"

"Si" – dije de manera impulsiva – "permíteme hacer una llamada, por favor"

"Por supuesto" – dijo, mientras me entregaba el pequeño aparato tecnológico. Lo tomé entre las manos y saqué el pequeño papel en donde se encontraba anotado el numero que debía de marcar – "¿Sería indiscreto si pregunto a quién llamas con tanta desesperación"

"Necesito decirle a…"

Me mordí la lengua para callarme.

La sangre huyó de mi rostro al notar que, por poco, le soltaba un secreto del tamaño de los dioses a Jasper.

"¿Decías?" – insistió.

Mi mente carburó rápidamente una buena mentira que decirle. No podía confiarle una verdad que no era mía

"Necesito decirle a un amigo que venga por mí esta tarde"

Ya no esperé a dar una segunda explicación. Caminé cuatro pasos lejos de mi rubio amigo y apreté el botón _"Call"._ El timbre sonó tres veces para que la llamada fuera atendida

"_¿Diga?"_ – di gracias, mil veces al cielo, que no haya sido Heidi la que contestara.

"Comuníqueme, por favor, con Edward Cullen. Es urgente"

Le informé lo más rápida y detalladamente posible a mi hermano todo el asunto y, al notar el mutismo que se había creado por parte de él, al otro lado de la línea, me arrepentí… quizás no había hecho lo mejor.

"Así que… _un amigo_" – comentó Jasper, cuando le devolví el celular, tras mi silencio involuntario. Realmente, me encontraba muy angustiada por Edward como para prestar atención a otro tipo de cosas – "Alice" – llamó, con un poco más de fuerza en su voz, logrando que al fin levantara la mirada a la altura de la suya

"¿Qué paso?" - … - "¿Por qué me miras así?" – quise saber al ver la forma que mantenía su ceño fruncido

"¿Qué _amigo_ te vendrá a traer hoy?" – exigió saber y, el escuchar por segunda vez la rudeza de su voz, me molestó. ¿Quién se creía él?

Estaba a punto de hacerle saber mi disgusto, cuando el claxon de su carro emitió un prolongado sonido.

"¡Jazzy! ¿Ya nos podemos ir?" –

Fue en ese entonces cuando recordé que _mi amigo_ venía en compañía de esa tal _María._

"Creo que tu _noviecita_ es muy impaciente" – apunté, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, echando chispas por la rabia.

Era absurda la situación, ¿por qué estábamos tan enojados ambos?

"¿Irás conmigo al baile _si o no_?" – soltó, ignorando mi comentario.

Más que molesta o enojada, me sentí _ofendida_: ahí estaba otra vez aquel chico que, tenía meses, había desaparecido: el engreído, altanero y prepotente _Jasper Hale._

"Ya te dije que no" – recordé, desviando mi mirada de sus groseras pupilas para controlar un poco la repentina furia que comenzaba a embargarme.

El claxon de su coche volvió a emitir otro pitido fuerte y estridente.

"¿No quieres ir por que no quieres o por que, tal vez, tu _amiguito_ ya te pidió que salgas con él ese mismo día?" – preguntó y, el que no dejara (ni por un segundo) la superioridad de su voz, no ayudó mucho para calmar mi humor.

"No voy, por que ese tipo de lugares _no_ son para mí… creo que tu nueva _amiguita_ encajaría mejor" – agregué y, de repente, escuché como mi voz emanaba un indescriptible despecho.

"Estoy seguro, por la desesperación con la que te moviste para llamarle por teléfono que, si tu _amiguito_ te invitara a cualquier lugar, aceptarías inmediatamente… ¿Te doy un consejo, Ali? No seas demasiado obvia al demostrar tus sentimientos hacia un hombre. Una mujer muy _entusiasmada_ pierde el encanto"

Imaginé la escena claramente. Después de todo, bien parecía que a Japer ya le hacía falta un buen golpe en el rostro para bajarle los humos que comenzaba a subírsele otra vez…

No. No quería pelear con él… tenía tanto tiempo que no discutíamos. ¿Por qué lo hacíamos ahora?

"Jazz" – dije de manera más tranquila, mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz con mis dedos y bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo – "no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías… nos vemos luego"

**EDWARD POV**

"_Edward… Bella se va…"_

Se iba…

Bella se iba con el estupido que tenía poco acababa de entrar a la casa…

Aún no sabía qué era lo que me impedía llevar a cabo un asesinato… ¿Por qué simplemente no cumplía lo que deseé desde el primer momento en que le vi?

¡Mil veces maldito Mike Newton!... pero, diez mil veces más, maldito _yo._

Él no tenía la culpa, era _yo_, solamente yo… por no ser digno de ella y, aún sabiéndolo, atreverme a amarla…

¿Qué iba yo a hacer? Dos días y no la vería ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año? ¿Dos?... ¿Nunca?

¡No!

Yo _no_ podía vivir sin verla… podía soportar toda una eternidad de estar separados pero no podía soportar ni un solo segundo al tener la noción de que mis ojos ya no se deleitarían con su presencia…

Bella _no _se podía ir…

"Edward" – llamó Emmett, apareciendo por la entrada de la cocina.

"Hola, Emmett" – dije, de manera monótona. Tan idiotizado estaba por el dolor, que no me pregunté, en ese momento, cómo le había hecho para entrar a la casa (que nunca antes había visitado) y llegar hasta la cocina – "¿Qué hay?"

"Sé que no te encuentras muy bien pero, aún así, eres mi mejor amigo y, en un acto extremadamente egoísta de mi parte, no me podía ir sin que me dieras un abrazo para desearme suerte" – dijo, apresuradamente, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

Solamente Emmett sabía más o menos la verdad de todo el asunto, pero le había hecho jurar solemnemente que no diría ni una sola palabra. Sabía que no lo haría, era mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano, al cual, también, había abandonado.

Tenía semanas que no platicábamos… ¿Cómo estaría? Decidí guardar mi dolor por un momento. Tal vez platicar con él me daba un poco de aire en medio de aquella trágica inundación por la cual estaba pasando. Tal vez su eterna sonrisa despreocupada me diera un poco de razón…

Levanté la mirada de la mesa y la clavé en su rostro. Se veía muy feliz. Me alegré por él…

"¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?" – pregunté, prestando más atención a sus palabras

"Me voy a las Vegas… _con Rose_" –

"¿A las Vegas…? ¿_Con Rose_?" – repetí, confundido. No entendía nada

"Si" – confirmó, un tanto indeciso – "Nos vamos a casar…"

**Jejejje. Hola. Siento mucho el no poner más sobre Bella y Edward pero era necesario este capitulo para entrelazar la historia con los capítulos que vienen… prometo actualizar en tres días (el sabado) ^^… así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para saber qué pasara con nuestras tres parejitas. Se cuidan y espero sus reviews ^^ **

**Hasta luego**

**AnjuDark**


	28. Súplica

**EDWARD POV**

Tal vez no era lo mejor, pero _tenía_ que intentar algo…

Solamente esperaba a que no fuera ya muy tarde…

"Edward" – llamó aquella voz femenina que, por primera y única vez en toda una vida, estaba feliz de escuchar.

Me di media vuelta, fingiendo lo mejor posible, estar tranquilo. Supe que el juego se me iba a tornar fácil al notar que su verde mirada destellaba, inconteniblemente, al ver que mi camisa estaba desabrochada (detalle que yo mismo había ocasionado intencionalmente)

"Heidi" – susurré, mientras viajaba mi mirada de arriba hacia abajo, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con lentitud.

Ella intentó sostenerme la mirada, pero fracasó al cabo de un par de segundos…

"Pensé que te encontrabas, como siempre, lamentándote, encerrado en tu recamara" – comentó, mientras me daba la espalda. No era necesario ser muy inteligente para saber que el gesto solamente era para liberarse de mi persuasiva mirada. Estaba nerviosa, era fácil deducirlo por la forma en que su dedo jugueteaba sobre la mesa de roble.

_Demasiado fácil_, me dije. Caminé hacia ella, que aún estaba dándome la espalda, y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sonreí victoriosamente cuando sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía al instante.

– "¿Por qué habría de lamentarme?" – pregunté, acercando mis labios a su oído derecho y apretando mis dedos sobre su vientre.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" – disputó – "Tú amada Bella se va justamente mañana" – luché arduamente por no encogerme del dolor. No, no lo haría. Disfrazando mi pena lo mejor posible, emití una pequeña risita mientras mi boca bajaba a su cuello. Pude apreciar la piel erizada de sus brazos desnudos, los cuales recorrí lentamente con mis manos.

"¿Bella?" – repetí y su nombre quemó mis labios – "Ella ya no me importa" – susurré.

Si algo tenía que agradecerle a Heidi era el haberme enseñado a ser un perfecto mentiroso.

"¿Ah no?" – cuestionó. Sin embargo, su voz, fuera de ser desdeñosa, salió demasiada cargada de falsas esperanzas, alimentadas por la vanidad.

"No" – confirmé, con un leve murmullo en sus oídos.

Su cuerpo dio media vuelta para poder encararme y supe que tenía mi victoria al ver sus verdes pupilas flameando en mi dirección. Controlé mi expresión e hice como si yo también ardiera en deseos. Su mano subió hasta llegar a mis cabellos, en donde sus dedos se enrollaron en una teatral posición de sensualidad.

"Entonces, ¿Quién te importa ahora?" –

_Ahhh… que ilusa eres, Heidi._

"Tu, por supuesto" – contesté y, al instante, sus manos jalaron de mis cabellos y atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo.

Cerré mis ojos en un intento de borrar la repentina repulsión que su boca me causaba. En un pasado, aquel movimiento de su lengua me hubiera parecido perfecto. Sin embargo, el pasado había quedado atrás hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ahora, mis labios solamente deseaban y se sentirían bien con unos solos.

_Bella._

Llevé mis manos hacia su espalda y presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella gimió de manera violenta, al momento en que enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Mi boca se deslizó debajo de su cuello, siempre buscando otras partes que no fueran sus labios… la besaría lo menos que pudiera en esa zona.

Antes de irnos a su recamara, preparé unas copas de vino, de las cuales, yo no tomé ninguna. Agradecí el hecho de que Heidi estuviera muy metida en su excitación como para no tomar aquel detalle como sospechoso .Jugué con ella y con su cuerpo lo más que pude. Esperando impacientemente por que la bebida (y el medicamento que yo había disuelto previamente en ella) hiciera efecto.

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando cayó completamente inmóvil sobre la cama. Si mis cálculos no me fallaban (y había logrado aprender un poco durante los dos años y medio que llevaba de mi carrera) ella no despertaría hasta haber pasado, como mínimo, catorce horas.

Corrí silenciosamente hacia mi recamara y me deshice de la camisa que tenía su perfume impregnado. Me bañé y cambié rápidamente y salí de la imperiosa casa en medio de tropezones. Los pies me temblaban a causa de los nervios. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahora? Lo único que me quedaba era correr hasta llegar a la mansión de los Swan… lo importante era estar a unos pasos de ella… ya después me vería qué hacer, qué decir, qué esperar.

Me subí el gorro de la sudadera para cubrirme de la creciente llovizna que caía. Mis pies chapotearon una y otra vez. Sin importarme mucho qué tan mojados estuvieran mis tenis, corrí y corrí y, al sentir en mis pulmones la falta de aire, comprendí que la distancia realmente era demasiada.

Aún así, cuando ya mis piernas no daban para seguir a tal velocidad, continué caminando.

Unas luces apuntaron directamente hacia mí, pegando fuertemente hacia mi espalda. Y, el temor me hizo frenar los pies al tener, a mi par, un auto deportivo. Giré mi rostro lentamente, para ver de quién se trataba.

"¿Edward?" – preguntó el rubio muchacho, mientras frenaba por completo y bajaba la ventanilla del lado contrario – "¿Qué haces caminando a esta hora y debajo de esta lluvia?"

Desvié mi mirada de la suya.

"Voy a casa de los Swan" – respondí de mala gana, mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez. El coche arrancó de nuevo, alcanzándome sin ningún trabajo.

"Sube" – indicó, y la puerta se abrió para permitirme el paso – "Con esta lluvia y a ese paso tardaras mucho en llegar"

No me negué. No estaba para darme aires de orgullo.

"Gracias" – murmuré mientras me introducía. Me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y Jasper aceleró el motor de tal manera en que estuvimos frente a mi destino en unos cuantos minutos. Durante todo el camino él no preguntó ni dijo nada.

Por mi parte, yo si quería decirle un par de cosas, acerca de mi hermana. No sabía si mis sospechas eran ciertas pero podía casi jurar que era de él a quien se refería aquella noche en la que habíamos platicado. Pero sería en otra ocasión, en la cual estuviera más seguro. Al fin de cuentas, solamente los había visto, por causalidad y sin que ellos se enteraran, un par de ocasiones.

Volví a darle las gracias en cuanto llegamos y él asintió, de manera amable.

"Edward" – llamó, antes de me bajara. Volví mi cuerpo hacia el carro y el continuó – "Mi hermana… se fue con tu amigo, ¿no es así?"

Di un respingo, Si le decía la verdad, ¿Metería a mi amigo en problemas? Como si pudiera leerme la mente, el rió entre dientes

"No te preocupes" – calmó – "Solamente quiero saber si ella esta bien"

"Emmett es un buen hombre" – me limité a decir.

"Lo sé" – asintió – "De no ser así, no estaría dispuesto a soportar el que mi hermana se fuera… Se van a casar"

Aunque no fue una pregunta, asentí. Jasper suspiró profundamente, su gesto no denotaba ninguna inquietud, solamente parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo. Después, como si repentinamente sus pensamientos hubieran dado un drástico giro, levantó su mirada hacia la mía.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" – asentí de nuevo y él pareció dudar demasiado si continuar o no

"Tu hermana" – soltó, con un titubeo, al mismo tiempo en que, sin quererlo, tensaba mi quijada – "Alice… ¿Sabes si sus clases ya terminaron?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber eso?"

"No sé si estas enterada de que es mi amiga y…bueno yo, quería... no he tenido de hablar con ella y preguntarle… que-quería ver si ya estaba libre para ir a verla"

"Ella ya no tiene clases" – me obligué a decirle la verdad a regañadientes. Después de todo, le debía un favor

"Ah… gracias, iré a verla…"

"Ten cuidado con mi hermana" – advertí, sin siquiera pensarlo – "Si me llego a enterar que te has querido sobrepasar con ella…"

"No" – interrumpió violentamente – "De ninguna manera me gustaría hacerle daño a Alice… yo la quiero, como una amiga" – agregó rápidamente ante mi mirada asesina.

"Lo de amiga no te lo creo" – discutí. Él bajó la mirada, dándole razón a mis palabras con su silencio – "Solamente te pido que no te vayas a querer aprovechar de su inocencia… Mi hermana es una persona muy buena"

"Si" – admitió – "Es una persona extraordinaria, única"

Luché por no creer en la sinceridad de sus palabras pero, la forma en que su voz se refería a mi hermana, me recordaba mucho a la manera en la que me solía expresar de Bella todo el tiempo…

Decidí dejar la conversación a un lado. Después de todo, no estaba en ese lugar para meter mis narices en la vida amorosa de mi hermana y, además, le debía la discreción que, hasta entonces, el muchacho había mantenido al no preguntarme el motivo de mi nocturna visita a la casa de los Swan

"Me tengo que ir" – anuncié, mientras salía del carro. Por su expresión, fue fácil deducir que le acababa de dar un aliento de alivio

Con un profundo suspiro, se despidió y volvió a acelerar.

No esperé mucho tiempo para escalar la barda. Me hice un par de rasguños en las manos, pero logré entrar al jardín sin muchas complicaciones. Caminé por toda la orilla, hasta llegar a la parte del patio, la cual colindaba con la ventana de su recamara.

Las luces estaban apagadas, ¿Estaría dormida? ¿Sería yo el único que seguía sufriendo con nuestra separación?...

Tal vez ella realmente era feliz

Tal vez, lo mejor era dar media vuelta e irme. Dejarla libre…

Las palabras de Emmett resonaron en mi cabeza

"_Edward, no seas tonto. Si, tus palabras tienen mucha razón: el amor no llena los estómagos. Sin embargo, tú, mejor que nadie, tienes un claro ejemplo que, el amor, es el mejor soporte para luchar contra los problemas que se vengan, es la mejor cura y la mejor motivación para seguir adelante ¿Acaso no es eso lo que Carlisle y Esme hacen?_

_Ve y búscala. Deja que ella decida también y, entre los dos, encuentren una solución que no sea tan tortuosa. Entre los dos, enfrenten los obstáculos… no lograrás nada tu solo. No lograran nada separados."_

Suspiré profundamente, adquiriendo valor y, un segundo después, comencé a subir, a cómo pude, por los muros. Hasta que llegué a su ventana.

**BELLA POV**

**Trato de levantarme,**

**de salir adelante,**

**pero no subo mucho y vuelvo a caer**

**porque el peso de la soledad que con tu partida dejaste**

**aun es demasiado grande.**

**Trato de escalar,**

**el inmenso abismo de tristeza en el que he caído,**

**pero por más que lo intento,**

**es imposible,**

**ya que no veo la luz, sino es contigo, en mi paraíso**

**By RominHarry**

Edward…

Ya no te volvería a ver…

¿En qué momento me habías dejado de amar?

Cuánto hubiera dado por que me hubieses mentido de la misma dolorosa manera con la que yo lo había hecho noches atrás…

Ya no amarte, ¿Era eso posible? ¿Cómo no amarte con ese carácter tan romántico, divertido y pasional? No lograba imaginarme a una sola mujer que, viendo tus ojos, probando tus labios y escuchando tu voz, pudiera decir que no te ama… ¿Qué mujer podría no amar a un ser como tú, tan imperfecto y tan virtuoso a la vez?

Edward…

Solo esperaba a que el tiempo lograra apaciguar el dolor que en mi pecho habías dejado.

¡Menudo diablo con aspecto de ángel! Cuánto te odiaba y te amaba al mismo tiempo…

Cerré mis ojos y _apareciste…_

Ay, que imaginación tan traicionera la mía, que te materializó detrás de mi ventana, bañado con las gotas cristalinas de lluvia que caían allá fuera. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia ti. En ese momento me dije, _"disfruta de tu locura, disfruta del pensar que él esta aquí… disfruta por que, cuando la realidad regrese, no tendrás manera de combatir el dolor causado por su ausencia"_

Te vi y parecías tan irreal. La correcta imagen de un falaz sueño.

Tus ojos verdes brillaban y relampagueaban, tus pálidas mejillas estaban adornadas por un tenue rubor, causado por una aparente agitación la cual no podía comprender. Tus labios entreabiertos, exhalando rítmicamente el aire a tu alrededor. Tus manos, adheridas al cristal de la ventana; tu cabello rebeldemente pegado a tu frente. Todo tu estabas completamente empapado y, aún así con ese aspecto tan desaliñado, eras hermoso.

No sabía que mi imaginación era tan creativa.

Abrí la ventana y un viento helado trajo consigo tu perfume: muy fresco y ligeramente dulce. Sin decir palabra alguna te adentraste en mi recamara y contemplé, en silencio, como las gotas de agua se escurrían de tu ropa y tu cabello hasta chocar con el suelo. Te acercaste y tus heladas manos atraparon mis mejillas con una delicada brusquedad. Presté atención a tus labios que, ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos, temblaban a causa del frío.

Entonces fue cuando me preocupé.

Estaba segura que mi imaginación, por muy retorcida y desesperada que estuviera, no te haría temblar de esa manera, con la cual parecía que sufrías… No, mi imaginación no era capaz de crear esa imagen. No era capaz por que cada parte de mí, te amaba tanto que tu sufrimiento era mi peor castigo, mi peor tormento.

Entonces, ¿eras real?... Si, _lo eras._

"Bella" – susurraste con voz entrecortada, sacando de tu aliento una pequeña capa de humo – "No te vas a ir a ninguna parte, ¿Me escuchaste? No dejare que te vayas lejos de mi" – callaste repentinamente, como si las palabras anteriormente dichas, no eran lo que tenías pensado decir. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que continuaras – "Perdóname… Soy un idiota"

"Eres un idiota" – acordé, y escuché como mi voz salía con un entrecortado susurro

"No te vayas" – me pediste – "_Necesito _que te quedes conmigo… _por favor_"

A pesar de que tu rostro estaba bañado por el agua que se derramaba de tus cabellos, fui completamente capaz de distinguir el par de gotas expulsadas de tus ojos. Estabas llorando, al igual que yo.

Las palabras sobraron en ese momento. Yo no necesitaba escuchar una disculpa. Yo no necesitaba (ni quería, en ningún momento) ver tus lagrimas… lo único que yo necesitaba era sentir sus labios apretando los míos. Necesitaba cerciorarme de que todo era verdad y no producto de un falso y tormentoso sueño.

Llevé mis manos hacia tus cabellos y te besé… bueno, en realidad, _tú me besaste_.

Yo solamente me limité a dejarme llevar por el sabor de tu saliva que traspasaba mis sentidos. Temblé junto contigo al momento en que tus brazos me enrollaron y la humedad se filtró por mi delgada pijama de algodón en el momento en que me aprestaste contra ti. No importaba. Tus dedos ya estaban comenzando a deslizarse por debajo de la tela, acariciando mi piel, quemando instantemente con su contacto.

Tu boca se volvió desesperadamente deliciosa y, tanta era la fuerza con la que me tenías sujetada por la cintura, que mi espalda se arqueó ligeramente hacia atrás mientras ambos desistíamos a dejar de besarnos. Mis dedos se despidieron de tus cabellos y descendieron para tomar el cierre de tu sudadera, la cual cayó a los pocos segundos.

Te separaste de mí por un momento, solamente para mirarme con tus esmeraldas estimuladoras de mis más pasionales deseos. Nos dejamos caer sobre mi cama. Yo caí sobre ti y aproveché la oportunidad para recorrer tu cuerpo lentamente, disfrutando de todo el tiempo que te tuve lejos. Levantaste tu espalda para unir de nuevo nuestras bocas, tus manos jugueteaban por toda mi espalda y mi cintura y, poco a poco, fueron desabrochando mi blusa hasta que mis senos quedaron descubiertos.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no sentía ese calido rubor recorrer mis mejillas al sentirme contemplada por tus verdes pupilas, como gemas verdes fundidas a la luz de un incandescente fuego. Noté como tu respiración se volvía pesada mientras deslizabas dos de tus yemas, lentamente, sobre mis pechos, provocando que un pequeño gemido saliera de mis labios.

Con delicadeza, llevaste tu boca hacia mis pezones y comenzaste a acariciarlos mientras yo me revolvía entre tus manos, consumiéndome por tu fuego delicioso. Mis dedos se enterraron en tu espalda, marcada perfectamente con una musculatura ideal.

Tus besos volvieron a centrarse en mis labios y rozaste con ellos mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi quijada… me provocaste un ligero cosquilleo al poner tus manos en una parte sensible de mi cintura y no pude contener el reír. Tú también reíste entre mi boca. Era claro, no había necesidad de palabras. Lo sabíamos los dos, sabíamos que éramos felices _otra vez_ y nada, _nada_ nos separaría ya.

Yo no necesitaba explicaciones. Cuando uno ama de verdad no necesita usar las palabras para entender innumerables cosas, y _yo te amo._

Tus dedos dejaron de jugar y se deslizaron hacia mis piernas, las cuales acariciaste con una lentitud tortuosa hasta llegar de nuevo a mis senos. De manera inconciente, comencé a mover mis caderas, mientras tú besabas cada parte que te era posible de mi piel. Me apreté con fuerza hacia ti cuando sentí la dureza de tu sexo. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de tu garganta y oprimiste mi espalda hacia tu pecho. La erección de mis pezones topó con tu piel mientras nuestras bocas se fundían en una sola coreografía. Llevé mis manos hacia tus cabellos y, en el transcurso, memorice cada parte de tu rostro angulado.

Sentí el estremecimiento de tu cuerpo cuando pase mi lengua por tu cuello, pero era un estremecimiento diferente, que nada tenía que ver con la lluvia que caía reciamente allá afuera. Me acostaste sobre la cama, solamente para despojarme del bóxer de fina tela que me cubría. Mis manos también te despojaron de tu pantalón de mezclilla y, cuando estuvimos completamente piel a piel, me volviste a atraer hacia ti, de modo que, otra vez, mi cuerpo estuvo sobre el tuyo.

Suspiré profundamente al sentir tu calor sin ninguna clase de censura. Tus dedos se enrollaron en mi cabello, el cual jalaste delicadamente para que mi cuello quedara totalmente al descubierto y así pudieras dejar tus húmedos caminos de besos sobre él. Sentí tu irregular respiración acariciando a mi oído derecho

- "No tienes idea de cuántas noches, durante todos estos meses, he sufrido por no tenerte a mi lado… Solamente tú eres mi princesa Bella, mi dueña y, aunque lo he negado, sabes que no miento al decirte que te amo. No pretendas que pueda vivir sin ti, por que es algo completamente absurdo. Mis sentidos te necesitan. Si me muevo, si respiro, si camino, es solamente por ti... "

Llevé mis manos hacia tu pecho, para empujarte hacia atrás.

Tus palmas se posicionaron a un lado de mis caderas y me ayudaste a moverlas, para que te pudieras adentrar, primero, de manera lenta y frágil, esperando a que mi cuerpo se adaptara al tuyo. El primer contacto de nuestros miembros fue como un choque eléctrico que me dejó en la piel leve descargas placenteramente difuminadas, las cuales se intensificaron conforme el ritmo se aceleró.

Agradecí que la lluvia estuviera cayendo tan fuertemente para que el ruido que sus gotas, provocado al topar con la losa y el suelo, ahogara mis incontenibles gemidos que nacieron y crecieron, conforme el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos conectados se hacía más rítmico. Me descubrí apretando los labios, arqueando mi espalda, agitándome y musitando tu nombre mientras me perdía en la sensación de éxtasis causada por todo tú ser.

Enrollaste tus brazos fuertemente (como nunca lo habías hecho, como si, pese a todo, tuvieras miedo de perderme) y, con un tentador gruñido, me llevaste hacia atrás, recargando tu peso sobre mí.

Comenzamos otra vez. Tu boca silenció la mía cuando mis labios no hacían otra cosa que invocar tu nombre y, cuando ambos ya no pudimos más, apreté fuertemente mis piernas alrededor de tus caderas y me agité con la oleada de placenteras sensaciones que me acudieron.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás, vencida por completo ante el la fatiga del placer. Vencida ante ti, _mi todo_.

Cuánto había extrañado el tener su rostro reposado sobre mi pecho, esperando, tranquilamente, a que nuestras agitadas respiraciones se controlaran.

Te atraje hacia mi lecho y te besé los labios húmedos con suavidad.

"No necesito decírtelo, por que lo sabes perfectamente pero, _Te Amo_" – murmuré quedamente.

Sonreíste.

Tus dientes blancos y perfectos deslumbraron en la oscuridad y me volviste a besar…

**Ahora díganme ¿Soy mala? Verdad que no ^^--- **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. El final se acerca T_T… Gracias a RomiHarry por las ideas que me has dado, además del poema que al final del Bella POV se presenta. **

**Se cuidan y dejen reviews ^^… ¡Gracias!**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	29. Explicaciones y Malos Entendidos

**EDWARD POV**

"_Bella, no te vayas" – te volví a suplicar, mientras cogía tus manos y las aferraba a las mías. Bajaste la mirada y negaste lentamente con la cabeza_

"_Es necesario, Edward" – fue lo que dijiste y una pequeña lagrima se corrió por tu mejilla_

"_Por favor" – dije. Estaba dispuesto a pedirlo millones de veces si era necesario – "Bella, no te puedes ir, no podemos estar separados"_

"_Lo siento"_

_Y, dicho esto, desapareciste…_

Desperté con un terrible sobresalto y un sonoro jadeo causado por el dolor…

Viajé mi desorbitada mirada hacia alrededor, aún sin despertar del todo, tratando de convencerme de que la pesadilla había terminado…

Una gentil mano, que se posó sobre mi frente y despejó de ella unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello, ayudó mucho para tranquilizarme. Levanté mi mirada para verle y toda posible angustia se disipó por completo al contemplar su rostro en medio de aquella oscuridad.

"Edward, ¿Estas bien?" – preguntó, con voz afligida. Seguramente mi mirada no había cambiado mucho aún.

La mundana satisfacción que sentí al pasar de una pesadilla a un sueño me dejó sin habla por varios segundos. Quería decirle tantas cosas, tantos secretos, tantas palabras, pero nada salió de mis labios. La paz que borboteaba de mí ser ahogó todas mis palabras y solo fui capaz de llevar a cabo una cosa: rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos y atraerla hacia mí.

Aunque sabía que ella no me iba a rechazar, fue demasiado paliativo el notar como sus manos y rostro se dejaban caer sobre mi espalda y pecho, respectivamente. Apenas y recordaba que horas antes había sentido dolor… en sus brazos ese sentimiento no existía.

"Bella" – logré decir al cabo de unos segundos y besé sus cabellos – "Perdóname. Hay tanto que te tengo que explicar…"

"Shh" – interrumpió, llevando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios – "Calla. No hay nada que explicar, no hace falta"

Nuestras miradas se unieron y me pregunté, ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerla? ¿Cómo podía haberme perdonado de esa manera tan generosa tras haberle hecho tanto daño?

"No. Claro que hace falta" – insistí.

Las cosas no podían quedar de esa manera

"Edward, no quiero recibir explicaciones""

"Pero yo si quiero darlas" – moví mis manos hacia sus mejillas y, con voz suave, agregué – "Es necesario que sepas toda la verdad"

Bella me escuchó sin interrupciones, conteniendo la furia desgarrante que se hacía notar en su mirada y en la rigidez de su cuerpo.

"He sido cobarde Bella, y te he fallado" – admití, cuando la historia había sido completamente contada y un silencio se había levantado entre nosotros – "Rompí mi promesa el mismo día en que la planteé y, aún no siendo digno de tu amor, he venido y me he atrevido a suplicar que me perdones…"

"Edward" – susurró, en el momento en que juntó sus labios con los míos en un frágil y breve movimiento – "Ya basta. Olvidemos, al menos solo por estas horas, todo lo que paso, por favor. Lo único que quiero saber es que me amas"

"Te amo" – le aseguré – "Claro que lo hago, jamás podría borrar de mí éste sentimiento"

El tener a Bella entre mis brazos, después de tantos meses, fue un alivio que me atemorizo… Tenía la extraña sensación de que aún estaba en un sueño y me horrorizaba la idea de despertar.

Bendito el cielo, no fue así.

Bella y yo estábamos unidos otra vez y, tal como había dicho Emmett, el estar ligados borró todo tipo de miedo causado por los posibles problemas que se avecinaban. Con la llegada del alba, me tuve que marchar de su lado.

"No te irás, ¿Verdad?" – quise asegurarme, antes de descender por la ventana.

Ella sonrió, como si mi pregunta se le hiciera realmente ridícula

"Al único lugar que iría en estos momentos sería al que tú me llevaras" – contestó

"Te veo en unas horas" – prometí, mientras depositaba un beso fugaz sobre sus labios – "Espero todo salga bien con tu madre"

Mi novia resopló fuertemente al momento en que ponía los ojos en blanco de manera teatral. Ambos sabíamos que la situación sería difícil y, sin embargo, no importaba (al menos, no mucho). Lo único primordial era que ambos estábamos juntos, el uno para el otro, y lo sabíamos perfectamente.

"Suerte con la Bruja" – deseó ella también.

Reí entre dientes e imité el gesto anteriormente hecho por ella. Cuando el momento de la despedida ya no se pudo prolongar más, me fui.

Llegué a la casa de los Newton y comprobé que Heidi aún yacía inconciente sobre su cama. Suspiré profundamente al verla y no era precisamente por que sintiera algo reconfortante, si no que, ciertamente, me dio pena…

Me deshice de aquel pensamiento, ella no se había tentado el corazón conmigo ni con Bella, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo? Caminé hacia mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama, en donde, por primera vez en todos esos meses, esperé la llegada del amanecer con felicidad.

**BELLA POV**

En cuanto la figura de Edward se perdió, corriendo y escondiéndose por el jardín para salir de mi casa, tomé la sabana que reposaba en mi cama y me la llevé al rostro.

_Ahh…_

Dudaba que hubiera en todo el universo un perfume tan delicioso como el de Edward. Suspiré profundamente, embriagándome de su fresco aroma y, al momento, el deseo de ir tras él y tomarlo entre mis brazos me invadió. Una noche no me bastaba para compensar todo el tiempo que no lo había tenido cerca. Ni cien vidas bastarían para saciarme de todo su amor…

Abrí mis ojos bruscamente como si, de un momento a otro, me hubieran dado una patada en el estomago para hacerme reaccionar y recordarme que mi cuento de hadas era imaginario y que pronto se acabaría, si no me apresuraba a aclarar las cosas.

Con tristeza, dejé caer la sabana sobre la cama y corrí hacia la esquina en donde todas mis maletas se encontraban. Miré hacia el reloj, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, y el viaje estaba destinado para dos horas antes del medio día, no tenía mucho tiempo entonces. Tomé el equipaje más grande y lo dejé caer sobre el suelo para poder abrirlo. Comencé a sacar toda mi ropa lo más rápido posible y, al cabo de unos minutos, ya tenía la primera maleta vacía. Me percaté cuando Esme y Alice llegaron a la casa. Nunca antes agradecí tanto el hecho de que mi madre les pidiera entrar a trabajar desde tan temprano.

Bajé las escaleras con pasos más torpes que apresurados

"Alice, necesito tu ayuda" – informé en cuanto tuve frente a mí a la pequeña hermana de mi novio.

No le di tiempo de preguntar más, en cuanto asintió, di media vuelta y volví a subir las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Alice me siguió el paso fácilmente (ella no era torpe) y, en cuanto entramos a mi recamara, cerré con seguro la puerta y le indiqué:

"Ayúdame a sacar todas mis cosas de los equipajes y a acomodarlas donde antes pertenecían" –

"¡¿No se va?!" – soltó con voz entusiasmada

"¡No!" – le aseguré y, perdiéndome por un momento en el recuerdo de su hermano, agregué – "¿Cómo podría alejarme de él, sabiendo que me quiere?"

"¡Oh, señorita, no sabe cuánto gusto me da que Edward…!" – sus alegres palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad

"¡Si, si! Yo también me alegro" – interrumpí – "Alice, no hay tiempo ahora para ponernos románticas" – recordé – "Tengo que decirle a Renne que no me pienso ir y hay que dejárselo claro…"

Todas mis pertenencias estuvieron acomodadas por mi habitación, como si nunca las hubiera sacado de ahí, al cabo de una hora. Le di las gracias una vez más a Alice y ésta se fue, deseándome suerte y dándome un abrazo el cual correspondí de manera gustosa. Evité el ver a Renne hasta el momento en el que, sabía, Mike llegaría con Heidi y Edward.

El timbre sonó y los pies me temblaron al bajar por las escaleras, sin embargo, el tener a Edward ahí, mirándome a distancia, me borró todo tipo de inseguridad y me sentí reforzada. Miré fijamente a Heidi por un momento y traté de ignorar, lo mejor posible, la sonrisa perversa que tenía dibujado en su rostro

_Maldita bruja_, pensé.

Por el contrario a todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento, suspiré profundamente para calmar los deseos de matanza que me invadían, y planté mi mejor y más hipócrita sonrisa de amabilidad, en cuanto llegué frente a los que ya me esperaban

"Isabella, ¿Dónde esta tu equipaje?" – preguntó mi madre quien, por cierto, desde mi compromiso con Mike, había estado más que contenta conmigo.

Lástima que la felicidad le iba a durar tan poco.

"No hay maletas" – le dije, mirándole fijamente

"¿Cómo que no hay maletas?" –

"No hay maletas" – volví a repetir con más seguridad y, mirando hacia Mike, Heidi y Edward, solté – "No me voy de Forks"

Al momento en que mi voz se perdió en la estancia, pude presenciar varias cosas a la vez: la ira de Renne, la perplejidad de Mike, la cólera enloquecida de Heidi y… la mirada de paz por parte de Edward.

"¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?" – siseó mi madre, tomándome del brazo, del cual me zafé rápidamente.

"Lo he pensado bien y he decidido que no me quiero ir"

"Bella, preciosa" – llamó Mike e ignoré el hecho de que me llamara _preciosa,_ odiaba que me dijeran de esa manera – "Ya esta todo listo, he comprado una casa en Europa y las clases comenzaran en un mes y yo tengo negocios que atender allá, no me puedo quedar"

"Entonces, que te vaya muy bien Mike" – dije, de manera desinteresada – "Te deseo lo mejor"

"¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio, Bella?" – inquirió Heidi y, por su voz, era claro que sospechaba que algo había entre Edward y yo – "Estabas muy decidida hacía apenas un día"

"No te inquietes, Heidi. No se puede arrebatar a lo que uno ya tiene asegurado, ¿no?" – obviamente yo no lo decía por ella, si no por mí, pero era claro que Edward había cumplido muy bien su trabajo de hacerle creer que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, que su pequeño cerebró no lo entendió.

"Por supuesto que no" – dijo ella, muy segura de si misma.

Me dieron ganas de reír cuando sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura de mi novio mientras que éste solo tenía su atención puesta en mí.

"Bella, yo me tengo que ir, no me puedo quedar en este momento contigo" – anunció Mike con voz suave, como si pensara que su partida me hacía daño – "pero, no te preocupes, vendré pronto, te lo prometo. Mis negocios con los Hale aún están llevándose a cabo"

Me limité a asentir. Después de todo, él no era un mal chico. No era su culpa ser hermano de una persona como Heidi y, mucho menos, tenía la culpa de ser un idiota. La discusión con mi madre se alargó después de que la casa quedó a solas. No le tomé ni la más mínima importancia y dejé que se deshiciera en regaños… Nada importaba ya, más que el hecho de que ahora Edward y yo estábamos unidos.

**ALICE POV**

Camine regresó a mi casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía que buscar la manera de platicar con Edward para escuchar lo feliz que estaba de haber regresado con Bella…

Al menos él si podía decir que su amor era correspondido.

Al llegar a mi casa me quedé a solas. Mis padres, junto con mis hermanos, habían salido a caminar. Una actividad que realizaban muy a menudo cuando la lluvia se los permitía.

Eso me daba más tiempo para pensar en _él._ Después de nuestra ilógica e infantil discusión que tuvimos hacía pocos días, no le había visto. Seguramente se encontraba muy entretenido con la tal María…

¡Idiota! No merecía que le extrañase tanto…

Con furia me froté los ojos al notar que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Gruñí de la frustración. El llorar no era algo que me gustase ni algo que me enorgulleciera, ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces?

Un toque de nudillos llamó a la puerta y, realmente extrañada, me dirigí para ver de quién se trataba. Me quedé paralizada, sintiendo como un fuego lento recorría mi estomago, al verlo frente a mí

"Jazz" – musité, aún sin salir de mi pasmo. Él jamás había rebasado el límite del callejón en el que siempre nos solíamos separar – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Pareció vacilar antes de contestar mi pregunta.

"En mi casa hay demasiados problemas… necesitaba hablar con alguien" – el silencio nos invadió por un momento, a lo cual él agregó – "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Si" – dije de manera titubeante. Dudaba mucho el que mi familia regresara pronto – "Adelante" – indiqué, mientras me hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso.

"¿Qué pasa en tu casa?" – pregunté, en cuanto estuvimos sentados en el sillón

"Mis papas están enloquecidos por que mi hermana se fue" – contó – "pero no quiero hablar de eso" – dijo, tomándome de las manos y provocando que mi corazón latiera rápidamente por el simple gesto – "Quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que te hablé aquel día…"

Me encogí de hombros, para restarle importancia

"Ya paso" –

"¿Fue tu amigo por ti?" – asentí, un poco vacilante al decidir si decirle la verdad o no.

Después de todo, Bella me había logrado a contar que él mismo había sido quien había llevado a mi hermano hasta la mansión de los Swan… ¿Lo habría hecho por amabilidad o por qué sabía algo?

"¿Y qué tal te fue?"

"Nada que se pueda considerar excitante" – dije, riendo por mi no mentira – "Y a ti, ¿Qué tal te fue con tu amiga _la riquilla_?"

"Nada como pasar el tiempo a tu lado" – mis mejillas se enrojecieron de manera que creí imposible. Intenté de tranquilizarme al momento en que me repetía una y otra vez que no mal interpretara sus palabras

_No mal interpretes_

_No te ilusiones_

_Tranquila, toma esas palabras con su verdadero significado…_

"¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar?" – propuso, rompiendo mis cavilaciones.

Asentí de inmediato. Me puse de pie con la esperanza de que, al estar lejos de él, mis pensamientos pudieran acomodarse

"Deja que me quite el uniforme y me ponga algo más cómodo. En seguida vuelvo" – anuncié, quitándome el delantal y aventándolo hacia uno de los sillones.

Me sorprendí al encontrarme confusa entre qué ropa tenía que usar. _¡Vamos, es solamente un paseo con tu amigo!_ Me dije al verme, por primera vez en toda una vida, realmente obsesionada por verme linda. Tardé más de lo que solía en llegar de vuelta hacia la sala.

"Ya podemos irnos" – dije con una sonrisa, la cual se borró en cuanto vi el endurecido semblante de Jasper – "¿Y ahora qué te pasa?" – inquirí y al instante, su mano me mostró el paquete pastillas que Bella me había dado un par de días antes

¡Oh, mierda! Los había olvidado tirar.

"Vaya, Alice… no sabía que fueras _tan _buena amiga" –

Despegué mi mirada de la cajita blanca solamente para verle. Sus ojos color miel se clavaron en los míos como filosos cuchillos que atravesaron mi alma, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?

"¿Qué insinúas?" – pregunté

"¿Yo? Nada" – contestó, pero su voz nadaba en medio de una abundante ironía – "Creo que al decir que la salida con tu amiguito no había tenido nada _excitante,_ tenía un _muy_ doble sentido. Lo lamento por ti"

"Jazz… no es lo que tu piensas" – comencé a decir

"No, no, no" – interrumpió, dando dos pasos hacia mi – "Tranquila, no tienes por que seguir fingiendo ser la niña inocente…" – calló por un instante, bajando la mirada para después, volverla a levantar y mirarme con mucha más dureza – "¿Sabes qué es lo que me decepciona? El hecho de que te estés acostando con alguien a quien ni si quiera, dices, es tu novio. Que es un tipo cualquiera, un _amigo_ – bufó fuertemente al decir la última palabra y, después continuó – "¡Haberlo dicho antes! Tal vez también yo pueda gozar de los privilegios de _tu amistad_"

No me di cuenta del momento en que mi mano se movió para darle una cachetada. Simplemente lo hice. Lo que más me dolió fue que el golpe ni si quiera tuvo fuerza… No, fue completamente débil ya que yo me sentía demasiado aturdida, por el dolor que sus palabras me habían causado, que ni siquiera podía localizar mis pies.

La miel de sus ojos se enfrió de una manera que me carcomió los sentidos

"Eres un completo idiota" – solté y después, solo fui conciente de que sus brazos me habían enrollado fuertemente y que su boca se pegó a la mía con una deliciosa brusquedad.

**Hola… jejejeje, si, ya sé que Jazz es idiota pero comprendan: el pobre encuentra pastillas anticonceptivas en el delantal de Alice ¿Qué más se puede imaginar? ¡Ja! Todas (o al menos casi todas) cayeron con la idea de que esas pastillas habían sido dadas a manos de Alice solamente para que Bella se embarazara, ¡Pues no! (recordemos que la tipa esta bañada en dinero y puede ir a comprar toda una farmacia si así lo quiere, así que Bella no saldrá embarazada, al menos no por el momento :-P) Esas pastillas tenían un motivo más problemático (el cuales ustedes ya leyeron, muajamjajaj)**

**Lo siento u.u Aunque lucho no puedo controlar mi lado malvado. ¡Amo las peleas entre las parejas que se aman tanto!**

**En fin. Un saludo a todos y muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	30. La Verdad

**Quiero mandar un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo a andreacs y a emma. Muchas gracias por leer este fic, no saben lo mucho que me reconforta el que les guste ^^. Gracias**

* * *

**ALICE POV**

Bien.

Sabía que lo debía golpear o, como mínimo, empujarlo para que se apartara de mí. Sabía que el movimiento de sus labios contra los míos no era otra cosa más que la demostración que él se estaba auto proporcionando para asegurar sus sospechas. Y sabía que esas sospechas radicaban en pensar que yo me acostaba con el primer idiota que se me cruzaba en el camino…

Lo sabía.

Y, sin embargo, la dulzura de su boca era tan irresistible que no encontré el dominio para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Creo que hubo un momento muy pequeño en el que moví mis manos hacia sus cabellos para poder jalarlos y así, deshacerme de su beso. Sin embargo, cuando mis manos apenas y llegaban a esa parte, las suyas apretaron mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo con una fuerza estremecedora, y la poca voluntad que me sostenía, decayó por completo.

Con un suspiro placentero entreabrí mi boca y él aprovechó la oportunidad, sin vacilación, intensificando el beso de manera casi desesperada. Y mis manos, que tan dispuestas estaban a ser quienes frenaran aquel arranque, se dejaron caer de manera suave sobre su rostro.

Maldición… ¿En qué momento me fui a enamorar de él?

Fue de un momento a otro cuando él, con sus manos sobre mis mejillas, me alejó con la misma delicada brusquedad con la que me había tomado. Nos miramos a los ojos con respiraciones entrecortadas y la humedad de su boca no ayudó mucho a controlar mis deseos. Tardé un poco en reaccionar y darme cuenta que, con un gruñido, había empujado nuestros cuerpos para caer sobre el sofá y él se encontraba sobre mí, besándome con una impaciencia que, a pesar de ser demasiado pasional, me asustó.

Me asustó por que yo no era lo que él pensaba. Él no lo sabía, y yo no estaba dispuesta a desgastarme en dejárselo claro, pero yo jamás había estado con un hombre en términos sexuales y, en toda mi vida, jamás antes había tenido un novio… pero claro, él no pensaba así. Él había sido capaz de pensar lo peor de mí y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Fue en ese momento en que mis manos se movieron y empujaron su pecho. Tal vez el movimiento no fue demasiado firme, pues, a decir verdad, una parte de mí deseaba que él continuara y no parará… sin embargo, él alejó su boca de la mía, más no su cuerpo, el cual siguió reposado sobre el mío como antes.

"Jasper, bájate" – le pedí, intentado que mi voz se escuchara segura, más los jadeos de mi entrecortada respiración no ayudaron

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó y la miel derretida de su mirada rápidamente fue reemplazada por la dureza con la que anteriormente me había visto – "¿Qué es lo que no te gusta, Alice? ¿Necesitas que sea más cariñoso? ¿Más agresivo? Dime… estamos en completa confianza"

No me dio tiempo de contestar. Su boca me silenció mucho antes que pudiera defenderme y pude sentir una de sus manos descender de mi rostro para llegar a mi cintura, en la cual comenzó a subir la tela de mi blusa y empezó a acariciar la piel de mi vientre. Aunque lo intenté, no pude evitar estremecerme ante su tacto. Sin embargo, sus palabras resonaron en un lugar recóndito de mi mente.

Llevé mis manos hacia donde él me estaba acariciando e intenté alejarlas. Fue entonces cuando, sin mucha complicación, él capturó las mías, llevándolas arriba de mi cabeza y dejándome completamente a su merced.

"Vamos, Alice, no te hagas la difícil… compláceme, soy tu amigo ¿no?"

Lo miré a los ojos y le desconocí por completo. Él no era Jasper…

Una lágrima se resbaló por mis mejillas y fue entonces cuando el agarre de sus manos se deshizo y su cuerpo se fue alejando poco a poco del mío. Me tomó más de tres segundos el comprender que ya me podía poner de pie si así lo quería, pero aún sentía la rudeza con la que sus manos me habían atado. Sus filosas palabras fueron como clavos que habían atravesado mi piel hasta llegar al relleno del sillón, dejándome crucificada en el lugar y desangrando por dentro.

"Lárgate, Jasper" – musité, tratando de no derramar ni una lágrima más. No le iba a dar ese gusto – "¡Lárgate…!" – exclamé, mientras me plantaba frente a él

"¿Por qué?" – desafió – "¿Acaso no soy tan bueno como _él_?"

Él se lo ganó.

Esta vez, el golpe no fue débil, si no todo lo contrario… mi rodilla pegó fuertemente en su estomago y no le di tiempo si quiera a que se recuperara del dolor.

"Largo de aquí" – dije una y otra vez mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta y ya, cuando estuvo afuera, adquirí toda la fuerza necesaria, cerré mi corazón y le dije la mentira más grande que pudiera haberle dicho en toda mi vida – "¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡Eres el hombre más idiota que pueda conocer en el mundo! ¡Imbecil!"

Cerré la puerta en sus narices y ya no supe por cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí… cerré fuertemente mis ojos en cuanto me tiré sobre la cama y apreté el rostro contra mi almohada.

No iba a llorar

No iba a llorar

No iba…

Ay, traicionera debilidad…

Solo esperaba a que el dolor se me pasara rápidamente.

**EDWARD POV**

Como la noche anterior, dormí a Heidi y salí a hurtadillas de aquella casa. No había dejado de contar los minutos para poder tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos. Ansiaba su calor como un niño ansia los brazos de su madre. Necesitaba ver sus ojos de la misma manera en que necesitaba el aire para respirar.

No me sentiría completo hasta no tenerla frente a mi y poderla besar.

Agradecí el que no estuviera lloviendo como la noche pasada, aunque la temperatura si era muy baja. Aceleré el paso y, a los pocos segundos, comencé a correr. Me arrastraría si fuese necesario, sabía que ella me esperaba. El sonido insistente de un claxon me alarmó, más decidí no voltear para ver de quién se trataba. Seguramente no era para mí, no tenía tan buena suerte como para encontrarme a Jasper dos noches seguidas en la misma situación.

El carro se resbaló hasta mi dirección y pegué un brinco para quitarme de su camino. No dejé de caminar y los nervios comenzaron a traicionarme. ¿Y si Heidi se había percatado de mi juego…?

Quise correr, más la tensión me hizo torpe. Una fuerte mano me sostuvo por el hombro y me jaló hacia atrás con brusquedad.

"Te he descubierto. Estas perdido" – el corazón se me contrajo fuertemente antes de que volviera a latir de manera frenética. Estoy seguro que no quedó ni una sola gota de sangre en mi rostro y que mis ojos casi salen disparados de sus cuencas…

Poco falto para que el corazón se me detuviera por completo. Ya casi podía saborear el sabor de la amargura… hasta que una sonora carcajada resonó a mis espaldas. Una carcajada que yo conocía muy bien.

"¡Maldito, Emmett!" – siseé, puesto que la voz aún no regresaba a mi garganta – "¡Considérate muerto!"

Di media vuelta, muy despacio, aún seguía demasiado aturdido como para moverme de manera normal. Mis pies aún se encontraban temblando bajo mis rodillas. Me enfurecí al ver a mi estupido amigo partiéndose en carcajadas frente a mí. Sin embargo, también agradecí que fuera él y no otra persona.

"Edward… te hubieras visto, hermano" – comenzó a decir en medio de sus carcajadas – "un tronco esta menos tenso que tu…"

"Idiota" – murmuré y, esperé a que mi amigo se calmara.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Fue inevitable" – dijo – "Bella le acaba de hablar a Rose para contarle que se han reconciliado y decidimos darnos una vuelta por estas calles para ver si te encontrábamos y así poder ayudarte"

"¿Bella le habló a Rose?" – pregunté, olvidando por completo cualquier sensación de enojo, frustración o miedo. Su solo nombre me llenaba de paz. Podría ponerme en el centro del infierno y no tendría miedo si escuchara su nombre durante todo ese tiempo.

"Si" – aseguró Emmett – "Vamos, Rose esta en el automóvil. Te llevaremos a la casa de los Swan"

Nos dirigimos al carro que se encontraba estacionado a pocos metros de ahí, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera reconocido antes? Emmett indicó con una mano que podía entrar y me deslicé por los asientos traseros. La calefacción fue demasiado reconfortante

"Hola, Edward" – saludó Rose

"Amigo" – interrumpió Emmett, antes de que pudiera contestar – "te presento a mi esposa"

"Hola, Rose" – dije y, cayendo por fin en la realidad de las cosas, agregué – "¿En verdad se casaron?"

"¡Claro!" – contestó él – "acabamos de llegar…"

"Por lo que aún nos falta enfrentar el último problema" – añadió Rose, y su voz se tornó preocupada. Emmett le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón

"Todo saldrá bien" – la rubia muchacha volvió a sonreír.

"Les deseo lo mejor" – dije, de manera sincera

"Gracias. Lo necesitaremos mañana que iremos a ver a los papas de Rose. Hoy nos quedaremos en mi casa"

"¿Tus papas lo saben?"

"Si. Lo han tomado muy bien"

"Al fin de cuentas, los estafadores son mis padres" – murmuró Rose, frunciendo el ceño y, dos segundos después, pegó un pequeño brinquito, como si hubiese recibido una ligera descarga eléctrica.

Buscó algo dentro de su bolso y, cuando lo encontró, se giró sobre su lugar para verme

"Toma" – indicó, mientras me tendía una pequeña cajita – "Bella me las encargó. No querrán tener un bebe en este momento"

"Ahhh… Gracias" – dije, bajando la mirada de la suya, que era demasiado persuasiva. Mis mejillas se colorearon sin que lo pudiera evitar y metí la cajita en una de las bolsas de mi sudadera

"Bien, hemos llegado" – anunció Emmett y, rápidamente, bajé del carro, provocando que mis pies se atoraran – "Ey, ey, ¡Tranquilo!" – dijo, con aquella extensa sonrisa tan característica de él.

Le regresé el gesto de la misma manera

"Gracias, Emmet, Rose" –

"Salúdame a Bella" – pidió ésta – "Dile que pronto la vendré a visitar"

Asentí y después de que el coche volviera a arrancar, salí corriendo hacia la barda, la cual escalé lo más apresuradamente que pude.

La ventana de su recamara estaba abierta. Me adentré en ella de manera cautelosa al no verla por ninguna parte.

"¿Bella?" – llamé, con un susurro y una pequeña risita me tranquilizó.

Sus brazos me enrollaron por detrás. Giré mi cuerpo para tenerla frente a frente y la llevé hacia la ventana, en donde la luz de la luna se filtraba.

"Déjame verte" – pedí, mientras acariciaba su rostro – "Dame el privilegio de contemplar mis pupilas con tu belleza"

Su cabeza se recargó sobre mi pecho y suspiró profundamente.

"Rose y Emmett están de regreso" – anunció

"Lo sé. Ellos me han traído hasta acá" – saqué la cajita de pastillas y se la di – "Rose me dijo que le encargaste esto"

"Si" – dijo, mientras la tomaba entre sus manos – "le di a tu hermana el paquete que tenía antes para que lo tirara… pensé que ya no tendría por que usarlo"

"Pues no esperemos más" – murmuré, pegando mi boca con la suya – "hay que darle un buen uso, ¿no crees?"

"Si…" – acordó ella, y me llevó entre besos hacia su cama.

**JASPER POV**

Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible… habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que ella me había otorgado aquel golpe y aún podía sentir el dolor incrustado en mi estomago.

O tal vez no era tanto por el golpe el por qué sentía semejante vacío…

Tal vez era por que sus palabras aún resonaban fuertemente en mi cabeza, por que su mirada aún aparecía cada vez que cerraba mis ojos…

¡Maldición!

Cuánto había deseado el volver a besarla durante todos estos meses que habían pasado. Cuánto había soñado con ese momento, el cual se mostraba diferente a todos los demás y, sin embargo, me había equivocado.

Este encuentro fue mucho peor.

Me había comportado como un animal… un animal movido por la rabia y los celos. ¿Con qué derecho le había dicho yo todas esas cosas? ¡Ba! El arrepentirme no me volvía menos idiota de lo que ya era, si no todo lo contrario…

Alice… ¿Qué iba a hacer contigo?

"Joven Jasper" – llamó una de las muchachas, rompiendo mis cavilaciones – "Lo buscan en la sala"

Mi mente procesó el nombre de una sola: Alice.

Mi conciencia se rió a carcajadas de mi ridícula imaginación. Obviamente, no era ella. Bajé las escaleras, arrastrando mis pies, y el grito que estalló por la sala me levantó el animo de manera considerable

"¡Hermano!" – exclamó la rubia muchacha mientras corría a abrazarme y yo la recibía abiertamente

"¡Rose!" – murmuré, apretando su curveada figura contra mí – "Qué gusto el que hayas vuelto ¿Dónde te habías metido? He estado muy preocupado por ti"

"Tranquilo, estoy bien" - bajó la mirada y su rostro se entristeció por un momento - "solo vengo por mis cosas"

"¿Qué?"

"No pensaras que nuestros padres me aceptaran después de saber que me he casado con _Emmett Mc Carty_" – levanté la mirada y fue cuando me percaté de que el muchacho se encontraba frente a mí.

Se acercó a saludarme y correspondí el gesto.

"Así que… los rumores eran ciertos" – dije. Ella sonrió de manera inocente. Sabía que con aquel gesto no podía enojarme, aunque lo quisiera. Suspiré de manera resignada – "Sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas, si eso supone tu felicidad"

"Gracias, Jazz. Por cierto, también Bella quiere agradecerte y te envía saludos"

"¿Bella?"

"¿Me dirás que no lo sabes?"

"¿Saber qué?"

Rose emitió una pequeña risita y, jalando de mi camisa para que mi oreja quedará cerca de sus labios, susurró

"Tiene meses que ella y Edward están _juntos_"

Dilaté mis ojos al escucharle… ahora, muchas cosas tenían explicación

"Los tontos estuvieron separados un buen tiempo, pero ahora, con ayuda de Emmett, Alice, tuya y mía, han regresado. Tú no lo sabías, pero Bella…"

Ya no logré escuchar más. Mis oídos solo habían captado un solo nombre

"¿Alice?" – pregunté, sin querer

"Es la hermana de Edward. Trabaja en casa de los Swan, es muy agradable" – rió, antes de continuar – "me contó Bella que, no tiene mucho, le dio un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas para que la tirara…"

…

No… esto era una broma… ¿Había escuchado bien?

"Jazz, ¿Pasa algo? Te has puesto pálido…

"Soy un imbecil" – musité, aun con la mirada perdida.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Has dicho que Bella le dio un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas a Alice?"

"S-si" – contestó mi hermana – "¿Algún problema con eso?"

"¡Tengo que ir a verla!"

"¿A quién?"

"¡A Alice!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Agg!" – gemí – "¡Soy un imbecil!"

"Jasper, ¿Qué pasa?" – exigió saber mi hermana, frunciendo el ceño.

Intenté tranquilizarme para poder explicarle. Después de todo, ellos me habían tenido confianza y yo ya no podía guardar más este tormento

"Estoy enamorado de la hermana de Edward" – solté y mi hermana abrió mucho más sus ojos y su boca comenzó a formar una perfecta "O". También Emmett hizo lo mismo, pero ignoré a ambos lo mejor que pude.

"Tú… estas…"

"¡Si, si!" – exclamé – "pero he sido un idiota con ella…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Todo fue un mal entendido de mi parte… la juzgué sin darle oportunidad para…" - comencé a hablar yo solo

La frustración me llevó a golpear la pared.

Tenía que ir a buscarla. Esa misma tarde, no podía esperar más… pero, ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde?...

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Jejeje espero que si ^^- El final se acerca!! T_T así que sean pacientes conmigo ^^ ¿si?. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^... son mi mayor motivación y lo saben. En fin, un saludo enorme a todos y gracias una vez más. Se cuidan**

**atte**

**AnjuDark**


	31. Golpe Bajo

**JASPER POV**

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de mi casa. Aunque sabía no era el momento ya que, a esa hora, Alice debía de estar trabajando aún en casa de los Swan. No importaba, no había tiempo…

Mis padres llegaron justamente en aquel momento. Suspiré profundamente para poder calmarme, después de todo, mi hermana también me precisaba y yo, necesitaba tener el cerebro un poco más frío para saber bien qué era lo que le iba a decir a Alice. Ya no podía cometer más errores… ya no.

"Han llegado" – murmuró Rose y, vi como Emmett automáticamente pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, protegiéndola.

No necesitaba más pruebas para saber que mi hermana había hecho una buena elección. Me acerqué a ellos y, acariciando su rostro, murmuré

"No te preocupes. Yo estoy contigo, tienes todo mi apoyo"

"Gracias, Jazz"

Nuestros padres traspasaron la puerta y ambos palidecieron al ver a mi rubia hermana en compañía de aquel alto joven.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en esta casa y en compañía de semejante rufián?" – exclamó mi madre.

"Este rufián, como tu le llamas, es mi esposo" – soltó mi hermana y los ojos de nuestros progenitores centellaron de la rabia – "Y no se preocupen, no vengo para quedarme. Solamente venía a traer mis pertenencias"

"¿Pertenencias?" – repitió mi padre – "¡Nada de esta casa te pertenece ya! ¡Has osado el casarte con semejante mequetrefe, olvídate de que tienes una familia detrás de estas puertas! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Vete, pero no te llevaras ni un solo cubierto de esta casa!"

"No tienen derecho de quitarle a Rose lo que le pertenece" – interrumpí – "¿Acaso solamente por el orgullo y el materialismo están dispuestos a perderla como hija?"

"¡Ella ya no es una hija para nosotros!" – rectificó mi madre – "no has avergonzado con semejante atrevimiento… ¡Eres una cualquiera!"

"Mamá, ¿Cómo puedes…?"

"Jazz" – interrumpió mi hermana, con voz inalterada – "No te molestes en buscar problemas por mi culpa. No importa lo que les digas, ellos no entenderán, puesto que su ambición esta por encima de la felicidad hasta de sus propios hijos"

"Eres una malagradecida, una traidora, ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con el hijo de quien ha intentado llevarnos a la ruina?"

"Con todo respeto, señor" – dijo Emmett – "le pido que se abstenga de calumniar a mi padre frente a mí. No es de hombres el levantar falsos. Usted sabe perfectamente que mi familia nada tiene que ver con el fraude del que usted tanto habla"

"Eres un…"

"¡Ya basta!" – exclamó mi hermana – "Me voy, no pienso rogarles el que me permitan llevar mis cosas, quédense con ellas"

"Rose, no puedes irte así" – comencé a decir pero sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios

"Todo esta bien" – aseguró – "no pasa nada. Tengo lo más importante a mi lado y te tengo a ti"

"Siempre" – prometí. Ella me sonrió de manera calurosa y, girándose hacia mis padres, les miró fijamente y pude notar como los ojos se hinchaban ante las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir

"Los quiero, disculpen si les fallé. Me enamoré" – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de manera triste – "Fue algo inevitable y no puedo alejarme de éste hombre ya que se ha convertido en mi vida. Además de que, digan lo que digan, saben que en el fondo, todo lo que hablan de su familia, es mentira"

"¿Qué esperas para irte?" – siseó mi padre y me tuve que morder la lengua para callar todas las cosas que en ese momento quise decir

Mi hermana bajó la mirada y, cuando la volvió a levantar, fue fácil el reconocer aquel severo semblante con el que solía ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción.

"Nos vemos pronto, Jazz" – dijo y, después salió de la casa. Con su mano firmemente aferrada a Emmett.

Miré a mis padres de manera furiosa

"¿Van a permitir que se vaya así, sin nada?" – reté y me decepcioné tanto al ver que ninguno de los dos mostraba ni si quiera un ápice de tristeza – "¡Mamá, papá, es su hija!" – volví a recordar

Mi madre me dirigió una mirada envenenada

"Ya no" – dijo, de manera rotunda y después, se marchó, junto con mi padre.

Me dejé caer en el sillón y me apreté el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Al fin de cuentas, supongo que no tenía tanto derecho de juzgarlos, ¿Acaso no era yo igual o peor que ellos? ¿No le había fallado yo a Alice con mi actitud tan alardeante y poco dada a escuchar explicaciones?

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo me iba a disculpar? ¿Estaría todavía a tiempo? Levanté la mirada y miré hacia el reloj… faltaba poco para que saliera de trabajar. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y fui en su búsqueda.

Esperé pacientemente mientras miraba una y otra vez hacia la calle que ella solía pasar para irse a casa. Solo esperaba a que su madre no la acompañara. No tuve suerte. La seguí lo más cautelosamente posible hasta su casa y esperé para ver si, por algún milagro divino, ella se animaba a salir de ahí.

Eran aproximadamente cerca de las siete de la noche cuando pude distinguir su exquisita silueta dibujarse entre las sombras. Bajé del auto rápidamente y corrí para alcanzarla. La tomé por el brazo y le tapé la boca con la mano para que no gritara. La llevé hacia el carro, sabía que mi actitud no era lo mejor pero dudaba que hubiera otra forma para que me escuchase. Dejó de forcejear cuando me reconoció y el temor de su mirada fue reemplazado por un extraño brillo de rencor.

Sabía que me iba a resultar difícil, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – preguntó, con voz afilada – "¿Acaso no te quedó claro que no quería volver a verte?"

"Alice. Lo siento, fui un estupido" – comencé a decir de manera atropellada

Ella bufó fuertemente

"Creo que esa palabra te queda corta..."

"Lo sé, Alice, lo sé. Sé que no tengo justificación alguna pero, al menos, escúchame"

"¿Qué te escuche? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso tu lo hiciste cuando yo te lo pedí?"

_Mierda…_

"No. No lo hice" – reconocí – "cometí un error y me equivoqué... Lo siento. Mal interpreté las cosas y te juzgué mal"

"No solamente hiciste eso" – murmuró – "Pero ya no importa…"

"No. Claro que importa" – discutí – "Perdóname, Alice, yo…"

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no daba segundas oportunidades?" – asentí – "No era una mentira. No es la primera vez que me ofendes y yo no soy tu juguete"

"Perdoname" – volví a decir. No encontraba más palabras dentro de mi boca – "Dime qué puedo hacer para que me perdones. Dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré…"

"¿Quieres qué te diga qué es lo que quiero que hagas?" – inquirió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Si…"

"Bien. Te lo diré" – anunció – "_Quiero_ que desaparezcas de mi vida, que ya no me busques, que me dejes en paz…" – la voz se le fue quebrando simultáneamente y sus mejillas se mojaron con las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y ella rechazó el gesto, empujándome hacia atrás.

"No me toques" – pidió – "No te quiero cerca"

"Mientes" – susurré, resistiéndome a retirar mis manos de sus pómulos – "Todo lo que dices es mentira. Si en realidad quisieras que me alejara, no estuvieras llorando"

"Lloro del coraje" – aclaró y me negué a creerle. Con un brusco movimiento retiró su rostro de mi agarre y se limpió las lágrimas.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron secos una vez más. Volvió a mirarme y el desprecio que se reflejaba en sus pupilas mutiló todo mi interior.

"Lo repetiré una vez más, Jasper: Me harías un gran favor si me ahorras el disgusto de volver a verte.

No me dio tiempo de contestarle. La veracidad con la que sus palabras fueron pronunciadas, me dejó plantado en mi lugar. Ella se fue. Y yo me quedé ahí, solo y átonito.

Una parte de mí sabía que me lo merecía. Sabía que era lo menos que podía esperar tras haberle tratado con tanta infamia… Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció al pensar que la había perdido, _para siempre…_

**EDWARD POV**

Faltaban solo cinco cuadras para llegar a casa de Bella. Aquella noche no había tenido la suerte de encontrarme a alguien quien me acortara el camino. No había problema. Heidi se había quedado dormida mucho antes de lo previsto. _Golpe de suerte_, me dije.

Llevaba una pequeña rosa blanca en mis manos, la había comprado en la mañana con una amable señora y no había podido evitar el pensar en Bella al verla. Tan frágil y buena y, a la vez, tan delicada y esplendida.

Rocé sus suave pétalos levemente con mis labios, imaginando, por un momento, que se trataba de Bella. Suspiré profundamente su aroma. Era una fragancia muy deliciosa, pero nada en comparación al perfume que me enloquecía.

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché varias pisadas detrás de mí. No le di importancia, al fin y al cabo, no era muy noche y había llovido muy poco. No debía extrañarme el que alguna que otra persona hubiera deseado el dar un paseo. Sin embargo, cuando aquellos pasos se escucharon ya demasiado cerca, no pude reprimir el reflejó de girar mi rostro hacia atrás para ver de quién se trataba.

Mis ojos visualizaron a un grupo de hombres. La poca luz que había en la calle no me permitió distinguir bien sus semblantes. Traté de seguir caminando, seguramente se trataba, otra vez, de mi traicionera imaginación.

Estaba equivocado.

Al llegar a la esquina dos jóvenes de aspecto corpulento se plantaron frente a mí y me bloquearon el paso. La respiración se me cortó al ver como ambos portaban dos puñales, con el filo reluciendo en la oscuridad.

"No traigo nada de valor" – dije, con voz baja y mostrando mis manos

Los hombres rieron.

- "No estamos aquí para eso" – informó uno joven de cabello largo y cuerpo grueso

De pronto, me vi completamente rodeado por seis figuras masculinas. Uno de ellos me empujó fuertemente y me pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Me apresuré a regresarle el golpe y lo logré. Sin embargo, un segundo después, ya no era solo un par de puños los que habían comenzado a agredirme.

Intenté defenderme y recuerdo que fui capaz de incapacitar a uno, pero eran demasiados. Claramente, no tenía opción.

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!" – exclamó una voz y, en medio de los golpes, distinguí a Jasper

El muchacho de cabellera larga se lanzó contra él. Aproveché lo mejor que pude el haber perdido un contrincante y me abalancé contra el primero que se me puso en frente. Vi, vagamente, como Jasper peleaba incansablemente con dos de los villanos y, minutos después, un fuerte impacto lo dejaba tirado sobre el suelo. Mi distracción me costó cara. Solamente pude sentir como el aliento huía completamente de mi estomago, debido a una enérgica patada que, en él, habían propinado.

"¡Deja de jugar! ¡Hazlo, de una vez por todas!" – exclamó alguien y, después, solo sentí que el dolor en el estomago se había incrementado de manera considerable al mismo tiempo que un fuerte gemido salía de mi garganta.

El grupo de delincuentes se marchó corriendo de ahí.

Experimenté una fuerte contracción en el abdomen y bajé la mirada para ver cuál era el motivo que provocaba tanto dolor.

Me encontré con mi playera y mis pantalones completamente bañados de un espeso líquido color carmesí y dos navajas profundamente enterradas en el centro y extremo derecho de mi estomago…

**BELLA POV**

Edward no llegaba…

Llevé mis manos hacia mi pecho. Había una extraña sensación de intranquilidad que me había acelerado el corazón…

Suspiré profundamente para poder tranquilizarme.

_Seguramente tuvo un pequeño percance,_ pensé, más una parte de mi conciencia me decía que no era así. Una parte de mí, gritaba que algo malo había pasado…

Edward.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y empecé a rezar. Me sorprendí, puesto que no era muy dada a la oración.

Me alejé de la ventana y comencé a caminar por todos lados. Mi habitación repentinamente me parecía muy pequeña… miré el reloj, ya era casi media noche… él debería de haber llegado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Salté de manera violenta al escuchar el sonido de alarma de mi celular. Corrí hacia él, con la esperanza de que fuera su voz la que escucharía en cuanto contestará

"¿Edward?" – pregunté rápidamente y, como respuesta, una perversa risita llegó a mis oídos

"Hola, Bella, querida" – saludó aquella voz y, temblé con solo identificar de quién se trataba

"Heidi…" – musité. Ella volvió a reír

"Así es, linda. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo la estas pasando? ¿Ya te aburriste de esperar a tu Romeo?"

"¿Dónde está…? ¿Dónde está Edward?" – pregunté, con voz temblorosa

"Oh, él está muy bien" – aseguró – "Le mandé a unos amigos para que le acompañaran durante el camino hacia tu casa… Solo espero que el frío no les haya puesto de mal humor y hayan terminado hiriendo a tu _amorcito_ "

"No…" – murmuré – "No es cierto…"

"¿No me crees? Sal a buscarlo si gustas. Tal vez aún lo encuentres con vida y, por cierto" –recordó – "no te molestes en ir e intentar acusarme de todo esto, sabes que nadie te creerá. No pierdas tu tiempo. ¡Date prisa! Tu Edward se muere"

No me di cuenta del preciso momento en que ella colgó y el teléfono quedó profiriendo aquel ruido de línea cortada.

Tenía deseos de moverme, de Salir corriendo en su búsqueda. De ir y darme cuenta que todo había sido una mala broma, una pesadilla, pero mis dientes castañeaban a causa del intenso temblor que movía a todo mi cuerpo y, por más que me concentraba por recordar el cómo se caminaba, no pude mover mis pies hasta que pasaron varios segundos…

**Muajajajajajajajajaja *sale Anju vestida de rojo, con cuernos, cola y un trinche en la mano derecha* xD… En realidad, lo siento… no es mi intención el crear en ustedes ningún tipo de problemas cardiovasculares pero, mi maldad domina a mi mente ^^ ¿Qué se le puede hacer en esos casos?... En fin, aclaro: AMO A EDWARD Y A JASPER TANTO COMO USTEDES, ¿El por qué los trató tan feo? Ni yo misma lo sé :-P--- En fin, espero que no me quieran matar por este capitulo ^^'. De todas formas, espero recibir un review para saber su opinión. Se cuidan y hasta pronto ^^**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	32. Pesadilla

**BELLA POV**

Salí de la casa y unos relámpagos se comenzaban a dibujar en el horizonte, al igual que un viento helado sopló de manera impetuosa agitando las ramas de los árboles y alborotando mis cabellos. Mis pies se movieron sin vacilación alguna hasta que toparon con el pavimento. Comencé a caminar por donde, sabía, era el camino que Edward tomaba para llegar hasta aquí. Las calles estaban ya silenciosas y oscuras. Aceleré mi andar de una manera que creía imposible para mis pies. No me tomó mucho tiempo el encontrarlo. El ver a una patrulla y un montón de gente reunida en un punto especifico me revolvió el estomago y me aceleró el corazón a una velocidad que dolió. Corrí para acortar los pocos metros que me quedaban y, empujando a la gente que se apretaba e impedía a mis ojos ver lo que tanto buscaban, llegué hasta él.

Todo era mucho peor de lo que imaginé.

"Edward…" – musité ya que el aire se me había ido completamente al ver su cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo y humedecido por un caudaloso charco de sangre

Sentí que la vida se me iba.

"Señorita, aléjese un poco más, por favor" – pidió una voz, que no identifiqué muy bien

"No" –

"Por favor…"

"¡No!" – exclamé y, desatándome de la mano que me impedía caminar más, me hinqué para tener a Edward más cerca de mí.

Los señores que intentaron alejarme ya no insistieron. Yo tenía muchas ganas de tomarlo entre mis brazos, de abrazarlo, pero no me atravía. Lo veía tan frágil. Nunca imaginé sentir tanto dolor. Lo que había sentido en toda mi vida no bastaba para poder comparar toda la opresión que sentía, el deseo de ser yo quien estuviera en su lugar.

No, ni si quiera cuando pensé que no me amaba, dolía tanto. En ese momento, aquel dolor egoísta se me hizo absurdo. Prefería que me dejara miles de veces más, prefería que no me amara nunca… prefería todo, menos verlo en esa situación.

Tomé su mano entre las mías y no me importó si mi rostro se manchaba de sangre, la llevé hacia mis mejillas y la apreté contra ésta.

"Bella…" – no sé precisamente qué fue lo que sentí al escuchar su voz. Fue una mezcla de alivio, tristeza, amor, furia, desconsuelo, paz, inquietud, dolor…

Llevé mi mirada hacia la suya. Sus ojos verdes estaban completamente nublados, tanto, que me sorprendió el que me haya reconocido. La mano que aún reposaba sobre mi mejilla, se movió débilmente hacia mis ojos y me limpió las lagrimas que caían en grandes cantidades. Ni él ni yo dijimos más. Pasé mi mano libre por su rostro y él suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Esperé cinco segundos para que los volviera a abrir y, al ver que no fue así, me asusté terriblemente.

El sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia jamás me resultó tan alentador. Los camilleros llegaron corriendo y subieron a Edward de manera rápida.

"¿Es familiar suyo?" – preguntó un hombre de bata blanca, no le podía ver bien el rostro, las espesas lagrimas nublaban mi vista. Asentí – "Suba, puede acompañarnos" – indicó y, cuando di un paso hacia delante, una mano me detuvo

"Señorita, acompáñenos un momento, por favor" – como respuesta, miré hacia la ambulancia

"No será por mucho tiempo" – dijo. Seguramente el temor de alejarme de Edward se expresaba completamente en mis pupilas.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos, guiada por el señor con uniforme y me encontré a otros camilleros llevando a un rubio muchacho hacia otra ambulancia. Mis ojos se dilataron al identificar de quien se trataba

"Jasper…"

"¿Lo conoce?"

Asentí, aún sin poder despegar la mirada de él.

"¿Cómo esta?" – pregunté

"Tiene una abertura en la frente y varios golpes, no es tan grave pero si esta delicado."

Tomé el celular y marqué el número de Rose. Uno de los camilleros me llamó en cuanto colgué, la ambulancia donde Edward iba ya no podía esperar más. Corrí y me ayudaron para que pudiera subir. Dentro del carro, los enfermeros se movían con mucha rapidez sobre el cuerpo inconciente de mi novio.

"Esta muy grave" – murmuró uno y sentí como cada poro de mi piel se colapsaba… - "Hay que extraerle los puñales, no pueden estar más tiempo enterrados"

Llegamos al hospital y la camilla en donde Edward reposaba desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque corrí, no logré alcanzarla. Me quedé parada a mitad de pasillo, sintiéndome completamente sola y sin saber qué hacer. Esperaba a que Rose y Emmett no tardaran tanto en lleagar

"Señorita, ¿Es usted familiar del joven Edward Cullen?" – preguntó una señora, a la cual no había visto llegar.

"Su novia" - asentí y ella me tomó por el brazo

"Es urgente que llame a su familia, el muchacho no se encuentra nada bien y tendrá que ser operado. Uno de los puñales atravesó una parte muy delicada de su estomago.

"¿Estará bien?" – la señora me miró por un largo momento, pero no contestó.

Eran malas noticias y sentí que el mundo me caía encima y me aplasta fuertemente contra el suelo, como un enorme pie de gigante

"Háblele a sus familiares" – fue lo único que dijo y, después, desapareció.

"¡Bella!" – escuché que gritaba alguien. No podía reconocer la voz. Me tomó más de un minuto el comprender que se trataba de mi amiga y su esposo.

"Bella, ¿Dónde esta Jasper? ¿Cómo esta Edward?" – no contesté. No encontraba las palabras ni la forma de abrir mis labios para poder hablar.

No sé qué pasó después. Solamente fui ligeramente conciente de que Rose había desaparecido por un momento y Emmett se había quedado a mi lado.

"¿Cómo esta Jasper?" – preguntó éste en cuanto Rose volvió a llegar

"Estable, tiene algunas heridas, pero se recuperará"

"¿Y él?" – sabía a quien se refería. Lo sabía por que toda mi conciencia estaba enfocada en esa persona. Rose tardó en contestar

"Mal" – sentí los brazos de Emmett enrollar mi cuerpo al momento en que un gemido de dolor se escapaba de mis labios. Mi rubia amiga se inclinó para verme y me tomó las manos – "Bella" – llamó, con voz dulce – "Todo saldrá bien, ya verás"

"En seguida vuelvo, iré a su casa para avisarle a su familia" – informó el esposo de mi amiga.

No sé si asentí o si le di las gracias (en realidad quería hacerlo) pero me sentía demasiado aturdida como para saber qué hacía, o no, en realidad.

**ALICE POV**

Me encontraba girando en mi cama una y otra vez. La cabeza me dolía de manera terrible y el sueño se negaba obstinadamente a hacer presencia. Suspiré tristemente mientras lo recordaba.

Estupido.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía ofenderme un día y hablarme bonito al otro?

Gruñí fuertemente y somaté mi almohada una y otra vez mientras recordaba cada una de sus palabras – tanto lindas, como ofensivas – que me había dicho desde que nos habíamos conocido. Cerré mis ojos y volví a suspirar… ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? ¿Por qué a él justamente? ¿Cuántas veces me había prometido que jamás, jamás, me iba a fijar en alguien como él?

_Alguien como él…_

¿Es que acaso había alguien quien, como Jasper, fuera tan especial?

Un exigente toqué de nudillos llamó a la puerta. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia ella con pasos lentos y precavidos. Era alrededor de media noche ¿Quién podría ser? Me tomé la libertad de mirar a hurtadillas por la ventana…

Era Emmett. Me sorprendí mucho y mis pasos se aligeraron

"Emmett, buenas noches" – dije, en cuanto abrí la puerta

"Alice, ¿Están tus padres en casa?"

"Si" – asentí – "¿Qué se te ofrece?" – vi como vacilaba antes de contestar. Su actitud sería – nada común en él – me inquieto.

"Edward se encuentra en el hospital. Lo han herido mientras iba a casa de Bella y se encuentra grave…"

"¿Qué?" – pregunté ante la imposibilidad de decir algo más.

"Alice, despierta a tus padres y explícales, es necesario que vayan al hospital ahora mismo" – sus palabras me impulsaron a mover mis pies y caminar hacia ellos.

"¿Pero cómo fue que pasó?" – preguntó mi madre, en medio de un interminable llanto, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el hospital

Papá iba con Jacob, dormido, entre sus brazos y yo llevaba a Seth.

"No lo sé, Esme. Es demasiado extraño y aún no hemos recibido ningún tipo de explicación. Bella se encuentra demasiado mal y no queremos presionarla. Solamente sabemos que Edward iba caminando hacia su casa. Bella nos llamó por que Jasper, el hermano de mi esposa, también esta herido, seguramente vio a Edward en problemas y quiso ayudarlo"

"¿Jasper?" – repetí mientras la sangre se me helaba. Emmett asintió y Seth se quejó entre sueños ya que, de manera inconciente, había apretado mis brazos alrededor de él

"¿Y cómo está él?" – preguntó mi padre (haciendo eco a mis pensamientos), quien, a pesar de su voz tranquila y sosegada, no podía disfrazar el dolor que sentía

"Bien. Esta en observación pero tienen la esperanza de que, en pocos días, será dado de alta"

La preocupación se calmó un poco y relajé mi cuerpo. Llegamos al hospital y mi madre corrió hacia adentro. Nos encontramos con Bella dormida sobre el hombro de Rose

"¿Han dado nuevas noticias?" – preguntó Emmett y todos aguardamos impacientes por una respuesta

"La operación ha terminado, pero… Edward esta muy mal… los doctores dicen que hay que esperar. Las siguientes horas serán de mucha importancia para ver su mejoría. Por el momento, está en terapia intensiva y no se permite ningún tipo de visitas."

Carlisle se apresuró a abrazar a mi madre, quien había comenzado a sollozar. Yo, por mi parte, me dejé caer sobre uno de los asientos, con Seth aún en mis brazos. No sabía ni qué pensar. Mi hermano estaba grave, muriéndose y, además, aunque me habían dicho que Jasper estaba bien, no podía dejar de preocuparme por él.

Las horas pasaron y no recibimos noticias de mi hermano hasta que llegó el amanecer. Era algo terriblemente doloroso ver a Bella, era como si también ella hubiera recibido los puñalazos en su estomago. No recordaba precisamente cuántas veces le habíamos hablado, pero, simplemente, ella no contestaba. Mantenía la húmeda mirada en un punto fijo, con el semblante sombrío y desolado. Solo había una chispa de reconocimiento en el momento en que el nombre de mi hermano era expulsado por alguno de nosotros. Era entonces cuando, con un sobresaltó, parecía volver a la realidad y, al entender que no era nada sustancial, volvía al mismo estado de sopor.

Emmett se encargó de llevar a mis hermanos a la guardería. Mis padres también fueron a trabajar. Yo me negué a moverme de ahí. Me quedé al lado de Bella y de Rose, con mis pensamientos completamente divididos en los dos hombres tan importantes que se encontraban en aquel hospital.

"Alice" – llamó la rubia muchacha cuando todos se había ido. Giré mi rostro para verle y me dedicó una amable sonrisa – "Él está bien. No tienes por que preocuparte"

Extrañamente, supe al instante que no se refería a Edward.

"Me alegro" – murmuré, bajando la mirada

"El doctor me informó que las visitas serán permitidas dentro de una hora, ¿Te gustaría ir y ser la primera en verle? Yo no me quiero alejar de Bella"

"Pero, seguramente él querrá ver a su familia"

"Lo dudo mucho" – discutió – "no les he hablado a mis padres, lo haré después. Puedes aprovechar este tiempo que no están ellos. Créeme, cuando lleguen, te será imposible el mirarlo. Irás, ¿Verdad?"

Asentí con la cabeza, aún sin comprender muy bien por qué tanta insistencia. Me incliné para ver a Bella, quien se había vuelto a quedar dormida

"Se ve mal" – comenté y Rose asintió

"No quiero ni pensar cuando Renne se entere de que paso toda la noche fuera de su casa…"

Y, como si la hubiesen invocado, la señora apareció por el pasillo

"¡Isabella!" – exclamó, despertando con un terrible sobresalto a la muchacha.

"Mamá" – musitó ésta, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, que no fuera la tristeza

"¿Cómo te has atrevido a salir de la casa, en la noche y sin avisarme?"

"Edward esta herido…"

"¡Me importa poco lo que a ese muchacho le pase!" – interrumpió – "¡Nos vamos ahora mismo a la casa! Tu padre ha llamado hoy en la mañana, vendrá hoy de su viaje y hay que organizar una fiesta de bienvenida" – dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando Bella se zanjó del agarre de la señora y la miró de una manera furiosamente envenenada.

"Te acabo de decir que Edward esta herido ¿Y aún así quieres hacer una de tus malditas fiestas?"

"¿Por qué no?" – discutió la señora, con gesto arrogante y despreocupado – "Ese muchacho no es nada mío, sabrá Dios en qué problemas anda, para que le hayan querido matar"

Tuve muchos deseos de callarla, pero no era buen momento, así que me mordí fuertemente la lengua para no abrir mi bocota.

"Regrésate a la casa, mamá" – pidió Bella, con la misma voz vacía – "Yo no iré por ahora, si mi papá llega antes que este yo ahí, dale mis saludos y bienvenida"

"Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer" – siseó la señora – "¡Te irás conmigo…!"

"Señora, basta" – interrumpió Rose – "Bella no quiere ir, no la puede obligar."

Renne respiró profundamente un par de veces para calmarse. Tenía el rostro casi rojo de la furia, en cambio, Bella seguía tan imperturbada, con su rostro completamente pálido y la mirada perdida.

"Bien" – dijo entre dientes y, después, se giró para verme y, con voz grosera y nada considerada, advirtió – "Ni se te ocurra querer faltar hoy a trabajar, la fiesta será en la tarde, tienes dos horas para llegar"

Me limité a asentir al mismo tiempo en que empuñaba mis manos y me sangraba la lengua.

La señora se fue y Bella se quedó inmóvil, de pie y con la mirada completamente perdida. Me puse de pie para volverla a sentar y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. Un señor con canas y bata blanca se acercó a nosotras

"El joven Jasper ya puede recibir visitas" – anunció y, aunque intenté controlarme, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente.

"Alice" – anunció Rose y, tras evaluar, por un segundo, su amable sonrisa, asentí.

Caminé tras el doctor, con mis pies temblando y las manos sumidas en el pecho. ¿Qué le iba a decir?... no tuve tiempo de pensar en una respuesta ya que una puerta se abrió y, con un gesto en la mano, me indicó que pasara. Al entrar, me encontré con Jasper tirado sobre una camilla. Me acerqué y contemplé que dormía…sonreí ligeramente al verlo de esa manera. No pude evitar el pasar mi mano sobre su rostro para poder acariciarlo.

Él suspiró profundamente y, lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos. Me apresuré a retirar mi mano.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía

"Alice" – murmuró

"Hola" – dije, ante la poca creatividad de decir algo más. Él bajó su mirada de la mía y la desvió hacia el lado contrario. El gesto me dolió ¿Acaso no estaba feliz de verme?

"Después de todo… creo que tu deseo no se hizo realidad"

"¿Qué deseo?" – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño

"El de ya nunca volverme a ver" – contestó, con un triste murmullo. Abrí y cerré la boca, varias veces, para encontrar qué decir, pero la mezcla de emociones me impidió hablar durante varios segundos.

¿Estaba loco? ¿Cómo había podido creer…? ¡Agg!

Olvidándome de que estaba en la camilla de un hospital, y movida solamente por una desesperación perfectamente combinada con frustración y rabia, tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara.

"Eres un idiota" – le dije – "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo?"

"Es lo menos que merezco, Alice" – contestó – "Te he fallado demasiadas veces… y todo por no ser capaz de escucharte"

"Aún así, preferiría que me dijeras miles de ofensas más a verte así: herido"

"No es nada" – calmó, con una pequeña sonrisa – "¿Tu hermano, como está?" – preguntó, cambiando radicalmente el tema y mostrando verdadera preocupación

"Mal" – contesté. Su mano se paseó por mi mejilla

"Todo estará bien" – prometió

"Gracias por ayudarlo"

"No fui de gran apoyo, pero… No era un asalto" – soltó, meditabundo – "No nos quitaron nada material"

"Le hemos preguntado a Bella y solo responde que recibió una llamada anónima"

"Hay que esperar a que Edward se mejore, para ver si él sabe algo más concreto" – asentí. Su mirada me evaluó por un momento y sus dedos volvieron a pasearse por mi mejilla

"Perdóname" – musitó, una vez más, y la mano que reposaba en mi mejilla se pasó hacia atrás de mi cuello y comenzó a jalar, delicada y pausadamente, mi rostro hacia el suyo.

No me resistí, al contrario, llevé una de mis manos hacia su pecho y entreabrí mis labios y comencé a cerrar mis ojos, dejándome llevar por él. En ese momento, no quise nada más que sus labios apretando los míos. Me olvidé de todo y solamente me concentré en el amor incondicional que le tenía, y que nunca le dejaría de tener. Ya casi podía saborear el sabor su saliva cuando la puerta se abrió, sin previo aviso, provocando que nos separáramos de un salto.

"¡Jazzy! ¿Cómo estas, cariño?" – preguntó alarmada, la joven muchacha de cabello negro.

**Hola ¿Qué tal? Bueno pues jejej actualicé pronto ¿No creen? En fin, espero que les haya gustado (si, si, ya sé que soy horrible con las parejitas, ^^) En fin, me voy, se cuidan y nos leemos pronto… **

**¡Ah, si! Y si gustan, dejen un review ^^**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	33. Pesadilla II

**ALICE POV**

"María" – murmuró Jazz al mismo tiempo en que yo incrementaba la distancia entre nosotros, poniéndome de pie – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Recibí una llamada ayer en la madrugada por parte de urgencias… encontraron mi tarjeta de presentación en tu cartera y…"

"Ya veo" – murmuró él – "Disculpa el que te hayan molestado por culpa mía"

"No pude venir antes por que mi madre no me dejó salir…"

"No. No te inquietes, no hay problema"

"¡Oh, Jazzy!" – exclamó, mientras se acercaba al muchacho y pasaba sus manos por su rostro y su cabello – "Me alegro de verte bien…"

"Si, María, gracias" – dijo Jasper de manera cortante y, mientras recibía las caricias de la empalagosa muchacha, levantó la mirada en mi dirección.

"Ah, pensé que estarías solo" – comentó la morena y hermosa mujer, evaluándome, de pies a cabeza, con una mirada despectiva.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí entre los dos. Fue cuando comprendí que me había quedado como tonta viendo y escuchando todo, cuando no había necesidad de ello

"Perdón" – musité mientras daba media vuelta, dispuesta a irme

"Espera, Alice" – llamó Jasper y mis pies frenaron automáticamente. Giré mi cuerpo para verle – "No te vayas"

"Tengo que ir a trabajar" – justifiqué.

Después de todo, la idea ya no me resultaba tan mala ¿Para qué me iba a quedar yo ahí? ¿Para ver como _María_ le coqueteaba a y ver que éste le correspondía? ¿Para ver y comprobar, una vez más, que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él? No… ya había obtenido suficiente.

"¿Regresaras?" – volvió a preguntar y el corazón me saltó fuertemente al ver aquel brillo de sus ojos color miel…

"No lo creo" – contesté – "La señora Swan tiene planeado preparar una fiesta y creo que tendré que trabajar hasta tarde"

"Entiendo" – susurró, bajando la mirada y, antes de que pudiera decir algo más con lo cual convencerme, salí huyendo de ahí.

En el pasillo me encontré con Rose, Bella aún seguía dormida

"¿Hablaste con mi hermano?" – asentí – "¿Te vas tan rápido?" – volví a asentir – "Alice, ¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó, al ver mi sombría actitud.

Negué con la cabeza

"Me tengo que ir, la señora se encuentra furiosa y, si me retrazo, no quiero ni imaginar el cómo me ira" – dije, de manera atropellada y, sin dar tiempo a que me pidiera más explicaciones, corrí de ahí también.

**BELLA POV**

"_¿La estoy haciendo temblar, señorita?"_

"_Solamente de asco"_

Sentí que una suave mano se paseaba por mis mejillas y escuché, muy a lo lejos, que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre. Apreté los ojos y gemí entre sueños.

"_¿Tú también me quieres?"_

"_Esa palabra no me basta para describir lo que siento por ti, Bella"_

Experimenté una fuerte contracción en el pecho, la cual me despertó en medio de un infrenable jadeo. Abrí lo ojos y comprobé que las lagrimas no me abandonaban ni en sueños, pero, ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? ¿Acaso había sosiego para el dolor tan profundo que sentía en esos momentos?

"Bella" – susurró Rose, mientras volvía a acariciar mi mejilla con sus gentiles manos – "Que bueno que has despertado, has estado muy incomoda en sueños y, aunque he intentado despertarte desde hace ya varios minutos, hasta ahora has reaccionado"

"¿Edward?" – pregunté. No me sabía otra palabra

… Mis labios no lograban abrirse para pronunciar otra cosa que no fuera su nombre…

_Edward…_

"Aún no han llegado noticias nuevas" – contestó mi amiga, mientras me frotaba los brazos con sus manos y me jalaba, otra vez, contra su pecho.

Recosté mi cabeza y me dejé perder otra vez entre el estado de falso sopor. Y digo falso por que, realmente, y para mala suerte mía, _si_ sentía, y mucho… Mi cabeza y mis sentidos estaban desconectados de todo, menos del hecho de saber que él, mi vida, se encontraba internado en ese terrible lugar… y eso bastaba para matarme con cada minuto transcurrido.

¿En qué momento había pasado todo esto? ¿Acaso había sido tan mala como para no merecer ser feliz? Peor aún, ¿Qué había hecho él para ser, siempre, quien se llevara la peor parte de todo el juego?... No sabía que el amor entre diferentes clases sociales fuese tan penitenciado…

Otra punzada de dolor. Me encogí e intenté reprimir otro gemido.

_Ay_…

Qué fuerte, qué cruel, qué lastimero, qué inhumano…

¿Cómo había podido soportar hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no había caído yo también derrumbada y moribunda? No sabía que fuera tan fuerte y, ciertamente, no me enorgullecía. Prefería la debilidad, si ésta me brindaba un poco de paz, aunque fuera una paz fingida.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse, más no le di importancia, ¿Qué relevancia podrían tener si no era él quien venía a mi lado? Inspiré profundamente y solamente me gané otra fuerte contracción interior. Creo que hice manifiesto el dolor – no estoy totalmente segura – ya que unos brazos se apretaron más entorno a mí.

"Deberíamos pedir un calmante" – propuso una voz masculina, que no era la de él… y eso bastaba para no tener importancia para mí.

"¿Un calmante? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso no esta ya lo suficientemente aturdida? No se mueve… si no fuera por sus gemidos y por los temblores que, de repente, da su cuerpo, diría que se ha quedado muerta"

_Muerta…_

Oh, no se me había ocurrido palabra tan perfecta para describir como me sentía…

Edward no era quien se estaba muriendo, era _yo_. Aunque, prácticamente, también era él, por que, éramos _uno solo_. Su felicidad era mi felicidad, así como su dolor mi dolor. Magnifica y eficaz conexión que no podía dividirnos ni en ese tipo de momentos. Por un momento, me sentí feliz al saber que, si él perecía, yo no tardaría mucho en ir a su lado… Tal vez ese iba a ser nuestro final, nuestro "_Feliz para siempre"_: el estar juntos en aquel mundo desconocido, no importaba si era el cielo o los fuegos del infierno, todo estaba bien si estaba la esperanza de estar entre sus brazos.

"¿Familiares del joven Cullen?" – volví a la realidad

"Si" – contestó Rose por mí – "Somos sus amigos"

"¿Y sus padres, hermanos?"

"Todos se han ido a trabajar, les ha sido imposible quedarse" – informó Emmett – "¿Hay algún problema? ¿Pasa algo con Edward?"

"No" – se apresuró a responder el señor de bata blanca – "Todo sigue igual, el joven Cullen se encuentra inconciente, pero, venía a informarles que, si gustan, puede pasar alguien a mirarle"

"Bella" – ofreció Rose y asentí

El señor me dedicó una tierna sonrisa y me tomó por el hombro, guiándome hacia la sala en donde mi novio reposaba.

Me acerqué lentamente, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a verlo en medio de tantos aparatos y cables. Llegué a él y me senté en la sillita de al lado. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al instante… y, aunque intenté no llorar, el sentimiento de suplicio me venció por completo. Tomé, con mucho cuidado, una de sus manos y la puse debajo de mis labios y la humedecí por completo con mis lágrimas cobardes.

"No me dejes, por favor" – murmuré, demasiado bajito, solamente para mí y para él – "Te necesito. No me prives de tu ausencia, por favor"

Si tan solo con ruegos se pudiera revivir a las personas, hubiera revivido a Edward en ese momento millones de veces. Desgraciadamente, la vida te enseña _su_ realidad de la forma más desgarrante. Los milagros de película no existen en ella. Los rezos, no son un conjuro capaz de despertar a tu amado de su letargo, ni salvan a las personas de la muerte, por que, la muerte no se apiada con palabras de amor. Ni si quiera te dan paz – tal y como prometen –, al contrario, solo te llenan de una falsa esperanza que se va convirtiendo, lentamente, en una profunda desesperación que acaba sucumbiendo en la peor de las desilusiones y te grita _"Aquí, en el mundo real, no hay finales felices. Aquí, en el mundo real, solo hay dolor y, éste, no se cura con el tiempo y siempre esta presente…"_

Edward no despertó y salí de aquella habitación sintiéndome más destrozada que al entrar. Con la fe derrumbada y los sueños hechos trizas, con la mirada más perdida y los sentidos aún mucho más turbados por el pesar. Con la muerte en vida, inundando mis venas.

"Bella, ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?" – preguntó Rose

"No" – musité

"Bella…"

"No quiero alejarme de él… aunque yo no lo escucho ni le veo moverse, sé que él si puede sentir que estoy cerca. No lo quiero dejar ni un solo instante"

"Pero tienes que ir a tu casa. No puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo, necesitas comer, ir a darte un baño, descansar" – recordó Rose, sin perder la paciencia – "Vamos. Emmett se quedará aquí, junto con Carlisle"

La casa retumbaba alegremente y sentí mucha rabia al ver a mi madre bailar de manera despreocupada. Mi padre, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con gesto cansado, se acercó en cuanto me vio

"¡Bella, cariño! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Dónde has estado? Tú madre me dijo que habías salido con unas amigas... – dejó de hablar mientras fruncía el ceño y me evaluaba con la mirada – "No te ves bien, ¿Pasa algo?"

Me lancé a él y comencé a llorar contra su pecho. Sus brazos me enrollaron amorosamente y me sentí un poco mejor. Solo un poco. Charlie sabía hacer lo que Renne no, y eso era el preocuparse por mí de manera verdadera.

"¿Qué te pasa, mi niña?"

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una voz, aterradoramente familiar, interrumpió

"Bella, qué gusto verte ¿Dónde has estado? Tienes un aspecto fatal, pareciera como si alguien estuviera a punto de morir o, peor aún, se hubiera muerto ya"

Levanté la mirada para ver a la mujer de sonrisa y gesto malicioso. Supongo que lo normal hubiera sido el mirarle con todo el odio del mundo y, después, lanzármele encima y ahorcarla con mis manos, pero, no fue así. Extrañamente, lo único que sentí en ese momento fue mucha lástima. Si, _lástima_… No quería ni imaginar qué tan podrida podía estar esa muchacha como para poder ser capaz de hacer tanto mal a quien, jamás antes, le había ofendido.

Si Edward moría, era su culpa, lo sabía. Ella había sido la causante de todo el sufrimiento por el que habíamos pasado mi novio y yo y, sin embargo, ¿Qué ganaba yo al buscar una venganza? Mi alma estaba bañada en desconsuelo, pero era un sentimiento que, hasta cierto punto, resultaba delicioso. Saborearlo tenía cierto grado de complacencia ya que estaba basado en el inmenso amor que le tenía a Edward… era un dolor sincero y puro. Dedicado completamente a _él_ y no quería mancharlo con el más mínimo resentimiento hacia ella, quien no valía la pena.

_Pobre_, dije mentalmente, y me deshice de los brazos de mi padre y, con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo y Rose pisándome los talones, subí a mi recamara… importándome poco si mi actitud le ahorraba o quitaba placer a su existencia…

El tiempo pasó de la misma manera, sumergiéndome un poco más en mi alberca de angustia. Retorciéndome ante el dolor incesante, poniéndome a la merced de la amargura y la desesperanza.

El tiempo pasó y yo me fui durmiendo, junto con él, día tras día…

**ALICE POV**

No podía creer que había pasado ya una semana desde que esta pesadilla había dado inicio. Una semana en la cual, se había dejado de ver la sonrisa de mi hermano, una semana desde que no sabía nada directamente de _él._

¿Egoísta? No lo sé, supongo que si… Aunque lo intentaba, mi mente no podía arrancarlo de ella y, aún estando bajo esta situación, no podía dejar de extrañarlo.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón. Me sentía muy cansada… ese día no había podido ir al hospital, Seth se había enfermado de gripe y me había quedado con él, en la casa, junto con Jacob. Debo admitir que también lo había hecho por que sabía que él sería dado de alta y no quería mirarlo.

Ya no quería que me hiciera tanto daño.

Inspiré profundamente mientras me masajeaba ambos lados de mi cabeza. La cabeza me iba a explotar de un momento a otro, estaba casi segura. Llamaron a la puerta y me levanté de golpe para ir y ver de quién se trataba.

Estaba segura, en un noventa y nueve por ciento, que se trataba de Emmett. Pero cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no era así. Por un momento, sospese la posibilidad de que me había quedado dormida y la imagen que frente a mí se presentaba, era producto de un falaz sueño. Aún así, me atreví a hablar

"¿Jazz? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El rubio muchacho – con parte de la frente vendada y el cabello cayéndole de forma rebelde sobre la blanca tela – bajó la mirada y tardó en contestar

"Ya no fuiste a verme al hospital" – fue solo un comentario. No hubo reproche alguno en su voz

No supe qué decir

"¿Acaso tanto me detestas?" – continuó – "¿Acaso, tan despreciable te supone mi presencia…?"

Levantó la mirada y esperó por mi respuesta, que no llegó. Me encontraba demasiado impactada, intentando asimilar su pregunta, como para poder centrar mi concentración en otra cosa

"Ya veo" – murmuró – "Creo que me lo tengo bien merecido… eso me gano por ser un imbecil"

Sus ojos volvieron a penetrar en los míos… Abrí ligeramente mis labios, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por soltar algo, lo que fuese, que rompiera mi mutismo…

"Pensé que estarías muy bien acompañado con la tal _María_" – murmuré

Y, antes de que un poco más de aliento llegara a mis pulmones, sus labios se apretaron contra los míos, de manera inesperada. Su dulce sabor me embriago al instante, cerré mis ojos y, dejándome llevar por su deliciosa pasión, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello. Abrí mi boca, permitiéndole un mejor paso a la suya y, con suma facilidad, olvidé todo que no fuera él. Ya después me las arreglaría para lidiar con mi dolor.

Me sentí un poco molesta cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos

"Eres tonta" – musitó – "Demasiado tonta, Alice" – tomó mi mejilla entre sus manos y me hizo mirarle a los ojos – "Dime, ¿Acaso te lo tengo que decir? ¿Me dirás que no te has dado cuenta? ¿Son necesarias las palabras para hacerte comprender lo obvio?"

"¿De qué hablas?" – pregunté, hablando con un murmullo, debido al espasmo que su mirada ardiente me provocaba.

"Te amo, Alice" – dijo, de manera firme, suave y pausada, removiendo toda la sangre en mi interior – "Te amo de una manera tan absurda que me ha vuelto estupido en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No quiero a otra mujer a mi lado que no seas tú. Tarde me he venido a dar cuenta que solamente tú eres capaz de complementarme… Tarde he llegado a comprender todo lo que significas para mí…"

"Deja de bromear, Jasper" – pedí, sin embargo, y aunque no lo admitiera, ya había creído cada una de sus palabras.

"No estoy bromeado" – discutió, con voz suave – "Acepta mis palabras, por favor, no te pido más que eso… Perfectamente conciente estoy que, alguien tan especial como tú, jamás aceptaría estar con alguien tan idiota como yo"

"¿Y por qué no me permites que sea yo quien tome esa decisión?" – solté y su mirada se iluminó de manera esplendida, fulminando, con su rayo de luz, todo tipo de orgullo existiendo en mi interior.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que yo _si _quiero estar contigo, por que, yo también te…"

Ya no me dio oportunidad de terminar de hablar…

Supongo que jamás me podría acostumbrar a esa forma tan arrebatada y deliciosa de besar – que, por cierto, _me encantaba_.

**¡Uf! ^^ ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? ¿Decepcionadas?... espero que no :-S… Pues bien, El final se acerca T_T… así que déjenme su opinión con un review ¿si? Ya son los últimos, dentro de poco descansaran de mí y mis torturas jejejjee :-P**

**Ok, me voy, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	34. Valentía

****

**En memoria de Dady´s little cannibal. No tuve el gusto de conocerte, pero, tus historias hablan mucho de ti. Siempre se te recordará.**

**ANTES DE COMENZAR CON ESTE CAPITULO (Y ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE OTRA VEZ) QUIERO RESPONDER A UNA PREGUNTA QUE ME HAN HECHO, DISCULPEN, TENGO UNA MEMORIA TERRIBLEMENTE MALA Y SIEMPRE SE ME HA PASADO EL CONTESTARLA, PERO, AQUÍ ESTA: ****NO HABRÁ SECUELA**** T_T, LO SIENTO. EL FINAL SERÁ DEFINITIVO. PERO, ACABO DE COMENZAR OTRA HISTORIA, SE LLAMA "INMORTAL", POR SI GUSTAN PASARSE. TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS USTEDES POR SUS BUENAS IDEAS PARA EL FINAL. EN FIN, SIN MÁS, ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**BELLA POV**

Dos semanas… quince días que se habían transformado en un siglo de tortuosa espera.

Edward…

No sabía que mis ojos tuvieran tantas lágrimas…

Si me lo hubieran contado, no hubiera podido creer que alguien pudiese llorar tanto.

"Bella, tu mamá" – anunció Rose. Casi no le di importancia, no era la primera vez que me venía a sacar de este lugar.

Me puse de pie y le ahorré el enorme esfuerzo que hacía de arrastrarme hacia la salida y subirme del carro. Esta vez, lo hice yo sola. Charlie nos esperaba en la camioneta…

Mi padre sería perfecto si no fuera tan débil a la hora de afrontar a mi madre. Pero, supongo, que esta bien. Me subí al carro y el chofer manejó de vuelta a la casa

"¿Y para esto me has ido a traer al hospital?" – reproché, cuando estuvimos dentro de la sala y, aunque intentaba darle a mi voz una nota de furia, solamente podía escuchar como mis palabras sonaban vacías, sin sentimiento – "¿Para tenerme encerrada aquí?"

La ira que relampagueaba en los ojos de mi madre no me perturbó ni un solo instante. El dolor me tenía demasiado atrapada entre sus brazos, que, ningún otro sentimiento, se podía colar por mi alma.

"Es mejor que verte lamentándote por el chofer, día y noche, en ese lugar" – siseó.

Me sorprendió lo poco que le importó el que Esme estuviera cerca… ¿Acaso no sabía que Edward era su hijo?

"Son mis lágrimas, mamá"

"¡Desde hoy no volverás a poner un solo pie en ese asqueroso lugar! No logro entender por qué tanto interés por ese muchacho cualquiera "

"¿De verdad no lo logras entender?" – solté y callé, por un momento, al ver a Esme parada a pocos metros de mí. Sin embargo, su mirada y sonrisa amable me dieron la pauta para continuar – "Pensé que eras más perceptiva"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿En verdad lo quieres saber?" – reté – "¿En realidad quieres que te lo diga?" – miré, por segunda vez a Esme, que seguía sin perder la tranquilidad de su rostro. También vi de soslayo a mi padre.

No sabía cómo lo iba a tomar… Me deshice de la pizca de temor que me inundaba y miré fijamente a la madre encolerizada que tenía al frente.

"Déjate de juegos, Bella, y vete a tu recamara" – mandó. No me moví ni un solo centímetro.

Ya era suficiente… Aquí acababa el temor hacia Renne. Pasará lo que pasara, dudaba que fuera peor que el tener a Edward herido por mi cobardía. El miedo a perder mi vida llena de comodidades me había costado muy caro, y ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir pagando con mi alma.

_Perdónenme_, pensé por Edward y su familia, y también por mi padre. Sabía que, de alguna manera, les iba a fallar, pero ya no podía seguir fallándome a mí… ya no.

"Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen" – solté con claridad y precisión. Con orgullo, puesto que no había cosa más magnifica, para mí, que el amar a ese hombre tan espectacular – "Y no pienso alejarme de él"

Mi madre hizo varias cosas a la vez. Primero, me aniquiló completamente con la mirada, después, miró a mi padre, y desconozco qué fue lo que en él vio. Y, por último, giró su rostro para ver a Esme.

"Tú" – le dijo, de forma venenosa y mutiladora – "¿Sabías de todo esto?"

"Si, señora" – contestó Esme, sin bajar la mirada

"¿Y cómo permitiste que el bastardo que tienes por hijo se enredara con Isabella?"

"Mi hijo no es ningún bastardo, señora. Le pido respeto"

"¿Respeto a ustedes?" – repitió, con ofensiva incredibilidad. Rió mofadamente por un momento y, después, su rostro se volvió a mostrar serio, despiadado – "¡Largo de mi casa! ¡No los quiero ver aquí y, si tú hijo sobrevive, no lo quiero cerca de Isabella! Si no quieren tener problemas, lárguense de este pueblo" – dio media vuelta y caminó hacia mí

"Sube a tu recamara" – ordenó, con voz afilada y amenazante – "Tengo que hablar con tu padre, lo que has hecho no tiene nombre"

"No" – dije, de manera rotunda y caminé hacia Esme

"Charlie…" – llamó mi madre, en apoyo de mi padre quién, todo este tiempo, había mantenido la boca cerrada

"No es necesario que metas a papá en todo esto" – repliqué, antes de que el aludido pudiera contestar – "Hagan lo que hagan, no van a lograr que deje a Edward"

"Entonces… olvídate de esta familia" – amenazó Renne – "Si esa es tu decisión, vete ahora mismo. ¡Ya veremos si tu amor por ese insignificante muchacho te da lo que tienes en esta casa!"

Miré por un momento a mi padre, quien había bajado el rostro, evadiendo mi mirada. Comprendí que nada haría por defenderme y no me sorprendió… siempre había sido de esa manera. Siempre se había dejado manipular por Renne.

No importaba.

"Bien" – acordé – "Me voy ahora mismo" – sentí que la mano de Esme tomaba la mía. Giré mi rostro, completamente sorprendida

"Mi niña, en mi familia serás bienvenida" – dijo, sonriéndome de manera amorosa y amable, borrando, con sus dulces pupilas, todo posible miedo que comenzaba a nacer en mí.

"Gracias" – asentí

Y Renne, explotó

"¡Entonces qué esperan para irse! ¡Largo! ¡No quiero verlas ni un solo segundo más aquí!"

Esme me jaló, llevándome hacia la salida de la cocina.

"Ya quiero ver cuántos días soportas estar viviendo en la miseria" – alcancé a escuchar las últimas palabras de mi madre.

Alice ya nos esperaba en la salida. Había escuchado todo y tenía una pequeña maletita en sus manos, la cual me ofreció con una amigable sonrisa.

"Sabía que esto pasaría dentro de poco" – dijo – "No son muchas cosas, pero, de algo le servirán"

"Gracias" – murmuré – "pero, ya no tienes por que hablar con esas formalidades. Ahora no hay de quién esconderse. Todo ha acabado"

"No" – negó, con una sonrisa – "Nada ha acabado. Tu verdadera vida empieza ahora"

"Tienes a una nueva familia, cariño" – dijo Esme, paseando sus manos por mis cabellos – "Somos nosotros"

"Muy tarde me di cuenta que la solución era ésta" – admití – "Siempre tuve miedo de dejar mis comodidades… y, gracias a ello, Edward…"

"Edward estará bien" – prometió Alice – "Y las cosas pasan a su tiempo. Ahora, vamos a casa" – anunció y me tomó de la mano.

Caminamos hacia la casita de los Cullen y ahí, Esme me ofreció asiento y una taza de té. No me había percatado de que el clima estaba demasiado templado. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño hogar resultaba cálido y reconfortante. Alice se sentó a mi lado y la mamá de mi novio frente a mí.

"Perdonen" – susurré – "Se han quedado sin trabajo por mi culpa, yo…"

"No te preocupes por eso" – se apresuró a contradecir la pequeña muchacha – "Ya nos las arreglaremos"

Esme asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo, con una sonrisa. Después, se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. Paseando sus dedos por mi mejilla

"Te ves cansada, ¿Por qué no vas a la recamara de Edward y duermes un poco? En cuanto venga mi esposo nos vamos al hospital"

Asentí, agradeciéndole su amabilidad con la mirada. Alice me acompañó y, cuando mi cuerpo sintió otra vez la suavidad de aquellas sabanas, no pude evitar volver a llorar.

Me dejé caer sobre la almohada y el pecho se me contrajo al inhalar su perfume tan fresco impregnado en ella. Sentí como las manitas de la muchacha se paseaban por mi cabello, pero casi no les tomé importancia. Cerré mis ojos – y no precisamente por el cansancio – si no por el recuerdo tan dulce que venía a mi mente de aquella tarde.

El sonido de su voz y las cuerdas de la guitarra llegaron claramente a mi memoria. Y fue su dulce voz la que me mandó al mundo de un sueño vacío…

Una amable voz me despertó. Era Esme

"Ya es hora de ir al hospital ¿Quieres quedarte descansando o nos acompañas?"

"No" – me paré enérgicamente, provocándome un mareo – "Iré con ustedes"

Cuando salí de la recamara, vi a Carlisle y la pena volvió a acudir a mis mejillas. Sin embargo, su amable sonrisa me reconfortó

"Bienvenida, Bella" – dijo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

Me sobresalté cuando unos brazos corrieron en mi dirección. Poco después, comprendí que era Rose

"¡Bella!" – exclamó – "Alice me ha contado todo… ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien" – mentí ya que no estaría bien si Edward no lo estaba - "Pero, ahora, gracias a mí, ellos ya no tienen un trabajo" – agregué, sin poderme olvidar del cargo de conciencia que llevaba

"¿Ah no?" – interrumpió Emmett, con una gran sonrisa – "¡Qué bien! Amor, ¿No crees que nosotros gozamos de exceso de suerte?" – preguntó, refiriéndose a mi amiga, quien asintió, igual, muy sonriente.

"¿A qué se refieren?" – quiso saber Alice

"Emmett y yo pensamos mudarnos a nuestra propia casa la siguiente semana" – comenzó a explicar Rose – "Y bueno, estábamos buscando a dos personas para que se encarguen de la limpieza… Para nosotros sería un gran alivio si ustedes aceptaran…"

"¿Bromeas?" – interrumpió la pequeña, sin poder ocultar su felicidad. Mi amiga y su esposo asintieron – "¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias!"

"¿Eso quiere decir que si aceptan?"

"¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Verdad mamá?" – Esme asintió, con los ojos llorosos. Yo, por mi parte, di un enorme suspiro de alivio.

"Entonces, ya que todo esto esta arreglado, vamos al hospital. Jasper esta ahí"

Me permitieron – como siempre – ser la primera visita en entrar a verlo. Suspiré profundamente antes de entrar, aún así viviera esa experiencia un millón de veces más, nunca podría acostumbrarme al dolor de verlo así. Tomé su mano entre las mías y, aunque me había prometido el no llorar, fallé al instante.

**EDWARD POV**

_Bella…_

_Eras tú, estaba seguro. Solamente tu calido contacto era capaz de darme este tipo de tranquilidad…_

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin tenerte a mi lado? ¿Tres horas? ¿Cinco? ¿Un minuto? No importaba… egoístamente, te quería a mi lado todo el tiempo._

_Algo tibio comenzó a mojar mi mano… ¿Estabas llorando? _

_No, no llores mi niña, estoy bien, en serio… Estoy… bien… _

_Estoy despierto, pero no puedo abrir los ojos… _

_¿Cuánto más te fallaría, Bella?_

_¿Cuánto más te haría sufrir con mi debilidad?_

_No podía creer que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer el poder que me obligaba a mantenerme tan quieto. Quería moverme, quería poder secar tus lágrimas con mis dedos. ¡Maldición! Ya no quería saber que sufrías por mi culpa…_

_Yo no merecía tu amor cuando no era capaz de vencer a la muerte y, sin embargo, aquí estabas: a mi lado, junto a mí, con tu mano apretada a la mía…_

_Yo no podía permitirme ser débil teniéndote a mi lado. Yo no podía dejarme rendir por algo tan pálido en comparación al amor que te tenía… Yo no podía…_

_Bella… _

"Bella…" – logré soltar, aunque no sabía si mi voz había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escucharas – "Bella" – volví a intentar… y apreté mi mano contra la tuya.

"¿Edward?"

_Sí…_ quise responder, pero el aliento ya no me alcanzó y volví a caer en aquel oscuro hoyo de impotencia.

_Lo siento…_

"Edward… por favor…"

_Perdóname… _

"Edward..."

Volví a sentir fuerzas y salté de la lúgubre oscuridad que me atrapaba…

"Bella" – solté, y sentí el pecho completamente acelerado y mis pupilas se cegaron por la luz que, de un momento a otro, llegó a ellas.

Y entonces, no supe si había revivido, o había muerto, por que tuve, frente a mí, el rostro de mi ángel.

**JASPER POV**

"¿Estas bien?" – le pregunté a Alice mientras le tomaba las manos. Ella asintió, pero su mirada sombría no me convenció – "Dime qué pasa" – supliqué – "Tal vez te pueda ayudar"

"No tiene nada que ver conmigo" – contestó – "Se trata de Bella, me da pena el verla sufrir tanto"

Bajé la mirada y comprendí. También a mi me dolía ver a mi amiga en ese estado. Entonces, comprendí que era afortunado: al menos, tenía a la mujer de mi vida frente a mí, con la certeza de que ella también me quería. ¿Había dicho afortunado? Quizás esa no era la palabra adecuada… Quizás, DICHOSO era mejor.

"Mi hermana me contó que tú y tu madre trabajaran en su casa" – recordé y ella asintió – "Supongo que si te pidiese que, fuera de trabajar, aceptaras mi ayuda… no lo aceptarías" – aventuré

"Supones bien" – dijo, con un leve deje de molestia en su voz – "No pretendo estar contigo para que _me ayudes_ en ese aspecto"

"Lo sé, lo sé" – interrumpí rápidamente – "Lo siento"

Ella bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente, después, apretó mis manos y me sonrió de manera cálida.

"Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?" – preguntó – "No necesito más que eso"

Me incliné para poder rozar sus labios, pero, antes de que pudiéramos besarnos, escuchamos unos pasos aproximarse. Nos soltamos de las manos y nos alejamos un poco más. Era Esme.

"Alice, Edward ha reaccionado" – anunció y mi novia se paró de un salto y fue corriendo hacia la sala donde todos estaban.

Yo le seguí el paso de manera apresurada y, al llegar, nos encontramos con el rostro sonriente de cada uno de ellos.

"Pero, ¿Cómo fue?" – exigió saber Alice, completamente eufórica ante la noticia

Esme se encogió de hombros, su mirada y rostro resplandecían de tanta felicidad

"Se encuentra débil, pero lo peor ha pasado"

Mi novia se giró para encararme y, en un movimiento completamente inesperado, se lanzó a mis brazos y juntó su boca con la mía. Yo no opuse resistencia, pues me olvidé de que, alrededor de cinco personas conocidas, nos estaban viendo. La levanté entre mis brazos y la besé con más entusiasmo del debido.

Un fuerte carraspeó – que me imaginé era por parte de Emmett – nos trajo a la realidad.

Alice bajó la mirada, completamente sonrojada, cuando dejé su caer su cuerpo para que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Por mi parte, mi vista se dirigió especialmente hacia sus padres, quienes se encontraban con los ojos completamente desorbitados. Mi novia y yo esperamos, inmóviles, las palabras de los señores.

"Bueno… supongo que ya no debemos de sorprendernos" – soltó Carlisle, aunque su rostro estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal.

"Les aseguro que quiero mucho a Alice" – me atreví a decir.

Esme y Carlisle solo se limitaron a asentir y ya no pidieron más explicaciones. Después de todo, lo importante era que Edward, su hijo, había reaccionado al fin.

El doctor nos permitió entrar a la habitación a todos y encontramos a Bella y Edward firmemente tomados de las manos – a pesar de que él se veía demasiado cansado y débil. Ambos rostros, aunque ojerosos, se veían radiantes.

"Me alegra que estén todos aquí" – susurró el muchacho y Bella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios

"No hables..." – pidió, con voz cálida.

Él suspiró profundamente, besó gentilmente la yema que en su boca reposaba y sus labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Serán solo unas cuantas palabras" – prometió y llevó una temblorosa mano a la mejilla derecha de su compañera. Sus miradas se juntaron, de una manera muy intima que, estoy seguro, no solamente yo me sentí en la necesidad de desviar mis ojos hacia otra dirección para darles privacidad – "Bella, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?"

Todos volvimos la vista en dirección a la pareja y notamos como las lágrimas se resbalaban de ambas mejillas

"Si…" – aceptó ella, sin vacilación alguna, y Edward, volvió a caer inconciente.

**¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión**

**AnjuDark**


	35. Determinación

**Bella POV**

"Bella, Edward estará bien" –

¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado ya lo mismo? ¿Cuántas? ¿Acaso no entendían que no había palabras para calmar este tipo de dolor? Apreté mis labios en un intento de sosegar el llanto y suspiré profundamente. El aire se quedó atorado en el pecho, lo expulsé con un fuerte gemido y me dejé caer, resbalando mi espalda por la pared, hacia el suelo. Nunca imaginé poder sentir un dolor así. Los brazos de Esme me envolvieron y me obligaron a ponerme, otra vez, de pie. Al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor llegó. Me obligué a salir de mi sopor para escuchar sus palabras.

"El señor Cullen se encuentra demasiado débil. No sabemos si es un avance, o no, el que haya regresado a la conciencia. Tenemos que esperar"

Esperar… ¿Esperar _cuánto_ más? Aún si se trataba de un segundo o un minuto, ya no podía resistir un solo aliento más sin sus brazos alrededor de mí. Sentía miedo, un miedo lacerante y castigador. ¿Qué pasaba si Edward se iba? Me deshice rápidamente de aquella terrible posibilidad, pero el eco de mis pensamientos había dejado rastro en mi subconsciente… Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las manos de Rose rápidamente se posaron sobre mis hombros

"Bella, tranquila" – murmuró, intentando arrastrarme hacia una silla. Me negué rotundamente, moviendo mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda

"Creo que lo mejor es llevarla a casa" – propuso Carlisle. Volví a negar, con más fuerza

"No quiero"

Pasamos muchas más horas en aquel lugar, sin recibir más noticias de Edward.

"Bella" – llamó Alice, ofreciéndome una taza de café – "Toma esto. No has ingerido alimento alguno"

"Gracias" – tomé la taza y di un sorbo a la negra bebida que llegó a mi estomago con una sensación ardiente.

"Bella, me imagino cómo te has de sentir, pero, ¿En realidad no sabes nada de quién mandó herir a Edward?" – preguntó Rose

Mentí, negando con la cabeza. El celular de amiga sonó.

"¿Qué pasó, Emmett?" – preguntó y guardó silencio, mientras la voz, al otro lado de la línea, decía algo que Alice y yo ignorábamos – "¿Hablas en serio?... Pero, ¿Cómo…?... Esa mujer esta loca... – su voz se había elevado dos octavas – ¿Cómo no lo había imaginado antes…?... Yo… Esta bien… Si… Nos vemos" – cerró la tapa de su diminuto teléfono con un fuerte movimiento.

"¿Sucede algo, Rose?" – preguntó Alice y la rubia tardó un poco en contestar

"Han atrapado a dos de los hombres que hirieron a Edward" – presté más atención a sus palabras – "Les han hecho confesar el por qué del agravio"

"¿Y qué han dicho?"

"Dicen que una mujer les pagó para ello. Dieron las características físicas y la dirección en la que los contrataron y coinciden, perfectamente, con Heidi Newton"

"Heidi Newton" – repitió Alice, completamente atónita – "¿Es eso posible?"

"¡Claro que lo es!" – exclamó Rose y, tomándome de las manos, con un tanto de brusquedad, comenzó a decirme – "¡Tú lo sabías, Bella!" – no contesté, bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo – "¿Por qué?" – preguntó ante mi silencio – "¿Acaso no quieres que esa tipa pague por lo que le hizo a Edward?"

"¿Pagar? ¿De qué forma? ¿Para qué?" – pregunté, mirándole a los ojos – "¿Acaso el estar encerrarla en una cárcel aliviara a mi novio? Qué bueno sería si, tras poner tras los barrotes a los asesinos, las personas revivieran, los daños se compusieran. De nada sirve si voy y la acuso. Eso no me quita, ni un solo poco, el dolor que siento y solamente conlleva a que yo me aleje de él"

Alice y Rose guardaron silencio por un breve momento y, después, ambas tomaron mis manos

"Bella…" – Susurró mi amiga – "Disculpa por gritarte… Pero, también entiende que ella merece recibir un castigo. Lo que ha hecho esa mujer no tiene nombre"

"He descubierto una cosa, Rose" – respondí – "Y es que la vida no siempre son como nos lo muestran las películas o las telenovelas. Los malos no siempre salen perdiendo, ni los buenos ganando… Todo depende del destino y nosotros nada podemos hacer para cambiarlo"

Los días siguieron su curso, terminando e iniciando cuando el reloj marcaba veinticuatro horas. Las visitas se volvieron a interrumpir. Edward volvió a decaer. Mis padres nunca me fueron a buscar… Y yo me hundía, cada vez más, en aquel terrible poso de soledad. Rose y la familia de Edward levantaron una acusación contra Heidi, pero, como era de esperarse: el dinero mueve montañas y no tardó mucho en comprobar que era _"inocente"._

Poco me importó.

La poca esperanza se estaba extinguiendo y, cuando solo faltaba un aliento más para que me encontrara muerta en vida, el doctor se acercó hacia nosotros.

"El señor Cullen ha vuelto a despertar" – informó, con una sonrisa en su rostro – "Y esta llamando a la señorita Isabella Swan"

Me puse de pie, con un movimiento atropellado y me encaminé hacia la pequeña habitación. En cuanto traspase la puerta, su mirada se encontró con la mía. Prácticamente, corrí hacia él

"Bella" – susurró, secando mis mejillas con dedos temblorosos y débiles – "Cuánto te he hecho sufrir. Perdóname"

"Edward" – musité, tomando una de sus manos y apretándola contra mi rostro – "Tienes que recuperarte, por favor…"

Escuché como daba un profundo suspiro

"Cásate conmigo" – pidió – "Ahora mismo" – levanté mi mirada para verle – "No necesitamos un papel, ni testigos, ni mucho menos firmas para unirnos… basta con que tu y yo queramos estar juntos…"

"Eso es lo que más quiero"

Él sonrió y llevó mi mano hacia sus labios, para depositar un pequeño beso sobre ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos e inspiró, profundamente, antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Creo que la improvisación no será nada romántico" – se disculpó – "Pero, espero que pueda resumir lo mejor posible todo lo que te quiero decir"

Esperé en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando mis labios.

"Mi niña, quiero estar junto a ti, los días o minutos que me queden de vida. Te ofrezco mi alma, mi destino y mi muerte. Tú eres dueña del buen y mal hombre que soy. Tú me motivas a seguir y me has enseñado a ser fuerte. Te amo, y me haces feliz con el simple hecho de existir… Isabella Swan, ¿Me aceptas como esposo, amigo, compañero y amante, por toda la eternidad?"

"Si, claro que aceptó" – musité.

Edward me dedicó otra pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron alegremente cuando se clavaron en los míos.

"Te quedaras conmigo, ¿Verdad?" – pregunté, en cuanto noté que sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse

"Siempre estaré contigo"– prometió, dando un último suspiro

**JASPER POV**

**1 mes después**

"¡Esto es el colmo!" – exclamó mi madre – "Primero, mi hija se casa con el bastardo de McCarty y, ahora, ¡Tu me vienes con la _maravillosa_ noticia de que estas enamorado de una sirvienta!"

"Mamá, te prohíbo que te refieras así de Alice" – dije, sin perder la calma

"¡Esto es nefasto! ¡¿Dónde han quedado nuestros hijos?!" – terció mi padre

"¿Sus hijos?" – repetí, con ironía – "Para ustedes, ¿Qué significa el que nosotros seamos _sus _hijos? ¿Ir y estafar a las demás familias? ¿Eso es ser digno del apellido _Hale_?"

"Gracias a las estafas, como tú le llamas, has vivido en medio de todas estas comodidades" – recordó el señor de cabellos canos y mirada azul

"Pues tarde me vine dando cuenta de ello y, el saberlo, me avergüenza"

"Te daremos una segunda oportunidad, Jasper" – advirtió, haciendo un enorme fuerzo por controlar la voz – "Deja a esa muchachita, regresa a Colombia y nosotros olvidamos esta discusión"

"¿Y qué les hace pensar que pueda llegar a aceptar su proposición?" – desafié

"No queremos perder al único heredero que queda en la familia"

"Yo no quiero heredar dinero robado y ganado a base de traiciones. Es más, aún si no fuera ese el caso, yo no pienso dejar Alice, aunque así me ofrezcan duplicado el valor de esta herencia"

"Es tu decisión entonces" – replicó mi madre – "Si eso es lo que quieres…"

"Por supuesto que eso es lo que quiero" – afirmé, mirándole fijamente – "No es necesario que lo digan. Ya sé que me tengo que ir" – suspiré profundamente. Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero, no creí poder sentirme más decepcionado de lo que ya estaba – "Adiós" – musité y di media vuelta, despidiéndome también de aquella lujosa casa.

Alice me esperaba, afuera del carro, y caminó hacia mí en cuanto me vio.

"Jazz, no era necesario…" – comenzó a decir, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Llevé uno de mis dedos hacia sus labios para que callara. Sabía lo que tenía planeado decir

"Te quiero" – susurré – "y no me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer. Si algo he aprendido a tu lado es que, todo esto: los lujos, los carros, el dinero, no valen la pena si tu no estas conmigo"

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes" – volví a interrumpir – "Todo estará bien. Ya lo tengo todo planeado y calculado – "aseguré con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia – "Tengo un departamento, el cual compré tiene años. Mis padres no saben de él. Viviré ahí, venderé el carro y conseguiré un trabajo, al mismo tiempo que terminaré los últimos años que me quedan en la universidad pública" -

"Vas a dejar tanto, solo por mí…"

"Por ti, dejaría mucho más" – aseguré y, antes de que pudiera volver a discutir, uní mis labios con los suyos – "¿Me acompañas? Iré al departamento a dejar esto" – señalé la pequeña maleta que había en el carro

"¿Cómo lograste sacar tu ropa?"

"Una de las muchachas me hizo ese favor"

"Eres listo" – apuntó, con una gran sonrisa

"Claro que lo soy" – dije, con falsa indignación – "Entonces, ¿Me acompañas o te voy a dejar a tu casa?"

"Te acompaño" – contestó ella, mientras abría la puerta del carro y se adentraba en él

"Parece que ya no te desagrada tanto el ir en un carro particular" - comenté, divertido, mientras manejaba

"La idea no me sigue gustado" – aclaró – "Pero, tu has sacrificado muchas cosas por mí. Me parece justo que yo haga lo mismo"

Llegamos al edificio donde estaba mi departamento. Bajé del carro y corrí hacia donde Alice estaba

"Supongo que, dentro de tu sacrificio, podrías agregar el permitirme, de vez en cuando, el tener tratos extraídamente cordiales contigo" – dije, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a bajar.

Ella me dedicó una mirada envenenada por un momento

"Supongo que si" – acordó, sonriendo de vuelta y dándome su mano.

Caminamos juntos hacia el elevador y, cuando llegamos al interior del departamento, Alice viajó su vista por todo él.

"Que bonito" – susurró – "Pensé que me iba a encontrar con algo más ostentoso"

"Adoro la belleza sencilla y natural" – dije, abrazándola por la espalda y paseando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura – "Te adoro a ti, ¿No es prueba suficiente?"

Sentí el temblor de su cuerpo al reírse nerviosamente. Llevé la punta de mi nariz por su cuello y las risitas cesaron para dar paso a una respiración profunda. Sabía que debía parar. No quería que Alice mal interpretara mis acciones y pensara que solamente la había llevado a ese lugar para estar con ella, pero, el olor de su perfume me estaba privando de la conciencia y me dificultaba pensar con claridad. Mis labios comenzaron a pasearse su cuello y bajaron por sus hombros. Apreté el agarre de su cintura y sentí como se estremecía bajó mi calor. Su cuerpo se giró para encararme y mi boca busco la suya, de manera ansiosa. Sus dedos se enrollaron en mi cabello y mis brazos se ciñeron a su delicada figura, pegando su pecho al mío de manera peligrosa…

Deslicé mis labios hacia su cuello. Comencé a acariciar esa parte tan inocente y suave de su figura. Me percaté de que sus manos se deshacían de mis cabellos y bajaban por mi espalda. Busqué sus labios otra vez y la comencé a besar intensamente. Ella suspiró y su aliento llegó a mi garganta, encendiendo un delicioso fuego que se extendió por toda mi sangre y me quemó la punta de los dedos.

"Te amo" – musité y, con mis propias palabras, caí en la realidad.

Me alejé de ella y mis desenfrenadas caricias cesaron. Esta pasión no era modo de demostrárselo… Ella se merecía más.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó, al ver mi semblante sombrío

"Discúlpame" – me apresuré a decir – "Me dejé llevar, yo…" – sus labios me silenciaron y, sin dejar de besarme, me fue empujando hasta que caímos sobre uno de los sofás que se encontraban a pocos metros de ahí.

"Déjate llevar, entonces…" – musitó, con su cuerpo sobre el mío – "… y tómame"

Clavé mi mirada en la suya y, al ver en sus pupilas el mismo deseo que yo también sentía, me deshice de las inseguridades y comencé a humedecer sus labios con los míos. Mis manos se deslizaron por su cintura, la tela de su blusa me pareció molesta, así que decidí introducirlas debajo de ella y sentir así, la suave piel de su vientre plano. Me deleite con la perfección de su sencilla figura. Paseé, lentamente, la punta de mis dedos por su curva y un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios al momento en que se retorcía sobre mí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por la excitación que aquel sonido provocó. Mis manos se volvieron más ansiosas y ya no se conformaban con tocar solamente esa parte. Mis labios descendieron por todo su cuello y llegaron a la entrada de sus pechos. Paseé mi lengua por en medio. Otro sonido excitante. No fui conciente del momento en que la había despojado de su blusa hasta que me encontré paseando mis labios sobre la tela de su sostén.

Su espalda se arqueó completamente hacia atrás y yo descendí por todo su estomago, dejando húmedos caminos sobre su blanquecina piel. Caímos al suelo. Mi boca saboreó el sabor de sus caderas y sus senos. Alice fue desabrochando, uno por uno, los botones de mi camisa y me estremecí ante el roce de sus manos sobre mi pecho. Mis dedos tocaron cada lugar que se les permitió y el fuego de sus caricias me consumía de una manera placentera.

Dirigí mis labios hacia los suyos cuando el momento había llegado. Podía sentir su respiración discontinua sobre mis parpados y sus piernas enrolladas en mi cintura. Suspiré profunda y entrecortadamente antes unirme con ella, lo hice de la manera más delicada que me fue posible. Un pequeño gritito me hizo vacilar y me moví hacia atrás, deshaciendo la distancia que había acortado.

"No, no" – musitó, reforzando el amarre de sus piernas – "Todo esta bien, no pares"

Volví a besarla, aunque no pude evitar temblar por la infinidad de emociones que sentía. Todas mis aventuras pasadas habían desaparecido por completo. Toda la experiencia como hombre se había disipado a su lado. En ese momento, me sentía igual que ella, alguien quien, por primera vez, hacía el amor. Y, ciertamente, era eso: por primera vez, me estaba entregando a una mujer por completo… Me comencé a mover lentamente. Mis caderas chocando con las suyas de manera pausada, su calida humedad turbándome los sentidos. Mis movimientos se aceleraron, el deseo se expandió por un camino sin límite, el cual alcanzamos juntos, llegando a la cima del edén entre intensos jadeos y temblores que sacudieron nuestros cuerpos.

Me dejé caer sobre ella cuando terminamos. Sus brazos enrollaron mi espalda desnuda y nuestros pechos quedaron unidos, uniendo nuestros frenéticos latidos, en uno solo…

**EDWARD POV**

"Con cuidado" – decía, una y otra vez, mi hermana, mientras me ayudaba a pararme de la cama – "¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? ¿No sería más fácil decirle a Bella la verdad?"

"No" – contesté, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor

"Cuando se entere que hoy has sido dada de alta, y no le hemos dicho nada, no solamente te traerá de vuelta al hospital otros tres meses, si no que, también, nos masacrara a todos"

Comencé a reír fuertemente, y me tuve que llevar una mano hacia donde estaban vendadas las heridas

"Esperemos que no sea así" – dije – "¿Estas seguro que todos han cumplido con su trabajo?"

"Si" – afirmó ella – "Emmett y Rose la llevaron a casa tiene más de tres horas"

"Bien. Entonces, vamos" – animé

Jasper ya no esperaba en un taxi y me ayudó para que pudiera subir

"Gracias" – gemí

"De nada, cuñado" – contestó, ganando que le dedicara una mirada envenenada

"Vamos, Edward" – dijo Alice, ante mi gesto – "¿Acaso Jazz no ha hecho grandes méritos para ganarse tu aprobación?"

"Supongo que si" – refunfuñé – "pero tampoco es para tanto. La advertencia que te hice, tiene tiempo, aún sigue en pie"

El rubio muchacho y mi hermana intercambiaron divertidas y sinuosas miradas, a las cuales preferí ignorar si no quería que las heridas se me abrieran a causa de una bilis. Mi humor mejoró al ver, después de tanto tiempo, mi casa. Me acomodé entre las muletas, lo mas silenciosamente que pude, y la ansiedad me invadió conforme mis pasos y se aproximaban hacia la puerta. Esme me hizo una seña con la mano, indicándome que podía acercarme.

Cojeé hacia el sillón, suponiendo que estaba dormida, y me incliné, con delicadeza, para poder ver su rostro. Sin embargo, respingué al ver que, quien estaba en aquel lugar, era…

"¿Emmett?" –

Mi amigo frunció sus labios, sin abrir sus ojos, simulado esperar un beso de mi parte. El solo imaginármelo hizo que mi estomago se revolviera.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" – pregunté, completamente frustrado y, como respuesta, unos labios rozaron la parte trasera de mi cuello

"Sorpresa" – susurró, aquella voz tan familiar, cerca de mi oído.

Sonreí mientras que, con ayuda mis muletas, daba media vuelta para mirarla. Mis ojos se perdieron, por un instante, en la belleza de su rostro y la luz de su mirada

"Pensé que era yo el que tenía que decir esa palabra" – recordé

"Lo sentimos" – dijo mi hermana – "No podíamos traicionar a Bella de esa manera"

"Pero, a mí si"

"A ti si" – acordó la pequeña

Le dediqué una mirada divertidamente molesta. Un par de manos se situaron a ambos lados de mis mejillas y me hicieron volver el rostro

"No te olvides de mí" – reprochó Bella y paseé mis dedos por sus pómulos y bajé hasta su clavícula

"Sorpresa" – musité, robándole una sonrisa.

Me incliné para rozar su boca y ella correspondió el gesto de manera tierna…

"¡Oye!" – interrumpió Emmett – "Ese beso tenía que ser mío"

"Estas demente" – murmuré, sin dejar de besar a aquellos dulces y adictivos labios.

"Ey, les recuerdo que hay niños en esta casa" – señaló Alice – "Vayan a demostrar su amor a otro lado"

"Suena tentador" – volví a murmurar y apreté mis dedos en la cintura que sujetaban.

Bella rió por un momento y, después, alejó su boca de la mía. La miré, por un momento, de manera confusa, ante su repentino rechazo. Ella volvió a sonreír y se puso de puntitas para acercar sus labios a mi oído

"Me temo que tendremos que esperar un poco más" – susurró, de manera confidencial – "no creo que pasar toda la noche en vela, sea bueno para tu salud… Y no me pienso conformar con solo una noche"

Sonreí de manera nerviosa y pude percatarme que un ligero rubor empezaba a cubrir mis mejillas. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para Rose y Emmett

"¿Podrían dejar sus morbosidades para cuando estén sin publico?" – Propuso la rubia muchacha, quien acomodaba varios paltos sobre la mesa

La comida transcurrió de manera amena y, al entrar la noche, Rose y Emmett se fueron a su casa. Jasper y Alice salieron a dar un _paseo _y mis papas, junto con mis hermanos, se fueron a dormir.

Bella y yo quedamos solos, sentados afuera de la casa, contemplando la luna y las pocas estrellas que se lograban ver. El tener su cabeza – cuidadosamente recostada sobre mi pecho – hacía que olvidara, fácilmente, todo el sufrimiento vivido. Yo paseaba mis manos, una y otra vez, sobre sus cabellos y, ella suspiraba profundamente.

"No sabes lo feliz que me siento" – murmuró

"¿En verdad?" – pregunté

"Claro que si" – contestó ella, levantando la mirada y clavándola fijamente en mí – "¿Por qué lo dudas?"

"¿No extrañas a tu casa, a tus padres?"

"A mis padres, si" – confesó – "Son mi familia, sería imposible sentir lo contrario, pero, ciertamente, no me arrepiento de haberlos dejado. Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario para estar contigo, dejaría mi alma para permanecer a tu lado. "

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acaricié mis labios con los suyos

"¿Qué hice para merecerte?" – pregunté, más para mí, que para ella

Nuestras bocas se separaron y Bella volvió a recostar – extremando cuidados – su cabeza en mi pecho y yo pasé mis brazos por sus hombros.

Lo peor había pasado. Ahora, lo único que nos quedaba era ver qué tan fuertes éramos para afrontar el futuro que se nos venía juntos y, aunque desconocía lo que el destino nos tenía deparado, me sentía valiente. Me sentía feliz…

**Bien. ****Capítulo final****… ¿Qué les ha parecido? No se desesperen, falta el epílogo ^^. Ahí se aclararan las cosas que aún faltan. Un abrazo enorme. Se cuidan y, si quieren, dejen su opinión. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	36. Capítulo Alternativo

**Capítulo Alternativo**

**Bien. Seguramente se preguntaran ¿Qué es esto? Jejej Bueno, sé que muchas me mataran (en realidad, espero que no sea así) pero, decidí hacer este como capricho mío (Y como capricho para quienes, al igual que yo, comparten el amor a la tragedia y el dulce sabor de lo amargo) En fin. Sé que no lo merezco, pero, me gustaría que opinaran (muy aparte del epilogo) sobre este final opcional (Acepto de todo). El epilogo esta en el siguiente capítulo, así que, aún no me despido.**

"_Mi niña, quiero estar junto a ti, los días o minutos que me queden de vida. Te ofrezco mi alma, mi destino y mi muerte. Tú eres dueña del buen y mal hombre que soy. Tú me motivas a seguir y me has enseñado a ser fuerte. Te amo, y me haces feliz con el simple hecho de existir… Isabella Swan, ¿Me aceptas como esposo, amigo, compañero y amante, por toda la eternidad?"_

"_Si, claro que aceptó" – musité, con mis dedos aforrándose con fuerza a la fría y temblorosa mano de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba._

_Edward me dedicó otra pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron alegremente cuando se clavaron en los míos. A pesar que su semblante lucía cansado, la belleza no le abandonaba. Un ángel jamás podría comparársele…_

_"Te quedaras conmigo, ¿Verdad?" – pregunté, en cuanto noté que sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse_

_"Siempre estaré contigo"– prometió, dando un último suspiro…_

… Y sus dedos dejaron de sujetarme.

Sentí como un temblor comenzaba a sacudir mi cuerpo de manera violenta. Me percaté que la respiración se me estaba dificultando y se negaba a llegar a mi pecho… Pude presenciar que lo único que podía ser capaz de hacer, era ahogarme con las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de manera atropellada y se resbalaban por mis mejillas, llenando mi boca con un sabor salado que me quemaba los labios y me destrozaba la lengua.

"Ed… Edward" – musité, con mi mano aún pegada a la suya.

Intenté decir algo más, pero solo fui capaz de abrir mi boca y mantenerla abierta, como si me hubieran expulsado todo el aire con una fuerte patada dada directamente al estomago. Como si, de manera invisible, los hombres que le habían apuñalado acabaran de hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Qué lástima que no era así.

Cuánto hubiera dado por que en ese momento me hubieran arrancado la vida. Dejé caer mi rostro sobre su pecho y, al no escuchar latido alguno de su corazón, sentí como si me hubiesen desgarrado, parte tras parte, cada milímetro de mi piel. Mis temblores se intensificaron y, cada vez, sentía que el oxigeno se me extinguía un poco más. El cuarto me pareció un lugar muy pequeño - que se iba reduciendo conforme los segundos pasaban -. Las lágrimas me parecieron insignificantes. Los gemidos que comencé a proferir se me hicieron inaudibles… El mundo dejó de tener importancia.

El doctor, junto con Emmett y Jasper me sacaron – prácticamente, me arrastraron – fuera del lugar. No recuerdo muy bien qué tanto fue lo que hice. Creo que pataleé, grité, gemí, imploré, súpliqué, lloré, musité... No sé, en realidad. Supongo que, en ese momento, no hubo actividad alguna que pudiera sosegar aquel dolor tan terrible y lacerante… De lo que si estoy segura, fue que, para mala suerte mía, no me desvanecí en ningún momento. Era extraño, pero, el dolor me mantuvo despierta. Si, era demasiado fuerte como para dejarme descanzar. sentí muchos brazos a mi alrededor, de nada sirvieron. El único calor capaz de brindarme paz se habían endurecido y enfriado… _eternamente._

El ver a Edward metido en un ataúd no fue lo peor. No, lo peor fue ver como éste quedaba bajo tierra y con ello, sentir como la realidad te golpea y te grita:

Todo ha acabado

Todo ha llegado a un fin

Todo ha dejado de tener un sentido

Todo ha caído en un vacío, oscuro y sin fin…

… Así es como tu historia de amor termina…

Pero no…

No todo resultó ser verdad…

No todo había acabado y, algo, lejos de tener un fin, comenzaba a formarse, a dar inicio, dándome un nuevo sentido para vivir, salvándome del vacío y continuando nuestra historia de amor. Volviéndola eterna…

"Abuelita" – llamó el pequeño niño de cabello color cobre y grandes ojos verdes – "¿En qué terminó la historia que me estabas contando?"

Suspiré profundamente, antes de contestar

"El muchacho se marchó al cielo"

"Entonces, no cumplió su promesa" – refunfuñó y la manera en que fruncía el ceño la convertían en una perfecta reencarnación de _él_ – "No me gusta… eso no es un final feliz"

"Claro que lo es" – discutí, acariciando sus cabellos – "Es un final muy feliz. Además, su promesa se cumplió"

"Pero él se fue…"

"Hay muchas formas de permanecer con alguien… A veces no podemos ver a esa persona, pero la sentimos cerca"

Mi pequeño nieto me miró, con su cabecita inclinada hacia la izquierda, diciéndome, de manera clara, que no lograba entender mis palabras

"Algún día sabrás de lo que te hablo" – prometí, mientras besaba su frente.

La puerta de mi casa se abrió

"Hemos llegado" – anunció mi hija, en compañía de su esposo – "¿Qué tal se portó esta pequeñito?"

"Muy bien" – respondí, al momento en que recibía un beso en mi mejilla

"Te vengo a ver en un par de horas. Tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes en mi trabajo" – asentí – "Me llevaré a Edward para que puedas descansar"

****************************

Quedé sola en aquella pequeña casa...

Me levanté de mi sofá y caminé hacia mi recamara. Miré en el espejo al pálido y arrugado rostro que se presentaba frente a mí. A los ojos castaños, cubiertos con cierto brillo melancólico que nunca desapareció, al largo cabello que alguna vez tuvo color y fue espeso. Caminé hacia la pared, en donde una antigua guitarra reposaba colgada sobre ella. La tomé entre mis débiles brazos y, cuando estuve sentada sobre mi cama, paseé mis dedos sobre sus cuerdas - las cuales, desde que él se había ido, no habían emitido un conjunto de notas.

Cerré mis ojos y su rostro vino a mi mente…

Habían pasado cincuenta años desde que él se había ido y el pecho aún seguía doliendo al respirar.

Cinco décadas y su voz aún cantaba en mis oídos con la misma claridad como si él estuviera a mi lado, con sus brazos cubriendo mis hombros y sus ojos ardientes mirándome fijamente.

Una lágrima se derramó por mis mejillas marchitas.

Mis ojos no habían logrado secarse a pesar del tiempo. Nunca lo harían, siempre habrían lágrimas para bañar a mi alma del calvario que siempre la acobijaba…

Su ausencia aún seguía pesando sobre mi espalda y mis pies...

Su partida seguiría teniendo aquel sabor amargo en mi boca.

La privación de sus caricias siempre sería una eterna enfermedad que calcinaba mis huesos y provocaba un eterno vacío en mi estomago...

Siempre habría dolor en mi voz, en mis ojos, en mi aliento, por que siempre lo amaría con la misma infinita fuerza que en un pasado...

A pesar que, desde el día en que me anunciaron que estaba embarazada, me había mostrado fuerte y valiente, solo yo supe cuánto sufrimiento y angustia había reprimido todos estos años… Nunca podré describir lo que se siente el perder al ser amado. Nunca...

No había noche en la cual, recostada, sola sobre mi cama, no llorara su eterno recuerdo. No había minuto en el que, inconcientemente, mi mano se cerrara, al imaginar que aún se encontraría con otra que la cogería de manera tierna para llevarla hacia sus labios… no había suspiro que emitiera sin tener su nombre grabado en mi mente. No había momento en que mis ojos lo buscaran, con la vana esperanza de encontrarlo, por un milagro, frente a mí...

Edward Cullen…

Cuánto le debía. Todo lo que había aprendido – y seguía aprendiendo – de la vida era gracias a él.

Mi camisón blanco se encontraba completamente empapado para cuando abrí mis ojos. Me dejé caer sobre el colchon, con mis brazos enrollados alrededor de su guitarra e intenté dormir, acunándome por aquella cama en la que, una vez, hicimos el amor…

Sú voz comenzó a llenar la estancia. Mis labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente, tarareando, en compañía del viento, aquella canción que una vez me dedicó. Suspiré profundamente, al sentir como una frágil caricia se paseaba por mis mejillas...

Entonces, al abrir mis ojos, lo vi, como aquel sueño que hace años tuve.

Con su cabello despeinado, su rostro angulado y su mirada profunda y luminosa.

Algo extraño pasó. Algo que me hizo saber que no me encontraba en uno más de mis sueños: Pude mirarme... Y mi imagen volvía a tener una piel firme y lisa; un cabello espeso y castaño, y un brillo resplandeciente en mis pupilas

Edward caminó hacia mí y me tendió una mano. La tomé sin vacilación alguna y sentí paz, por primera vez en cincuenta años.

Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas retorcidas y me perdí en la selva verde de sus ojos. Definitivamente, mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia.

"Ya es momento de que estemos juntos" – susurró y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Comprobé que estaba llorando, llorando de dicha y felicidad, en el instante que sus dedos se estiraron para alcanzar mis mejillas. Su caricia fue ligera, tierna y dulce y me dejó aquel electrizante cosquilleó que nunca había podido olvidar. De una manera, supe que, al fin, había llegado a casa. A mi verdadero lugar. A mi único destino. A su lado.

"Juntos, por siempre" – acordé. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y dejé que sus brazos me envolvieran y me apretaran hacia él.

"Perdona que tuvieras que esperar tanto" – musitó, con tus labios pegados a mi cabello y, tras permanecer un momento juntos, me tomó de las manos y me guió, lentamente, por un largo sendero, en el cual, nos perdimos…

**FIN**

**Por favor, dejen sus tomatazos xD… Y disculpen si les he dejado con un sabor amargo en la boca. Pasen al epílogo para recompensar el daño hecho (o, en su defecto, agudizarlo xD) **

**Gracias por todo**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	37. Epílogo

**EPILOGO: **

**BELLA POV**

"¡Edward! ¿A dónde me llevas?" – pregunté, sin poder evitar reír, mientras me veía jalada por aquel muchacho de cabellos color cobre

"Espera un momento y lo veras" – afirmó, sin dejar de caminar.

Todo aquello se me hacía realmente extraño. Podía sentir como mis pasos iban por superficies nada uniformes y unas cuantas ramas tronaban al ser pisadas por mis pies. Estaba segura que, de no haber sido por que Edward me llevaba muy bien sujetada de ambas manos, hubiera estampado mi rostro en el suelo, desde hacía mucho.

¿Qué le pasaba a mi novio – esposo? ¿Acaso, durante los cuatro años que llevábamos juntos no se había percatado que yo carecía completamente del sentido del equilibrio? A mi nariz comenzó a llegar un olor peculiar… muy fresco y húmedo. Fruncí el ceño y planté mis pies – lo más firmemente que pude – sobre la tierra para no dar ni un paso más.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Edward

"No pienso caminar hasta que no me digas en dónde estamos y a dónde me llevas" – sentencié, esforzándome por mantenerme seria. Escuché como una pequeña risita salía de sus labios.

"Vamos, Bella, es una sorpresa"

"Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas" – recordé – "Aparte, ¿Es necesario el tener que caminar con este pañuelo cubriéndome los ojos?" – me llevé las manos hacia el negro trapo, para poder arrebatármelo, pero, unas fuertes manos lo impidieron al instante.

"Falta poco" – prometió – "Solo dos minutos más"

Bufé, a modo de respuesta y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Sabía que era una actitud demasiado infantil pero ¡Vamos! Llevaba caminado alrededor de sesenta minutos – tropezando a cada treinta segundos – y con un trapo privándome de todo tipo de vista… ¿Qué esperaban? Edward podía ser un hombre completamente esplendido pero yo tenía mis límites…

"Bella, por favor" – suplicó, con aquel sonido suave y persuasivo de su voz con el que, sabía, me lograba convencer rápidamente.

Bien. Supongo que había mentido: ciertamente, yo no tenía límites para amar a ese muchacho…

Suspiré, de manera resignada, y dejé que me siguiera guiando.

Paramos al poco tiempo – tal y como él había prometido – y sentí como su cuerpo se situaba detrás de mí y, mientras una mano se enrollaba en mi cintura, la otra se dirigía hacia mi rostro para despejar mi vista.

"Sorpresa" – musitó, mientras mi mandíbula caía ligeramente y mis ojos no podían despegarse de aquella hermosa vista que tenían al frente.

Era el prado, nuestro prado, pero no era el mismo. Una mesa redonda y con un mantel blanco se ubicaba en el centro, a la luz de dos velas y la luna llena, que parecía una enorme bola plateada, adornaba el escenario de manera sorprendente – casi como si hubiera sido acomodada en aquel lugar de manera intencional .

"¿Te gusta?" –

"Es hermoso" – susurré.

Sus brazos me tomaron entre ellos y me llevaron cargada hacia una de las dos sillas que acompañaban a la mesa.

"¿Recuerdas? Hoy hace cinco años que te conocí. Justamente este día, entré a tu casa a trabajar"

Bajé la mirada ante el recuerdo que venía a mi mente. Si, era tan claro, tan real, como si hubiese sido ayer. El día en que, saliendo de aquel lujoso y caro instituto, busqué el carro con el que, usualmente, me iban a recoger y, de pronto, encontré a un ángel de ojos verdes.

"Supongo que los primeros meses te hice sufrir mucho" – admití, al evocar todas nuestras peleas, nuestros encuentros, nuestros arrebatos, nuestros insultos.

El rió y sus manos tomaron las mías.

"Me salvaste la vida"

"No, tu salvaste la mía" – discutí – "Siempre estuviste ahí, cuidándome a pesar de lo poco cordial que era… Me enseñaste muchas cosas que desconocía"

Me miró por un breve momento. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego fundido que nunca – ni con el paso de los años – se extinguiría.

"¿Bailamos?" – preguntó

"No hay música"

"Eso se puede solucionar" –

Se puso de pie y me jaló hacia un lado. Enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura y yo puse mis manos sobre su hombro. Comenzó a balancearse, de derecha a izquierda, con movimientos lentos y pausados. Yo recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré mis ojos. El silencio que se levantó fue reconfortante, mejor que cualquier otra música que hubiera podido haber para la ocasión. Solamente los grillos hicieron su pequeña y discreta orquesta… y yo, comencé a repasar todo lo vivido.

No era una mentira al decir que Edward había salvado mi vida – lo seguía haciendo – Nuestra historia fue algo que jamás me imaginé. Una historia que, a muchos, les parece simple, pero, solo nosotros sabemos lo complicada que fue. Las pruebas se pusieron una tras otras. Nuestros enemigos nos pegaron con fuerza: el orgullo, la envidia, el miedo, la ambición, los celos, el engaño… pero, hay un dicho que es muy cierto: "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte"… Y Edward y yo somos la muestra clara de ello.

Cinco años desde que nuestra historia había dado inicio…

Me resultaba un poco difícil de creer.

Tenía mucho que agradecer al destino por haber escrito mi vida de esta manera. No me arrepentía de nada en ella. Había conocido a gente maravillosa y a amigos inigualables. Había conocido a Rose y a Emmett – quienes, por cierto, serían padres en pocos meses – Había conocido a Jasper y Alice, que se casarían en tres semanas. Jasper había podido levantar una pequeña empresa de computadoras, la cual tenía muy buen éxito y Alice, tenía poco, había comenzado a estudiar ballet, gracias a una beca que se había ganado en una escuela de arte.

También, por muy extraño que parezca, agradecía el haberme encontrado en el camino a Heidi… sin ella, no hubiera podido tener el valor de enfrentar a mi madre y, sin ella, no estuviera aquí, entre los brazos del hombre al que tanto amo y amaré. Ni Edward ni yo le guardábamos rencor. Sabíamos que las cosas caerían por su propio peso y así fue. Claro, su final no fue tan fuerte como en las películas, donde los villanos terminan desfigurados, masacrados, destripados, en la cárcel o qué sé yo. No, su historia no terminó de forma tan dramática, y doy gracias por ello, ya que, tal vez, con su nueva forma de vida, aprenda un poco de lo que no sabe del mundo real.

Su final, lo reduciré en una sola línea:

Los señores Hale estafaron a su familia y, prácticamente, los dejaron en la calle.

Eso es todo...

Y, olvidándome de ella, mejor regreso al personaje principal de mi historia: el chico de ojos verdes, cabello cobre, rostro pálido y angulado, sonrisa torcida y voz suave y varonil: Edward Cullen... o, mejor dicho _Dr._ Edward Cullen_._ Mi novio – esposo había terminado, tenía un año, la universidad y, tras ofrecer su servicio social en el hospital de Forks, le habían contratado por su buen desempeño en él. Ahora, nos encontrábamos viviendo en un pequeño departamento, un poco a las orillas de la ciudad, y yo me encontraba estudiando el segundo año de Diseño Grafico, además de trabajar, por las tardes, en la empresa de Jasper.

Se preguntaran qué pasó con Renne y Charlie, pues, desgraciadamente, ya nunca me buscaron. Tampoco sé mucho de ellos por que se fueron al extranjero tiene años, pero, espero que se encuentren bien. Al fin de cuentas, son mis padres, mi sangre, no les puedo guardar ni el más mínimo resentimiento. Aunque he de admitir que me decepcionaron. Nunca creí posible que las personas que te trajeron a la vida te pudieran dar la espalda de una manera tan rotunda.

Pero, no importa.

Eso solamente comprueba mi hipótesis de que los finales felices no existen del todo. Nunca habrá un _"vivieron felices por siempre"_, como se muestran en los cuentos de hadas. Mi vida junto a Edward aún tenía muchos caminos y retos que superar, pero, estábamos juntos para afrontar lo que se viniera… eso _sí_ que era cierto.

"Bella, ¿En qué piensas?"

"En todo lo que hemos pasado…En mi vida pasado y en la actual"

"¿La extrañas?"

"Para nada" – contesté con la verdad.

Definitivamente, no extrañaba, ni un poco, todos los lujos que me llenaban en aquella ostentosa casa. Por nada dejaría de vivir en mi pequeño departamento. Ni loca renunciaría a todo lo que tengo en este momento al lado de Edward.

Si bien, esta historia no termina con una Bella siendo inmensamente rica, al lado de Edward Cullen, el _exitoso_ empresario, y sus amigos multimillonarios a un lado de su mansión… de una cosa estoy completamente segura…

… Los finales reales son mucho mejores….

La vida no siempre es color rosa. Ella te tiende barajas sobre la mesa y, en muchas ocasiones, tienes que sacrificar algunas cosas para ganar otras mejores. A veces, no es así. No siempre puedes ganar, así como tampoco siempre vas a perder… Y, sobre todo, no todos contaran con la misma suerte que la mía. Yo, a lo único que tuve que renunciar, fue a una vida llena de innecesarias comodides y riquezas y gané, a cambio, al hombre perfectamente creado para mí. Él único capaz de complementarme y acompañarme el resto de mi destino.

Habrá ocasiones en las cuales harás grandes sacrificios y obtendrás tu recompensa después de mucho tiempo. O, peor aún, nunca obtendrás nada a cambio. Pero así es la vida: un juego de azar a la cual te tienes que enfrentar días tras días y, en su campo de batalla, tienes dos opciones: O morir fracasando, o aprender madurando…

Nuestro vals paró cuando Edward separó sus brazos de mi cintura

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté y, al segundo siguiente, lo tuve de rodillas frente a mí, sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro

"Isabella Swan ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Pensé que ya estábamos casados" – respondí, con una sonrisa, la cual él correspondió del mismo modo

"Supongo que no nos haría daño una segunda boda más real, en donde seas tú la que este vestida de blanco y no yo"

Me incliné y acomodé mis rodillas en el suelo, quedando frente a frente. Le tendí mi mano y él deslizó el anillo en mi dedo corazón

"¿Aceptas ser mi esposa, por segunda vez?"

"Claro que si. Acepto las veces que tu quieras" – respondí y sus manos buscaron mis mejillas y sus labios se acercaron a los míos, uniéndose en un delicado beso.

**EDWARD POV**

"¡Edward!" – escuché que exclamaba Bella desde la sala. Abandoné los oficios que estaba revisando y corrí hacia ella

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté, un tanto nervioso

"Ayúdame a ponerme de pie, por favor" – pidió, tendiéndome una de sus manos hacia el frente. Apreté mis labios para no estallar en una carcajada. Era tan curioso ver a mi esposa con su enorme panza. Ella se dio cuenta y me dedicó una mirada envenenada al mismo tiempo en que su ceño se fruncía – "¿Te quedarás viéndome o me ayudaras?" – preguntó, me manera brusca

"Lo siento" – dije, soltando una risita. La jalé hacia al frente, con delicadeza y, en cuanto estuvo de pie, dio media vuelta, me manera indignada, y me mostró la espalda.

Reí otra vez, sin poderlo evitar y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos

"Siempre luciras hermosa, así enojada" – susurré, cerca de su oído mientras mis manos acariciaban su estomago con delicadeza.

Ella bufó, como respuesta, y se mantuvo firme en su resolución de ignorarme. Besé dulcemente su mejilla.

"Te encanta recibir mimos, ¿Verdad?" – inquirí y sentí como, muy a su pesar, soltaba una risita.

Caminé para situarme frente a ella

"_Ay_" – gimió y, otra vez, me sobresalté – "Pegó una patadita" – explicó, con una sonrisa, para tranquilizarme.

Me hinqué para quedar a la altura de su estomago y, después de enrollarlo entre mis brazos, recargué mi cabeza sobre él. La mano de mi esposa acariciaba dulcemente mis cabellos y yo no paraba de depositar pequeños besos sobre su vientre. A los pocos minutos, Bella volvió a tomar asiento y yo la acompañé, sin despegar mis oídos de aquel bebé que venía en camino…

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé inundar de aquella paz tan infinita que sentía al estar ahí, sentado en mi pequeña casita, al lado de mi Bella y de mi hija – a la cual llamaríamos Rennesme, en nombre de Esme y Renne, aunque de esta ultima, teníamos años tras no saber de ella – frente a nuestra chimenea y escuchando como la constante e interminable lluvia de Forks, caía allá fuera, bañando nuestro diminuto jardín.

Bella paseaba sus dedos sobre mi rostro y cabello y, de un momento a otro, comenzó a cantar una nana. Las pataditas de nuestra bebé cesaron y yo comencé a quedarme dormido.

Y, entre sueños, seguía siendo dichoso…

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy un hombre de veinticinco años de edad y esposo de Isabella Swan, la mujer más maravillosa que pudiera existir para mi alma y que, dentro de poco, me regalaría el tesoro más preciado que pudiera recibir.

Jamás creí poder sentirme tan completo y feliz…

No imaginé que mi eterna historia de amor comenzaría cuando, a fin de mi adolescencia, comencé a trabajar en una lujosa mansión y me enamoré de aquella pequeña muchachita engreída, con rostro de ángel y mirada endurecida, a la cual, mis ojos contemplaron como alguien lejano, resplandeciente e imposible… como una estrella.

Una estrella, la cual bajó desde su cielo solamente para permitirme acariciarla. Una estrella que se enamoró de su mendigo admirador, y fiel amante, y renunció a su lugar para bajar a la tierra y hacerme compañía. Una estrella la cual, aún con el paso de los años, siempre me iluminaría con su luz, salvándome de cualquier posible tiniebla que me pudiera llegar a envolver…

**FIN**

**Agradecimientos**

Bien, pues, como siempre que pasa cada vez que termino una historia, me encuentro muy triste… Pero todo tiene que acabar ¿Verdad? En fin, espero les haya gustado y, ¡Caray! Yo no encuentro la manera de agradecerles todo su apoyo, el tiempo que se tomaron en dejar su opinión, sus consejos, sus ideas, etc, etc. En realidad, si esta historia siguió y siguió, hasta llegar al final, fue por la motivación que cada uno de ustedes me dio ^^. Así que, **GRACIAS** UNA VEZ MÁS.

Les mando un abrazo enorme y espero no haberlos defraudado. Sé que el final no fue tan perfecto como se esperaba, pero, quería hacerlo realista y, fuera de ello, quería dejar bien planteado el mensaje de ésta historia: Para finales felices, no es necesario que, por arte de magia, todos se vuelvan ricos (¡Vamos! ¿Acaso sin un montón de dinero no se conoce la dicha?)Desgraciadamente, es lo que los medios masivos nos han enseñado y de ahí caemos en el materialismo y la ambición… pero en fin xD. Tampoco planeo dar un sermón del que, muchos, no estarán de acuerdo. Espero no quieran tirar al bote de la basura mi historia :-P.

**UN FAVOR**!! muchas de ustedes me han dejado sus correos al comentar, por favor, si quieren agregarme mi e-mail está en la página de mi perfil (Profile). Ya que, lo repito una vez más, FanFic borra las cuentas de correo ¬¬...

Gracias una vez más… sé que suena repetitivo pero son el único juego de palabras que encuentro para hacerles saber todo lo que su apoyo significó para mí. Cuídense y espero poder leernos pronto. Hasta luego

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


End file.
